Garo: The Wolf's Den
by Spartan719
Summary: The Dungeon, a labyrinth crawling with monsters and treasures well worth their trouble. But what most people don't know is that demons known as Horrors lurk within its halls, sealed or free to roam. But when the sealing of a Legendary Horror is jeopardized, it is up to Golden Makai Knight Bell Cranel to stop this awakening and figure out who's behind this.
1. Bell

**AN:** **Alright guys, despite the hiatus that I placed on my stories, I decided to publish my idea of DanMachi and Garo. I will still update the stories that are not on hiatus as best as I can but I can't promise that it'll be here in a flash. Now enough of that…it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon.

* * *

Garo: The Wolf's Den Ch 1: Bell

Aiz Wallenstein and her Party were after minotaurs that were loose on Floor 5. Aiz separated from the group to deal with the last one before seeing it wander around. Aiz looked focused before drawing her sword. The minotaur noticed her and immediately looked agitated before charging.

But before they could make contact, something dark tackled the minotaur. Aiz stopped herself before hearing the monster's scream of intense pain and agony. She was surprised that something as menacing enough to kill a minotaur like that would exist here in the Dungeon. Aiz gripped her sword tightly to examine the threat, being the cautious warrior that she is.

She saw the minotaur being eaten to shreds by a black skeletal monster with wings and horns. It soon looked Aiz and started drooling, eager to taste Aiz's flesh like it did for the minotaur. Aiz held her cold look before charging at the monster. She tried cutting through it with her sword but…it broke.

"What?" Aiz's calm and cool demeanor was broken by that simple result before seeing the monster trying to claw her. She jumped back, only to get a major scratch on her leg. She landed with her back against the wall. Aiz tried to get up but the wound was pretty deep, preventing her from standing.

Then more of the monsters appeared and looked at her as if they were using her for a great feast.

"Is this the end for me?" Aiz wondered. She was cornered, her leg wounded, and her equipment was useless against these unknown monsters. One of them grabbed her by the neck and lifted her as she was struggling for air. She closed her eyes and braced for the end before…the monster's arm was suddenly sliced off.

Suddenly an armored figure appeared in the middle and started slashing the monsters easily and quite viciously. The figure next sliced the head off the remaining monster before it and the remains of its brethren dissipated. Aiz cough from the choke before breathing for air. She looked at up at her savior.

He appeared to be in a black bodysuit with gold armor, with a wolfish helmet with long ears, fangs and green gem on the forehead, he also had a gorget on around the neck. Gold chest plate armor surrounded his upper body and he has some gold shoulder armored pads and a green gem is on the center. All over his arms were gold armor as well and he has armored gloves. A skull themed ring was on his finger. On his legs were gold leg armor and gold armored boots and around his waist was a gold belt with a red triangle with gold outlines. In his right hand, is a golden broadsword with a red triangle. His eyes held a blue color. This was the Golden Knight, Garo.

Garo sheathed his broadsword in a gold sheath. He noticed the injured Aiz and approached her before kneeling down and examining her. Aiz was surprised by this man's sudden appearance and how he took down monsters easily when a Level Five adventurer couldn't. Was he a higher level? If so, where did he get his gear from and where was his Party?

"Are you okay?" Garo asked, examining her wound and breaking Aiz's trail of thought.

Aiz tried standing but her injured leg was preventing her from doing so.

"I'll get you help." Garo said before carrying Aiz bridal style. She was caught offguard and lightly blushed. This seemed like a fairy tale that her mother would read to her when she was a child, about the knight rescuing a princess. Aiz just looked at him before passing out form the massive amount of blood loss.

"That Horror must've cut a deep wound for her to pass out like that." The ring remarked.

Garo just walked towards a safe zone.

"Let's get her some help."

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(In the city of Orario)

The town was bustling with people of all different races and professions enjoying their time. Merchants were keeping their businesses up, commoners buying or working with no problems, and the adventurers heading out to make a name for themselves as they test their luck in the Dungeon, an underground labyrinth hoarding monsters from goblins to dragons with rewards well worth the toil.

A young man was approaching the Guild building, an organization which buys loot from the adventurers and advises them when entering the Dungeon. He had white hair and crimson eyes, a black duster, a red shirt beneath a layer of what seemed to be a dark leather armor of a kind with matching pants and boots, and fingerless gloves with the skull ring being attached to his left middle finger as the majority of his left arm was covered up in armor. He was also carrying a bag holding something.

His eyes soon caught the sight of a young lady with brown hair, green eyes, elf ears, and wore something that resembled a business suit with glasses. She appeared to be walking out with some papers.

"Eina!" The young man called, catching the woman's attention.

"Oh Bell!" Eina greeted before Bell approached her.

"Out of curiosity, what do you know of Aiz Wallenstein?" Bell asked, slightly surprising Eina. She soon shook off the small shock. Eina then gestured Bell to come into the Guild building before they went to a booth. There Bell told the half-elf of his encounter with Aiz and the demons known as Horrors.

Little did most people know but there is a secret order called the Makai, a group dedicated towards protecting the peaceful sentient races from the demons that are Inga, or sin, incarnate called Horrors.

Bell is a member of the Makai Order but more specifically he was a Makai Knight, a Horror Hunter. And not just any Knight, he inherited the armor of Garo, the Legendary Golden Knight and the best Knight out of the Order. In Orario, there were groups called Familias, individuals who are blessed with a god's Grace, their blessing and support. Each Familia serve a different function such as treasure hunting or blacksmithing. But certain Familias and their gods are actually part of the Makai Order.

Bell was the sole member of the Hestia Familia but he didn't mind. Hestia, his goddess, is one of the few deities that knew of the Makai but couldn't recruit anyone, Makai or not. Bell was in the same position, he couldn't join any Familia without raising attention so the two met and helped each other out. Also, Bell wanted to help and make sure that this Goddess doesn't feel alone and helpless.

"So, the Order sent you to the Fifth Floor, huh?" Eina asked, breaking Bell's train of thought.

A few of the Guild were authorized to know of the Order due to the Dungeon housing forgotten Madou artifacts and Horrors. Eina was Bell's Dungeon advisor so he would know what Dungeon Floor to start searching.

"Yeah, make sure this gets to my 'employer' soon and I mean very soon." Bell answered as he gave her the bag.

Eina opened the bag and a purple light emerged from it before Eina closed it immediately.

"I'll make sure this gets safely to her." Eina said before remembering Bell's request. She soon had a teasing expression on her face. "Don't tell me you fallen in love with Miss Wallenstein, the girl who you saved."

"I'm telling you it is love at first sight." The ring joked.

Bell just smiled before shaking his head.

"It's nothing like that, Zaruba. I'm just curious." Bell answered. But what he really wanted to know if it was safe to leave her with memories regarding their encounter. The Makai Order and Horrors are secret for a reason and that is for people to live peacefully without any fear of the darkness known as light. Horrors can possess people through items infected with Inga called Gates or just doing it physically before making their host cannibalize their own kind or other peaceful ones. People don't have to know that Horrors but Aiz has a hint as well as Makai Knights and their armor.

"Very well." Eina said, thinking this as a reward for Bell's hard work today in the Dungeon. "Aiz Wallenstein. Part of the Loki Familia. Currently Level Five. She's said to be one of the strongest swordsmen in Orario and the gods have given her the title 'Sword Princess'."

"Her pride must be hurt then, to fall as a near victim for a Horror so easily." Bell mused, wondering if Aiz felt anything after that encounter.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Also I can't say I've ever heard anybody saying that she has a 'special someone'." Eina teased.

"I'm not interested in that." Bell said but Zaruba chuckled.

"I don't know, you might stand a chance." Zaruba joked, earning a sigh from his partner.

"I just want to know if her acknowledgement of the Horrors and my armor will be a problem." Bell explained before the sun started setting.

The two soon got up and continued talking.

"Besides, you're using your blessing of goddess Hestia and position in the Hestia Familia as a cover, right?" Eina asked, earning a nod from Bell. "So you can't get close enough to check on her, given your cover, but you should probably just relax. No use on pondering the past and I doubt Miss Wallenstein will cause trouble."

Bell sighed and nodded. He was thinking that maybe Eina was right. Even if Aiz wanted to tell, no one would believe her without proof plus this just means that he has to be more careful in the future. He earned some good amount of time off working in the Dungeon today plus since he is a Makai Knight, it was only a matter of time before he gets an assignment in the town.

"Go and trade in the magic stones you earned today for money." Eina encouraged. Even Makai members need to make ends meet to survive in today's society.

"Right." Bell said before going to the currency exchange. A drawer opened up and Bell dropped a few colorful gems before the drawer closed and came back with a small pouch of coins.

"Here you go, 4500 valis." The receptionist said before Bell took the pouch and shook it to hear the sound of gold coins clattering.

"Thanks." Bell said before making his way to the exit. He stopped and looked at Eina. "Well, I'll be leaving."

"Okay and Bell…good job on today's find. I'll make sure this gets to your 'employer'. Now just relax a bit, you earned it." Eina smiled.

Bell smiled back before leaving the Guild building to go home.

"So what are your plans for tonight, seeing that we didn't get an assignment so far?" Zaruba wondered.

"I might as well check in on the Goddess, she's probably quite eager to see me after a long day's work." Bell answered. Ever since Bell joined the Hestia Familia, Hestia has been really clingy with Bell and had developed romantic feelings for him. Bell knew this but he also knew that a relationship between a human and a Goddess would never work out, given that deities are immortal and have the same appearance forever. But he does repay his gratitude in loyalty plus Hestia wouldn't let him go unless it involves the Makai Order.

Bell soon walked into a worn down church and went inside before going through the door next to the altar, revealing a set of stairs that go down. He followed them.

"I'm home, Lady Hestia!" Bell announced before being hugged by a seemingly young girl.

She has roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reaches down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails are held up by bows that resemble white and blue flower petals and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments. She also wore a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves. She was also barefooted. This was the Goddess who is leader and founder of the Hestia Familia, Hestia herself.

"Welcome back, Bell!" Hestia cheerfully greeted before looking at Bell. "You're home early today."

Bell nodded.

"Yeah, the relic was sorta easy to find in the Dungeon today plus there weren't as many Horrors that I expected." Bell answered before Hestia examined him for any injuries.

"Really? No injuries?" Hestia asked as she continued her examination. "If you die on me, it'll really be traumatic."

Bell chuckled, appreciating the Goddess's gesture. She was like a little sister to him regardless of their working relationship.

"What about me?" Zaruba asked, pretending to be hurt. Hestia only giggled before looking at the Madou ring.

"You lived for just as long as I have, Zaruba. There's no doubt that you're going to live even more." Hestia said, reminding the ring of his properties.

"It doesn't hurt to be a little concerned, at least." Zaruba replied, feeling a little left out.

Bell just smiled as he got Hestia off her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Lady Hestia." Bell said before kneeling down so they can look at each other face to face since Hestia was shorter than Bell. "Despite being the Golden knight, I'm the only member of the Hestia Familia. Goddess or not, I wouldn't leave you alone and helpless in the world."

"Ahem." Zaruba coughed.

"And Zaruba too." Bell assured, making Hestia have a bright smile.

"Okay, glad to hear it! I'm going to choose to believe that, so you'd better not let me or the Order down!" Hestia said before remembering something. "Oh, right! I have a delicious present for you today!" Hestia soon turned around and presented a plate full of fried potatoes. "Ta-dah!"

"Where'd you get the fried potatoes?" Bell asked as he hung his duster up.

"I'm pretty sure you don't cook well." Zaruba said, looking at the fried potatoes and earning a glare from Hestia.

"You know how I started working at that food stand? Since more customers started coming, they gave it to me as a reward!" Hestia said before turning to Bell with a bright smile on her face. She looked confident. "Let's have a fancy party for our dinner. Bell…I'm not letting you get any sleep tonight!" Hestia said confidently with a thumb's up.

"As confident as ever, Lady Hestia." Bell complimented, making Hestia's smile even bright. To her, Bell's compliments made the work all the worthwhile. "But, don't forget that I have patrol later so I'm not sleeping for a while anyways."

"Well you can't patrol on an empty stomach." Zaruba responded.

"True." Bell and Hestia sat next to each other on the couch as they started eating the fried potatoes.

"Anyways…I still can't find anybody else who wants to join my Familia." Hestia said before taking another bite of her potato. "Maybe it can't be helped, since I'm a goddess nobody's ever heard of."

"I don't see the reason. You get the same Blessing no matter which god you serve, though." Bell said as he took a bite out of his potato.

"Well, as for me…I wouldn't mind it being just the two of us for a little longer." Hestia flirted, slightly surprising Bell but he didn't seemed phased. He looked at her and she blushed. "Nevermind!" Hestia said to him, not realizing that she said it out loud when it was supposed to be in her thoughts. She soon decided to change the topic to make things less awkward. "It does bother me that I'm making you do all the work alone, though."

"Don't worry about it." Bell assured. "You worked just as hard. You even brought us dinner for tonight."

However, that compliment wasn't enough as Hestia adopted a downcast look and looked away after swallowing another bite.

"But it's all I can do…" Hestia said. "I wish I could at least use my divine power, my Arcanum…But there's a rule that says you can't use it on the lower world. I'm sorry that I made you, the Golden Knight, made a contract with such a useless goddess."

She felt a little bad because Bell is out grinding and all she can do is work in the town and try to make money for her and Bell. Bell offered to pay but Hestia turned him down, saying that it's her responsibility to take care of the Familia since Bell would need that money for supplies. But while he was risking his life, she was doing nothing but hard work in labor.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lady Hestia." Bell said, surprising the seemingly young Goddess. "Our Familia is just getting started. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but surely the future wouldn't leave us hanging to dry. We just need to endure."

"Bell…" Hestia looked at him with a blush and a couple small tears. Bell was always an optimist and always finds the bright side in every situation. This is what made her fall in love with Bell, his delicate nature and optimistic personality. She can see why he's worthy of the title of Golden Knight. "Thank you! I'm so lucky to have met somebody like you!"

Hestia soon wiped off her tears before standing up proud and confident let before.

"Okay, let's upgrade your status and make ourselves a better future!"

"As you wish, Lady Hestia." Bell said confidently, feeling like he has a small family. He soon told Hestia of his Madou Relic Hunt and the encounter with Aiz along with saving her. Hestia seemed a little surprised but she soon shook the off.

"No surprise to me. Even someone from the Loki Familia can be killed easily by a Horror. The only exception is anyone from the Makai Order, you know that." Hestia said as Bell was cleaning the pot. Soon an annoying thought reached her brain. "Wait a minute, what's your interest in Aiz Wallenwhatsit!?" Hestia asked, feeling a bit jealous.

Zaruba was on his stand and had an amused look while Bell just sighed due to the fact that so many people are making a big deal out of this.

"I'm just worried. If Aiz is as strong as others say, then I fear that she'll investigate me and find out about the Order. I didn't have a Priest with me to erase her memories. She simply came in at the wrong place at the wrong time." Bell explained and Hestia nodded, understanding his concern.

Hestia thought about it as well. If she was in that situation, she would've begun investigating almost immediately upon returning to the town. And since Aiz was in the Loki Familia, they're bound to have a lot more resources to do so. The young goddess then looked at the Golden Knight with one question left in her head.

"So…you don't have any personal feelings for this girl?" Hestia asked.

"I just met her." Bell answered and it gave some closure to Hestia. She sighed in relief, thinking that she might have a chance to get Bell's love. Bell studied her expression and could tell that she was thinking of him. He never told Hestia that it would never work out because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He soon finished cleaning then grabbed Zaruba and his duster before placing them on. He then proceeded to leave.

"I'm heading out on patrol." Bell said. Every night, he would go out and patrol the town late at night in search of Horrors as do other Makai Knights and Priests in other parts of the city.

"Stay safe." Hestia said before Bell left the church and went outside to start his nightly routine. Hestia then sat by herself on the couch and began musing to herself. "I wish he had stats that I can look at." Hestia said, wanting to know Bell's strength.

But Bell wasn't a real adventurer, he just poses as one to avoid suspicion of his real profession, a Makai Knight. The Makai Order believes that if a stats tattoo were to be exposed to a Horror, they could easily kill their opponents with extreme precision and brutality. The Makai Priests developed a spell which permanently hidden any signs of a skill tattoo that all Knights and Priests must take. The spell was thorough, not even any of the gods could expose it.

"Maybe it's for the best." Hestia mused out loud. "It makes Bell a unique adventurer even if he never was one. No level and no skills make them unpredictable but it makes them unique since they can change so easily without anyone predicting their moves. Unlike us gods, who never changed and are always predictable."

Hestia then smiled.

"Ah who cares? Skills or not, Bell is Bell and that's what only matters to me." Hestia thought before getting ready to sleep while Bell was working the night routine.

* * *

(The next day)

It was morning and Bell woke up to see Hestia clinging onto him on the couch he slept in. Bell just sighed before prying her off without waking her up. Bell changed from his nightwear to his usual Makai outfit but minus the duster.

He then looked to the side and saw his sword, the Garoken, sheathed in red wood but some parts were wrapped in black and had a few metal parts on it. The hilt was also red with some black wrapped around and on the hilt was the triangle that represents the symbol of Garo. Bell smiled as he stared into the sword that his father bore and his father before that, the one before that and so on.

Bell was about to go downstairs for some training before noticing a red letter on his desk. It was an assignment by the Makai Order. Bell went to his duster and pulled out a silver lighter with a red metal eye in the center. He opened it, revealing a green flame. Just recently, the order issued these new Madou Lighters to serve as a replacement to the lanterns that they use. Bell only used it a couple of times but it was an improvement over the candle.

"New orders?"

Bell turned to see Hestia awake, rubbing her eye and covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Yeah." Bell said before opening the lighter and burning the letter. The letter turned to green scraps which floated around before forming a message in the Makai language. Bell soon read it out loud. "Once again, the Dungeon houses a dark Horror that has a taken a hold of a fallen adventurer. Defeat the Horror known as Cyrex before he pulls others into the fold."

"So a Horror Hunt today? No relics?"

"Afraid not." Bell said before brushing his teeth, taking a bath, eating breakfast, and finally changing into his Makai outfit. He took Zaruba off his stand before looking at him, straight in the eye. "Zaruba, let's go."

"What is it now, Bell? I was enjoying my sleep." Zaruba complained, making Bell chuckle. He soon turned towards Hestia and bowed.

"I'll be off now, Lady Hestia. Wish me luck!" Bell said before he left.

"Good luck!" Hestia said before going through the morning routine herself.

* * *

(Later in the Dungeon)

Bell just slashed through another monster before it exploded into ash, leaving behind a magic stone. Bell knelt over, picked it up, and placed it in his bag before walking down the hall.

"How much longer until we find this guy?" Bell asked Zaruba. He's been here for a couple hours already and didn't see any sign of Cyrex nor did Zaruba alert him of anything, only a faint trail.

"This guy is a slippery one, I'll give him that. But I assure you that he's in this floor." Zaruba said.

"If that's what you say, Zaruba." Bell said before continuing down the hall.

"Alright, you buggers! Who's first!?" A male voice said from afar and by the sound of it, it looks like he was in combat.

"You hear that?" Bell asked.

"Yeah and now I'm sensing…a huge bunch of lesser Horrors!" Zaruba said, making Bell run to the scene as fast as he can. Bell stopped when seeing a dwarf in a dark outfit like his fighting a huge bunch of Horrors with a one-handed axe with a pointed end.

"Come on, you Horrors! I can cut through your Inga as if I was cutting down a tree with no hands!" The dwarf mocked before one of the Horrors charged at him. He braced himself before the Horror that charged was sliced in half. He saw Bell and his eyes widened as did Bell's when he examined the dwarf.

Other than his short height, he had light skin and a long black beard but had a short hair cut. He had a tattoo of a dwarven tribal mark over one of his blue eyes and wore a silver necklace of a man wearing a bull mask.

"Dalton!" Bell recognized.

"Bell!"

Like Bell, Dalton was also a Makai Knight stationed in Orario and was charged with searching for relics and hunting Horrors in the town and Dungeon. They met on a couple of assignments but they were surprised to see each other now. They soon expressed their surprise by shaking hands.

"What are you doing here?" Bell asked his Dwarven friend.

"I can ask you the same thing, lad. I was out on a relic hunt which was supposed to be on this floor. My Dungeon advisor told me it would be I a secret treasure room."

"Bell, a treasure room could be the perfect bait that we need." Zaruba said, he and Bell knowing how much adventurers love treasure.

"Bait? Are you in a Horror Hunt?" Dalton asked, earning a nod from Bell.

"A Horror possessed an adventurer and Eina told me of adventurers coming onto this floor. I thought that could be a good lead." Bell explained before coming up with an idea. "How about we work together on this? Help each other out."

Dalton scratched his beard as he was thinking. He needed to reach the treasure room first and secure the relic while Bell needed that room as bait to hunt the Horror that he was looking for this entire day. Two Knights helping each other would be taking out two birds with one stone. Dalton soon smiled as he looked at Bell.

"It's a done deal."

Bell smiled as the two shook hands.

"So any hints?" Bell asked, wondering how far Dalton was on his search before he came in. Dalton pulled out a map from his cloak.

"My Dungeon advisor told me rumors of a map torn in pieces. The map is supposed to lead to the treasure room when it is completed. I've been hunting and gathered most of the fragments. There's only one left." Dalton revealed, having done a lot of work before.

"So any luck on finding that last piece?" Zaruba asked.

"Not really but only a small riddle." Dalton said as he took out a note that he found that came with the last piece of the map that he found. "'The element that gives life will give more. What the bloody heck does that mean? Sounds like Elvish gibberish to me."

Bell grabbed the note before studying a bit and showing it to Zaruba as well.

"Any ideas. Zaruba?" Bell asked and Zaruba appeared to be thinking.

"Well, let's take this bit by bit. What one element is crucial to all life?" Zaruba asked and the two Makai Knights thought about it.

"Food? Water?" Dalton asked, earning a nod of agreement from Bell.

"Yes, I would argue that water is a crucial element to life." Bell agreed.

"So that means that there could a spring nearby." Zaruba hypothesized, meaning that a nearby spring should hold the last fragment but there was one problem…

"No offense, but I don't think that's very likely. I've searched this entire damn Floor and I haven't seen any signs of a spring."

"Have you looked everywhere?" Bell said before looking at the map.

"Aye, I did but…no one has ever fully mapped out a Dungeon Floor and I mean everything." Dalton said, thinking that he might've missed the spring or didn't look hard enough.

Bell was thinking on the next course of action.

"Okay, how about this?" Bell started before pointing at the place where Dalton found his most recent fragment. "We'll go to the place you recently obtained a fragment. A spring or any signs of a source for water should be nearby. How does that sound?"

Dalton stroked his beard as he began thinking before shrugging.

"It's better than nothing." The dwarf said before he led Bell to the location. After getting through the Dungeon monsters and a couple lesser Horrors, they arrived in what appeared to be a small church with an altar.

"An old church…" Bell remarked before looking around. This is the first time he saw something of the Dungeon that really seemed out of place. An altar, which really didn't make much sense to be in a place like the Dungeon and raises questions in Bell's mind. Was the Dungeon much more before becoming such a dangerous place?

"Hey Bell, don't forget that we have a job here." Dalton reminded, breaking Bell's train of thought and getting his focus.

"Right." Bell said as he approached Dalton. "So, where did you find the fragment?"

"Right here, on the altar." Dalton said before Bell looked around and there were no other doorways besides the one that they used to get here. "I'm telling you, this might be a lost cause."

"You always say that and what happens?" Bell asked with a smile.

"Turns out the answer was always right in front of me this whole time." Dalton sighed as he remembered past missions with Bell. Bell chuckled at Dalton's response.

"Remember the Hemovile assignment?" Bell asked, causing Dalton to shiver a little bit.

"How can I forget? Losing your virginity to a Horror is not something you can forget." Dalton recalled, remembering that unpleasant feeling he had after…the deed. "To be fair, the Horror knows enough alcohol to get me distracted and I mean really distracted."

Bell just laughed a little before looking for a place that water can be held here. He soon noticed a basin where holy water was kept. He gestured Dalton to come over before the two saw that the basin was dried empty.

"What did I say? A waste our-."

Bell lifted the basin, revealing that the stand has been hollowed out with water. He looked at Dalton with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, don't you start!" Dalton exclaimed before placing his arms in the water before realizing that they weren't long enough to reach the bottom of the stand. "Hey um…you mind helping?"

Bell smiled before Dalton removed his arms and allowed Bell to do it. He rolled up his sleeves before looking at Zaruba.

"Hold your breath."

"I don't even breathe-." Zaruba started before Bell plunged his arms into the water. He could hear Zaruba gurgling on the water as small air bubbles came out. Bell's arms soon reached the bottom and he felt something. He grabbed the item before dragging his arms out and looked at Zaruba.

"You okay?" Bell asked, noticing the somewhat irritated expression that Zaruba is wearing.

Zaruba said nothing but spit water in his face.

"Hey!"

"There's my answer." Zaruba plainly answered before Bell looked at the item he found which was a small wooden box. He opened it to see a scrap of paper which has to be the final fragment.

"The answer always is right in front of you." Bell remarked as he gave the paper to Dalton. The Dwarven Makai Knight took out the map and attached it before reading it. Bell sat down on a pew as Dalton was reading the map. "By the way, how is Lana doing?"

Lana was an Elvish Makai Priestess, a magic user of the Makai Order. Makai Priests serve as a Knight's support but they could also hold off Horrors on their own. They were also the ones responsible for coming up with new tools that would benefit the Makai Order like the new Madou Lighters.

"She's doing well enough." Dalton said with a light blush. Bell knew that the two were dating and had always thought so when working on the assignments that he was given to work with them.

"That's really good to hear but how come she isn't here with you?" Bell asked with a curious look. As far as he knew it, those two were inseparable.

"S-She's gathering materials to work on new seals and spells." Dalton explained as he continued reading. "And Bell…."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking of asking her the big question soon. You know, marriage." Dalton said, surprising Bell. Bell knows that the two were close but not close enough to be considered as a married couple. This was a pleasant surprise.

"That's great, Dalton! I say you should go for it." Bell smiled, happy for his friend.

"T-Thanks, anyways, I know where the treasure room is now." Dalton said before he and Bell approached the altar.

Dalton looked at the symbol on it which was an angel. Dalton soon placed his fingers on the wings and pushed them in. Soon the entire altar moved to the side, revealing downward stairs. The two followed it and found a room filled with a good amount of magic stones and treasure chests but that didn't intrigue the two Makai Knights. They looked around and saw a mechanical skull with a green gem in the forehead. Dalton went over and picked it up.

"I think this is it." Dalton said before taping the forehead, making the skull's eyes glow. It then shined a light at the wall revealing a faint trail of Inga. "So this thing is an Inga detector." Dalton guessed.

"Pretty handy to have when you need a good solid trail but I won't need anything like that on this hunt. Only this room is all I need." Bell said as Dalton placed the Inga Detector in his duster.

"So you need my help to set the trap?" Dalton asked, seeing that he owed Bell.

Bell nodded.

"Just the bait." Bell said before taking a few of the magic stones and giving them to Dalton. "Look around for the adventurers and when they see you, they're bound to get curious of you loot. When they do, drop the map and I'll handle the rest." Bell explained. "You go it."

"Aye, lad but you don't need my help to fight the Horror?" Dalton asked.

Bell shook his head.

"I can take care of this. You should worry about using the money from those magic stones to buy the perfect wedding ring for Lana." Bell said, earning a sigh from Dalton.

"I regret telling you about that." Dalton replied while Bell chuckled.

"Well, I don't wanna keep her waiting for you for long. She's a good woman. Hope she makes you happy."

"Thanks, Bell. I'll see you around." Dalton said before leaving. "Good luck on the Horror hunt."

Bell smiled as he watched the dwarf leave while Zaruba seemed apprehensive about Bell not needing his help.

"You sure you can do this on your own? Another Makai Knight's help can be useful." Zaruba pointed out.

"True but…someone's waiting for him. It's best not to keep that person waiting." Bell said, hoping that things will work out between Dalton and Lana.

"Won't take long for Dalton to find our adventurers and lure them here. So what should do in the meantime?" Zaruba asked.

Bell walked over to the dark corner of the treasure room before hearing the altar closed from Dalton's absence.

"We'll just wait here in the mean time." Bell said, not worrying about the possibility of being trapped in a treasure room underneath an altar in an abandoned church room. As he was waiting, he took some of the magic stones but not all to make the treasure room look convincing.

As he was waiting, Bell took a small nap against the corner of the room. As he was sleeping, he began visiting memory lane.

* * *

 _(Years ago)_

 _A small Bell was sparring against a very much older man. Bell was attacking but the older man soon tripped him and bonked him on the head with the training sword that he was using._

" _Come on, how are you going to fight like that if you wish to be my successor to Garo?" The older man asked before Bell got up with a defiant look._

" _Don't underestimate me!" Bell said as he charged and continued fighting the man._

 _Soon after a day of sparring, it was night and the two were looking at the sky._

" _Bell, you were fighting with nothing but rage. Eager to defeat me, that isn't the way of the Makai Knight let alone Garo. You can't protect anyone, not even yourself like that."_

 _Bell started crying that he disappointed his mentor but the older man patted him on the back._

" _Don't shed any tears, instead just smile at knowing that we can prevent tears." The man said._

" _But…don't we cause them too?"_

" _Maybe, but they'll move on like we do." The man said. "So if you cry, don't do it over personal loss but do it for humanity's loss and what you can do to help."_

 _Bell continued crying before he noticed stars out in the sky. They look magnificent and held a certain charm. The man soon noticed_

" _Our duty is to protect the people so that they can enjoy the beauty of this world has to offer like these stars." The man said. "Rage will not grant you strength but a resolute to protect those on need is where real strength lies. Remember that and you won't need raw strength to inherit my Garoken."_

 _Bell thought about before smiling and wiping his tears._

" _Thank you…Father."_

* * *

(Present)

"I think this is it!" A voice said, waking Bell up from his dream. Dalton must've gave the bait to the Party nearby. He heard the altar beginning to slide open before Bell himself hid in a very dark corner of the treasure room.

"Finally maybe we can get an item-Aaah!"

Bell heard that and decided to investigate before noticing an adventurer stabbing his Party member in the back.

The other checked on the injured one before looking at the assailant like he was mad man.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing personal but I'm getting all this treasure to myself!"

That was when Bell decided to take action. He leapt from the shadows and landed in between the adventurers.

"What the?"

Bell looked at the injured innocent adventurers.

"Run." Bell said.

Normally, the adventurer would object and looked at his injured friend. He needed help and badly too from the look of it, the wound seemed really deep. The guy nodded and helped his friend before running away, leaving only the two of them.

"Who are you?" The adventurer asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Bell said before opening his Madou Lighter in front of him. The adventurer's eyes soon had script appear in them, indicating that he was the Horror that Bell was assigned to find. "Horror Cyrex."

Cyrex growled at Bell before trying to punch Bell but he blocked it before Bell punched back, pushing Cyrex back up a bit. The Horror growled before charging with a series of punched followed by kicks but Bell dodged and blocked them before sending his own series of attacks.

He did a sweep kick but Cyrex jumped back and started running for the exit. Bell pulled out the Garoken before pulling the sword out of its sheath and placing it back in immediately. The sheath reacted to it before the metal ornaments on it turned into small ninja stars. He swung the sheath, launching the stars into Cyrex's back. This caused him to stumble a bit before Bel jumped over him and was now facing him.

"Damn you, Makai Knight." Cyrex cursed. "All I wanted was to make a name for myself in the Dungeon while earning magic stones. Is that so hard?"

"Spare me the sob story, Horror." Bell replied. He knows that a Horror is truly capable of. They know no other emotion, they just fake them. Horrors are only capable of consuming and satisfying the Inga within their hosts. "I saw you backstab your fellow adventurers. Do you expect me to believe that after watching nearly murder a person, a living being? If that's the case, you're a hypocrite."

"Shut up!" Cyrex said before pulling out his sword and charging. Bell pulled out Garoken and blocked Cyrex's attack. The two soon separated before Cyrex tried to slash Bell in the feet but Bell jumped and performed an aerial kick on Cyrex's face, instantly putting him down.

Cyrex got up as Bell landed on the ground before Cyrex charged again with his sword as he was trying to slash Bell away. Bell blocked Cyrex's sword with the Garoken's sheath. He soon slashed Cyrex a couple times before bashing him in the face with the Garoken's sheath. Cyrex stumbled backwards a bit while Bell approached him.

"Time to finish this." Bell raised his sword up in the air but…

Cryex slit his wrist an allowed his blood to get on the walls.

"You want me? You have to go through them first!" Cyrex said before running away. The blood soon turned to portals with demonic claws coming out. Lesser Horrors emerged and roared at Bell before getting out of the portals fully.

"What a cheap trick!" Zaruba remarked. Horror Blood can be used to attract other Horrors and it appears that Cyrex knew that full well.

"We need to get through them." Bell said as he charged at the three Lesser Horrors in front of him. One of the Horrors charged first but Bell slid underneath him before getting up and slashing it in the back multiple times before it dissipating away. The remaining two Horrors charged but Bell blocked them with his sheath before kicking one of the Horrors away. He jabbed the other Horror in the stomach with his sheath before slashing the demon a few times.

"To the side!" Zaruba called and Bell looked to see the other Horror rushing in at full speed. He used his sheath to knock the Horror that he was previously fighting on the ground before stabbing the one at full speed in the head with Garoken. The Horror was puking out blood before Bell removed Garoken, making the Horror scream in agony before dissipating into darkness.

Bell then rushed at the last Horror as he held the Gaorken in a reverse grip. He punched on the Horror before shoving the Garoken deep where he thinks its heart was. The Horror screamed in agony before it dissipated away into darkness. Bell looked at where Cyrex ran off to before looking at Zaruba.

"Zaruba, can you track it?" Bell asked.

"He already left the Dungeon Floor. Turns out that the exit wasn't as far as we thought it was." Zaruba explained, making Bell a little annoyed that he couldn't catch his target. "Still that Horror would have to consume, I bet you that he'd go back into town."

Bell nodded, understand Zaruba's logic. It would seem like something that the Horror would do, given their primal instincts.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll go back into town and resupply then we'll start searching by goin to the most popular taverns around." Bell said.

"You sure that Cyrex will be as reckless as that?"

"A few certain traits of the adventurer that he possessed is bound to stay there besides it's also a good spot to feed on, seeing how many adventurers are going to be there." Bell said.

"You have a point. Should we go now?"

Bell nodded before he proceeded to the exit.

* * *

(In Hestia Familia HQ)

"So you couldn't catch the Horror?" Hestia asked as she was looking around in her closet for something.

Bell himself stabbed his sword into the mouth of wolfish statue nearby. No one can permanently kill a Horror, not even Makai Knights. Their swords usually capture the souls of the Horrors they killed and placed them in these wolfish statues to send those souls back to be sealed in the realm of the Makai.

"No, but he's bound to come to the town to feast. No Horror can resist the chance to find the perfect person as dinner." Bell said before pulling his sword out. "Looks like the purification is complete."

The wolfish statue is folded up into the wall, making it look like that it was never here. Bell sheathed his sword before placing it in his duster. He then approached Hestia with a smile.

"Forgive me, Lady Hestia but it looks like I'm coming back home really late." Bell apologized.

"It's okay, I can't blame you. I have plans of my own." Hestia said before finding a coat and placing it on.

"Where are you going?"

"A few of my co-workers are throwing a party and I was invited. Sorry, but it looks like you have to eat dinner without me." Hestia said before leaving. "Good luck on the Horror Hunt."

"Thanks, have fun at the party."

She was soon gone and Bell was ready to leave on his own. Bell soon looked at Zaruba.

"Zaruba, can you point me at the nearest tavern?" Bell asked.

"I think so, the closest one would be The Hostess of Fertility." Zaruba answered. "It's not that far and a lot of strong adventurers usually go there to blow some steam off after a hard day's work in the Dungeon. Could the best lead that we got." Zaruba remarked. The place must be doing will in business to receive that kind of customers.

Bell's stomach started grumbling, signaling its hunger.

"I suppose we could also eat there as well." Bell joked before leaving.

* * *

(In Orario)

It was night and Bell was walking and noticed the tavern. He looked inside and it seemed very typical. All around, adventurers were feasting, drinking, or wagering while playing card games while boasting on the success they made in the Dungeon while waitresses catered to their orders. Bell went inside and looked around, looking for Cryrex before a young waitress with gray eyes and hair approached him.

"Welcome to the Hostess of Fertility!" The waitress greeted."Are you alone or with others?"

"I'm all by myself, unfortunately but I am expecting someone soon." Bell answered with a chuckle.

"Shall I keep you company?" The waitress asked.

"No need, I do need a place to sit though." Bell said.

"Of course." The waitress led him in before seating him down up front where orders and drinks were picked up. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, um…"

"Syr Flova, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Syr. My name is Bell Cranel." Bell introduced as he looked at the menu.

"Would you like something?" Syr asked.

"I'll have a glass of water and some pasta, please." Bell requested earning a nod from Syr. Bell took out his money pouch and sounded the amount of valis in there. There was the 4500 valis from yesterday and the magic stones that he turned in from the treasure room gave him 5700 valis. He should be able to have a good amount left over since he wants to help the Familia despite Hestia's reluctance.

Soon his meal and drink appeared in front of him, catching Bell offguard. Bell looked up and saw a big middle-aged lady with a brown ponytail.

"So you're Syr's friend? You look pretty cute, for an adventurer." Mia, the owner and cook of the tavern, said as she studied Bell.

Bell didn't mind another friend or the compliment but he was a little embarrassed though he didn't show it.

"Thank you for the food, ma'm." Bell said as he looked at the menu again. The water was 100 valis while the pasta was 300. This was only a fraction so Bell can just eat happily before his assigned Horror appeared.

Soon Mia dropped a fried fish for Bell, surprising him since he didn't make an order for this.

"It's not enough, right? Here's today's special!" Mia winked.

"Uh, I didn't order this." Bell pointed out before realizing that Syr might've ordered this as a way of flirting or something. Maybe she just likes to tease.

"Don't hold back! You're still young." Mia said before leaving to tend other orders. Bell turned to the board to see how much today's special is worth and it turned out that it was 850 valis.

"That one might make a dent in your wallet." Zaruba joked.

"Maybe but I still have a lot, I'm only counting from today and yesterday." Bell said as he was eating. While eating, Syr approached him.

"Are you having fun?" Syr asked with an anticipated look on her face.

"It's definitely something." Bell replied with a smile as Syr giggled.

"I'm glad this is a night you'll remember. It looks like I'll be able to count on getting paid a lot tonight." Syr smiled while Bell smiled back.

"That's great for you." Bell said as he started eating the fish while Syr looked all around the pub.

"Isn't it great how many different kinds of people come here? When there's so many people, there's so many things to discover…I can't help but get excited. You could say that my hobby is meeting new people. It makes my heart pound." Syr said excitingly as she placed her hands on her heart.

Bell looked around and had a soft smile. All these people were playing, eating, and drinking with each other as they all shared laughs. It's one of the reasons why he thought being a Makai Knight was something worthwhile. Because every Horror that he sealed, the more people can feel safe and enjoy life with no worries just like this. It warmed his heart.

"Yeah…I know how you feel." Bell smiled as he continued eating his food.

"Nya! The customers with reservations have arrived!" A waitress announced as she let the guests come in. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at them with widened eyes.

Soon a young woman came in first with light red hair and red eyes. She wore jeans with had black stockings with blue boots and a shirt that show off her stomach. Everyone knew her as the Goddess Loki. Behind her were her Familia which consisted of a dwarf, two elves, a pallum, two amazoness, and a werewolf. And lastly, Aiz Wallenstein came in with a bandage around her injured leg.

"Hey, she's gorgeous!" An adventurer remarked.

"You idiot! Look at the emblem! She's from the Loki Familia!" His friend corrected.

"You mean the Giant-Killing Familia? So that's the Sword Princess?" The adventurer now recognized, knowing the Loki Familia's feats.

Bell continued eating as he eyed the girl that he saved yesterday in the Dungeon. He was curious if Aiz would bring up that fact. Bell just ate as he saw a feast being set up at the Loki Familia's table. Loki held her mug up high.

"Good work out there in the Dungeon, guys! We're having a feast tonight! So drink up!" Loki said and everyone toasted her before feasting.

"Okay, let's drunk!"

"Cheers."

Bell looked at Syr for answers and Syr could just tell that as well by his expression.

"The Loki Familia are regular customers. It seems their goddess, Lady Loki, really likes this place."

Loki was trying to 'touch' Aiz but she bonked her on the head.

"That hurts, Aiz!" Loki said with a bump on her head.

"You brought it on yourself." Aiz simply said as she looked down at her bandage. It appears that she couldn't get the image of Garo saving her out of her head. She also can't help but think on the Horrors as well. What were those beings? Were they always in the Dungeon and how many of them are there?

' _She seems like she's thinking about it.'_ Bell remarked as he took a sip of his water before continuing to eat. He kept watching to see what move that Aiz would make.

"Aiz, let's tell them all about that thing." The werewolf, Bete, said and he looks like that he was drunk.

"That thing?" Aiz was caught offguard.

"You know. We let a bunch of minotaurs escape on our way back. "You took the last one on the Fifth Floor, right? But then when we came to find you, you were sitting against the floor entrance with a makeshift bandage on your leg."

That was when Bell immediately paid attention to this as he was drinking his glass of water.

"You said something about some demons or whatever killing the minotaur and tried to kill you, hence the wound. Then you said a knight in shining gold armor saved you! What a load of horse crap, right!?" Bete laughed.

Bell was somewhat relieved, thankful that despite being told about, no one believed the mighty Sword Princess.

"Enough of that, Bete. You're drunk." The green-haired else, known as Riveria, said. "We can't verify anything but from the look of the room, there was definitely sign of a battle and not to mention that Aiz's sword got broken. We have to repair that, using the money we earned today and yesterday."

"But the whole part of a golden knight is made up, right? It has to be." Bete said before looking at Aiz. "Come on, Aiz. Just be clear with us about this, huh? You were making that part of the Golden Knight up just so you won't admit to screwing up on one monster hunt."

Aiz just stared at him with her usual emotionless glare. Bell, however, felt relieved before seeing Cyrex drinking amongst his friends.

"Time to go to work." Bell quietly said before standing up and getting the money out before laying them next to his food. "For the food and a tip."

"You're leaving?" Syr asked.

"Need to talk with someone here." Bell said before pulling out his sheathed Garoken and walking up to Cyrex. Cyrex noticed and his eyes widened at Bell's appearance. "You can't escape from me this time, Horror."

Cyrex then made a break for it while Bell chased after him, catching a lot of attention.

"What's that a dine-and-dash?"

"Those two must have guts to that in a place like Mama Mia's." Loki remarked, obviously drunk though.

Aiz's eyes widened when she saw the triangular symbol on Garo's armor on Bell's Garoken and the back of his duster. She immediately went after them.

Meanwhile, Cyrex threw throwing knives at Bell before deflecting most of them with his sword. Bell then grabbed one of his own throwing knives and threw it. It landed in Cyrex's leg and he fell down when reaching the town square. Bell approached him while Aiz was hiding from around the corner.

"Damn you, Makai Knight! Now I'm mad!" Cyrex said before transforming to a big steel golem with a big sword. He lifted his welding mask, revealing a gruesome face. He roared before putting it down.

"He transformed into the monster?" Aiz wondered. She never saw a person turn into a monster and was wondering what Bell was doing with him.

Bell had a calm face before lifting his sword and cutting his circle of light. The circle shined down on him before his pieces of golden armor emerged before fusing with Bell, becoming Garo.

"It's him…" Aiz's eyes widened at seeing Garo, the one who saved her in the dungeon,

Cyrex roared before swinging down his huge greatsword. Garo dodged the hit before running up to the giant Horror and jumping before being smacked to the side. Garo quickly landed on the floor before Cyrex's shoulders started having turrets popping up. They all fired and Garo blocked the shots with his sheath.

Garo then charged before dodging the sword being swung down on him before slashing his armor, hoping to break it. He soon dodged Cyrex's sword before moving to behind Cyrex. Garo then jumped onto his back and plunged his sword deep into it. This made Cyrex scream in pain before trying to grab Garo, who just jumped off.

Garo then examined Cyrex's massive body before getting an idea. Garo then charged before dodging Cyrex's sword and jumping on the blade. He then ran up it before jumping off and plunging his blade into Cyrex's chest. Cyrex screamed in pain before falling down. Aiz got out of cover before watching Garo remove his sword and plunging it into the visor of Cyrex's head. He screamed before going limp. He soon dissipated into darkness as his essence was captured into the Garoken. Garo looked at where Aiz hid.

"I know where you're out there." Garo said before Aiz came out.

"You're the one who saved me, weren't you?" Aiz asked, now able to see and talk with the one who rescued her yesterday.

"Yeah…" Garo answered before reverting back to Bell. "It was me."

The two stared at each other, while bother were beginning to wonder the same question; what happens now?

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

Two hooded figures were walking down the hall before coming across a huge gate with purple markings. In front of the gate, there was a pedestal with two smaller pedestals next to it that required certain swords of a kind. And main pedestal required a special stone.

"Looks like we found it." The male hooded figure said.

"Ah and when we open it….the Dungeon and all of this world will once again face the darkened skies as fear resides in every corner." The female hooded figure added.

"So...shall we begin?"

The female hooded figure smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **AN: This is just part one of the debut! Part two, the newest chapter, is just around the corner!**


	2. Festival

**AN: Alright guys, here's the second chapter that promised with the debut of a story. Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 2: Festival

It was now morning and Bell was in a dark room with only the tiled floor being shown. Bell had Garoken out and unsheathed but wasn't wearing his duster. He took a deep breath before a giant pendulum came swinging at him. When it was about to collide with him, Bell looked at it before jumping to the side.

Soon another pendulum appeared from the ceiling and charged at Bell but he blocked it with his sword. The first pendulum soon changed directions and tried to go for Bell once again. Bell pushed the second pendulum away before rolling of the way of the first one.

Immediately the two pendulums turned and tried to go for Bell before he blocked them both with the sheath of Garoken and the sword itself. As he was training, he was thinking about last night.

* * *

 _(Last night)_

" _You're the one who saved me, weren't you?" Aiz asked, now able to see and talk with the one who rescued her yesterday._

" _Yeah…" Garo answered before reverting back to Bell. "It was me."_

 _The two stared at each other, while bother were beginning to wonder the same question; what happens now?_

 _Before any words can be exchanged..._

" _Aiz!"_

 _The two turned and looked to see Riveria and some of the Loki Familia coming._

" _Guys." Aiz recognized._

" _Aiz, what are you doing here? You just ran out on us." Riveria said._

" _I was just talking to-." Aiz turned and her eyes widened upon seeing Bell missing from the scene._

 _Unknown to them, Bell was now on a nearby roof and looking down on Aiz before leaving the scene._

* * *

(Present)

Bell pushed the two pendulums back before he started getting a strike ready. The two pendulums charged together but right when they were about to Bell, he slashed them. The two pendulums collided with the nearby wall before being pulled up.

Bell sheathed his sword as he thought about last night. Aiz knows what he looks like now and will no doubt try to find him again. Bell couldn't allow that, it would mean that Aiz will be pulling herself into the acknowledgement of dangerous world known as the Makai. For her safety, it's best that he doesn't run into her again.

"Bell!"

Bell turned and saw Hestia.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Bell smiled and nodded before joining his Goddess.

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

Bell and Hestia were eating breakfast. Hestia looked at Bell who was eating without a care in the world. Hestia seemed a little worried because Bell told her what happened last night regarding Aiz's encounter. She shared Bell's concerns regarding Aiz but she is worried that Bell would pursue Aiz and leave her all by herself.

"Lady Hestia?" Bell said, breaking Hestia's train of thought.

"Yes, Bell?"

"So regarding the Aiz situation…"

Hestia nodded.

"I agree with you that this could be a potential problem for your cover. But let's not forget that you have some advantage over her." Hestia reminded.

"Like what?" Bell asked.

"Well, for starters, she doesn't know your name and few people know you outside of the Order." Hestia pointed out.

"But what if she tries to find them? What if she happens to find people connected to me?" Bell asked, not wanting Aiz to find him.

"Don't forget that Wallenwhatsit is in the Loki Familia, a famous exploring-type Familia. It'll only be a matter of time before she is called to do another expedition into the Dungeon. She'll be too busy to look into you." Hestia pointing out. Being part of a famous Familia does have its downsides along with constantly performing your best so there would be no free time. Even if there was, what are the chances that Aiz will find Bell?

Bell nodded at the information before smiling.

"I guess you're right. I'm probably just making a big fuss out of nowhere." Bell said, feeling a little better about himself.

Hestia, however, had a downcast look. She still thought that Bell had much more interest in Aiz than her.

"I understand and respect your caution. I'll support and help you. I'll even lend you my powers but promise me that you won't do anything rash. And please, don't leave me alone…" She requested, surprising Bell.

Bell continued looking surprised before smiling, understanding why Hestia is saying this. Other than her right to be cautious, Hestia was always clingy with Bell. She must think that he had feelings for Aiz. It wasn't like that and he didn't even know her personality. Bell then decided to ruffle her hair with his hand, surprising the Goddess.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything rash. I won't be reckless when it comes to Aiz. Neither will I leave or worry you, Lady Hestia. I would rather turn into a Horror than betray your trust." Bell said, calming down and cheering up Hestia.

She soon had a bright smile on her face

"As long as I can hear those words, I feel fine." Hestia happily said before standing up on the couch. "So Bell…I'll be gone for a few days, starting tonight. That alright?"

Bell was somewhat surprised but nodded.

"Sure, take all the time that you need." Bell said, making Hestia giggle.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

A Party started looking around a room after dealing with a group of monsters.

"Do you think there's treasure here?" An adventurer asked.

"Oh, I really hope so. It'll make all this grinding worth it." Another adventurer said, hoping their hard work today will pay off.

"Hey look!" A third adventurer said, pointing at some sort of orb.

"That's definitely gotta be treasure!" The first adventurer said as he ran up to the orb and picked it up before it glowed blue and pushed him away with a great force. His friends ran up to him.

"Hey, are you okay!?"

"Yeah." The first adventurer said as his friends helped him up. "But what is that thing?"

"Something that you should give to us." A new voice said.

The Party turned and saw the two hooded people.

"And who are you?" The second adventurer asked, making the hooded lady growl a little.

"Isn't it obvious, boy? We're your betters." The hooded lady said before charging and kneed the second adventurer in the gut before punching him in the face. The impact caused the second adventurer to fly through the wall.

He tried to get up before the hooded woman stepped on his neck before snapping it, killing him. His two friends looked surprised before looking irritated at the two hooded people.

"You bitch!" The second adventurer pulled out his sword and charged for her.

The hooded woman easily dodged the attacks the second adventurer was trying to give.

"How amusing, boy." The hooded woman said before pulling out a brush. When another slash was about to be given, the woman shoved the brush onto the man's face. She soon electrified the person's face with the brush, making him shake violently as electricity coursed through his body.

He kept doing that until the life in his eyes were completely drained and he fell down dead.

"N-No…you're all monsters!" The remaining adventurer tried getting away but was stopped by the hooded man. The sight just terrified the last adventurer before being grabbed by the neck by the hooded man before being lifted up.

"Tell me, do you hate me? Do you want to kill me so bad that you'd do anything to do so?" The man asked and he had a certain tone of anticipation in his voice.

The adventurer was just trying to breath but the hooded man could tell that this person wanted him and his partner dead for what they did.

"I see…" The hooded man said before getting out a giant purple magic stone. "A little help with that anger of yours."

He clenched the purple stone and held it in front of the adventurer's face. Soon dark amounts of energy escaped from the crystal and went into the man's eyes and mouth. Soon there was no more dark energy flowing into the adventurer and the adventurer was twitching a little with his eyes glowing red.

The hooded man soon dropped him and watched as the adventurer soon became unconscious and still. The hooded woman soon approached him.

"How is he?"

"Perfect, when he wakes up not only will he be a Madou Horror but he will not stop attacking and consuming others until he finds you and me." The man said, staring at the newly born Horror. The usual Horrors are different from a Madou Horror. Unlike Inga Horrors, Madou Horrors are able to walk outside the Dungeon and are not possessed…only are certain aspects of their original being. For this newly born Madou Horror, it's revenge.

"You sound quite proud of your work." The woman said as she also stared at him.

"Of course." The man smiled before he walked up to the orb and he felt the pulses that it was giving off, trying to push him back. "So this is one of the three trinkets that we'll need for Lord Kallig?" The man asked as he studied the orb despite trying so hard not to be pushed back.

"It appears so, but it's a good thing that meddlesome Priest from earlier ago did gave us something to help before we killed him." The woman took out a paper seal and placed it on the orb before pulling out her brush. She then hit it was her brush before the seal glowed and the orb started to become stable.

The man picked up the orb and removed the seal before examining the orb itself. He then looked at his comrade.

"You're good."

"Always was." The female said before looking at the Madou Horror and then back at her partner. "Let's go."

The man nodded before they left.

* * *

(Later at Ganesha's Stronghold)

It was night and there was partying going on in and out of the building that resembled an elephant man. The inside was practically a palace with so many deities in formal clothing, food all around, servants catering them, and laughs were everywhere.

"Thank you for coming, everybody!" Am man with a red and yellow elephant mask over his face said. He wears an orange sash that goes over his right shoulder and wraps around his waist. a Gold rimmed, leather plate sits on his stomach, holding the garb together. He also sports white pants with dark brown under the knee boots (with gold accents). He stood in front of the fountain, the center of the main room. "I am Ganesha! I'm so happy that so many of colleagues were able to be here tonight!" Ganesha continued rambling as many other deities socialized.

Ganesha couldn't get a hold of himself since he was holding the God's deities were on the couch before spotting a couple fellow gods by the food table.

"That unfortunate-looking guy over there…isn't that Takemikazuchi?" The first god asked.

"Yeah, and that's Hermes with him as well." The second god responded.

Takemikazuchi, the one dressed in a Japanese kimono, was trying to scour down food while Hermes, dressed in classic formal wear with a matching formal hat, was cheering him to keep eating.

"Hermes? He's back from his journey already?"

Soon the three gods looked at the stairs and their faces turned to expressions of excitement. Walking down the stairs with two bodyguards, is a slim yet tall goddess with a curvy figure, light silver hair, violet eyes, and skin that was white as snow.

"It's her! The goddess of beauty…Freya!"

Freya soon stopped as she noticed Hestia trying to steal food to bring back home. Freya smiled as she walked towards Hestia.

"She's so wonderful."

"And this is what she looks like on the surface, too." The gods gossiped.

Freya was soon behind Hestia and looked at her.

"Good evening, Hestia." Freya greeted, surprising Hestia. Hestia looked at her with a dumpling in her mouth.

"Freya." Hestia recognized as she swallowed her food and turned to face Freya before standing up.

"Am I interrupting?" Freya asked in a polite voice.

"I just don't like dealing with you." Hestia said. Freya, despite her looks, was known to be ambitious. This made Freya giggle a bit.

"I love that about you." Freya said, liking Hestia's sassy attitude a bit unlike the people who can easily be charmed by her.

"Well, I like you better than some-." Hestia started before…

"Hey, Freya!" Loki called as she ran down the stairs in her black dress. She soon managed to get to Freya and Hestia. "And hello, Shrimp!" Loki called, due to Hestia's appearance of a young girl in her early teens.

"Oh, Loki." Freya recognized, happy to see her friend. Hestia did not.

"What are you doing here?" Hestia asked rather coldly.

"What, am I not allowed to come here without a reason?" Loki asked.

Hestia just sighed before smiling a little.

"Actually, this is perfect timing. There was something I wanted to ask you, Loki."

"And what would that be, Shrimp?" Loki asked back.

"Your Familia's Sword Princess, Wallenwhatsit…is she seeing anybody?" Hestia asked. Despite Bell's assurances, Hestia wanted to know if Aiz had a boyfriend so she wouldn't focus on Bell when regarding those kinds of feelings.

For the first time, Loki seemed serious and looked at Hestia with a harsh cold look.

"Idiot, Aiz is my favorite. If anybody went after her…I'd rip them apart." Loki said with a vicious smile.

"Che." Hestia let out while inwardly, she was happy at that response since she wasn't the only one fearing of a relationship between Bell and Aiz. But regardless, they still disliked each other and butted heads.

"You two are such good friends." Freya remarked, making the two other goddesses instantly annoyed.

"We are not!" Both Hestia and Loki responded at the same time.

Freya soon turned her head towards Loki.

"Anyways, Loki, it may be a little late for this but you seem very different today." Freya remarked, earning Loki's attention. "I haven't seen you in a dress in forever."

"I guess so." Loki then looked at Hestia. "I heard that a certain shrimp was coming to the feast, so I decided to come laugh at the poor god who can't even afford to buy a dress." She explained, making fun of Hestia.

"That's hilarious." Hestia replied, looking straight at Loki's face. "You came to laugh at me, when everybody's going to be laughing at you. What's with your utterly sad…flat chest!?" Hestia said, pointing at Loki's chest.

Loki had a flat chest and took any insult against that seriously. She also felt tortured since Hestia had a bigger pair of breasts than her despite their social status. The insult soon sent her off the edge.

* * *

(With Bell)

Bell just exited the Dungeon before seeing many adventurers getting ready for the festival known as Monsterphilia.

"Everyone looks prepared, even bringing out great equipment." Bell remarked.

"Looks can only get a person so far." Zaruba replied.

Bell nodded before looking around.

"I know but it's great to see so many people lively at night." Bell remarked as he walked through the town, beginning patrol.

"Maybe so but don't forget whose duty it is to keep them safe." Zaruba said, making Bell chuckle.

"It's really hard to forget something like that when it's been beaten in my head so many times, especially by Dad." Bell said as he pulled out the pendant that his father gave him out of his armor. It had a blue crystal with a small symbol of Garo on it which was connected to gold wings and gold parts that were wrapped around the crystal.

"Don't worry, Marlowe would be proud of the Garo that you grew to be."

Bell nodded as he placed the pendant back under his armor. Unknown to him, a certain Madou Horror emerged from the Dungeon and looked pissed off.

* * *

(At Ganesha's home)

Loki grabbed Hestia by the cheeks and started lifting her before stretching Hestia's cheekbones. Everyone was watching and cheering.

"Go! Get her! Get her!" Everyone cheered.

"Loli-big-boobs and Loki-no-boobs, huh?" A god asked, referring Hestia and Loki by their nicknames…for obvious reasons. Soon bets and wagers were being heard all over the room.

"I've got 10,000 valis on Loli-big-boobs!"

"Ten elixirs on no-boobs causing an 'accident' at the last second!"

Loki was trying to shake Hestia around, causing Hestia's "chest" to move. It gave Loki enough stress that she was sweating from the pressure.

"I'll bet all my star chips on me consoling Loki-tan after she loses!"

The pressure from Hestia's "chest" became too much and Loki let go of her fellow goddess.

"I'll let you off with that for today!" Loki exclaimed before stomping off, feeling defeated.

"Next time we meet, don't let me see those tiny things!" Hestia gloated as she massaged her cheekbones.

"Shut up, damn you!" Loki cursed before she was gone from sight.

"You guys were at it again?" A new female voice asked.

Hestia's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She turned to see a female with red hair and an eye patch covering the right eye.

"Hephaestus!" Hestia recognized her friend. "Now I'm so glad I came! I wanted to see you!"

"See me?" Hephaestus asked before looking at Hestia, thinking that Hestia wants something from her. "Listen, I'm not lending you even one more valis, okay?"

Hestia seemed offended by the remark.

"How rude! Do I look like someone who'd treat her friends like walking piggy banks?"

"Whatever." Hephaestus replied before reminding Hestia what got her this way. "You freeloaded off my Familia for forever, and then when we kicked you out you came crying back and said you had no money, no house, and no job! So of course I'm going to think that!"

Thos words pierced Hestia through the chest as she remembered how she was mooching off the Hephaestus Familia without a care in the world before finding her own Famila. Hestia soon tried to regain her composure.

"Y-Yeah, that's how things used to be, sure. But things are different now!" Hestia exclaimed with confidence. "I have a Familia now, too!"

"That's right." Hephaestus recalled. "Bell, right? The human with white hair and red eyes. Well, a lot of gods change once they have a Familia, but-."

Soon a servant whispered something to Freya and she looked at the other two goddesses.

"Hephaestus, Hestia…I'll be leaving."

"Really?"

"Yes, there was something I wanted to check up on…but that's done." Freya said, subtly glaring at Hestia before turning her expression to a smile. "And I've already had all the fun I wanted with all the men here."

This caused the men to feel "embarrassed" before slipping away. Freya and her escort soon left.

"Bye." Freya waved before she was gone from sight.

"Wow…" Hestia remarked.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Hephaestus asked, immediately catching Hestia's attention. "Depending on what it is, I may decide to never speak to you again."

"I-I know. Actually-."

Soon a man in a wolfish mask appeared between the ladies and looked at Hestia before lowering himself to whisper a message.

"The Watchdog would like to see you and the other Chosen Ones." He said. The Watchdog coordinates the Makai Knights and Priests on missions and has authority over the two groups as well. She also handpicked the Familias to know and be part of the Makai Order.

Sensing this meeting is important, Hestia nodded before looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this. We'll talk later, Hephaestus. Just don't move anywhere." Hestia said before she and the masked man left, leaving a surprised Hephaestus.

"What was that all about?" She wondered.

Soon Hestia was escorted to a spot in the halls where she saw other gods that were allowed to know the Makai Order like Ganesha, Hermes, and Takemikazuchi.

"Everyone's here." The masked man told Ganesha.

"Very well." Ganesha responded before pulling a candle stick down, revealing to be a lever. Son a secret passageway opened and the deities walked into it.

Soon they were in a room where there was a round table with a woman dressed in bright white at head of it. This was the Watchdog of Orario, Shiroishi.

"I welcome you, Chosen Gods of the Makai." Shiroishi greeted.

The deities bowed.

"Madam Watchdog."

"Please take a seat." Shirashi said and they all did. "First, it breaks my heart to bring such tragic news but Priest Dumar is dead."

The deities seemed surprised.

"Priest Dumar? The elder Makai Priest who was in charge of safeguarding the prison of Horrors in the Dungeon?" Takemikazuchi asked, just to be sure.

Shiroishi nodded.

"Not just…but his notes on the Dragon Horror Kallig were taken." Shiroishi announced, causing the deities to become disturbed.

"Kallig…he was such a pain even if he was a Horror after Messiah's head." Hermes remarked.

Kallig was once a pet to the original Horror, Messiah. Soon, after centuries of being abused, Kallig finally had enough and openly rebelled against Messiah when his intellect and aggressive levels were through the roof. He tried invading the mortal realm in the hopes of creating an army to trump Messiah's army. Kallig even planned to kill Messiah and take her place as ruler over Horrors.

Luckily he was stopped and sealed on a Floor in the Dungeon but at a very high cost of Knights and Priests. Dumar kept notes on sealed Horrors in the Dungeon but with him dead and his notes taken, Kallig's prison was now compromised. It was clear that they couldn't risk anything and must find the culprit fast before the culprit finds and frees Kallig.

"Should we send out Familias to do a search?" Ganesha asked.

"Yes, but this should be done in a subtle manner." Shiroishi soon looked at Takemikazuchi. "Takemikazuci, I would like your Familia to investigate Dumar's home and collect any piece of evidence that you have regarding the murder."

Takemikazuci nodded.

"It will be done." He answered.

Shiroishi looked at everyone else.

"For any gods who has Knights and Priests doing daily work in the Dungeon, I think it would be wise to find and secure Kallig's prison."

"But if I recall, I thought Kallig couldn't be freed without the Three Relics." Hestia recalled, remembering the reports that Dumar used to send.

"You have a point…" Shiroishi responded. Stopping Kallig from being freed is the number one concern so obtaining the Three Relics is just as important. "Hestia, Hermes….your Familias will search for the Three Relics. I'll try to contact the Guild on supplying your Familias with the proper documents needed to conduct the search."

Hestia and Hermes nodded in acknowledgement.

"We won't let you down." The two said.

"What about the rest of us?" Another god asked.

"Along with securing the prison, I have reason to suspect that the Horror that was responsible for Dumar's death I still out there. Once the Takemikazuci Familia gather the evidence that provides a clear insight, I will call this an Open Wide Horror Hunt, meaning all Knights and Priests of all the Familias of the gods in front of me…are permitted to cut it down."

The gods nodded.

* * *

(With Aiz)

Aiz was looking through the library of the Loki Familia stronghold. She spent nearly the whole day in there after a couple hours in the Dungeon. Aiz looked sleepy but she was determined to find out more about the white haired boy.

Aiz soon looked at the shelf and grabbed another book.

"There must be something here."'

Aiz looked at the book and saw that the book's cover had the Garo symbol on it, immediately catching her attention. She opened the book and read the title.

"The Knight of Light…" Aiz read as she turned the page to see a mural of Garo but he looked very much different from the Garo that saved her life. The armor looked very much different and the eyes seemed to be

Aiz turned the page again.

"The mysterious Knight of Light, a servant of good and vanquisher of evil. No one knows who he truly is but he was once a warrior for the Zeus Familia." Aiz stopped herself as she read the last part. The Zeus Familia was one of the strongest Familias of all time but they were wiped out by a huge Dungeon Boss.

This Knight mentioned in this book can't be the same one that she saw due to the eye color and Bell looking extremely young especially since the Zeus Familia was wiped out years ago. Aiz, however, couldn't let go of this book. This book was her best lead and she still aimed on finding Bell.

Aiz closed the book and took it to her room.

* * *

(With Hestia)

Hestia just returned from the Watchdog meeting and sees Hephaestus.

"Sorry about that." Hestia apologized to her friend about the delay.

"Now what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

Hestia then got on all four and placed her forehead against the floor.

"Please make a special weapon for Bell!" Hestia requested, surprising Hephaestus. Everyone looked a Hestia doing this and they all seemed pretty surprised while Hephaestus felt slightly embarrassed.

"You're kidding me." Hephaestus replied. "I'm not trying to brag here, but you know how much our made-to-order equipment costs, right?"

Hestia looked up at her. She didn't have any money and Bell's could only pay for a fraction of it but Hestia wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"I know it's expensive, but…"

"Then save up the money. We can talk then." Hephaestus responded before trying to leave but Hestia got in front of her and did the pose again.

"It has to be now! Please, Hephaestus!" Hestia begged. "I'm begging you!"

"You can't keep this up forever."

* * *

(Later at Hephaestus Familia HQ)

Hephaestus, now in her normal clothes, sighed as she tried working in her office before seeing Hestia, in her normal clothes, still doing the pose.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" Hephaestus asked.

"…" No response.

"I'm actually pretty busy." Hephaestus sternly answered. "Now leave, you're distracting me. Do you understand"?

"…" No response and it didn't look like Hestia was getting up anytime soon.

"What exactly are you supposed to be doing, anyway?" Hephaestus asked, unfamiliar with the pose that Hestia is doing.

"I'm prostrating myself. Takemikazuchi told me about it." Hestia explained. "It's the ultimate technique for apologizing and begging."

Hephaestus just sighed.

"He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Hephaestus soon got up from her desk. "Hestia, tell me why you're willing to go this far."

"I want to help Bell! He's done so many good things but while also following a long, harsh path. It's a dangerous path so I want the power to help him! A weapon to help him cut away the darkness in that path!"

Hephaestus stared at her.

"He's always been there for me, and I can't do anything for him. He gives me everything and I do nothing for him." Hestia explained. "I'm his god, but I can't do any of the things a god should do." Hestia started clenching her hands. "I hate not being able to do anything!"

Hephaestus smiled at the fact that Hestia was doing all this for Familia and not for herslf.

"Trying to change, huh?" Hephaestus looked at Hestia. "Fine."

Hestia immediately got up at that response.

"I'll make your weapon. For your child's sake."

This caused Hestia to have a big bright smile on her face.

"Thank you, Hephaestus!" Hestia got up and stumbled a bit before her friend caught her.

"Just so we're clear, you're paying. Even if it takes decades, or centuries." Hephaestus clarified, still trying to have a business to run. One of the benefits of being a god is that she can be patient for payment for literally all of eternity.

"Yeah, I know!" Hestia said with a brought smile as she hugged Hephaestus, just happy that she succeeded.

They soon separated and Hephaestus started looking at her tool rack before getting a hammer.

"What kind of weapon does your child use?" She asked.

"He uses a longsword but I've been thinking of giving him a knife so he can use it as a secondary weapon." Hestia explained before realizing something. "Wait a minute…Hephaestus, are you going to make it yourself?"

"Of course, I can't get my Familila involved in a private matter between you and I."

Hestia was practically having stars in her eyes.

"Wow! Even in Heaven, you were known as the Divine Smith!" Hestia remarked, remembering Hephaestus's skills with a hammer and forge. "I still can't believe you're making a weapon for me personally!"

"It's not going to be like that, remember? We can't use any of our divine powers." Hephaestus reminded.

"I don't care! The thing that makes me the happiest is that you're the one who's making it." Hestia exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Hephaestus opened a bookshelf and it moved, revealing a forge.

"You're going to help me by being my assistant."

"Leave it to me!" Hestia replied before remembering something. "Also, I have a special metal that you can use too!"

"Is that so? Something that even my Familia doesn't know?" Hephaestus rhetorically asked.

"Yes." This surprised the smithing goddess.

Hestia went to her bag and pulled out the lump of metal. She gave it to Hephaestus and she looked impressed. The metal itself looked powerful but it seemed light as well. Perfect for a warrior.

"What is it called?"

"Soul Metal."

* * *

(The next day)

Bell was walking through the streets after receiving letters regarding Dumar and the Kallig situation. Bell felt uneasy of the situation especially since it was one of his relatives who sacrificed his life to seal Kallig.

"Zaruba, how powerful is Kallig?" Bell asked, recalling that Zaruba has been partnered with every Cranel who has been a Golden Knight.

"He is…a monster. I can see why Messiah held him on a leash. Kallig is cunning as he is brutal and decades of being in that prison isn't going to make him soft-hearted." Zaruba explained, remembering that terrible battle that costed so many lives.

"But the major question is that who would want Kallig freed and what would be gained from it?" Bell wondered before…

"Hey, white-hair!" A waitress from the Hostess of fertility called, breaking Bell's train of thought.

"Huh?" Bell looked at the waitress before he was given a wallet.

"I need you to take this and give it to that airhead Syr." The waitress instructed, surprising Bell.

"I'm so sorry but this is so sudden." Bell explained, surprised by how blunt the request was.

Soon another waitress with short blond hair and elf ears came by.

"Anya, you didn't explain the situation well." The elf said. "You have Mr. Cranel confused."

"Don't be so dumb, Ryuu. He understood full well that I want him to take Syr's wallet after forgetting it when she skipped out on her shift to attend Monsterphilia." Anya explained in a better way.

Ryuu looked at Bell.

"That's actually a better description." Ryuu explained, making Bell nod in understanding. "But Syr did not skip out on her shift. She took a vacation day to attend the festival but she'll be in trouble without her wallet. Can you please help, Mr. Cranel?"

"Please!" Anya added.

Bell nodded with a smile.

"I understand now. Don't worry, this will get straight to Syr." Bell said before leaving.

"Thank you!"

Bell soon looked at Zaruba.

"So Zaruba, what exactly is Monsterphilia?" Bell asked since he hasn't been in Orario for that long.

"Monsterphilia is a big festival around here that's held once a year by the Ganesha Familia, another chosen Familia to be part of the Makai Order. They use the coliseum to try and have the participants tame monsters that were captured from the Dungeon. If by chance they get Horrors, the sun will weaken them and have a Makai Knight, disguised as a tamer, 'accidentally' kill it." Zaruba explained.

"I see, a monster taming festival and I'm guessing that the Ganesha Familia's knowledge on monsters is what got them chosen by the Makai Order?" Bell asked.

"Right on the bullseye." Zaruba replied.

* * *

(With Aiz)

Aiz was guarding Loki as she was conversing with a cloaked Freya at a café.

"Did you take a liking to some Familia's child again, and decide to go after them?" Loki asked as she took a sip of her drink. "Jeez…All you're doing is sowing the seeds of conflict, you sex-obsessed goddess."

Freya just smiled.

* * *

(At Hesphaestus Familia HQ)

Hestia looked at the new dagger which had a shining steel-like appearance.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Hestia cheered, happy that the dagger is finally complete. Hephaestus smiled at Hestia's excitement and packed the dagger before giving it to Hestia. "Thank you so much, Hephaestus! I'm going to go now to give it to Bell!" Hestia said, excited to give a present like this to Bell.

"That's fine by me. Just don't forget the payment." Hephaestus smiled. "Also, Soul Metal isn't like anything I haven't seen. It may be the best metal I've worked with. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, just a friend."

Little did anyone know, Soul Metal is actually the material used to make a Makai Knight's armor and weapons. Only trained Makai Knights could carry this…in terms of mortals. The deities can easily carry it as well except they can't use it in combat.

"If you ever see that friend again, tell him that he could have a future as a supplier."

"I'll…keep it in mind." Hestia said, remembering that Soul Metal is supposed to be a secret.

* * *

(With Loki and Freya)

"So which child is it you're after?" Loki asked, wondering who caught Freya's attention.

"A child wrapped in mystery, someone that seems undetectable no matter at the deeds he does." Freya explained, surprising Loki.

"But surely that isn't why you're after him, right?"

"Well, he's pretty, too. An appearance almost ethereal-like. He had an aura that seemed so familiar yet new as well. It was merely by coincidence that I saw him…" Freya complimented.

As she was talking, Aiz looked at the crowd of people heading into the coliseum but her eyes widened at the sight of Bell being among them. Usually she would ignore him since she has business right now, but she needed answers especially she learned a little bit more from the book.

"Loki, I'm going to the bathroom." Aiz said before she was gone, leaving Loki and Freya alone..

Freya soon got up.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Sorry, but I have somewhere to be." Freya explained, catching Loki offguard.

"Huh? You can't just-.."

"We'll meet again later." Freya said before she was gone as well, leaving Loki all alone.

"What's her problem?" Loki thought out loud before seeing the bill in front of her. "And she left me the bill, too?"

Loki then looked at the bathroom door.

"I hope she doesn't take long." Loki said, unaware that Aiz just crawled out the bathroom window and was now walking through the streets.

* * *

(With Bell)

Bell was watching everyone going through the streets which appeared to be a lot, making it hard to go find Syr.

"There are so many…" Bell remarked.

"I told you that Monsterphilia is a really big show." Zaruba added.

Bell looked around, hoping to find Syr but couldn't. Just as he was looking, his train of thought was interrupted by…

"Bell!"

Bell looked and saw Hestia standing next to him.

"Lady Hestia!" Bell was surprised to not only see his Goddess back but was here at Monsterphilia. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess…I just missed you!" Hestia said enthusiastically, she was also excited to give Bell the new dagger.

Bell smiled as he missed Hestia's bright personality.

"Well, I missed you too." Bell said.

"Here." Zaruba added, missing her only because she was an interesting Goddess in his eyes.

"Splendid! I knew we share an incredible bond!" Hestia said before grabbing Bell's hand before wandering off.

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Bell asked.

"Let's go on a date, Bell!" Hestia answered, making Bell blush a little while Zaruba just chuckled.

"Your grandfather would be so proud of you-."

"Shut up, Zaruba." Bell said, still can't believe what his Goddess just said. "Anyways, I don't know if I can. I need to find someone."

"Is that so? Well, you and I can find that someone while we have our date. Two birds with one stone."

"I don't think I can-." Bell was stopped when Hestia approached a stand.

"Mister, give us two crepes!" Hestia ordered.

"Sure thing."

Hestia was just watching and Bell could tell by Hestia's facial expression that she was excited for something. Was she excited for the festival? Soon the crepes were ready and were given after Hestia paid.

Hestia soon dragged Bell and herself in front of the coliseum before sitting down on the grass. Hestia then offered her crepe to Bell.

"Say, 'Ahh', Bell!" Hestia said.

"Lady Hestia, I can't-."

"What's wrong? You don't want to take a bite after me?" Hestia asked, feeling a little hurt.

"It's just that…I can't just take food from someone so high-ranking like you, Lady Hestia. You can have a bite out of mine." Bell said before offering his crepe instead.

Hestia giggled at that.

"So trying to be the gentlemen, huh? How sweet of you!" Hestia took a bite before Bell noticed a smudge of cream on her face.

"Oh Lady Hestia, let me take care of that." Bell took out her handkerchief and wiped Hestia's face, making her squeal in joy.

' _If only your old man and the much older man saw you now.'_ Zaruba thought, while Bell and Hestia ate their food.

Unknown to them, a certain Madou Horror saw them and recognized that the coat that Bell had was something similar to the man that killed his friends.

* * *

(Inside the coliseum)

The last remaining guard just fell down unconscious as the hooded Freya looked around. All around her was several caged Dungeon Monsters, while a few of them were actually Horrors. They all stared at her with their intimidating eyes but she didn't seemed frightened.

Freya just looked around as if she was in a store and was just browsing its products. She soon saw a chained up ape-like creature with bright silver hair and razor sharp teeth. Freya seemed intrigued at this creature, the Silverback.

"You're perfect…" Freya remarked as she went into the beast's cage and caressed its face. "It's no good. I planned to simply watch his growth for a little, but…"

Freya started glowing purple a bit before using her powers to enchant the beast.

* * *

(With Bell and Hestia)

"So it's a girl you're looking for, huh?" Hestia asked as she and Bell were eating some fried food. She soon looked at him with a teasing look. "It seems that I can't take my eyes off you for a second, Bell."

Bell understood what that meant, given that Hestia has had a huge crush on him.

"It isn't like that with Syr." Bell assured.

"Well-."

"Excuse me, are you the one?" The Madou Horror asked as he looked at Bell.

"The one?" Bell asked as he looked sketchy at the Madou Horror. Out of curiosity, Bell presented his Madou Lighter and saw the man's eyes react to it, revealing his true nature. "Horror." Bell was about to pull out Garoken but…

"AAAHHH!" A woman yelled as she and other bystanders ran out of the coliseum before the Silverback followed and eyes Hestia. It soon remembered Freya's words.

" _Chase after little me!"_

Bell looked at the Madou Horror and the Silverback, who was eyeing Hestia as a target. As of now, he had too much on his hands and too much to deal with. He immediately grabbed Hestia's hand and started running. They soon went deeper into the city.

"Lady Hestia, why is that beast after you? Do you know him?" Bell asked as they continued running.

"I've never seen him before in my life!" Hestia exclaimed before seeing the Silverback behind their backs and the Madou Horror on the roof.

They were soon cornered with only a single door nearby. Bell looked at Zaruba.

"Zaruba, I'm open to suggestions here!" Bell exclaimed while Zaruba was thinking of a plan.

"I'll let you know when I think of one." Zaruba answered before Bell looked at the graded door behind and had an idea. He quickly opened it.

"Through here!" Bell said, gesturing Hestia to get in. She quickly did but Bell closed it and locked it on her.

Hestia was dumbstruck before grabbing the bars and looking at Bell.

"Bell, what are you doing!?" Hestia asked.

"It's my duty to protect you. I have to find hold these two off, you just need to get somewhere safe." Bell said before turning to face the menacing Silverback.

"Wait, Bell!" Hestia was looking through her bag for the dagger but Bell already charged it with his Garoken out.

He jumped on the Silverback's knee and jumped up while holding Garoken in a reverse group. But before his sword can even pierce the Silverback's skin, the Madou Horror appeared and kicked the sword out of his hand.

The Garoken flew and impacted the nearby wall.

"Damn!" Bell was about to make a run for it but the Madou Horror kicked him next. Bell flew and landed infront of the graded door.

"Bell, hold on-!"

"Can't…" Bell said, getting up before trying to make a run for the Garoken.

* * *

(With Ganesha)

Ganesha was watching a person trying to tame a Dungeon Monster before a few of the guards appeared and whispered something into his ear.

"What? A few of the Dungeon Monsters escaped? What happened to the guards?"Ganesha asked.

"They all looked like they had their souls sucked out somehow." A guard said before another one spoke up.

"We think someone from the outside is responsible, but-."

"We can worry about that later!" Ganesha said with the wellbeing of everyone as his top concern. "How many monsters escaped?"

"Nine…and we think some of them could be Horrors." The guard said, alerting Ganesha.

"Whatever Makai Knights and Priests that were available in our Familia's strike force went into action immediately."

Ganesha quickly got up and looked at the guards.

"We can't deal with it quickly enough by ourselves. We'll work with the other Familias." Ganesha said, surprising the guards. "Ask the other gods here for help! Alert the other Makai Knights and Priests as well!"

"But, it was we, the Ganesha Familia, who let those monsters escape!"

"If we have to rely on the other Familias for help, we'll be humiliated!" The other guard said, reminding Ganesha that they should not appear weak especially when it comes to depending on help from the outside.

Ganesha only stared at them with a defiant look underneath his mask.

"I am Ganesha, the lord of the masses! And we are also part of the Makai Order, the protectors of all peaceful sentient life! Our greatest happiness is seeing our children smile! Forget your desire for position and honor!" Ganesha said with pride. They were part of something bigger, the world where people can live in safety and peace. It was also their duty to keep that world safe regardless of being part of the Makai Order or not. "Our highest priority is the safety of the people!"

"We're terrible sorry!" Both the guards said, enchanted by Ganesha's words.

"To avoid confusion and hiding the Makai Order's appearance, we're going to let the festival continue. Don't let this problem get any bigger. Go!"

"Yes, sir!" They said before they left while Ganesha was thinking of this. What was going on? Who would do this this and why?

' _What was this? A diversion? Confusion?'_ Ganesha thought as he sat back and was thinking on the situation.

* * *

(With Hestia)

Hestia sees Bell grabbing the Garoken and looking at both the Silverback and the Madou Horror before he lured them away onto the streets.

Hestia decided to find another door and try to reach Bell from there before looking at the dagger…and remembering what Hephaestus said about it.

* * *

 _(A few hours ago)_

" _Okay, Hestia…" Hephaestus started as Hestia looked at the dagger. "Listen carefully. The hieroglyphs you carved into the knife gave it a status of its own. In short…that weapon is alive."_

" _Alive?"_

" _When it comes into the hands of your child, Bell Cranel, it will come alive for the first time, and it will grow as he does."_

* * *

(Present)

Hestia had a determined look and was going to give Bell his dagger. She should've given it to him hours ago but didn't because she was selfish for him but now she's going to make it right.

"Bell…" Hestia ran for the closest exit. She was going to make it right by giving him the dagger now.

* * *

(With Eina)

Eina was helping a boy by giving him directions before a fellow Guild associate approached her.

"Thank you!" The boy said before he ran off, having Eina wave goodbye before her co-worker whispered the situation into her ear. This immediately alerted Eina.

"Is that true?" Eina asked.

"Yeah! Somebody from the Ganesha Familia was saying that monsters and Horrors escaped at the west gate."

Eina silenced her by placing her finger on her lips.

"Don't be too loud!" Eina whispered quietly. "We can't afford to cause a panic."

"I-I'm sorry." The girl said, getting a hold of herself. "Anyway, they said if there are any adventurers, Makai Knights, or Priests nearby, ask them for help, no matter what Familia they're from."

"But the odds of any being around are-."

"Are 100 percent!"

Eina turned around before she saw Dalton who was eating his mutton and next to him was an Elven girl with blue short hair and blue eyes. Her name is Lana, a Makai Priestess and Dalton's fiancé since Dalton popped the question last night.

"Did something happen?" Lana asked.

"You two…."

* * *

(With Bell)

Bell was swordfighting with the Madou Horror as they were running from the Silverback's havoc.

"This is insane!" Zaruba remarked.

The Silverback was using his chains as whips while Bell and the Madou Horror were dodging them.

"You…You were with him, weren't you!?" The Madou Horror said, confusing Bell.

"With who?"

"The one who murdered me and my friends!"

This caught Bell offguard.

"Huh-?"

The two jumped over the nearby stairs while the Silverback just fell over. The Madou Horror soon launched a roped kunai from his hand and Bell grabbed it before pulling the Madou Horror to him. But before Bell can do anything else, the Silverback tried using its chains at whip but a familiar looking sword cut the Silverback's cheek before landing in its chains, trapping the beast.

"That sword…" Bell looked up to see Aiz on top of a roof.

* * *

(With Dalton and Lana)

Dalton just hacked one monster to pieces with his axe while Lana electrocuted another one before it exploded. They both picked up the magic stones that were left behind.

"At this rate, we'll be able to afford a bigger apartment together." Dalton said as he and his fiancé picked up the stones. They soon approached Eina and the other Guild member.

"How many monsters are left?" Lana asked, keeping her mind on the task.

"We already asked adventurers, Makai Knights, and Makai Priests for help on the situation. There should probably be three or four left around." Eina reported before Lana used her brush to summon a small minimap.

Lana examined the map for a few seconds before pointing at a few key locations.

"We'll go here and here." Lana said, earning a nod from Dalton.

"Okay then, let's go!" Dalton said, immediately running off in one direction.

"W-Wait!" Lana said as she scrambled to turn off the minimap and followed the Dwarven Makai Knight.

Meanwhile the Guild Member looked at Eina.

"Makai Knights and Priests are really strong, aren't they?" She asked, earning a nod from Eina.

"Yeah, and to think someone like Bell is considered one of the strongest ones." Eina replied before having one thought. _'Bell isn't in the middle of all this…is he?'_

* * *

(With Bell and Aiz)

Aiz just jumped down from the roof and kicked the Silverback in the face before dodging its free hand and grabbing her sword. She soon joined Bell and the two were back-to-back.

"You're really a hard lady to lose." Bell remarked as he eyed the Madou Horror.

"I won't give up until I have my answers." Aiz replied before realizing something. "I never received your name."

"My name? It's-."

The Silverback just roared and the Madou Horror just charged before both Bell and Aiz rolled out of the way. This cause the Silverback and the Madou Horror to crash into each other before looking at each other.

"Actually, this big ape might be what I need." The Madou Horror smiled before he transformed himself into a dark mist and traveled into the Silverback's eyes and mouth. When all of that dark energy vanished, the Silverback's armor became dark and more menacing, the clear bright silver fur turned dark gray with spikes replacing the fur itself, the face looked more horrific, and the chains turned into spikes with the ends being claws.

"A Horrified Silverback?" Bell questioned while Aiz looked at him in confusion.

"Horror? Like the monsters that I saw you fight?" Aiz asked, earning a nod from Bell.

"Yeah, that's right-."

"Bell!"

Bell and Aiz both turned and saw Hestia behind the Horrified Silverback.

"Lady Hestia…why? Why did you come back?" Bell said before the Horrified Silverback looked at her. If this person was important to Bell, then killing her will hurt him hard. It soon turned its back and was about to kill her.

Bell looked at Aiz.

"We have to save her!"

Aiz nodded before the two ran and Bell jumped and pushed her away before the two fell down a flight of stairs. Aiz jumped and slashed the Horrified Silverback in the back, annoying it instead of hurting it.

It tried to hit her back but Aiz flipped out of the way before jumping to the stairs and running down it. With Bell and Hestia, they rolled down before smashing through the door, driving away any person near them.

Bell looked at Hestia to see if there were any injuries on her.

"Lady Hestia, are you okay?" Bell asked before Hestia got up with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I think so-." Hestia started before she saw Aiz coming down the stairs to join them. She immediately had an irritated look. "What is she doing here!?"

Bell chuckled nervously, seeing Hestia act normally despite the Horrified Silverback trying to kill them. Bell and Hestia soon sat up.

"Lady Hestia, what are you doing here? I told you to run away." Bell said, making Hestia giggle a bit and forgetting that Aiz was watching them. "There's no way I'd run and leave you behind. Did you say that you wanted to protect me like the rest of peaceful sentient life? So I'll say the same to you besides…you promised me, right? That you would never leave me alone."

Bell's eyes widened when he remembered those words that he said to her. Bell smiled.

"That's right…it's why I'm not going to let this Horror kill you."

Hestia nodded before getting the wrapped dagger out.

"Looks like I can finally give you-."

"Guys!" Aiz called and Bell and Hestia turned to see the Horrified Silverback. It soon tried going into the alleyway that they were in, destroying the homes nearby. Aiz looked at Bell and Hestia. "We need to leave and fast."

"No need to tell us twice!" Bell said as he picked up and carried Hestia bridal style before they and Aiz ran from the monster. Hestia's safety was their top concern. Bell soon looked at Hestia who was blushing and smiling from the carry.

"Sorry, Bell but everything that's going on, I'm incredibly happy!"

Aiz and Bell gave her weirded out looks.

"What a romantic." Zaruba remarked but in a small whisper that only Hestia and Bell could hear.

Aiz and bell were soon in the street before running down it and the Horrified Silverback getting out of the alley. The two kept running before Aiz saw a stone wall.

"Hold on." Aiz said before kicking the door open. "Through here." Aiz gestured before she and Bell went in. They soon closed the door and the Horrified Silverback was looking for them. He soon walked past them and Aiz looked at Hestia.

"It appears that this Silverback is after the Goddess here." Aiz examined before noticing the exit to this alley in front of them. The Horrified Silverback can easily find them through this. "It's only a matter of time until he finds us"

Hestia stared at Aiz.

"So what's Wallenwhatsit doing here?" Hestia asked, not exactly welcoming of her presence here.

Aiz tilted her head in confusion.

"Wallenwhatsit?"

Bell got the two girls to break off from their glare on each other.

"We don't have time to bicker about this. We have to end that beast before it hurts Lady Hestia or any innocent bystanders get caught in the middle of all this." Bell reminded, focusing on more important tasks.

"That's right, someone like Bell could easily defeat a monster like that. Plus…." Hestia pulled out the dagger's box. "I can finally give this to you."

Bell took the box before opening it to see the sheathed dagger. He took out the dagger and examined the blade itself along with the hieroglyphs.

"What is this…?" Bell asked in awe as he examined the blade.

"I never saw a weapon like it." Aiz remarked herself.

"Bell, the weapon is Soul Metal." Zaruba whispered to Bell.

"This is your, no….our weapon! I call it…the Garo Dagger!"

Bell then realized that this is what Hestia has been working on for the past few days. She must've worked real hard to have this made to him.

"Like your Garoken and armor, I will help bring you victory. All I ask in return…is that you believe in me!"

Bell was touched. This one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for him. He even shed a small tear. Bell looked at the blade again before touching it and his pendant started glowing, surprising the three.

"What is this?" Bell wondered as he pulled out and looked at his pendant.

* * *

(With Dalton and Lana)

The pair just finished the monster that they were after and Dalton picked up the magic stone that was dropped from it.

"Looks like we'll be getting some good food tonight!" Dalton remarked as Lana walked up to the Guild associates nearby.

"Who's left?" Lana asked.

"That would be the Silverback." A Guild associate answered.

"A witness saw it chasing a Makai Knight and a young adventurer down Daedalus Street." Another Guild associate said before Dalton walked up.

"Daedalus Street? I don't think it's that far, is it?"

"Yes. The Ganesha Familia's strike force went after it, but given what that place is like, they can't even find it." The first associate said. Daedalus Street was known for being crowded with a lot of buildings covering a majority of the street. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. It could use the buildings as perfect cover.

Lana looked around before noticing the roofs.

"I'll cover the roofs." Lana said before jumping on the roofs with Dalton running after her.

"Wait up!"

* * *

(With Bell, Hestia, and Aiz)

The Horrified Silverback sniffed and looked around for his prey before roaring in frustration before noticing a bright light. It smiled as it saw a hint of Hestia's hair before roaring, catching the attention of others. It soon climbed over the wall.

With the others, Bell looked astonished at his glowing pendant before noticing the dagger's hieroglyphs glowing in synch with the pendant. Hestia looked just as astonished before remembering what Hephaestus said.

* * *

 _(A few hours ago)_

" _This knife has that much power?" Hestia asked as she eyes the dagger._

" _Yup. In other words, it's the perfect weapon for a new adventurer."_

 _Hestia smiled, happy with the fact that Hephaestus hasn't lost her edge despite not being able to user her divine powers._

" _Wow! That's the Divine Smith of Heaven, Hephaestus, for you!" Hestia remarked._

" _Your flattery won't take a single valis off your bill,"_

 _Hestia blushed from embarrassment as Hephaestus hung her smithing hammer._

" _But from a blacksmith's perspective, a weapon like this is totally wrong. Don't make me make another like this, okay?" Hephaestus said, surprised that she made a weapon like this and had thoughts of using Soul Metal for other things…should she ever encounter the metal again._

 _Hestia nodded at her friend's request._

* * *

(Present)

Soon the glowing stopped and Bell noticed that the dagger was in a red wooden, similar to his Garoken. He even saw that they shared the same hilt with the same symbol. Bell transferred the dagger to his left hand before pulling out the Garoken with his right. Bell looked at Aiz.

"Aiz, please watch over my Goddess." Bell requested, slightly surprising Aiz.

"You don't need my help."

"This isn't a monster that you can fight." Bell explained. "Also…this is something I have to do alone."

Aiz looked at him and saw the fiery determination in his eyes. She saw that he wasn't backing out from this.

"Very well." Aiz said before Hestia smiled at Bell.

"Bell, I believe in you. Please do the same for me…and I'll bring you victory." Hestia requested with a soft smile.

Bell nodded before he ran out of the cover and raised Garoken, cutting his circle of light. His golden pieces of armor emerged and merged with Bell, becoming Garo. He looked at the Garo Dagger to see that it changed into something of a miniature version of the transformed Garoken.

"Let's go, Lady Hestia!" Garo said to the dagger as he charged. He soon flipped over a fist from the Horrified Silverback before the beast unleashed his chain whip again. Garo held his dagger in a reverse grip before slashing through the chains with it, instantly breaking them.

"May look small but it packs quite the punch!" Zaruba remarked as Garo looked at his dagger. He could not only sense the dagger's power, but, like the Garoken, it is alive. Garo clenched the dagger and looked at the beast.

"Lady Hestia's hard work…her feelings…her power…her faith in me…are in this weapon! I won't let them go to waste!" Garo exclaimed as he charged before running up the Horrified Silverback's arm, jumping off, and using the Garoken to make to cut the Horrified Silverback's face. Even though it wasn't a fatal cut, the Horror screamed in pain from the cut.

It tried whipping its remaining leash while Garo dodged it and the two girls were watching the fight.

"Bell…just believe in yourself and me." Hestia quietly prayed while Aiz watched the fight and saw that this "Knight of Light" lives up to the name. Aiz was hoping that she had another chance to talk to him and get some answers.

Garo soon landed and he saw an opening at the monster's chest. He held both weapons in a reverse grip before running to the monster and leaped at him. The Golden Knight landed on the chest with his weapons embedded into it. He started pulling them out and repetitively stabbed the area where the monster's heart was before stabbing it.

The Horrified Silverback screeched in pain before falling back and exploding, leaving behind a big magic stone. Garo soon reverted back into Bell and looked at the Garo Dagger before putting it in his duster.

Hestia and Aiz approached him before Hestia gave Bell a huge hug.

"You did it!" Hestia cheered.

"I did." Bell smiled. "Thank you, Lady Hestia."

"That's my line!" Hestia responded cheerfully before Dalton and Lana appeared at the scene with a crowd of people.

"Told you, now pay up." Lana smiled before Dalton gave her some valis. They betted to see if the Silverback would be killed by someone else and it appeared that Dalton had faith that he would land the killing blow himself.

Meanwhile the crowd looked at Bell and judging from some sweat he gave, he was the one who destroyed the Silverback. They clapped for him while Bell looked at Hestia.

"That really was remarkable, Lady Hestia." Bell remarked.

"Yeah…" Bell and Aiz noticed Hestia's tired tone of voice in that answer. "You really did good…" Hestia soon passed out from exhaustion.

"Lady Hestia!? Lady Hestia!?" Bell shook her to get her to wake up and everyone else looked worried.

On a nearby roof, the hooded Freya saw all of this with a smile on her face.

"Well, this certainly was surprise." She remarked, having seen the whole fight along with Garo's appearance before looking at the passed out Hestia. "Maybe that wasn't a very nice thing to do to Hestia." Freya remarked, realizing her mistake of trying to have the Silverback kill Hestia. Hestia could certainly provide strength to Bell and to Freya, the more strength for Bell is for the better. "Let's play again sometime, Bell."

Freya soon vanished from the scene and Bell decided to carry Hestia somewhere she can rest. Sensing that Bell isn't in a mood to talk, Aiz allowed him to walk away from her but she still has things to talk about with Bell.

* * *

(Later at night in the coliseum)

Ganesha and his Familia were cleaning up now that the festival was over. Despite what happened today, Ganesha was in his usual bright mood.

"A lot happened, but you all did great!" Ganesha said, doing various flexing and showy poses with his broom. "Ganesha is extremely satisfied! And by the way…I'm Ganesha!"

"We know that…" The whole Ganesha Familia said.

* * *

(At the Guild)

Eina was writing the report regarding the incident.

"We manage to neutralize the monsters with no fatalities or serious injuries." Eina wrote. "But we still have no ideas or leads regarding who did this and why."

Eina thought about the incident before taking a sip of her coffee. She felt a chilling presence which was soon gone.

"What was that?" Eina wondered as she looked around to see no one.

* * *

(At the Hostess of Fertility)

Bell was leaning against the wall next to Hestia's door. Mia and the staff here allowed Hestia to rest here. Bell was examining his pendant and wondered how it was able to transform the Garo Dagger into something like that. Bell thought his dad gave it to him as a good luck charm but now wondered if there was more to this.

"How is your Goddess doing?"

Bell looked and saw Syr at the stairs before placing his pendant back underneath his shirt.

"No injuries, thankfully. She only got worn out and is now resting. Sorry for troubling you and your fellow workers." Bell said, appreciating the help. "Thank you for the room."

"It's no trouble when it comes to helping one another." Syr then had a guilty expression. "To think all of this happened because I forgot my wallet…it's the only reason how you got caught up in all of this. I'm sorry."

Bell just smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about, Syr. I'm sure I would've gone to Monsterphilia regardless besides no harm done." Bell said, cheering up Syr a bit.

"Oh yeah, the townspeople said that you were very heroic and fearless when defeating the Silverback. Even the Sword Princess confirmed that you were the one who did the kill with no help whatsoever." Syr said, making Bell chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's nothing like that, I just had to protect my Goddess." Bell explained before Syr blushed.

"Even so…it was still brave of what you did. And…" Syr had a blush and was lost in her own thoughts.

"And what?" Bell asked, snapping Syr out of her world.

"Nothing! A-Anyways, I have to get back to work on the pub." Syr soon went back to work.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Zaruba asked, earning a sigh from Bell.

"You're never going to stop teasing me about this kind of stuff, are you?" Bell asked, earning a chuckle from the Madou Ring.

"Not until the day I die…which will never happen." Zaruba answered while Hestia woke up in her room.

"Bell!" She called, immediately catching Bell's attention.

"Lady Hestia!" Bell went in the room and looked at her sitting up. He looked at her in the eye. "You really scared me when you collapsed like that."

Hestia smiled embarrassingly at that.

"I guess the exhaustion caught up with me. Sorry to worry you." Hestia said.

"I heard from Syr and the other waitresses that all the monsters besides the Silverback were also defeated. Including the Horrors, thankfully their exposure to the sun cut the power off by a lot." Bell said before bringing up the Garo Dagger. "By the way, where did you get this dagger?"

Bell pulled it out and examined it.

"The blade may be made of Soul Metal but I can tell that it's been forged by the Smithing Goddess, Hephaestus." Zaruba examined, having seen Hephaestus's work before.

Hestia smiled brightly.

"That's right, Hephaestus. The one and only!" Hestia said before looking at the dagger herself. "I know you already had Garoken but this weapon is the only one of its kind plus….I didn't want to just watch. Or you to just take care of me. Or just to have you save me." Hestia said before Bell had another thought.

"But what about money? Weapons from the Hephaestus Familia are really expensive."

Hestia had that confident look on her.

"Don't worry, we worked something out!" Hestia said. "I know you're strong already but I want you to get stronger even if you are the Golden Knight. I told you I'd help, didn't I? At least, let me do this much, okay?"

This touched Bell and he started crying a little before smiling. No one has ever really shown him this kindness since he got into the city.

"More than anyone, more than anything, I want to help you. Because…I love you!" Hestia said.

Bell stuck to his belief that a relationship like that wouldn't work out but he still appreciated Hestia. He soon hugged her.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." Bell said as he wiped his tears.

Hestia hugged back and had a soft smile.

"Of course, you can always depend on me…because I'm your Goddess." Hestia said as they both remembered the day that they met one another.

* * *

 _(A long time ago)_

 _Bell was just kicked out of the Familias that were connected to the Order. Not that there was anything wrong with him, there was just no room. Bell got up and sat against the wall._

" _What am I going to do, Zaruba?" Bell asked as he looked at the ring. "There's just no room for me. How can I be a Makai Knight like my Dad was if I can't find a Familia to blend in with like he had?"_

" _Don't worry, I'm sure-Someone's coming." Zaruba said, hearing footsteps._

 _Bell heard it too and looked to see Hestia walking towards him._

" _So…you're looking for a Familia, Makai Knight?" Hestia asked as she offered her hand to Bell._

 _Bell and Zaruba could immediately tell that this girl was a Goddess. Bell looked at her smile and saw the kindness in her. Bell smiled back before accepting her hand._

* * *

(Present in the Dungeon)

A young petite girl who was 100 cm tall with short maroon colored hair and eyes just placed a magic stone in a bag. She had a very huge backpack on and was wearing a white and red tattered robe with the hood up with black tights and brown boots.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" An adventurer asked, obviously displeased with the girl's work. "Hurry up."

"…" The girl just looked at him.

"So slow…" The adventurer said with disgust. "You're useless as a supporter." He added as the girl walked up to him. "I've got no money for somebody who just slows me down and can't do her job."

The man punched her on the head and she didn't seem to be affected by it. The man had a sinister smile on his face.

"Well, if we get surrounded by monsters, I can at least use you as a decoy, useless moron." Soon he and the girl walked down the hall with the hooded man and woman around the corner.

"Perfect." The hooded man remarked.

* * *

 **AN: There's my latest Wolf's Den chapter! I actually feel really good about this story which is why I debuted it. Also as for Bell, he won't switch towards dual wielding permanently. He'll keep using the Garoken by itself but will switch to dual wielding it and the Garo Dagger should the need arises. Plus he's more used to using a one-handed sword fighting style.**

 **Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight**


	3. Supporter

**AN: Hey guys, I'm here with a whole new chapter for Wolf's Den and this might probably the last time I update something more recent. I'm considering to update some nostalgic stuff that isn't on the hiatus list but we'll see. But right now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 3: Supporter

In the Dungeon, a female with short cyan hair, cyan eyes, glasses, and a black outfit has defeated another lesser Horror before looking through some skulls. Her name was Asfi Al Andromeda and she is a Makai Priestess that serves under the Hermes Familia.

She was briefed about the Three Relics and was looking in the Dungeon for a lead on one of them. Among the rubble, she came across a journal that once belonged to a Zeus Familia member. She soon found a safe spot to sit down before reading it.

"Entry 275. We started to progress through the Dungeon, only to see Kallig making progress on taking it as his own. The Guild had to seal off Floors 7 and beyond so that adventurers wouldn't see the darkness that Kallig has unleashed on the Dungeon. We already lost a couple of our men. Lord Zeus and the Golden Knight seemed to be the ones to be hurt the most but they still seem confident that they will succeed. We have to, otherwise, this world will be in ruin regardless who wins the civil war between Messiah and Kallig."

Asfi closed the journal and she had a sad look. The Zeus Familia worked really hard to seal Kallig and all the members seemed willing to sacrifice themselves. The other Familias that are connected to the Makai can't afford to fail.

Asfi continued to skim through the book to see that there was a little bit more past the entry that she just read. Asfi decided to close the journal and progress through but unknown to her, the hooded man was hiding behind the corner with a look of disdain and disgust.

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(At the Guild)

Bell was talking to Eina about the daily job regarding an artifact extraction or Horror extermination.

"Let's see…" Eina was looking through the list of jobs. "I have a job for you on the 7th floor. It's a bit of a jump, considering you've been working jobs on lower floors."

"I think I can handle it. Besides, my other primary mission is to find out more on the Three Relics. Maybe I can find a lead there." Bell said, remembering the briefing that Hestia gave him.

Eina examined Bell.

"I suppose but…" Eina examined a few parts of Bell. "I think it's best that you should resupply on a few items including some stat boosting items."

"I don't even use stats." Bell said.

"Even so, items like that can be really helpful in a fight regardless if you're part of the Order or not." Eina said before getting an idea.

"Uh, what is it?" Zaruba asked, him and Bell noticing a look on Eina's face.

"Bell, are you free tomorrow?" Eina asked.

Bell and Zaruba just looked surprised as they both blinked.

* * *

(The next day)

Bell was waiting at the public town square for Eina. While waiting, Bell looked at Zaruba.

"What do you think, Zaruba? Think I need some stat boosts?" Bell asked.

"Well Makai Knights do depend on their armor and weapons, that's true…but a bit of backup never hurts. They do affect anyone who wears them regardless." Zaruba answered, explaining the importance of stat boosting items.

"I suppose, besides…" Bell looked at his plate armguard which started to rust a little. His grandfather gave it to him when he became a Makai Knight. Bell never did ask him how old this armguard was, seemed like a stupid moment now to realize this.

"Bell!" Eina called.

"Ah, Eina-!" Bell stopped himself when he sees her in a white blouse, red skirt, and black stockings on legs with brown boots on her feet. She was also not wearing glasses.

"Good morning!" Eina greeted. "You're really early! Were you looking forward to shopping with me that much?" Eina teased, making Bell blush a little from embarrassment.

"E-Eina, you know I stay up late and wake up early." Bell stated as he was regaining his composure.

Eina just giggled at the answer.

"Well, don't worry, I was actually looking forward to it, too." Eina stated. "Anyways, about those items-." She soon noticed Bell was still in the middle of regaining his composure. She soon smiled as she had a great idea on how to tease him. "Hey, Bell. Don't you have anything to say about my outfit?"

"Well…you certainly look younger especially without the glasses." Bell said before Eina caught him offguard by placing her arm around his neck and pulling him in a playful pull. "H-Hey!"

"I'm still only nineteen!" Eina teased as she kept playfully pulling him. "Come on! Come on!"

Zaruba only chuckled, at Bell's expense.

"J-Just stop!" Bell said, separating himself from her pull while blushing a little.

"Alright, I think we wasted enough time." Eina said before she gestured Bell to come with her. And he did as he rubbed his neck.

"So where are we going today?" Bell asked.

"Right there!" Eina soon pointed at a tall tower standing in the center of the town, the Babel Tower.

"Babel?"

"That's right, we're going to the Hephaestus Familia's shop." Eina said, surprising Bell. The Hephaestus Familia was known for its great blacksmithing skills, coming from the Blacksmith Goddess herself, Hephaestus.

Bell looked surprised.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I know my pay isn't bad at all but I don't know if I can even afford anything in that shop." Bell remarked. The Hephaestus Familia was the best but...they also come at a price. A very big price.

Eina just smiled before grabbing Bell's arm.

"Come on, a boy shouldn't keep a girl waiting." Eina said as she dragged Bell into Babel Tower.

Bell looked and saw Zaruba with a very amused expression.

"I don't want to hear it." Bell said, as if he knew what the Madou Ring was dropping off already thinking.

"I didn't say anything." Zaruba said with an innocent tone of voice.

* * *

(In Babel Tower)

The elevator soon opened, dropping off Eina and Bell. They got off and looked around to see a luxurious-styled hall with display windows filled with magnificent looking armor and weapons. The Hephaestus Familia knew how words meant nothing without action.

"I see this store hasn't changed much since the last time I was in Babel." Zaruba said, remembering the last time he was here with a previous Golden Knight.

Eina looked at Bell who looked at the windows before looking at Garoken. Bell just smiled.

"I'd settle Garoken over anything, even a sword made from a giant dragon." Bell joked as he placed Garoken back in his coat.

"Come on, we're heading for the upper floor, but this is also part of the Hephaestus Familia's store, so let' " Eina directed, earning a nod from Bell.

The two soon started walking down the hall and Bell examined the prices, which were really high. One sword was worth 30 million Valis.

"Man, the Hephaestus Familia know how to make a dent in a wallet." Bell remarked before the door opened.

"Welcome! What are you looking for today, sir?" A familiar female voice asked. Bell turned and saw that it was Hestia in a uniform.

Bell and Hestia just stared at each other for a few seconds before…

"Bell/Lady Hestia!" They both remarked.

"What are you doing here!?" Bell asked, surprised that Hestia is working at a shop instead of a food stand. "I noticed that you've been really busy lately. But…is this a second part-time job?"

"W-What about you? What are you doing here, Bell?" Hestia asked, she knew that adventurers would usually come here for armor and weapons but Bell is a Makai Knight. He had no need for such items. Hestia soon noticed Eina, who was smiling. Due to her crush on Bell, Hestia obviously felt jealous. "And who's this half-elf!?" Hestia said, sensing Eina's heritage.

Bell realized that Hestia and Eina never really met before. It's time to rectify that.

"Oh right, Lady Hestia. This is-."

Eina then bowed in respect and decided to introduce herself formally.

"Hello, Goddess Hestia. I am Eina Tulle, with the Guild. I'm Bell Cranel's Dungeon Hunting and Makai Job advisor." Eina greeted.

"You are, huh?" Hestia asked as she gestured Eina to lower herself so she can talk a few words. "By the way, Miss Advisor. You're not trying to use your position to seduce Bell, are you?" Hestia asked, making Eina blush from embarrassment. Eina also noticed the jealous/menacing look from Hestia.

"I-I try to keep my private life separate from my work!" Eina assured, saying that she and Bell are only work associates. Nothing less, nothing more.

* * *

(Later)

"You have an unusual Goddess, don't you?" Eina asked as she and Bell went up again through the elevator.

"Yeah, she really knows how to rub off on you." Bell joked before he and Eina were dropped off on a floor that seemed more populated and looked less luxurious compared with the Hephaestus Familia's shop.

"And here we are! You think that a high-end brand like the Hephaestus Familia is outside your reach, right?"

"Not really, wouldn't be much of a market without some competition." Bell answered.

"That's true and to prove it…" Eina then showed a dagger which was worth a little over a 1000 Valis.

"Not really much." Bell remarked.

"Of course, all the stuff here is from new blacksmiths. Even if it's cheap, it's to their advantage to have their work be sold and evaluated. And some of them are really good even in terms of accessories!" Eina said before guiding Bell somewhere else.

They were soon in an armor storage room where they saw several types of armor and accessories.

"I'm going to go look for a new armguard." Bell said before heading for the back.

Eina smiled at Bell's enthusiasm.

"Jeez…" Eina let out, seeing Bell's enthusiastic energy.

Bell looked around the several armors in storage.

"What do you think, Zaruba?" Bell asked as he showed his Madou Ring all of the various armor here.

"Well…they're not showy but at least they get the job done." Zaruba answered while Bell noticed a box of white and red armor.

Bell examined a piece and noticed the smith's signature.

"Welf Crozzo…" Bell read before placing the armor back. The only armor that he wore was the armor of the Golden Knight.

"Oh Bell, there you are!" Eina said before approaching him. "I found some good stat boosting items. How about you come with me to take a better look?"

"Sure." Bell said before noticing a look from Eina, which told that she wanted to say something.

"You're going to be working on that assignment tomorrow, right?" Eina asked, earning a nod from Bell.

"Right."

"I really wish you could form a Party. Or at least hire a supporter, maybe?"

"A supporter?"

"Yeah, they make things much more efficient. If you want, I can look for one." Eina offered.

Bell was thinking about it. Even though, he was a Makai Knight, there is strength in numbers. A supporter's job was to maintain the equipment and pick up the magic stones dropped from the monsters. Bell could use someone like that and besides, he could always lie about the Horrors.

"I'll think about it." Bell answered.

Later, the two went back to the public square where they first met and Bell was carrying a bag that held a few of the stat boosting accessories.

"Thanks for helping me out today." Bell said before Eina pulled out a small package.

"Oh, right. Bell, take this." Eina remembered something and unwrapped it, revealing a green armguard. Bell examined it and had Zaruba analyzed it.

"What is it, Zaruba?"

"An armguard that seems to hold a much better quality than your old one but isn't enchanted to take on Horror attacks." Zaruba answered, surprising Bell.

"It's a present from me." Eina explained. "I noticed how your old armguard is getting worn down. So make sure you use it!" She smiled, getting Bell offguard.

"A-Are you sure? I'm not sure if I can accept this because this seems to be worth a lot to you." Bell said, not wanting to take something precious from his friend.

"I honestly wish you would but…for your sake, not mine." Eina explained, expressing concern.

"Huh?"

"Regardless whether you're a Knight or adventurer, you never know when someone who goes to the Dungeon is going to die. I know lots off adventurers and Knights who never came back." Eina explained, making Bell look down at the green armguard. It was starting to make sense why she would give this kind of object, to make sure no more of her friends would die. "I don't want you to go away." Eina then giggled a bit, returning to her usual cheerful mood. "So maybe it really is for my sake."

Eina then noticed Bell still staring at the armguard. She flicked his nose to get his attention. Bell turned his attention towards Eina to see that she was lightly blushing.

"And when I saw how hard you were working, to be a great Golden Knight as your father, I wanted to help you. So take it, will you?" Eina asked with a light blush.

Bell smiled back as he looked at her.

"I will, I won't let you down! Thank you very much!" Bell exclaimed confidently, making Eina's blush intensify.

"Y-You're welcome." Eina said before the two went their separate ways. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will." Bell said before going home to rest a little and then head out on patrol. "Man, it's a little later than I expected."

"Bell, trust me when I say this, shopping with women takes up a whole lot of time." Zaruba said before a girl bumped into him. Bell looked at her.

She was a young petite girl who was 100 cm tall with short maroon colored hair and eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bell asked before trying to offer a hand up but…

"You're not getting away anymore, you damned Prum!" An adventurer said, charging with his sword.

Bell immediately noticed the threat before taking out Garoken and blocking the attack. The girl seems surprised before examining Garoken. The two clashed swords before the adventurer placed his sword away.

"Who are you? Are you with her?" The adventurer asked with impatience.

"I never even seen this girl before in my life!" Bell answered.

"Then why protect her?" The adventurer asked back.

"Because it's sort of my job to protect defenseless people like her." Bell answered and could tell that the adventurer was a bit pissed off based on what he answered.

"What are you saying, you goddamn brat? Think you're some kind of hero?" The adventurer asked with his sword out again.

"Stop this." A new female voice said.

Both men turned to see Ryu with some groceries.

"You shouldn't be sword fighting in the middle of the city." Ryu advised as the man pointed his sword at her.

"Stay out of this. Get lost, you-!"

"Silence." Ryu said with an intimidating glare, getting the adventurer's attention. "I don't want to get violent. I always end up going too far."

The adventurer still seemed angry but decided that this wasn't worth it.

"Damn you people." He said before leaving.

Bell smiled as he sheathed Garoken and placed it back in his duster. He looked at Ryu, who was approaching him.

"Thanks, Ryu. Violence was never really my first choice." Bell said.

"No, I'm sorry for interfering." Ryu said, knowing that Bell could take on that guy and could probably leave a more memorable lesson than she could.

Bell then remembered why he got into a near fight like that to begin with.

"Oh, that reminds me. The girl-." Bell turned and saw the girl missing. She must've left during the whole confrontation.

Unknown to them, the girl was actually around the corner and eyed them. Ryu seemed to notice something, causing the girl to sink back into the darkness.

"Maybe she got scared and ran away." Bell guessed, making the girl smile at the assumption. Ryu then examined Bell.

"If you got hurt, Syr would be sad. Be careful." Ryu warned, slightly surprising Bell but he quickly regained his composure.

"Don't worry, Ryu. It'll take more than one punk to make a scratch on me." Bell said, having been through worse.

Ryu looked at his face to see that he was confident.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." Ryu said, leaving.

When she was gone from sight, Bell looked at the green armguard that Eina gave him.

' _I need to get this to Lana to enchant this if it's going to withstand Horror attacks. No wait, why stop there?'_ Bell thought before leaving the scene with the only thing left being that girl staring at the part of the duster that held Garoken.

* * *

(In another part of Orario)

"Damn that tiny brat…" The adventurer cursed as he was walking back to his apartment. "That damn brat ripped me off and thinks some stupid hero guy is going to save her, huh?"

The man soon looked at the wall before punching it. He was obviously pissed off by that girl. She ripped him off of everything when they ventured deep into the Dungeon, even keeping a few good items to herself.

"I'll get that brat if it's the last thing I do-."

" **You want revenge?"** A deep demonic voice asked, surprising the adventurer.

He looked around with his sword out.

"W-Who's there!?" The man asked, looking around to see no one there. "Come out! I'm serious!" He yelled, starting to feel tense before noticing a rusty dagger nearby. But what made the dagger stand out was that it was shaking and glowing with a dark aura.

" **I can help you get it. Show that little bitch what happens when she crosses you…Pick me up and I will grant you power."** The dagger offered, which seemed very tempting.

The adventurer sheathed his sword and approached the dagger. Normally trusting a talking dagger seemed like a really bad idea but right now the man's only goal was to kill the girl. He wanted revenge, wanted to show what happens when the line was crossed.

He soon faced the dagger, which was in hands' reach.

" **Power shall soon be yours, all you have to do...is use me."**

"What the hell?" The man said before grabbing it but when he did, dark energy emerged from the dagger and went into the man's eyes and mouth.

When the energy was transferred fully, the dagger was dropped and void of the darkness that was present in it. The adventurer dropped to his knees with his head down as his body breathed in and out.

"Now then…." The man's eyes were glowing blood red with a very vicious grin. "Let's show this damn Prum the bitch she is."

* * *

(The next day)

Bell was in Dalton and Lana's apartment with Lana using her magic to enchant the green armguard, the one that Eina gave Bell, to withstand Horror attacks. Bell was looking out the window with black goggles that had red lenses. He was watching all the adventurers walking towards the Dungeon, an average morning for Orario.

Lana looked at Bell.

"You know, if you wanted, I could've used my magic to polish your old armguard good as new." Lana brought up as she looked at the old armguard laid on the table. She knew how much both armguards meant to Bell and it seemed only fair to repair the other one.

"Maybe." Bell answered without removing his stare from the window. But he did take off the goggles and lowered them to his neck. "It doesn't hurt to have a backup item." Bell said as he looked at the small rings that he and Eina got from Babel. "By the way, where's Dalton?"

"Off to pick up orders from Watchdog Shiroishi. You know how he loves being direct." Lana answered as she examined the green armguard to see if there was anything left unchecked.

Bell then looked at Lana and smiled.

"So…" Bell started, hoping for Lana to get what he was saying.

"So what?" Lana asked as she started rubbing the old armguard. Clearly having no idea what Bell is saying.

"Aw, come on! I know you accepted the proposal but how was it?" Bell explained, making Lana blush.

"T-That's personal!" Lana then realized something. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Dalton told me before he proposed."

Lana then sweatdropped.

"Stupid dwarf really likes being blunt and talkative." She remarked, earning a chuckle from Bell.

"But you do love him for that, right?" Bell asked.

Lana sighed before smiling.

"I guess. He always knew how to sweep a girl off his feet…even if she is taller than him." Lana remarked before looking at Bell. "Hey!"

She tossed the green armguard and Bell caught it.

"The armguard is ready to be used against Horror attacks. I even placed in that little upgrade you wanted. You can thank Dalton's skills with machinery for that." Lana said before using her magic on the old one. "I'll send Dalton or a letter to let you know when the old one is repaired."

Bell smiled as he inspected it. He soon placed it on.

"Thanks, well, I'm heading into the Dungeon now. I have a Madou Relic and a lead to find." Bell said, remembering his other assignment.

Lana nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand. Good luck." She said.

"Don't worry, we're not in over our heads. We're going to take things slow." Zaruba stated, making Bell nod in agreement.

"That's right." Bell then took the goggles off completely before placing it in his duster. "Well, I'll see you later. And be sure to send the wedding invitations soon!" Bell then left, leaving Lana by herself.

"He sure is a one of a kind Golden Knight." Lana smiled as she continued repairing the old armguard.

* * *

(At the Dungeon entrance)

Bell was walking before noticing some adventurers with their support units. He saw them with ginormous backpack with supplies, tools, and everything else an adventurer could have used during their time in the Dungeon.

"Hey Bell, maybe you should get a Supporter." Zaruba whispered to Bell, as if he was reading his thoughts.

"Maybe I should…" Bell said, seeing the uses a Supporter can bring to Bell. Plus, even if they come across a Horror, Bell could always lie and say it was a unique Dungeon Monster. Just before he could look around…

"Mister! Mister! You with the white hair!" A female voice called from behind.

"Huh" Bell turned and saw what appears to be the same girl from yesterday but with a white hooded robe and a giant backpack like the ones the other Supporters carry.

"Hello, mister! Sorry to bother you, but are you looking for a Supporter?" The girl asked with an enthusiastic tone in her voice.

"Aren't you…?" Bell examined her face, confusing her.

"Are you confused?" The girl asked. "Because it's actually quite simple. A poor Supporter who wants to pick through the leftovers of an adventurer is advertising herself!"

"No, that's not it…aren't you the Prum girl from yesterday?" Bell asked as he recognized the face.

"Prum?" The girl then took off her hood, revealing fox ears. "Sorry, sir but I'm an animal person. More specifically, a Chienthrope!"

"Huh…" Bell examined the ears and even petted them to make sure they were real. However, petting them made her blush and slightly moan.

"M-Mister!" The girl begged, instantly stopping Bell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was mistaken." Bell said before looking away. The girl smiled, happy that her magic was able to fool Bell but…

"Bell, this is the same girl. She's just using a transformation spell." Zaruba whispered to Bell, sensing the false disguise. Bell was surprised that the girl would use a disguise to get close to him. Maybe it was to hide herself from that angry adventurer from the other day.

"But why?" Bell quietly wondered before looking at the girl without her noticing. "I need to learn more." He quietly told Bell before gesturing her to come. "I'm Bell Cranel, by the way."

"I'm Liliruca Arde." The girl said before the two sat by the fountain.

"So you said something about being my Supporter, right Liliruca?" Bell asked, remembering what Liliruca said to him.

"That's right, you looked like you were alone. I didn't notice any backpack on you, so I thought…"

"Oh, I gotcha." Bell said, seeing that he usually comes in his usual outfit.

"So mister, how about it? Do you need a Supporter?" Liliruca asked with anticipation in her voice.

"Well, I was just thinking I'd like to have one." Bell answered, immediately exciting the young disguised Chienthrope.

"Really!? Then would you take me, Mister?" She asked before getting a downcast look. "It's just that…I'm really poor. I don't know if I've got enough to get by on right now. Also…" Liliruca touched her animal ears. "And having a boy touch something so important to me...You need to take responsibility for that, won't you?"

Bell just decided to play dumb and see what the young girl is trying to get out of this considering that she got nearly killed yesterday and is now using a transformation spell.

"Alright, let's see how this works then. In other words, you can be my Supporter for the day." Bell decided, making Liliruca instantly happy.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" She said, happy that she was hired.

* * *

(Later in the Dungeon)

Bell just finished off another Dungeon Monster before noticing a giant ant approached. It tried to tackle him but Bell easily cut off its head, using Garoken.

"Huh?"

Bell soon saw another giant ant about to attack him but Bell then used his new armguard to block the attack. Bell then immediately counterattacked by shoving Garoken into the forehead, instantly blowing up the ant.

"Bell!" Liliruca called.

Bell turned and saw another ant trying to flank him through a burrowing tunnel. Bell ran at it before kicking its head, immediately snapping the neck. Its head dropped dead and Bell sheathed Garoken while Liliruca clapped.

"Bell, you're so strong!" Liliruca commented as Bell looked at her and smiled.

"I can thank you the same way. I can now focus mainly on fighting now that you're here. You're not a bad Supporter!" Bell remarked, a bit happy that some weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Well, you're still amazing, since you can defeat all these monsters by yourself!" Liliruca remarked as she looked behind her to see the trail of magic stones dropped by the numerous amount of monsters that Bell killed. "Well, I'm sure part of it is because of your weapon." She said, eyeing the Garoken.

Bell caught her gaze and looked at his sword.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. The sword and I are like partners but I would feel naked without it." Bell said while Liliruca eyed the Garoken, imagining how much it's worth.

"Bell, where'd you get that sword?" Liliruca asked.

Bell took out the red wooden sheath before placing Garoken in it.

"This belonged to my family. An heirloom, you could say." Bell then looked at Liliruca. "Come to think of it, what Familia are you with, Lili?" Bell asked, using Liliruca's nickname.

Liliruca, now Lili, started collected the magic stones that were dropped from the monsters.

"Oh right, the Soma Familia." Lili answered.

"I see." Bell nodded at that, remembering to look into that later.

"Anyways, Bell, would you grab that magic stone?" Lili asked, pointing at the ant corpse that was in the burrowed tunnel. "I don't think it's too deep in the corpse. Let me get the ones on the ground. After that, we can call it a day." Lili proposed as she gave Bell a cutting knife.

Bell grabbed it before laying the sheathed Garoken against the wall. Bell soon decided to cut through and was able to, severing the head and making the body exploding. Bell grabbed the magic stone before noticing a Madou artifact in a pile of ant feces.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something over there, you mind?" Bell asked.

"I don't mind." Lili answered, with Bell instantly walking over to the relic, leaving Garoken by itself.

Lili found it as the golden opportunity to take the sword and sell it. Lili placed her hand on it and tried to move but…she can't, it felt too heavy.

"W-What is this!?" Lili wondered. A few seconds ago, Bell was using it to kill giant ants as if it was a butter knife but now it was heavy like a giant pile of metal. "Come on, move!" Lili then tried to kick it to the ground and that wasn't even enough to make it budge.

Unknown to her, Bell was watching the entire thing while cleaning the ant feces off the Madou Relic.

"So that's why, she wants me. She wants valuable loot." Bell said, now figuring out why Lili is doing this. Underneath this Supporter façade, was a thief who was tricking adventurer and stealing their stuff.

"Want to confront her?" Zaruba asked, wondering what Bell is going to do about this.

"Hmmm…" Bell was thinking about it before coming to a decision. "I still want to know why. I know what she is now but I don't know why. Especially since a girl like her is an easy host for a Horror." Bell was curious to see how much of a thief Lili can be and to see if she is willing to go very far.

"You know, you remind me of your father like that. He wants to see things through to the end."

"Well Zaruba, that's because I like my stories having full detail, not just one chapter." Bell said before walking to her and playing dumb.

* * *

(Later at the Guild)

Bell and Lili went their separate ways before Bell walked in. He approached Eina and dropped off the Relic before telling her of his day…including details on Lili.

"A supporter of the Soma Familia, huh?" Eina asked with a sad sigh.

"You know them?" Bell asked, sensing a connection.

"They're a Familia focused on dungeon exploring…and they also sell some alcohol." Eina answered. "I know it sounds normal but…they all seem desperate for some reason. Like they're pushing themselves to the limit." Eina said before deciding to change the subject. "But what do you think of this Supporter? Of Liliruca?"

"I think she's great! I have been able to focus on only the fight and objective plus…" Bell pulled out the bag of Valis. "I managed to earn a bonus."

"That's great, Bell! Well, I guess I can't oppose your decision. It's up to you then. Just hope you can make it worth it then." Eina said, regarding his decision to hire Lili as his supporter.

"Thanks. Well, see you tomorrow." Bell was about to leave but Eina noticed something.

"Bell? Where's Zaruba?" Eina asked, noticing that the skull-themed ring was around Bell's finger.

"Huh?" Bell looked at his finger to see that Zaruba was missing. Lili must've took it while they were splitting the magic stones.

' _She's good, I'll give her that.'_ Bell thought before walking out to try and find Lili.

* * *

(With Lili)

Lili was trying to sell Zaruba at a pawn shop as a backup plan after failing to pick up Garoken. The pawn broker was examining Zaruba before looking at Lili.

"Thirty Valis." He offered. Lili wasn't surprised, she took the closest item while Bell wasn't looking. "Sorry but I don't sense any stat boosts when I tried it on. This ring is a piece of junk. An old trinket." The man said.

This, of course, pissed off Zaruba but he can't say or do anything around outsiders like these people. Lili just seemed angry before taking Zaruba and walking outside.

' _Damn it! I was too reckless and just grabbed a stupid metal piece of junk! But why couldn't I grab it?! That weapon that tore through all those monsters without even getting knicked!'_ Lili thought angrily before seeing Ryu and Syr walking with grocery bags near her.

Lili tried to hide her face underneath her hood as she tried to hide Zaruba from them, seeing that Ryu knew Bell. But when they crossed backs…Ryu stopped.

"Stop right there, Prum." Ryusaid, making Lili stop and confusing Syr. "Show me the ring that's concealed in your sleeve."

"Ryu?" Syr asked, wondering what's gotten into her friend.

"It's similar to one a friend has. I want to check it." Ryu explained, making Lili shake with nervousness.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is mine." Lili lied, hoping she could Ryu off her back. "You must be mistaken."

Ryu's hardened face and tone of voice didn't change from the answer.

"Nonsense. I only know one person with a ring like that…especially since that ring is one of a kind." Ryu got a Valis out while Lili tried to run away. Ryu turned and tossed the ring at Lili's hand, making her drop Zaruba.

"Ow…" Zaruba quietly said as Lili ran to the end of the alley. Just as she was about to be home free, she sees Bell coming into view.

"Where is she?" Bell wondered before Lili fell on him, making both of them fell onto the floor with Lili's hood falling off and exposing her animal ears. "Lili." Bell recognized as he sat up.

"Bell." Lili recognized back before Ryu emerged from the alley and saw Lili's Chienthrope ears.

"A Chienthrope?" Ryu recognized before Syr managed to catch up with them.

"Ryu. Syr." Bell recognized before standing up and looking at Lili before looking at the two waitresses. "Did either of you see a skull-themed ring?"

"This?" Ryu pulled out Zaruba, much to Bell's relief.

"Zaruba." Bell smiled before taking him from Ryu's hand. "Thank you, Ryu."

"It was nothing, Cranel." Ryu said. "Plus…" She soon started to talk in a low tone. "Zaruba is nothing without the Golden Knight."

Bell's eyes widened at that response. Was Ryu associated with the Makai Order? Regardless her cooperation was appreciated.

"I see, well thanks again. I felt naked without this ring." Bell placed Zaruba back on and his eyes glowed as a response, catching Lili's attention. "So where did you find it?"

"I didn't so much find it." Ryu answered before eyeing Lili, confirming Bell's thoughts. "A Prum had it."

Lili's ears lowered with embarrassment and Syr noticed before kneeling down to Lili's level.

"We'll be going then." Ryu said before she bowed.

"Okay, I'll see you around then. Again, thank you very much." Bell said.

Meanwhile Syr was having a word with Lili.

"Don't be too much of a brat, okay?" Syr asked, surprising Lili. What was she implying?

The two waitresses soon left and were gone from view while Bell looked at Lili.

"Actually, what a stroke of luck. I wanted to see you." Bell said, surprising Lili.

Did he find out everything about her? Or is she about to get threatened again like the adventurer from yesterday? Lili braced herself for whatever was about to happen next. Except this…

"Would you want to go back in the Dungeon with me tomorrow?" Bell asked, catching Lili offguard.

Lili just looked at him with a surprised expression while Bell just smiled.

* * *

(Later at night)

Aiz was walking through the streets with Riveria. The two stayed up training and stocking up for their trip to the Dungeon tomorrow.

"Do we have everything we need?" Aiz asked as Riveria was looking at the list in her hand. She always liked to be organized.

"This does seem to be everything account for-."

BOOM!

Bell flew through the wall and Aiz dodged him but Riveria didn't, making Bell crash into her. The two skidded across the ground before Riveria's head came into contact with some rubble, knocking her out. Bell stood up and looked at Riveria.

"Sorry!" Bell said before hearing a monstrous roar. He was out on patrol and well…he did find a Horror.

He and Aiz looked to see a demonic monster with its lower half being something of spider legs while the upper half resembled something of a masked harlequin.

Bell ran up to it before noticing Aiz next to him.

"Why do I keep running into you?" Bell wondered. He already bumped into her twice before, why does there have to be a third time?

"It's destiny trying to pair you two up." Zaruba quietly joked, earning Bell's irritation.

"Not now!" Bell said, making Aiz tilt her head in confusion.

"Who are you talking to-?"

Harlequin just laugh before sending his spider legs at Bell and Aiz. The two dodged them before jumping away. They soon landed safely before Bell looked at the unconscious Riveria.

"Go help you friend!" Bell said, pulling out his sword and taking a defensive combat stance.

Aiz nodded before running and grabbing Riveria while Bell was blocking Harlequin's attacks with his sword. He was deflecting the spider legs before Harlequin removed his smiley mask, revealing a monstrous face that roared before breathing acid on him. Bell rolled to the side while Harlequin looked around to see Aiz sitting Riveria against the wall and checking for injuries.

Harlequin rushed at Aiz while Bell raced him towards her. Bell flipped over him, being in between the Horror and Aiz and Riveria.

"You…"

Bell just raised his sword before cutting his circle of light and summoning his armor, becoming Garo. Aiz just stood there and watched as the Golden Knight charged at Harlequin.

Garo just easily dodged the spider legs before jumping at the upper body. However, Harlequin did manage to smack Garo off to the side, making him tumble and roll across the alley. Harlequin soon looked at Aiz and the unconscious Riveria with a very hungry look. Aiz just pulled out her sword and braced herself.

However Garo immediately reappeared on the Horror's back and tried to stab it through there but was noticed before being shaken off. Garo landed on his feet before flipping over the Horror once again to get in between it and the girls.

Aiz looked at Garo.

"Do you need my help-?"

"I told you, this isn't a monster that you can fight like in the Dungeon." Garo said before adopting a combat stance while his gaze was on Aiz. "Just get yourself and your friend out of her before things get ugly. I'll hold him off in the meantime."

"But-!"

Harlequin just roared, trying to take advantage of the fight by breathing liquid acid again.

"Look out!" Garo pushed Aiz out of the way before blocking the acid with his armor. Luckily, the acid wasn't enough to penetrate Garo's golden armor. Garo soon looked at his sword to see that it was coated in acid as well, giving Garo an idea. "Time for a taste of your own medicine!"

Harlequin just roared before Garo dodged his spider legs once more. Garo was soon underneath the Horror and managed to make a cut on the lower body. Garo noticed the wound turning green before Harlequin jumped back and roared…before he started choking.

Garo smirked as he charged and sliced off Harlequin's head, killing the monster. Harlequin's body dissipated into darkness before Aiz approached Garo. Garo stared at her before reverting back to Bell. Bell soon walked over to Riveria and examined her.

"She's alive. Only minor bruises, she survived worse too." Aiz answered before she and Bell faced each other.

"Fate has a strange sense of humor for us to meet again…for a third time." Bell mused he sheathed his sword and placed it back in his duster.

"Riveria and I were just buying supplies before meeting you." Aiz said, explaining what she was doing here at this time.

"And I was…doing my job." Bell said, looking at the rubble that he and Harlequin created.

"So I heard, Knight of Light." Aiz called Bell, remembering what she read in the book.

"Knight of Light?"

Aiz took out the book that she kept and Bell looked at it.

"What the heck? I don't remember this." Bell said before noticing Zaruba having a mental sweatdrop.

* * *

 _(Years ago)_

" _Old man, come on!" A young Marlowe said as his father was trying to write something._

 _Zaruba was on his stand and just watched Marlowe's father trying to write something down on paper._

" _I know you were once an adventurer but writing…doesn't really seem your strong suit." Marlowe honestly said as he looked at Zaruba who seemed apprehensive as well._

" _I promised him that I would set the record straight." Marlowe's father said as he was writing down notes that he wants to put into the book._

" _And what about the Makai? Are you going to reveal that with this book?" Marlowe asked, raising a good point. Exposing Garo could jeopardize society and have them panic when it comes to nightfall._

" _I'm going to embellish a majority of the details. I just want to give these people hope that a Knight can watch over them, even if they accept this story as a fairy tale."_

 _Marlowe nodded, knowing that people do need a symbol of hope and if the old man can keep his mouth shut about the Makai…nothing could go wrong._

" _Alright, I trust you…just like my birth father did." Marlowe said, before earning a look from his father._

" _I was with your real father when he died…as a true Golden Knight and friend. I not only promised him to set the record straight but…I also promised him to raise you and your heirs as if they were my own." The old man smiled before continuing writing._

* * *

(Present)

Zaruba was just silently humming, hoping to wave off attention while Bell just sighed and looked at Aiz.

"I learned a bit from this book but…I'm wondering if you can answer some other questions I had-."

"No." Bell immediately answered and Aiz looked at him surprised. That was a sudden and quick response that was delivered with no hesitation.

"Why?" Aiz asked, wondering why Bell wouldn't tell her anything.

"It's for your own safety. Ms. Wallenstein-."

"Aiz. Please call me Aiz, everyone else does." Aiz clarified, more comfortable with being called by her first name.

"Sorry, Aiz." Bell corrected himself before repeating what he was trying to say. "What I was saying is that book only scratched the surface. For your sake, it's best to leave it that way." Bell warned. If Aiz knows about the Makai, she can be pulled into a whole world of trouble from there. She looked like a sweet girl and Bell would hate someone like that to be in trouble when it comes to Horrors.

Aiz was thinking of what to say before…

"Bell Cranel."

"Huh?" Aiz tilted her head in confusion.

"The last time we met, you asked for my name. I didn't answer. I hoped that was enough to satisfy you."

"Bell Cranel…"

"Aiz?"

Aiz turned and saw Riveria stirring before opening her eyes. Aiz checked on her before Riveria looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"Well-." Aiz turned her head to see Bell missing from the scene once again. Aiz looked up to see Bell on the roof before he ran away. Aiz looked at where he once was before adopting a somewhat sad look. "Why does he always disappear from me?" She wondered.

* * *

(With Bell)

Bell was running and jumping from roof to roof before finding a suitable place to land. He jumped off and landed onto the street before walking back home. While walking, he wondered about the book and looked at Zaruba to see if he knew anything.

"Zaruba, do you know who wrote the book?" Bell asked.

"Your grandfather, he had to fulfill a promise he made." Zaruba explained, not really wanting to go into details.

Bell nodded, respecting Zaruba's secrets.

"Hey Bell, don't you think you were a little too cold to Aiz?" Zaruba asked, surprising Bell with that question.

"I was only doing what was best for her." Bell answered, knowing what dangers the Makai world can bring.

"She might not agree with that, especially regarding her skills with a sword-."

"Aiz is not a Makai Knight nor a Priestess. She won't be safe around the Makai-."

"Keep that up and it won't be your choice." Zaruba said. "If someone gets attracted to the Makai, it is inevitable. It ends in either a happy ending or a sad one. And regardless of the ending, they'll always start the same."

Bell just stared at Zaruba. He does have a point, there are innocent people who do get attracted to the Makai for centuries. And when they do, it usually ends with their death or with them becoming Horrors. The option of them joining the Order itself is…less likely due to how strict it is.

Bell then thought about it before realizing something. Aiz would eventually find out since he probably just fed her curiosity at a further degree.

"You know what this means?" Zaruba asked as if he read Bell's mind.

"…" Bell didn't respond but just continued walking home with a lot of thinking to do later.

* * *

(The next day at the Dungeon)

Bell and Lili were walking down the stairs onto the proper Dungeon Floor before Lili stopped and looked at Bell.

"Hey, Bell." She called, instantly stopping Bell and catching his attention. "Thank you for hiring me." Lili then scanned Bell's figure to find Zaruba still on.

"It's no problem, Lili. Anyways, you sure you don't want any money for the contract?" Bell asked, remembering Lili's request.

"Yes. Since you're alone, distributing the loot isn't that complicated. And…" Lili started before stopping herself.

"And?"

"That's better for you too, isn't it?" Lili quietly asked but it was loud enough for Bell to hear. Unknown to him, Lili decided to just take whatever item drops that Bell gets without him knowing. It was better than trying to steal any of Bell's items due to their unusual nature. "Okay, let's go! If you do your best, there'll be no problem at all!"

"R-Right." Bell said as he tried to piece together her last message. He had an idea of what Lili was going to do but he decided to play quiet and see where this goes. Besides, he doesn't really use item drops since he isn't really an adventurer.

The two then decided to continue forward. For Bell, his assignment from Eina was to exterminate a few Lesser Horrors that were harassing the floor he was on. Luckily, they could be passed off as Dungeon Monsters.

"So how far do you think we'll go today?" Lili asked.

* * *

(Later)

The two were done for the day and looked at the two bags of money, which was their pay today. Including the Horror job and magic stones that they turned in. They opened the two bags and counted to find…

"26,000 Valis!?" Both of them remarked with surprise. Even for Bell, he never made this much money on his own during a job in the Dungeon.

"I never saw so much Valis in one place." Bell remarked while Lili seemed to be bursting with joy.

"Wow, Bell! You made more than a five-man part of Level 1 adventurers all by yourself!" Lili remarked, making Bell smile.

"You know what they say, if you praise a rabbit, it'll climb a tree." Bell said, remembering that some kids back in his younger age would call him a bunny due to having the hair and eyes of one. It was a double-edged sword.

"I have no idea what this means, but I'll join in!" Lili said, just happy to have made some progress. "Wow! And we can keep getting better! Anyways, we should talk about loot distribution."

"That reminds me." Bell took one bag, which contained half of the money, before giving it to Lili which surprised since no one has ever given her something nice before. Bell then took his half of the money. "Maybe I can treat my Goddess something good to eat with this." Bell said. He still wanted to repay her for the dagger she gave him during the Monsterphilia incident. "Also Lili, want to get something to eat on a job well done?" He then looked at Lili who was still speechless.

"Bell? Why are we splitting it evenly? Aren't you going to try and take it all for yourself?" Lili asked, remembering what the last adventurer did.

"What makes you say that? You helped me, so I thought I could repay the favor. Call it my thanks, Lili." Bell smiled, showing his gratitude to Lili. He thought if this thief wasn't going to be possessed by a Horror, there could be goodness in her heart. Bell just has to bring it out with kindness. He soon stuck his arm out. "I hope we can keep working together!" He said with a smile, catching Lili offguard.

Lili just stared at him before shaking the hand. Bell smiled while Lili looked at the money she was given. Bell was definitely not like most adventurers.

"You're weird…" Lili remarked.

Unknown to the two of them, the now Horrified adventurer was staring at them with a dark sinister smile. It's been a little while since he became a Horror and he was honing his powers to make Lili's death painful and sweet when he consumes her. He just needs a bit more time.

* * *

(At the Guild)

"Just 12,000 Valis!?" A Soma adventurer said, surprised that he got ripped off. "What's wrong with you!? Are you blind!?"

Eina and her friend were watching this man's displeasure.

"See? Again." The friend said, familiar with this behavior from Soma Familia members. "Another Soma Familia adventurer."

"Damn it all…" The depressed adventurer said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"The Soma Familia, huh?" Eina remarked, remembering Bell partnering up with a Soma Supporter. "I wonder if Bell will be okay."

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

Asfi flew and landed on the ground with a slightly pained expression as she felt her whole body in pain. He was trying to follow a lead from the journal before she was attacked. Asfi tried crawling towards the journal in front of her before making an attempt to grab it but the hooded man that she was fighting picked it up and read it.

"Stay away from that, Horror!" Asfi said as she tried to get up to fight again.

The hooded man just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Have a bit of fight left in you, huh?" The man grabbed her by the cheeks and made her stand up before looking at her straight in the eye. "I love that and lucky for you, you can spread that love."

The man took out the orb, making Asfi's eyes widen. It was one of the Three Relics that she was briefed on.

"I wonder…what else does this do besides sealing a Dragon horror?" The man asked before the orb shined bright and blasted an energy bolt at Asfi, making her fly and hitting the wall.

She was struggled to get up as smoke was escaping her body.

The man kicked her, making her roll.

"As amusing as this is, I'm on a short schedule so…" The man soon fired an energy bolt from the orb but this time, the color from it was yellow instead of blue.

The blast hits Asfi before she vanished, leaving the hooded man all alone. The man just looked through the journal and recognized the signature.

'This person…" The man clenched his fist.

* * *

(In another part of the Dungeon)

Aiz and Riveria were working while Aiz couldn't get Bell's words out of her head.

" _What I was saying is that book only scratched the surface. For your sake, it's best to leave it that way."_

' _What was he saying? What more is there?'_ Aiz thought as she and Riveria heard and saw the wall crashing.

"It's here…" Riveria remarked as Aiz pulled out her sword.

"Riveria, don't interfere." Aiz said as a huge Dungeon Monster was about to emerge but…

A bright light occurred near them and an injured Asfi emerged from it. Riveria immediately went up to her.

"Hey, are you okay!? Hey!" Riveria asked as Asfi was unconscious from her wounds.

Aiz just stared at them before focusing on the monster that was about to emerge.

* * *

(With Freya)

Freya watched Bell's progress and her interest in him grew with each time he fought. But she felt nostalgia when he became Garo, the armor just made her lust for Bell intensified. However, she wasn't satisfied with Bell's current progress.

Freya wanted to see more and more of Bell in action especially as Garo. She had to do something.

"This is no good. I was going to just watch him for a while. But I just want to play with you." Freya then walked over to her library behind her before grabbing a book. "You're going to show me the power that sleeps within you."

In her hands was a white book that was titled, "The Modern Magic Even a Goblin Could Understand."

She had an anticipated face. Couldn't hold the excitement at the thought of Bell reading the book to gain more power.

* * *

(With Hestia)

Hestia was walking tiredly through the market as she came back from working at Hephaestus's shop. It was one of the only ways to pay off the debt between her and Hephaestus herself for making the Garo Dagger. But at the rate that her pay is, it didn't look like that debt was getting paid off anytime soon.

"I made it through another day." She remarked. "Even if it's to replay that loan…I'm a Goddess and she's still so harsh." Hestia continued remarking about her new part-time job. She soon stopped and sighed. "I just can't wait to see Bell."

As if on cue, Hestia instantly sensed Bell near her. She looked for him, knowing that being with Bell would just make Hestia's day so much easy. Hestia soon spotted a certain white haired young man walking through the crowd.

"It's Bell-!" Hestia immediately stopped herself upon getting a full view of Bell…and Lili.

The two were talking while also laughing. They seemed extremely close and were having a lot of fun together…much to Hestia's distraught. It appeared that some girl took her Bell.

"NO!" Hestia let out before looking at Bell with a furious look. "Bell, you cheater!"

* * *

 **AN: Well there is my latest chapter for Wolf's Den! Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	4. Magic

**AN: Hey guys! I'm here with a whole new chapter of Wolf's Den! This might be the last Garo chapter that I'll put up for a while because I want to revisit my Kamen Rider routes. Now then, let's now waste any more time because…it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or DanMachi.

* * *

Chapter 4: Magic

The God Miach didn't know how he got in this situation but there he is, drinking with an upset Hestia at a tavern. She's been distraught when seeing Bell spending time and appearing to have fun with Lili over her. His fellow deity came here to drink her troubles away.

"Listen, Miach!" Hestia said as she placed her drink down before she started having tears. "Bell…Bell…was cheating on me!" Hestia said as she cried her heart out on the table. Miach just watched as he was eating his snack, thinking of how to console her before Hestia punched the table. "Damn it! Who is that girl anyway? Bell is mine!"

"Now, now, Hestia." Miach started, trying to calm the situation down. "Bell doesn't belong to anybody." He reminded, not remembering that Bell even placed himself up for grabs by the ladies.

Hestia looked at him.

"I know that! I just said it to say it! No, I wanted to say it!" Hestia said as she continued drinking.

However, it kept bothering her so much that she finished five mugs worth of ale. Hestia's face was blushing red from the alcohol before exhaling a red visible smoke of it. In her drunken sorrow, she thought of Bell.

"Bell! Please, don't leave alone!" The drunken Goddess said with her arms out as if she was trying to reach him. Miach just watched, unsure of how to react. She soon face planted onto the table.

"Now, now, you're being too loud." Miach said, not wanting to cause a scene but Hestia didn't care. To her, Bell didn't appear to be hers anymore and she just couldn't accept it…even if it wasn't the case.

"I LOVE YOU, BELL~!" Drunken Hestia proclaimed to the sky with comical tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(In the morning at Hestia Familia HQ)

Hestia was groaning in pain while in bed as she held her head from the massive hangover she obtained last night. Bell was even trying to nurse her.

"Are you okay, Lady Hestia?" Bell asked, offering a glass of water.

Instead of an answer, Hestia just took the glass and drank it all before giving it back to Bell.

"Someone's in a sour mood." Zaruba remarked, easily seeing through Hestia's distress.

"Nope, nothing is wrong with me." Hestia denied as she looked away from Bell before sitting with her knees against her chest. _'What's with you, Bell? You cheater!'_

Bell just continued trying to nurse his Goddess by placing an icepack on her head. He soon remembered what he was going to say originally before Hestia came back home last night drunk.

"Hey, Lady Hestia…I know this really may not be a good time to ask this but…how long until your next day off from work?" Bell asked, catching Hestia's attention from curiosity.

"My next day off? Why?" Hestia asked, wondering what Bell has planned.

"Well, thanks to a Supporter, I managed to make a lot of money in the Dungeon lately so I thought I could repay you for everything you've done for me. So…would you like to go out to a nice dinner with me?" Bell asked, wanting to repay for everything Hestia did for him. Taking him in, supporting him, and granting him the Garo Dagger so Bell thought he could repay by what Hestia assuming is…

"A date?" Hestia asked, feeling instantly better with a smile, blush, and a sense of renewed hope. She immediately took off the ice pack, immediately feeling better and looking at Bell in the face. "Let's go today!"

"Huh?" Bell let out, caught offguard.

Hestia got closer to his face, making him move back.

"I want to go today!" The Goddess demanded with excitement in her voice.

"H-Hey, hold on-!"

She moved closer, making Bell push his back against the wall.

"We're going today!" Hestia declared, making Zaruba chuckle.

"Behold the ultimate cure!" He joked while Bell focused on his Goddess.

"But aren't you feeling-?"

"I'm all better now!" Hestia said, physically and mentally too. She soon went over to her closet to pick out what to wear before sniffing herself. Hestia turned to face Bell. "Bell, I'll see you at six o'clock this evening on Southwest Main, at Amour Square!" Hestia gave a confident smile.

Zaruba looked at Bell from his stand.

"Your grandfather would be so proud over your way with the ladies." Zaruba said.

Bell just sighed as he wore Zaruba.

* * *

(At the Divine Bathhouse)

Hestia was happily humming as she relaxed in the main pool. All around her was her fellow female deities relaxing in the spas, saunas, etc. The Divine Bathhouse was a place of comfort and refreshment for deities and Hestia wanted to take full advantage of that by using it to freshen herself up for her date with Bell.

"A date with Bell! A date with Bell!" Hestia sang as she relaxed. She was overexcited that she finally can go on a date with Bell and forget all about her troubles for now.

"Oh, Hestia?" A female voice recognized.

Hestia turned her head to see an attractive woman with long auburn hair that was tied up to fit in a towel while another towel was wrapped around her pale body with a chest that could compete with Hestia's.

Hestia recognized her.

"Hey, Demeter!" Hestia greeted her fellow deity. "It's been a while!"

Demeter then looked at a certain part of Hestia's front.

"They're as big as ever, I see." Demeter remarked as she tried to examined them but Hesita stopped her.

"Yours are pretty big, too, aren't they?" Hestia talked back while Demeter smiled and sat next to Hesita in the main pool.

"I'm surprised, though. Isn't this the first time you've visited the Divine Bathhouse?"

Hestia nodded with a smile.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone after this. I want to go all-out for it." Hestia said, immediately surprising Demeter.

She had widened eyes and an open faw.

"C-Could it be…!? Are you meeting a gentleman!?"

"So what if I am?" Hestia asked, wondering what the big deal was.

"Oh my, oh my! Hestia, of all people?" Demeter couldn't hold the news in her much longer so…she announced it. "Listen, everyone!"

Hestia noticed the other Goddesses looking at her.

"Hestia's got a man!" Demeter announced, surprising everyone.

"Hestia, who was always so totally hopeless in Heaven?"

"Loli Big-Boobs? That Hestia?" Another Goddess asked.

"Who is it!?"

"Tell us!"

Hestia blushed from embarrassment but decided to indulge their curiosity.

"He's a child from my Familia." Hestia explained. "A human."

All the other Goddesses squealed before gossiping, making Hestia very annoyed that her private life just can't remain private. She soon stood up out of frustration.

"Jeez, you guys are annoying!" Hestia said before thinking that she has freshen up enough and decided to leave. "I have to go."

As she was walking away, Demeter decided to ask one last question.

"Hey Hestia, what do you like about him?" Demeter asked, wondering how a human managed to grab the attraction of a Goddess.

Hestia looked back with a cheerful smile.

"Everything!" Hestia smiled.

* * *

(Later in Orario)

It was now sundown and Bell was waiting in the place where Hestia told him to meet her at. He looked around and noticed couples all around either kissing or relaxing in positions that couples would usually take.

"Hestia really picked one heck of a place to meet with." Zaruba remarked, making Bell nod in agreement. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who?" Bell asked.

"Tell Hestia how you really feel about her and that it wouldn't work out." Zaruba pointed out. He didn't want Hestia's heartbroken just like Bell but it has to come out in the open.

"I can't just do that to her. Plus if I say it to her right here and now, it'll break her heart…real badly." Bell said, aware of how much Hestia loves him. Speak of the devil…

"Bell!" Hestia called in some nice cute looking clothes with her hair let down. Her appearance even caught Bell offguard by a little. "Sorry, if I kept you waiting."

Bell quickly regained his composure and looked at Hestia.

"It's no problem. I just got here myself actually." Bell admitted before noticing Hestia blush a bit. Not wanting to hurt her, he allowed Hestia to try and go for his hand but…

"Oh! Is that Hestia's new man that I heard about?" A goddess asked as she and another goddess looked at the scene with poor disguises.

Hestia looked surprised before she was shoved aside as other Goddesses appeared and started to swarm Bell but his focus was on Hestia.

"Lady Hestia!"

The other Goddesses started giving him no room.

"He's so cute!" One Goddess said.

"Let me get a hug outta him too!" Another said as she did that.

' _Grandpa is going to freak when he hears this!'_ Bell thought as he struggled to get out but the ladies were tough.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What-?" Hestia was lost for words as her date with Bell was being jeopardized by the other deities.

Soon Demeter appeared before her.

"Sorry, Hestia. We were curious so we followed along." Demeter said before Bell finally got out of the group of Goddesses.

"Finally, I'm free!" Bell said before Demeter got a good look at him.

"Oh you're so cute!" Demeter said before hugging Bell.

This made Hestia gain a dark aura as she wasn't going to let her date be ruined…or have Bell surrounded by all these Goddeses.

"Bell!" Hestia ran past Demeter, grabbed Bell by the collar. She soon dragged him as she ran away from the others at high speed.

"Hestia's running away!"

"After them!"

The Goddesses ran after the pair as they hid in various spots in the district ranging from rooms, behind carts or animals, or hanging from ceilings. It was soon night time and the two found sanctuary in the bell tower. They climbed up the stairs before relaxing from exhaustion.

"Lady Hestia, did you think we lose them?" Bell asked as he looked at the stairs to see no one coming for them any time soon.

"I think so. This is the problem with deities! They're a pack of fun-starved hyenas!" Hestia remarked, speaking from experience since she is a Goddess herself. She was also a bit sad that Bell and herself didn't even get dinner thanks to Demeter and the others. "Thanks to them, it's already so late. And my date with you…"

Bell looked at Hestia's sad disposition and aimed to fix that.

"But it was kind of fun."

Hestia looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Plus, there's this. Take a look, Lady Hestia." Bell approached and looked out the window before Hestia followed suit. She saw the entire city of Orario lit up like stars and looked relatively peaceful. It was a very relaxing site. Bell looked to see Hestia smiling over the image. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can see why Makai members like you care so much about this world." Hestia remarked.

Bell smiled for her.

"Lady Hestia, let's come back here sometime. Next time, I'll actually buy you dinner." Bell assure, earning a soft smile from Hestia before she leaned on Bell's shoulder. He blushed a little but also had a sad subtle look.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Bell." Hestia softly said while Bell had a sad subtle look. Momentarily, he was thinking of how and when he should tell Hestia that he wasn't interesting in her. He soon sighed before looking at the sight itself and enjoyed it like his Goddess.

* * *

(With Lili)

Lili was cornered by three fellow Soma Familia Adventurers before one took her share from what she earned in the Dungeon with Bell today. He weighed the amount of gold in the bag.

"Better than usual, huh?" The first adventurer asked. "But that's still not nearly enough, is it, Arde?" The first adventurer asked while Lili looked at him scared. "Who's responsible for the fact that a useless Supporter like you can be part of the Soma Familia with us?" He asked, placed his foot on her face.

"I-It's thanks to you Adventurers." Lili said, not wanting to get beaten up.

"If you know that, then go work until you drop dead!" He said as he kicked her down.

Lili's body rolled down the stairs, gaining several minor injuries all across. All three Soma Familia Adventurers laughed at Lili's misfortune and pain. They soon walked away, leaving Lili all alone.

"Did you see how she fell?"

"We need you to keep making that money for us." One of the three reminded before he and the other two were gone from sight. Lili

Lili turned over and looked at the sky.

"'Thanks to you Adventurers'? Hah." Lili mused, expressing her dislike towards Adventurers…especially those from her Familia. "Well, it doesn't matter. I only owe a little more." She soon extended her hand towards the moon, as if trying to grab it. "I'll get my hands on that sword…"

Lili then thought of a certain white haired Makai Knight.

" _It's all thanks to you, Lili."_

Lili was surprised that she would even think of Bell. She placed her hand away.

"Really…He's weird."

* * *

(The next morning at the Guild)

Eina was trying to do her paperwork before her fellow Guild worker, Misha, approached her.

"Hey, did you hear, Eina?" Misha asked, catching the Half Elf's attention. "Another Soma Familia adventurer got in a fight with the money exchange."

Eina nodded at the news.

"I see." Eina said before thinking out loud. "Why are they always so desperate?"

"I don't know." Misha responded as she set some books down and looked at Eina. "They sell plenty of drinks, so I can't imagine they're hard up for money…"

Eina started thinking. If the Soma Familia is really desperate for money but sell drinks, then what is the problem? Was there something wrong in the market? Or were they really looking hard for a bonus? Either way, Eina thinks that people should be more wary of anyone from the Soma Familia.

* * *

(At the Dungeon)

Giant ants charged at Bell before he took out Garoken and immediately slain them. Lili looked and saw a horned bunny with demonic red eyes charging for Bell.

"Bell, look out!" Lili warned before the bunny jumped up and aimed its horn for Bell. Bell dodged it before noticing a giant ant about to pin him.

"No!" Lili fired a fireball from a magic item she picked up, immediately burning the bug and causing a lot of pain for it. Bell decided to take advantage by plunging Garoken deep into its head before slicing it off, making its body blow up.

Bell then regained focus before charging at the other Dungeron while Lili justrealized what she did and hid the magic weapon.

' _Oh no! I used my magic weapon!'_

Soon the vicious rabbits exploded after being sliced up by Bell's sword. He soon tried to regain his breath as Lili approached him.

"Bell, are you okay?" Lili asked, examining her partner for any signs of damage.

Bell looked at Lili with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the help back there, Lili. Really saved my skin." Bell said.

"Oh, no problem." Lili replied.

"By the way, didn't you just used magic to save me?" Bell asked, knowing what Lili just used to help him.

"N-No, it was a magic weapon." Lili said, hugging her own coat to hide the magic weapon hidden underneath.

"A magic weapon? You used something that valuable for my safety? Thanks!" Bell smiled while Lili played a long.

"Well…I…uh, I'm glad to do it for you." Lili said, going with that assumption. It was more of an impulse than anything else to her.

Soon Bell and Lili sat in a safe spot as it was now time for lunch. Bell opened his lunch box and started making a sandwich from the contents.

"I have to admit, magic is a really handy tool." Bell remarked as he finished making the sandwich and offering it to Lili, surprising her. "Think of it as my way of saying thanks for the help."

Lili took the sandwich.

"T-Thank you." She said before Bell made another himself and started eating. "Um Bell…may I have tomorrow off?"

Bell chewed his piece of sandwich before swallowing it and looking at the small girl.

"Sure, but…do you have plans or something?" Bell asked, wondering her intentions.

"My Familia is having a meeting, and I have to be there, no matter what." Lili explained before looking downwards. "I know this violates my contract, and I'll accept any penalty you deem worthy."

Bell just chuckled, seeing how serious the girl was but was also curious on what's making her act this way. It was just a Familia meeting, nothing wrong with that.

"You don't have to worry about that." Bell assured. "Sorry Lili, but I didn't really think of your Familia. If you just need a day off, just tell me and I'll understand. After all, we're friends, right?" Bell said before he continued to eat his sandwich.

Lili just looked at him shocked. Unlike the other Adventurers that she previously partnered with, Bell was understanding and didn't lash out in rage almost immediately as others would. There wasn't even a punishment, just a sandwich. Lili just had a somewhat nervous smile.

"Friends, huh?" Lili quietly whispered as she started to eat her sandwich. She never had that before.

* * *

(The next day)

It was now morning and Bell was eating breakfast at the Hostess of Fertility just as they opened. As he was eating, Syr noticed him.

"You aren't going to the Dungeon today?" Syr asked. She knows that at this time Adventurers and their Supporters start forming their groups and making their way to the Dungeon.

"Well, my Supporter has the day off today so I thought I should too." Bell explained as he was eating his food. "Usually I just train but I do that on a daily basis. Tell me Syr, what do you do on your days off?"

Syr started thinking.

"Let me see…reading, maybe?" Syr answered.

"Reading, huh? All the books that my Goddess has look really hard." Bell commented as he scratched the back of his head. He soon noticed a book behind Syr that was labeled…"Modern Magic That Even a Goblin Could Understand." Bell read from the back and Syr looked at it before grabbing the book.

"Interested? One of the customers left it here. And it doesn't seem like they'll come back for it." Syr then offered it to Bell. "I'll lend it to you, if you want."

"Really?"

"It's not like I'll be missing it. Just give it back when you're finished reading." Syr said with a smile.

* * *

(Later at Hestia Familia HQ)

Bell got a reading table set up before sitting down.

"Bell." Zaruba called, getting his partner's attention. "This doesn't seem like an ordinary book. I sense powerful magic in this book. No one reckless should've left it here."

Bell nodded, understanding Zaruba's concern. A book with magic deep inside just so happened to be lost at the Hostess of Fertility? Something was up but then again a lot of people can be reckless.

"Let's just read a little bit before we come to conclusions. If someone did left this at the Hostess on purpose, then we can find out what message they're trying to leave in this book." Bell said, wanting to know what was going on as well.

"Okay, I'm just saying." Zaruba said before Bell opened the book and started reading.

"'There are two types of magic. The first is what certain races are born with. The second, called Farna, is granted by a deity's blessing. The latter is, in a sense, a form of self-expression. What are you interested in? What do you accept? What do you hate?'" Bell read before continuing. "'Desire? Sorrow over? Worship? Or vow? What do you truly long for?'"

As Bell was reading, Zaruba noticed the words vanishing off the pages. He then recognized this.

"I see, so it's-Bell, stop reading!" Zaruba warned but Bell seemed too deep entranced by something.

"'The trigger is always with you.'" Bell read.

* * *

(In Bell's mind)

Bell was facing a mirror version of himself but was all gray.

" _Okay, let's start."_ Mirror Bell said before standing next to Bell. _"What is magic to me?"_

The scene soon changed to something of a farm and Bell didn't know why but he decided to answer the question.

"A strong power, a weapon to defeat the one's darkness as well as my sword and can make others, like me, strong." Bell answered.

A blue mirror version of Bell appeared to the original and looked at him.

" _What sort of thing is magic to me?"_ Blue Bell asked.

Bell soon found himself seated against a fireplace.

"A flame, one that burns strong and hot. I follow the green flame as others have before me." Bell answered.

Bell soon found himself near a red version of himself.

" _What do I seek from magic?"_ Red Bell asked.

Bell soon found himself in front of Garo.

"To become hold the title of Golden Knight, to move my sword as quick a lightning bolt striking the darkness…I want to be worthy of it."

" _Is that all?"_ A yellow Bell asked as he sat in front of him.

"If it were possible…" Bell was now standing on the Garo symbol. "I'd like to be a Golden Knight as great as my dad. Like in my childhood, when I watched him fight to defend me and the lives of others. A Golden Knight that my father, his fathers before him, and everyone that I protect would be satisfied with."

Bell soon saw a very much younger version of himself holding hands with a much older Marlowe, who was wearing a white duster and Zaruba. The son and father walked towards the sunset with smiles on their faces.

" _You sound like such a child."_ All of the mirror Bells said.

"I'm sorry but…this is who I am!" Bell declared, sticking to his answers as his mirror duplicates merged with him.

* * *

(Reality)

"Bell! Bell! Bell!" Both Hestia and Zaruba called before Bell stirred and he woke up in a sleeping position with head on the table.

Bell sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Guys? What just happened?" Bell asked, remembering that he was just trying to read a book before he blanked out from reading it.

"Hold on, Zaruba explained to me what just happened." Hestia said before placing a hand on Bell's heart. "This would've been much easier if you had a Stats Tattoo." Hestia commented as she took a light out of Bell's chest and started examining it.

"Hestia, check if my suspicions were correct." Zaruba requested, confusing Bell while Hestia nodded.

She continued examining the contents of the orb before looking at Bell.

"So you actually read a book for once, and it put you to sleep, huh?" Hestia asked with a smirked.

"Yeah…" Bell admitted, but he wasn't really worried about that since some people could do that.

Hestia giggled.

"That's cute." Hestia's eyes widened at a certain part inside the orb. She was silent for a few good moments.

"Lady Hestia?" Bell called, wondering what got her attention.

"Magic…"

"Eh?"

"You developed magic!" Hestia said as she placed the orb back in Bell's chest.

"What?" Bell was truly surprised, he never expected the book to let him develop magic.

"It's called Firebolt." Hestia explained. "I never thought you'd develop magi especially since you aren't an adventurer!"

"And I don't think there are Makai Knights who can use magic as well." Zaruba added before Bell and Hestia sat on the couch.

"Alright, Bell. You know you need to chant a spell to use magic, right?"

Bell nodded.

"Normally, when you first become able to use magic, the spell is displayed on a person's status. But you don't have one so I'm assuming that makes you an exception. In other words, maybe your magic doesn't need a chant." Hestia explained.

Bell was impressed with the kind of magic that he gained just from the book. Hestia then remembered something.

"By the way…" Hestia pulled out a red letter. "This is for you. Found it on the table right next to you."

Bell took his Madou Light and the letter before burning it. The scraps left over formed a message and the Makai Knight and Goddess read it.

"A special task you were given, to find the key to the Dragon's keep that is. A Horror possesses a stepping stone for that task. Hunt it in one of easier levels of the Dungeon. Know it by its name…Garrosh. Release him from the darkness and obtain the piece of the puzzle that it holds." Bell read before the message disappeared. He then looked at Hestia. "Looks like there's no rest for the wicked." He smiled before noticing the sheathed Garoken that was standing against the wall.

Bell walked over and picked it up.

"This could be a good opportunity to test out that Firebolt spell." Zaruba advised, making Bell nod in agreement.

Bell placed Garoken in his duster before walking out.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Lady Hestia." Bell said as he walked out. He soon began making his way to the Dungeon before looking at Zaruba. He remembered something that the Madou Ring was trying to say before he blacked out. "So Zaruba, why did you want me to stop reading?"

Zaruba just sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you already read enough out of that book. You'll find out later but right now we should focus on Garrosh." Zaruba advised, reminding Bell that he has more important things to do.

"Right." Bell nodded as he continued walking towards the dungeon entrance.

* * *

(Later in the Dungeon)

Bell was making his way before seeing small Imp. The Imp didn't detect Bell's presence and just continued scavenging the ground for bugs to eat. While it was searching for food, Bell decided to test out his new magic and see what this Firebolt spell is capable of. Bell opened one hand and aimed its palm at the monster while using his other arm to hold it.

"Remember Bell, all you have to do is say the word." Zaruba reminded, making Bell nod in acknowledgement.

Bell took a deep breath before…

"Firebolt!"

A red rapid bolt of fire was launched from his palm and collided with the Imp, making it disintegrated. Bell looked at the damage that he caused before picking up the Magic Stone that it dropped.

"Wow, I did not expect it to be that powerful." Zaruba admitted as Bell looked at his palm and was speechless for words.

Bell decided to practice his aim before noticing another Imp. He then had a thought.

"I wonder…" Bell raised his sword and summoned his armor to become Garo. Garo aimed his open palm at the Imp. "Firebolt!"

Garo fired a…green bolt of fire which destroyed the Imp with much more damage left than the normal red one. Garo dismissed his armor before admiring his hand. "OK, I am definitely using that.

"I guess every Golden Knight need to have their own unique style." Zaruba remarked. "You definitely have the magical talent to be a Priest."

"Maybe, but I prefer to be a Knight. Not to say being a Priest isn't cool, but a Priest doesn't wield armor."

"True, but they do use magic as well." Zaruba pointed out.

"But my spell requires a word, no chants or runes. And that's one thing that worries me about this." Bell said. "The tome where Firebolt came from is valuable and for someone to leave something like that at the tavern. Too suspicious. Anyways, I'm going to keep practicing this new spell." Bell decided.

And so he did, he kept firing and practicing the Firebolt spell as many times as he could on all the monsters that he could find and picking up the Magic Stones that they dropped. He then made it to Floor 2 before looking around.

"The Horror could be around here." Bell said before Zaruba realized something.

"Wait a minute, doesn't magic…?"

Bell then passed out.

"Cost energy." Zaruba finished, not even putting it in the form of a question since he just got his answer.

* * *

(With Aiz and Riveria)

Aiz and Riveria were making their way back to town while Riveria was carrying an unconscious Asfi on her back. Aiz had some scratches on her with a bit of her breastplate missing, showing a bit of one of her "chest pieces".

"When we get back everybody's going to be surprised that you defeated a Floor Boss all by yourself." Riveria said before looking at Asfi.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aiz asked.

"Her health is stable, I just need to get her to place where she can rest." Riveria explained, seeing that Asfi won't wake not because of injuries but because of exhaustion from her fight with the hooded man.

Speaking of downed, the two girls soon saw the passed out Bell and Riveria examined him while still carrying Asfi.

"Mind Zero, it looks like." Riveria observed. "He used too much magic without thinking about it."

Aiz examined him before her eyes widened in recognition.

"That guy…" Aiz recognized Bell while she was mentally surprised that the Knight of Light passed out from something simple to avoid like a Mind Zero.

Riveria looked at Aiz and noticed the look of recognition on her face.

"What, you know him, Aiz?" Riveria asked.

"I have spoken to him a couple of times and he seems decent but…we met after he saved me from the monster I told you and the others about during that Minotaur problem." Aiz explained and Riveria nodded, remembering that story.

"I see." Riveria said, looking at Bell. "Your knight in shining gold armor…but he doesn't look as intimidating or heroic as you made him out to be in your story."

"Riveria…I want to thank him for saving me not only once but three times." Aiz said, counting what happened in Monsterphilia and that night before she and Riveria went into the Dungeon.

Zaruba stayed quiet before looking at what the others were doing. His eyes widened at Aiz's actions.

' _Bell is going to freak when he sees this.'_ Zaruba thought.

* * *

(In Bell's mind)

Bell felt like he was plummeting down a dark ocean before hearing voices that he could vaguely recognize but only as something familiar.

" _Do what I just said."_ Riveria instructed. _"That's more than enough to atone."_

" _Is that enough?"_ Aiz wondered.

" _Yeah."_ Riveria confirmed. _"I'll be going back ahead of you. I need to get this girl somewhere safe so she can rest."_

Soon Bell felt like he was lying on a pillow with a finger massaging his forehead.

* * *

(Reality)

Bell stirred before opening his eyes to see that Aiz…was laying his head on her lap. Bell looked at her before looking around. His eyes were still a little blurry so he didn't tell that it was Aiz.

"Are you my mother?" Bell asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not your mother." Aiz responded.

"Am I hallucinating?"

"No, you're not."

Bell's vision soon cleared up to see that it was Aiz. Bell then looked at his position before blushing.

' _My grandfather told me about this…the legendary lap pillow!'_ Bell thought.

"Had a nice sleep, Knight of Light?" Aiz asked with a blush visible on her face, seeing that Bell's mentality was completely restored.

Bell just blushed before immediately sitting up.

"W-What was that for!?" Bell questioned.

"Riveria, my friend, told me that something as soothing as that can heal mental exhaustion like Mind Zero." Aiz explained.

"B-But do you have any idea what that meant!?" Bell asked, familiar with the act from what he learned from his grandfather.

Aiz just tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Nevermind." Bell said before he and Aiz stood up. "A-Anyways, what are you doing here this late?" Bell asked, wondering what the Sword Princess was doing before giving him a lap pillow.

"Riveria and I were on our way back to the town after I defeated a Floor Boss. We were also escorting an unconscious injured girl with us. Riveria went ahead to get her help." Aiz explained, making Bell nod.

"I see."

"So what are you doing here?" Aiz asked. "It's only fair if you told me as well."

"I'm here to get something important from a monster that I'm trying to hunt as well." Bell said, trying to sugarcoat it despite the girl seeing a Horror three times.

"I know what kind of monster you hunt, I'll help you." Aiz decided, surprising Bell.

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" Bell warned. This is was a Horror that they were dealing, not an ordinary Dungeon Monster. "You need to go back. This isn't something that you can help in."

Aiz was a bit shocked but she cared enough to not give up.

"Listen, you just recovered from a Mind Zero. Your mentality is still healing plus there are Dungeon Monsters that will halt said recovery. I'm coming to aid you, whether you like it or not." Aiz said.

Bell thought about it. She did have a point. He did just recover from a Mind Zero so his mental state is barely holding up in terms of exhaustion and there are a bunch of Dungeon Monsters between him and Garrosh. As much as he hates to admit but…he is going to need Aiz's help for this hunt.

"Alright, alright, you win. You can come along with me, if you want." Bell conceded, making Aiz lightly smile.

"I won't let you down." Aiz said before looking around. "So what kind of monster are you looking for?"

Bell looked down the path.

"I usually don't know until I see it." Bell answered honestly. Usually when it comes to Horror hunting, Zaruba was the one to come to. Sure, Bell does work too but it's usually Zaruba who gives him inkling to a Horror's location. "But what I do know is that it's somewhere in the early Floors like this one."

"I see." Aiz said before looking around. "What do you think the best way of tracking this monster would be if you never saw it before?" Aiz asked.

Bell showed Zaruba.

"This magic ring works as a tracking device. It usually lets me know when it's nearby." Bell explained, which wasn't a complete lie but not the full truth. Bell then looked away. "We should probably move before my ring loses its track."

Aiz nodded before the two progressed through the Floor. As they were walking, Aiz examined Bell to find that he looked a little bit younger than she was. Bell noticed the stare.

"Something you want to talk about?" Bell asked, wondering what Aiz was thinking.

"Out of curiosity, how old are you?" Aiz asked.

"Fourteen." Bell answered.

Aiz was sixteen so Bell is a bit younger than Aiz.

"Why do you ask?" Bell wondered.

"I'm just curious why the Knight of Light is so…young." Aiz responded, wasn't expecting to be older than the current Garo.

"What can I say? I aimed to be top for my father." Bell said, making Aiz tilt her head.

"Father?"

"It's a long story, one that I don't think we have time for." Bell explained before looking at Aiz. "My turn to ask a question; why help me?"

Aiz couldn't combat Horrors. Aiz couldn't be a Knight and she definitely wasn't a Priestess. So why go through all the trouble of helping? If anything , she could work as bait for the Horror which wasn't something that Bell was open to.

"Hm?" Aiz tilted her head again.

"Why help me? If you know have a hint of what I really am, then you would know that being near me isn't a good idea." Bell pointed out. A Makai Knight's life is never without risks and they always hunt Horrors to the end of their days.

"A few reasons, actually." Aiz answered with a little blush on her face.

"Such as?" Bell asked, too interested in Aiz's reasons to even take note of her blush.

"I owe you not once but three times." Aiz pointed out.

Bell then remembered protecting her from Horrors three times. During the Minotaur incident, during Monsterphilia, and on the night that she and Riveria were attacked.

"What else?" Bell asked, wondering what else Aiz has to say for herself.

"You can say that it was because of the legend that I read in the Knight of Light book which told of a powerful warrior wielding golden armor and able to strike down foes that reside from within the darkness. You can say that the reading got me…curious about you and your armor." Aiz explained, meaning that she wanted to see Garo in action to see if he was truly the legend described in the book.

"You want to analyze Garo?"

"Garo?"

"Sorry, Garo is the name of my armor and my title. Much shorter than 'Knight of Light.'" Bell explained. "So…have you told anyone about me?"

"I tried to, at first." Aiz answered. "But people quickly dismissed you as a figment of imagination so I decided to keep quiet about it until I learn more about you…and I kinda did."

"Will you still tell people about me?" Bell asked.

Aiz shook her head, relieving Bell's worries.

"I know enough that something would keep me from doing so." Aiz commented, remembering how some of the Monsterphilia incident was covered up by the Guild.

"That doesn't answer my original question; what do you want from me?" Bell asked.

"I want-."

BOOM!

The two heard an explosion and Bell felt Zaruba shake a bit, meaning that Garrosh could be nearby.

"Let's go check it out!" Bell said before he and Aiz ran to the source of the sound. They found a giant being covered in black steel armor with a red spiky axe in its right hand. It was also looking with its free hand before sniffing something off and turning around to find Bell and Aiz. It had an irritated face before screaming at Bell and Aiz's faces but they were unfazed.

"Is this the monster that you were looking for?" Aiz asked as she took out her sword.

Bell looked at Zaruba to see that he nodded.

"It is, Garrosh." Bell confirmed before Garrosh swung his axe and both humans rolled out of the way.

Aiz looked like she was about to charge but…

"Wait, Aiz! I told you before that this isn't a monster that you can fight so easily by yourself!" Bell reminded.

"But I can't just-!" Aiz stopped before dodging Garrosh's oncoming axe. Aiz then blocked the next attempt before Bell charged and decided to attack from behind. He charged before jumping onto Garrosh's back and stabbed Garoken into his armor.

Garrosh screamed in agony before tossing Bell off with Garoken still stuck inside him. Bell flew before he landed next Aiz.

"Are you okay?" Aiz asked as Bell got up.

Bell nodded as he took out the Garo Dagger and Garrosh just roared with Garoken still stuck in his back.

"Dammit!" Bell cursed as he and Aiz took combat poses. "Aiz, my sword is stuck in his back. I need it if I'm going to fight him properly."

Aiz nodded before she and Bell dodged another axe swing. Unknown to them, the hooded lady was nearby and watching all of this.

"Interesting, the Golden Knight…you'd bring the Sword Princess for aid." The hooded lady recognized Bell as.

* * *

 _(A couple hours ago)_

 _The hooded lady looked at Garrosh and held out a small book._

" _This contains a bit of info regarding the two swords that sealed Kallig, I want you to deliver this is my partner but…the Golden Knight will hunt you, prevent you from delivering the message. I want you to defend yourself against him. Show him, Garo, that this will be nothing like he has faced before." The woman said, making Garrosh nod._

" _I understand, my lady…" Garrosh said as the woman smiled._

" _Good, now go and prepare yourself." The lady said before Garrosh nodded in acknowledgement before leaving._

 _Unknown to the brutish Horror, the lady had a sinister smile and pulled out the cube._

" _I don't expect him to win, my beloved. Garrosh will die by the Golden Knight's blade." The lady said before putting the cube away and taking out a scroll. "Once Garrosh dies, the spell I placed on will record the entire fight and send it on this scroll. We'll be able to review the Golden knight's attack."_

" _Good." The hooded man said as he appeared from the shadows with a bright vicious smile underneath his hood. He caressed the lady. "You're a woman after my own heart. Good."_

 _The lady only smiled back._

" _What can I say? I know what the men like." The lady said before he and her partner went back into the shadows._

* * *

(Present)

The woman just hid and took out the scroll as Bell and Aiz were continuing their fight with Garrosh. As Bell and Aiz were circling Garrosh, Bell had an idea before pulling out his lighter.

"Hold him off! I only need a couple of minutes!" Bell said and Aiz nodded before charging first. She knows her weapon won't have any effects but it should be able to irritate Garrosh enough to focus his attacks on her.

Aiz slashed Garrosh a few times, making him roar out of irritation. He swung his axe and Aiz dodged it while Bell took out his Madou Lighter and looked at the Garo Dagger in his other hand.

"I hope this works." Bell said as he opened the lighter and brought the green flame close to the blade. "Come on, come on!"

Meanwhile Aiz dodged Garrosh's attack before sliding underneath him, she turned and looked to see the Garoken stuck in its back. Aiz immediately went after it and tried to pull it out but…she can't.

"Huh?" Aiz was speechless. It must either be really heavy or well too dug in. Garrosh shook her off and she landed against the wall. Aiz tried getting up but Garrosh raised his axe. "Damn it…" He was about to strike but…

A green wave of fire hits Garrosh in the back, catching his attention. Garrosh turned and saw Bell with the Garo Dagger holding an extended blade of green flames.

"Looks like I owe Lady Hestia more now." Bell commented as he held the flaming makeshift sword before charging. He dodged Garrosh's swing before slashing him, making him not only feel pain but charring his armor as well.

Garrosh charging with a fist before Bell dodged it by sliding underneath him like Aiz did. He immediately turned and noticed the Garoken but before he can do anything, Garrosh turned and tried to strike him down.

Bell just dodged before jumping on Garrosh's shoulder and jumping off to land on Garoken. He kicked it out of the back and grabbed it with his free hand before cutting the circle of light, summoning his armor to become Garo.

Aiz just stood up and just watched, seeing that Bell, or Garo now, has the situation under control now. She just decided to observe his fighting skills…along with the hooded female.

Garo held both of his blades before igniting Garoken with the burning Garo Dagger. He now had two burning blades at his disposal. Garo got into a combat position and growled as Garrosh just roared as him before charging.

Garo remained still until Garrosh seemingly rammed into him into a wall, but when the smoke cleared it revealed Garo was still in his original position with both of his swords out as if he just cut through something.

Garrosh made a scream of pain as his legs were cut off and he fell on his stomach. Garo turned and looked at Garrosh who was trying to crawl away.

"No, you don't!" Garo said as he held both of his blades in a reverse grip before leaping in the air and landing on Garrosh's back. Garo then repetitively pushed in and pulled out the swords into Garrosh's back. Garo kept repeating this process before he finally jumped off and the Horror exploded into a mist of darkness.

Aiz just watched in silent awe before noticing the Garoken absorbing some of Garrosh's dark essence. Garo looked at his two burning blades before turning them back to normal and reverting back to Bell. Bell went to where Garrosh once stood and noticed a small book.

"You should probably get this to Shiroishi as soon as possible." Zaruba advised.

Bell nodded as he placed the small book away. He soon got up and looked at Aiz.

"Are you okay?" Bell asked before noticing the piece of breastplate that was missing a little more than before, revealing more of some of Aiz's "chest". Bell looked away with a light blush on his face.

"Something wrong?" Aiz asked, noticing the blush before looked down and noticing the change. She crossed her arms to hide that.

"A-Anyways, we should probably get out of here." Bell said, trying to put himself back to together but didn't look at Aiz's armor damage.

Aiz nodded in agreement before the two of them walked out of the Dungeon and back onto the streets of Orario.

The two started walking together which Aiz took note of, looking at Bell. Bell looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?" Bell asked.

"Why are you following me?" Aiz asked back.

"It wouldn't be polite to leave a lady like you wandering the streets alone." Bell explained.

"Like me?" Aiz asked, tilting her head once more.

Bell sighed.

"Nevermind. Plus I enjoy company while on the streets here at night, gives my mind some ease." Bell said, looking at Zaruba who is his only companion on usual patrols.

"I see…I do not object." Aiz said before thinking of something to talk about to pass the time. "So you never told me what manner of creatures those were. The only basic thing I could understand is that they're demons."

"Well, you're not wrong there." Bell said, feeling a bit conflicted about Aiz. She already witnessed too much of the Makai but the Makai itself is dangerous. If Aiz gets pulled into its affairs, then she will be in more danger than what she usually faces in the Dungeon on a daily basis.

"Then what are they specifically?" Aiz asked, needing some clarification.

"Before I answer that, I'm curious myself about one thing. I told you before to stay out of business like this but you continue to push that and keep trying to learn. Why?"

"Why?" Aiz then started thinking of how to answer as the two walked. She soon thought of an answer. "I got curious and when I read about Garo, I wanted to know more about him and the world that he fights in."

"Don't." Bell warned. "That world is dangerous than any Dungeon Monster, wild animal, or Floor Boss that you or your Familia has ever fought. I'd avoid it if I were you."

"I am not afraid." Aiz said, defiant and stubborn. She'll get her answers one way or another.

"That is a subject that can change quickly." Bell said, wondering if she could handle it.

After walking for a little while longer, Aiz stopped which caught Bells attention.

"We're here." Aiz said and Bell turned his head to see a large castle fit for a royal family. Bell was just surprised at the size of it. Was the Loki Familia really rich and powerful enough to afford a home like this?

"That's…big." Bell commented, earning a nod from Aiz.

"It is called the Twilight House, the Loki Familia's headquarters." Aiz explained as she and Bell walked up to its front gates. "And this is where I leave." Aiz said before looking at Bell. "Will I see you again?"

Bell thought about it.

"I don't really know, but given recent history…I don't doubt it." Bell smiled, making Aiz smile back.

She then went through the gates and progressed into the Twilight Home's doors. Bell just watched her go.

"Are you starting to develop a thing for Wallenstein?" Zaruba asked, making Bell blush a bit before he quickly quelled it down.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm not falling for anybody now."

"I'm just saying." Zaruba defended as Bell started walking away from the Twilight House with Aiz looking at him from the window. She didn't know why but for some reason, she just found the Golden Knight a whole lot more interesting.

"Bell Cranel…" Aiz let out before going to her room for a goodnight's rest.

* * *

(With the hooded woman)

The hooded woman arrived at the Dragon's Gate where she sees her partner waiting for him.

"About time you showed up, did you get everything?" The hooded man asked as the woman pulled out the scroll and offered it.

The hooded man took it and opened it before looking at the recording of the whole fight. He looked interested at certain parts of the recording.

"The Sword Princess is aiding the Golden Knight? That certainly makes things…interesting. I know, for a fact, that the Loki Familia isn't part of the selected Familias chosen to be adopted by the Makai Order." The hooded man remarked before looking at Bell using the Garo Dagger. "A new weapon for the Golden Knight's arsenal…how interesting."

"I thought it was something special too, dear." The hooded woman replied as she walked up to the pedestal and placed the cube back in its original place, making the gate glow a little bit.

"Did they give them the information?" The hooded man asked with a tone of anticipation on his face.

"Of course I did, dear." The hooded woman responded before her cheek was caressed by her partner/lover.

"Good, it wouldn't be much fun without good competition." The man said before looking at the book that he took from Asfi. The girl was a good fighter for a Priestess but the hooded man proved to be superior.

The woman looked at the man's gaze.

"You learned anything useful, dear?" The woman asked with anticipation in her voice now.

"Just some sorrowful memories of the Zeus Familia's last fight which was rather dull, if you ask me. But in terms of information, I have learned certain things that could aid us in finding the two swords that can unseal Kallig." The hooded man answered. "I'm also a bit excited…because soon I'll meet the Golden Knight himself and we'll see who is the strongest. He has a lot to live up."

"Agreed, but I know you can do it."

"We'll see, but for now, let's just enjoy the night." The man said softly as he and his other shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

(The next morning at Hestia Familia HQ)

Bell woke up on the couch before sitting up. He looked at the small book that he retrieved from Garrosh. He then looked at the book that gave him the Firebolt spell but for some reason, the pages were blank.

Meanwhile, Hestia woke up and walked over to Bell as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Bell." Hestia greeted before looking at the two books. "My, my, you're starting to grow quite a collection."

Hestia took the book that gave Bell his magic before looking through it to find the pages blank.

"Huh!? Is this a-!?" Hestia recognized this.

"Yeah, it is." Zaruba confirmed, waking up on his stand before looking at Bell. "Bell, this is a Grimoire."

"A Grimoire?"

"Yes." Hestia answered. "A book that lets you use magic as appropriate to your latent ability when read. It's truly a magic book."

"It explains the Firebolt spell." Bell commented as he looked at his palm. Hestia then looked at Bell.

"Where the heck did you get this?" Hestia asked.

"I was…borrowing it at the tavern." Bell said, feeling a bit embarrassed since he practically just wasted the book after saying that he'll give it back. "They said somebody forgot it, so I could read it."

"Somebody _forgot_ it?" Hestia said, being a little skeptical.

"I know you feel. Zaruba and I felt that something was fishy about this but since the whole thing is blank now…"

"That's because a Grimoire loses its power once somebody reads it!" Hestia said, confirming Bell's fear.

"I thought so…" Bell said before going into his lockbox nearby and opening it. He started searching for money.

"Bell, what are you doing?" Hestia asked.

"Trying to get some money to pay them back and apologize." Bell explained, making Hestia shake her head.

"Bell…you do make a good amount of money, that's true." Zaruba stated. "But this is a Grimoire. Do you know how much it's worth?"

"No." Bell answered.

"As much as a top-grade piece of equipment from the Hephaestus Familia! Maybe even more!" Hestia explained, making Bell drop his jaw.

He saw the prices the Hephaestus Familia puts up…and it was in the millions. It'll take a couple years or even more to get that much money.

"Alright Bell, let's put it like this. You haven't read the book." Hestia said, putting a hand on his shoulder while coming up with a lie. "Just tell everybody that." She then gave a thumbs up. "I'll take care of the rest."

Hestia took the book and began to walk out.

"Just leave it to me!"

Bell stopped her at seeing that.

"Sorry Lady Hestia, but this is my mess and I need to fix it." Bell said but Hestia tries to resist.

"Don't stop me, Bell! Sometimes you have to do these things in the lower world! The world is more whimsical than a god!" Hestia barked.

"I don't need a speech right now! I have a solution and I'm going use it!" Bell decided, wanting to do things the more honest way.

Zaruba just stared at this comedic scene before sighing.

"Just another typical morning at the Hestia Familia." Zaruba said to himself.

* * *

(Later at the Hostess of Fertility)

"I'm so sorry about this." Bell apologized after explaining to Mia and Syr about using the Grimoire.

"What a big problem you've caused, Bell." Syr said, sounding that she didn't have anything to do with it but Bell could tell.

"Syr, don't act like you're not involved." Bell said as Mia inspected the blank book.

"It's not working?" Syr asked, still sounding a bit sad.

"Trust me, I was trained to tell lies and acts since I was born. That won't work…but I give you an A for effort." Bell explained, making Syr giggle.

Mia just threw the book in the trash.

"Mia?"

"Just forget it." Mia waved off.

"But-."

"You read it, so there's nothing we can do now. It's the fault of whoever left it here to begin with." Mia said, raising a good point. What's done is done, Bell already used it. Plus, this is the original owner's fault for leaving that book here to begin with and technically he or she just paid the price for it with Bell using it.

"That's true…" Bell said, finding no more points to argue with. He then sighed. "Alright, I'll be heading into the Dungeon. If you see the owner of that book, tell him or her that I'm sorry and that I plan to pay back every Valis."

Bell then took his leave before exiting the building.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Zaruba said, surprised how fast that took.

"You and me both." Bell added as he was now walking to the Dungeon where Lili was waiting for him.

* * *

(With Eina)

Eina was at the supplies store looking for something.

"Where is it?" Eina thought out loud to herself as she continued looking through the shelves.

"Oh, here it is, Riveria! Soma wine!" Loki shouted, catching Eina's attention. She followed the sound to find Loki looking at a jug with the Soma symbol with Riveria next to her.

Loki was pointing at it as if she was a child trying to convince her parent to buy a delicious piece of candy.

"Buy it! Buy it!" Loki pointed while Riveria looked at it. "It's fine, right Mommy?" Loki asked, even acting like a child.

Riveria just had a slightly irritated look. She'd rather stay to wait for Asfi to wake up after dropping her at the Inn than deal with Loki like this.

"Who are you calling 'Mommy'?" Riveria asked, sounding annoyed. "I'm here to replenish our item stocks. I'm not here to buy you drinks."

"R-Riveria!" Eina called, approaching the elf and Goddess.

Riveria looked and recognized her.

"Is that you, Eina?" Riveria asked, getting a closer look to confirm her thoughts.

Eina then looked at the Soma wine and Loki's glare at it.

Later outside, Loki was hugging the jug as it if was a baby while Eina looked at Riveria.

"I'm so sorry, Riveria." Eina said. "Making you buy such an expensive drink for my sake…"

"It's alright, I was going to have to buy some anyway." Riveria said, knowing how much Loki would annoy her just to buy one jug. "I'll feel better if it's at least helping you." Riveria smiled before adopting a serious glare at Loki. "You promised." She said to Loki.

Loki stopped cuddling it and looked at the two. The deal was if Eina convinced Riveria to buy the Soma wine for Loki, she would tell Eina everything she knows about the Familia.

"Well, basically, the children there don't worship Soma." Loki explained before pointing at the Soma symbol at the jug. "They worship wine."

* * *

(With Lili)

Lili was getting her stuff while looking around, hoping that no more fellow Soma Familia members would beat the crap out of her for fun were nearby. She didn't see any before making her way to the Dungeon to meet up with Bell.

Unknown to her, the Soma Adventurers from last night were stalking her.

* * *

(At the Dungeon Entrance)

Lili just arrived before looking around.

"I wonder if Bell is anywhere around here." Lili thought out loud before someone took her from behind.

Meanwhile, Bell just arrived before looking for Lili.

"Is Lili not here yet?" Bell wondered before seeing Lili in the bushes. "There she-." He stopped himself before seeing her getting picked on by the Soma Adventurers. "Lili!" Bell tried to intervene but the Adventurer that tried to attack Lili when Bell first met her appeared before him.

"Hey." The Adventurer greeted while Bell just looked angry.

"You…" Bell recognized before trying to get to Lili but the Adventurer stopped him. "Get the hell out of my way."

"Hold on, you're with that kid, right? Then you should know something." The Adventurer said but Bell just tried to brush past him, only to be grabbed by the arm to face him.

"What could a thug like you tell me?" Bell asked, trying to get out of the grip.

"Don't try to fool me. Just help me and we'll trap her together."

Bell just looked even bitterer at the man before him. He wasn't going to sell out his friend.

"Don't look at me like that. You're after the money she saved, too, right?" The Adventurer asked, trying to convince Bell to join him. The Adventurer started to whisper in his ear. "We're both Adventurers. Let's work together and get some cash from that useless pack mule. Okay?"

Hearing that just made Bell pissed as he clenched his fist.

"No…" Bell answered before pushing the Adventurer so hard that he fell on the floor. "Never, now get the hell out of my face!"

"Stupid brat…" The Adventurer said before getting up and leaving while Zaruba sensed Inga on him. The ring was about to tell Bell but…

"Bell." Bell turned and saw Lili.

"Lili, when did you get here?" Bell asked. Lili just focused on the leaving Adventurer before looking at Bell.

"What were you talking with that adventurer about?" Lili asked with narrow eyes.

"I-It was just a simple argument. I didn't feel like talking to him." Bell lied and Lili seemed to buy it. "Anyways, I was going to ask the same thing to you." Bell said, recalling her being picked on by the Soma Adventurers. "It was like a fight almost broke out. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Lili lied. She wasn't really but she couldn't afford to show weakness. "It was nothing. Let's just go." Lili said as she went towards the Dungeon with Bell behind her.

Bell looked worried but saw that his friend wasn't in a talking mood so he kept quiet. Lili only looked conflicted before deciding what to do.

"Maybe it's time to say goodbye." Lili quietly thought out loud. She was going to cut loose ends with Bell.

Unknown to her…a certain skull-themed ring heard that.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's it, that's the chapter that I wanted to get out before college starts for me later this week. Now I might update this again or go back to one of my Kamen Rider stories but I'll think about it. Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	5. Liliruca Arde

**AN: Alright guys, if you're reading then I'm already starting class for college, but I won't let that stop me from writing! Also when I was debating with myself to update either Wolf's Den or my Rider stories, I decided to flip a coin to see what to do next and it looks like I'm going…Wolf's Den first! Now without further adieu, it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 5: Liliruca Arde

 _Years ago, a young Lili was in ragged clothes, covered in dirt while holding a flower. She only stared at it with a sad look._

'All of a sudden, I was there.' _Lili thought as she thought of her past. Little Lili was outside in the slums with no one looking out for her. Behind her was the tavern where Adventurers were happily feasting without anyone noticing her or giving a damn._ 'My parents went into the Dungeon to make money, and died quickly.'

 _Lili looked back at the Adventurers who were feasting before leaving, thinking of what to do. She was born into the Soma Familia and was expected to pull her own weight._

 _As the years went on, Lili tried being a Supporter for her fellow Familia members but…_

'To survive…Just to survive…I struggled.' _A slightly older Lili was carrying her first backpack which weighed a lot while the Soma Adventurers looked impatient and annoyed. She was soon on her knees from the weight before one of the Adventurers threw a rock at her, making her fall down completely onto the floor._

" _You're cutting into my profits!" The Party leader said with disgust in his voice. "Hurry up and stand!"_

 _Lili struggled to with a blank look on her face. Later at the tavern, the Adventurers were feasting while looking at their gold before seeing a bandaged Lili begging for her share of the profits. But instead of getting money, she got a hard punch to the gut which made her fly back to the wall._

" _Here."_

 _Lili clenched her stomach in pain before a chicken wing was thrown at her feet to feed her. Instead of eating, Lili just looked shocked and frightened by her Party's actions. She had to get out of here and avoid this pain._

'I was beaten, exploited. Even if I ran away.' _Lili then ran away and managed to find refuge at a flower shop._ 'Even if I hid, they would find me.'

 _Unknown to her, her former Party saw all of this and went to the shop while Lili went on break. When Lili came back, the place was completely destroyed with the wife of the shopkeeper was tending to her husband's wounds given by the Soma Familia Adventurers._

 _Lili came to try to help but the two only showed annoyed and disgusted looks, wanting Lili to leave._

'My home was stolen from me.'

 _Time moved on to the nearby present, where Lili only had a blank look as she was following her party._

'I hate Adventurers…'

 _Lili saw a vicious grin on her Party Leader, probably planning on bullying Lili even more but that didn't bother her, she was used to it._

'I hate Adventurers…'

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(Present at the Twilight House)

It was now night time and Loki poured a glass of Soma wine before taking a sip out of it. She soon exhausted her breath with a tone of pleasure before hugging the jug.

"It's been so long since I've had any Some wine!" Loki remarked.

Eina just stared at Loki before she decided to get Loki to focus so she could explain more about the Soma Familia.

"So, Goddess Loki, you say that it's not their God that the Soma Familia worships, it's that wine?" Eina asked as Riveria and Aiz were there to watch the conversation as well.

"That's not quite correct." Loki explained as she poured another glass. "This insanely expensive stuff is, to them, a failure. What they worship is the perfected stuff, which they won't sell to anybody."

"Perfected?"

"That's right, it's dangerous." Loki said as she looked at her wine, which was a lesser form of the real Soma wine. "One sip can get you wasted, to the bottom of your soul. All the children of the Soma Familia are only there to drink it. Only the drink connects them."

It was a form of bribery. If Soma couldn't get the adventurers to worship him, they can at least worship what he makes; the perfect Soma wine.

"No way…that's all the Soma Familia is?" Eina asked, feeling that it wasn't a real Familia at all but instead a race to the perfect drink.

"That's all. It takes money to really focus on brewing. The ones who make a lot of money get a little drink of the perfect stuff. And once you've had it, you want it again, so you're desperate for cash." Loki then took a sip. "You'll take every valis you can get, even if it means screwing your companions, or sacrificing others."

Eina was speechless while Aiz and Riveria just stared at Loki before she placed the glass down. "Well, that's about all I know. Did that help, Eina?"

Eina nodded, it explained so much.

"Yes, thank you, Goddess Loki." It would explain why there was so much trouble between the currency exchange and the Soma Familia Adventurers. But this also made her wary of Bell and his Soma Familia Supporter.

Loki smiled before jumping off her chair and looking at Aiz.

"Hey, Aiz!" Loki called, snapping Aiz out of her thoughts. She was thinking about Bell and her last encounter with the white haired Makai Knight. "How long are you going to keep dreaming of the man who dropped you off here last night? Let's update your status! Okay? Okay?"

Aiz nodded and opened the door for Loki.

"Understood." Aiz said as Loki walked out.

"I'm going to touch your soft skin all over!" Loki remarked, obviously excited.

"If you do anything weird, I'll stab you." Aiz warned before bowing goodbye to Eina before closing the door and leaving with Loki.

Eina then looked at Riveria.

"She's an interesting Goddess, isn't she?" Eina asked the elf.

"Interesting or not, she's far sharper than she looks." Riveria answered. "And we trust her implicitly."

Riveria then sipped her tea while Eina grabbed her cup but she couldn't stop worrying over what Loki said.

"Even if it means sacrificing others, huh?" Eina recalled before sipping tea.

"We've got a Level 6!" Loki remarked, seeing Aiz's updated stats which also made Eina spit her tea out while Riveria just looked plain surprised at Aiz's new Level.

* * *

(With Bell)

"I see…it's that Supporter, huh?" Hestia asked, after telling Bell everything about her and what happened.

He felt that now was a good time to tell her about Lili and what he's been doing about her.

"Yes, and it looks like there are bad Adventurers after her. I was hoping we could let her stay here for a while." Bell suggested. He knows what he said about keeping an eye on her but he could see the reason why Lili tried to steal his sword and Zaruba. He knows that others are out there and abusing her to no end. That she never knew the real warmth of having real friends or family. It wasn't right and even if they weren't Horrors, Bell has to do something for his friend.

Hestia just looked skeptical before looking at Bell.

"Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your Supporter really trustworthy?" Hestia asked, seeing the Bell may have bought Lili's act. "I'm sorry, it's a bad thing to say, but I have to say it. From everything you've said, she seems really shady. Think about it. You know what she did to Zaruba."

"I'm worth a whole lot." Zaruba commented as he remembered being taken to the pawn's shop.

Hestia just continued talking to Bell.

"It's the same with those Adventurers who were attacking her. You know she's a thief, taking apart your profits and loot."

Bell thought about it before smiling.

"Lady Hestia…" Bell then gave his answer.

* * *

(The next morning in the Watchdog's Center)

Shiroishi was looking over the book that Bell dropped off before hearing footsteps. She turned and saw Bell and Hestia.

"Oh good, you two are here." Shiroishi remarked as the Hestia Familia walked up to her.

"I told you that I was going to help you with the book." Hestia said.

"And learning more about this is part of my primary assignment." Bell replied back.

Shiroishi smiled to see such enthusiasm in the two before concentrating on the book in front of her.

"I was about to open the journal and having it show us everything." Shiroishi said as she took out a Madou Brush. She started painting runes while Bell looked at Hestia.

"Also, Lady Hestia…" Bell called, making the Goddess look at her.

"Huh?"

"What do you know about the Zeus Familia? And did you know Zeus yourself?" Bell asked, very curious.

"The Zeus Familia was made up of the strongest Knights and Priests in all of Orario. They progressed in the Dungeon like no other and kept their disguise as an Adventure-type Familia very well. When I was still living with Hephaestus and her Familia, we would occasionally be visited with either news of the success of the Zeus Familia which was on a daily basis or any member from said Familia placing custom orders. Of course, they hid it well from us at the time." Hestia explained, making Bell nod as he listened. "And of course, one of the Familia members was one of the previous Golden Knights. Ask Zaruba."

"I'd rather not say anything." Zaruba said, making Bell sigh.

"I've been getting a lot of that from Zaruba every time I ask him about that or the Familia itself." Bell said as Hestia looked at Zaruba.

"How come you don't feel like talking about it?" Hestia asked.

"What am I supposed to say? I was part of the greatest Familia that lived before watching them get decimated by a giant dragon that Messiah once considered a pet?" Zaruba replied, being touchy on the subject. "Look, we all have our dark secrets and this is one of mine."

Bell sighed again before looking at Hestia.

"Also, did you know Zeus himself?" Bell asked.

Hestia nodded.

"He was a wise and strong figure even among his own Familia. If I recall, he would even join them on their Dungeon expeditions." Hestia explained. "But after sealing Kallig and most of the Familia dead, Zeus vanished. I don't know why but he did."

Bell thought about Zeus but it also made him think how strong Kallig probably was. If the huge dragon Horror was strong enough to wipe out a whole Familia, let alone the Zeus Familia, then Orario will be in trouble if Kallig was unsealed.

"I finished!" Shiroishi announced and the Hestia Familia turned their attention towards the Watchdog and the book.

Shiroishi then waved her brush and the writing in the book glowed before it started turning by itself. The more it turned, the faster it went and a projection was starting to be emitted from that. The three were silent as they just watched the events that were replaying in front of them.

* * *

 _(Years ago)_

 _A Garo with dark violet eyes has just slain a Lesser Horror with Zeus and other members of the Zeus Familia right behind him. Garo looked back and turned his gaze towards Zeus._

" _Did we lose anyone?" Garo asked._

 _Zeus had a sad look in his eyes._

" _We lost Rena and Martin." Zeus sadly announced._

 _Garo just clenched his fist before reverting back to his civilian form._

" _There's not much we can do now, is there?" Zaruba asked, seeing that they already made it to Floor 60 and Horror reinforcements were probably guarding the lower levels now._

" _No, we have to keep moving!" Zeus said before one Makai Knight shook his head._

" _No, we can't! We already lost too many people looking for this damn dragon!" The Makai Knight argued. "We started out with 45 people but now we're at 25. It's over!" He said, losing hope in himself, his Familia, and doubting that they'll have enough manpower to even fight Kallig._

 _Zeus just was walked up to the Makai Knight and punched him in the face._

" _What's wrong, boy!? Afraid of some demonic overgrown lizard!?" Zeus asked before looking at the rest of his Familia with Garo right by his side. "Victory doesn't come without sacrifice! And if we don't give it our all, then how can we call ourselves worthy to be Priests or Knights!?" Zeus asked._

 _Everyone remained silent and looked at their God._

" _No one is invincible and no one can win every battle!" Zeus continued. "But we are the Zeus Familia! Our sacrifice has meaning! It either means one of two things; the saviors of the city of Orario and possible the whole world…or die as martyrs only to inspire those to rise up against Kallig. Let me ask you a question; which do you want to be remembered as?" Zeus asked, making the others think._

 _Garo stood silent, he knew his answer already…and soon, so did the others. They all got up and nodded at Zeus's words and started moving towards Kallig's lair, even the doubting Makai Knight. They soon progressed further on while Garo looked at Zeus._

" _Lord Zeus?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _If I don't make it…I have a favor to ask you." Garo requested._

" _What is it?"_

" _I need-."_

* * *

(Present)

The projection then ended with the book closing itself with no more written pages left to show. The three looked at each other, trying to process some of the information that they just saw.

"Floor 60." Bell said, going over one important fact.

"I don't think there were that many Parties that went there other than the Zeus Familia." Shiroishi said. "I suggest that you try to form a perfect Party to get to Floor 60."

"But there's only one other member in my Party and she's a possible thief." Bell explained.

"A thief?"

"It's a long story." Hestia explained, not wanting to talk about it since hearing Bell's answer to her last night.

"I see, also it appears that other people don't want us to get to Kallig." Shiroishi explained to the Hestia Familia, surprising them.

"Who?"

"Remember Priestess Asfi Al Andromeda from the Hermes Familia? My sources found her recovering from an attack in the Dungeon while trying to investigate the seals." Shiroishi explained. "Hermes and the others from Familia are currently taking care of her conditions but her injuries also brought concern. Who would do this and why?"

"Was it the some people who killed Priest Dumar?" Hestia asked.

"Probably, I have no doubts about that." Shiroishi said before thinking. "Anyways, it looks like Dragon's Gate or clues about it and the two swords is around Floor 60. I'll try to find suitable Makai members to join your expedition but with recent events, we're thinned out as it is."

"It's alright, Madam Watchdog. I can wait for a little while. Besides, we still need to find the two swords that are needed to control Dragon's Gate." Bell explained.

Shiroishi nodded before realizing another thought.

"The ones who attacked Priestess Al Andromeda…I'm afraid that you might be a target as well for them."

That was a good point, whoever these attackers are, they're trying to unseal Kallig and make sure that no one is in their way…including those who are looking for more info on the two swords and trying to obtain them.

"We all knew the risks to taking part in this." Bell reasoned before looking at the clock in the room. "Well, I have to go get going."

He started making his way out.

"Where are you going?" Shiroishi asked.

"To the Dungeon, I don't wanna keep Lili waiting." Bell explained before leaving while looking at Zaruba. "So was what I heard from you correct?"

"Yeah, Lili is planning to be done with you and cut loose ends." Zaruba said.

"It's not her choice."

"So what will we do?" Zaruba asked.

"We'll play things out for now." Bell answered as he was soon gone from view.

* * *

(Later at the Dungeon entrance)

"The 10th Floor?" Bell asked, wondering if he heard all of that right. He just got here and Lili is suggesting that they go explore a double digit Floor.

"Yes, do you want to go there today?" Lili asked with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. "I'm sure you're strong enough to do it!" Lili cheered.

Bell was thinking about it. This will be his first time on a double digit Floor and given that he has to investigate Floor 60 in the future, might as well start training on surviving Floors with something tougher. Plus if what Zaruba said about Lili was true, this is probably where she was going to leave him for dead or trick him but a good opportunity to confront her. Either way, he has to go down there with her.

"I guess, I can do that but I just hope you kept that magic weapon on you because it really came in handy when we tried working the 7th Floor." Bell said, deciding to play dumb with her game. "And starting on the 10th Floor…large monsters start showing up." Bell recalled. The higher the Floor, the more dangerous the Dungeon Monsters are.

"As strong as you are now, you won't have any problems!" Lili exclaimed. "Like that magic you showed me yesterday!" Lili said, imitating Bell using his Firebolt spell like he did in the Dungeon yesterday when LIli was around. "I'm sure you can do it. I've been down to the 11th Floor, and I can guarantee it.

Bell was thinking about it before looking at Lili's excited face. Bell looked at Zaruba for a moment who only mentally shrugged.

"Okay, we'll go to the 10th Floor today." Bell decided, making Lili seem really excited.

* * *

(Later)

Eina was in front of the elevator to Babel Tower with a few things. She soon started thinking on what she was told about the Soma Familia and caring enough about Bell, she decided to tell Hestia what she knows about Lili, her association to the Soma Familia including what said Familia is about and what their members do.

' _I was planning on talking to Hestia soon, but I didn't think I'd be asked to do the Babel inspection.'_ Eina thought. She also had some work to do for the Guild so it's like two birds with one stone. Eina then realized something that she told Hestia when she was with Bell up in Babel a long time ago. That she wouldn't involve her job with her personal life which is exactly what she was contradicting right now. "I shouldn't involve my job with my personal life, but it's for the best, right?" She asked herself.

Bell's life could be on the line here, even if he was the Golden Makai Knight.

"I need to talk to her about Bell's Supporter."

Eina would rather be safe than sorry plus the Hestia Familia does deserve to know everything about Lili and the Soma Familia. Eina soon spotted a familiar blonde girl walking towards the Dungeon. Aiz felt a gaze on her before turning to see Eina.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

Lili walked down the stairs with Bell behind her before he noticed that Lili seemed extremely happy. He was sure that it was from her plan to make him come here. Unfortunately, she didn't know what Bell was truly capable of.

"Thanks for agreeing to my plan!" Lili thanked as she and Bell got off the stairs. "I'm really lucky to be a Support for someone like you!" And that was partly true, Bell never yelled at her, abused her, or even cut into the profits. He was always nice to her.

"Well…I guess I have to the 10th Floor at some point." Bell figured as he knew what his mission was.

"So, um…" Lili started, earning Bell's attention and curiosity.

"Hm?"

"This isn't really my place to say anything, but…" Lili placed down her big backpack before opening one of it sockets to pull out a shortsword. She then presented it to Bell. "Why not use this from now on?" She asked.

Bell removed it from its sheath and examined the blade itself. It seemed pretty average but it was when Bell realized what Lili was trying to do; get him to replace Garoken or the Garo Dagger with this blade in the hopes of stealing it. Bell, however, just chose to play dumb to find out why she is doing this.

"A baselard?" Bell recognized, looking at the weapon.

Lili nodded.

"I know your current weapon does have the reach needed to fight a large monster but I thought you'd want to switch things up a bit for now." Lili said, trying to coerce Bell to dumping his Garoken for the baselard. Even thought she couldn't lift it the last time, Lili brought tools to lift even a boulder. Unfortunately…

"I don't really think so. I've been through so much with this sword but I won't give it up for anything." Bell said, making Lili's hope get shot down. Not wanting to make her sad, Bell had a compromise. He took out the Garo Dagger from his armguard and placed the baselard in there instead. Lili paid attention to the Garo Dagger before Bell placed it in the pockets of his duster. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll use this for your sake." Bell said.

"Thank you, Bell." Lili said as she looked at Bell's pocket. If Lili was right, this dagger is probably a miniature version of the Garoken and thus it should be able to cut through anything like its sister blade. Plus since it was small, it should be easier to carry. Bell has unknowingly just made Lili's job a whole lot easier.

"Lili, are you coming?" Bell asked, snapping Lili out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm coming!" Lili apologized before following Bell down the hall.

* * *

(With Eina and Aiz)

"I ran into and helped the Adventurer that you were in charge of?" Aiz asked, wondering who Eina was talking about.

"Yes, I've just been wanting to thank you in assisting him." Eina explained, remembering what Bell told her about in Monsterphilia. "I heard from him that you assisted him in taking down one of the monster loose on Monsterphilia."

Aiz's eyes then widened. Was she talking about Bell? Did she know about him being Garo all this time? She had to know.

"Are…Are you talking about the Silverback?"

"Yeah, his name is Bell Cranel."

This made Aiz widen her eyes with her jaw dropped from surprise. This confirmed everything that she was just thinking while also making new thoughts in her head. How long did she know? Did the Guild knew about this as well or just her? Did Bell ever talked of Aiz herself to Eina?

"Um…Miss Wallenstein?" Eina called, snapping Aiz out of her thoughts.

"Y-You knew all this time?" Aiz asked, confusing Eina.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eina asked.

"Did you know…about him being the Knight of Light, Garo?" Aiz asked, instantly making Eina nervous.

"W-What are you talking about?" Eina asked, trying to play dumb. She was nervous as Aiz seemed to be on the edge of discovering the Makai.

"I know about him being Garo and I saw his armor multiple times. He even explained it to me once." Aiz explained, making Eina freeze in shock. This was certainly something that Bell didn't tell her.

"I…uh…" Eina was truly lost for words. Bell was right, they should've taken care of this a long time ago and now Aiz knows not only about the Golden Armor but it's possible that she also know about the Makai. Eina was truly at a loss of words.

"I-Is he mad at me?" Aiz asked, regaining Eina's focus.

"Huh?"

"Whenever I consult him further about the monsters that he fights, he always told me to stay out of there. I was wondering if I did anything to make him feel uncomfortable." Aiz explained. Throughout the previous encounters with Bell, there was one common thing in all of them; him trying to get Aiz to stay out of the Makai along with retaining any more information than his armor. Aiz was just wondering if the subject was a bad one to discuss with Bell, thus earning his sour warning.

Eina just waved her hand in dismissal.

"N-Not at all! He's actually very grateful in you assisting him! He doesn't want to let you know about the monsters that he fights because he cares about your well-being!" Eina said, bring Aiz's hopes up.

"Really?" Aiz asked with a smile, now knowing that Bell acted cold to her like that only to protect her because he cares.

"Really!" Eina answered, making Aiz's smile even brighter.

"I'm so glad…" Aiz smiled before having one last question. "Does that mean…you'll tell me about those monsters that Bell faces?"

Eina made her sweat dropped with nervousness. While she made one situation better, she just made another worse.

"Well, uh-." Eina started before…

"So the white haired kid is about to get set up for a fall by Arde?" A voice asked, earning Eina and Aiz's attention.

They turned to see the Adventurer who tried to hurt Lili and bribe Bell with the three Soma Adventurers that tried to extort and abuse Lili.

"Yup, and you know what'll happen then. Don't screw it up, you guys." The Adventurer warned. It seemed like the four joined forces to take Lili down after she cut loose ends with Bell. The two girls paid certain attention to what the four were saying.

"I know!" A Soma Adventurer said as he and his Party entered the Dungeon.

When they were gone from sight, Eina thought about what the four just talked about.

"It can't be…" She started thinking. Sure Bell can take care of himself but she has to make sure that nothing bad happens, no matter how skilled he is. Eina then realized that the best swordsman in all of Orario, the Sword Princess was right in front of her. Eina then hatched an idea in her head.

"Is something wrong?" Aiz asked, noticing Eina's worried thinking look. Eina then looked at her with a serious look.

"Miss Wallenstein, I'm aware that this is rude, but may I ask you a favor?" Eina asked.

Aiz tilted her head in curiosity.

"A favor?"

"Yes, and in return, I'll answer any questions you have." Eina explained. She normally wouldn't offer something like this but since Bell already dug this hole, Eina might as well take advantage of it by digging it deeper.

"What kind of favor?" The Sword Princess asked.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

Bell and Lili walked down the stairs and found themselves in a foggy forest where the leafless trees and grass were bright white so much so that they practically lit the whole place. Bell looked around the place, he certainly wasn't expecting the 10th Floor to look so different than the floors that he's been in before.

"So this is the 10th Floor?" Bell asked, earning a nod from Lili.

"Yes, this is our goal today." Lili explained as Bell stepped up and looked around, taking in the scenery view of this place.

"This place is dangerous. It'd be better if we stay close, Lili." Bell instructed, earning Lili's nod.

"Right, Bell."

Bell looked around the Floor before examining the trees. He never saw wood like this and wondered if it was a potential resource. Bell looked at Lili to see if she'd know anything, given that she might've visited this Floor before.

"Lili, what do you know about this tree?" Bell asked.

"It's called a Landform but it looks like you don't have time to cut them all down." Lili said before looking in a certain direction.

Bell looked as well to hear footsteps. It sounded like something was coming their way…and it was a big one. Bell and Lili soon saw a giant figure came out of the shadows to see that it was a giant green fat monster with a pig-like face.

"Isn't that an Orc?" Bell asked, recognizing the figure from the descriptions that were given to him by his grandfather's stories.

Lili nodded in confirmation.

"We can't run away from this." Lili said, making Bell unsheathe his sword before adopting a combat stance in front of the Orc.

"You're right. I never fought an Orc before but perhaps I should start especially if I'm going to fight more dangerous things as I progress through the floors." Bell said, agreeing with his Supporter.

The Orc pulled out one of the Landforms before holding it like a club. Bell examined its newfound weapon.

"It's using the environment as a weapon." Bell observed before noticing it looking at Bell and roaring.

"Bell, don't let your guard down." Lili warned with her hood over her face.

"Right!" Bell said as he and the Orc charged at each other.

* * *

(In Hephaestus's shop at Babel Tower)

Hestia was taking note of inventory while Eina was behind her and taking notes on her clipboard.

"What are you thinking, Miss Advisor?" Hestia asked as she continued taking note on inventory while Eina was continuing doing business. "You're here on guild business, right? Do you have time to spend talking to me?" Hestia asked, sensing that something was on Eina's mind but she won't talk as she was too focused on work.

Eina sighed before looking at Hestia. She couldn't keep any more secrets from the Goddess. Bell's life could be on the line here and this was Bell's Goddess. She deserved to know everything about Lili and the Soma Familia. She then removed her focus from her clipboard and looked at Hestia.

"I wanted to talk to you about that Support of Bell's." Eina said, making Hestia stop her work before she looked at her. "I think…she's dangerous."

* * *

(With Bell)

Bell charged before he dodged the Orc's club and slashed it across the stomach, making a huge cut which bled and made the Orc cry out in pain. Bell then wasted no time in taking advantage of the moment by driving Garoken into one of the Orc's knees. More blood sprayed out before Bell chopped the limb completely, making the Orc fall down. Bell immediately jumped on its chest before holding the sword in a reverse grip and thrusting it into the Dungeon Monster's forehead, making it explode.

"Got it!"

"Bell, there's another coming behind you!" Lili warned as Bell turned and saw another one of those green monsters approaching. Bell aimed his free hand and focused.

"Firebolt!" Bell chanted before firing his signature fire spell. The bolt of fire went through the Orc, making it cough and groan in pain but it laughed in mockery because it was still alive. "Firebolt!"

The second attack finished it off as it exploded.

"Got him." Bell looked back. "Hey Lili, I got him!" Bell said before noticing that Lili wasn't around. Did something happen to her while he was fighting? "Lili!"

"Bell…I don't like this." Zaruba said, breaking silence as he felt like this is Lili's trap.

"I know…I need to find Lili!" Bell replied. If this was Lili's trap, then it was time to confront her and it was time to ask her about what was going on. "Lili!" Bell called before he kicked something squishy. "Huh?"

He looked down to see a soft ball with materials on it that was also giving off a weird odor. He looked around before finding more of those items laying on the floor.

"These items…they're monster lures!" Bell recognized. It all made sense now what Lili was doing. She lured him all the way to a Floor as dangerous as the 10th Floor where she'll laid lures. That way, Bell can tire himself out when fighting Orcs so they'll eventually finish him. Bell then ran because if he was right, Lili would probably still be at the exit.

"Bell, behind you!" Zaruba said and Bell turned to see another Orc swinging its club at him before he leaped backwards. He landed on its head before impaling Garoken into the head, making it explode. Bell landed on his feet before he was whacked away by another Orc's club.

"Damn…" Bell cursed before taking out his goggles from his duster. He placed them on before tapping the lenses, making them glow bright red. He activated the infrared lenses on the goggles, seeing the Orcs' heat signatures. Bell aimed his armguard at one of the Orcs before firing the baselard, hitting the Orc's forehead and making it explode.

Bell sighed before he was grabbed by another Orc and thrown across the ground. Bell skidded before he landed his back against a cliff.

"Uhh…" Bell groaned before standing up to see three Orcs in front of him. They all stared at Bell but he didn't seem afraid. He pulled out the Garo Dagger and charged but…an arrow emerged from the sky with a tether and a magic rune attached. The arrow brushed past Bell's hand before the rune glowed near the Garo Dagger, lifting it up telekinetically. The tether, along with the rune and Garo Dagger flew back to its owner…Lili, who was standing on top of a cliff. Bell looked at her. "Lili, what are you doing!?"

Lili just smiled and held the rune that was holding the Garo Dagger.

"Sorry, Bell." Lili said with a neutral tone in her voice. "This is the end."

More Orcs started to surround Bell. They all swung their weapons before Bell dodged them.

"You heard everything from that guy, didn't you?" Lili asked as Bell remembered yesterday morning when that Adventurer tried to persuade Bell into betraying her. Lili must've seen all of that and that made her want to cut loose ends.

"W-Wait Lili, it isn't what you think-!" Bell dodged another swing before being hit in the back by another.

Bell rolled on the ground again before getting up. He dodged and Orc's ram before slicing off its arm, killing it.

"Find a good opportunity to escape, okay?" Lili mocked before turning towards the stairs. "Goodbye, Bell." She soon left.

"Lili, wait!" Bell called but there was no response. She really left him for dead. "Lili, listen to me!"

There was no response.

"Lili! LILI!" Bell called before he was surrounded by more Orcs. It didn't take his goggles to tell that there were more Orcs here than before. Bell gritted his teeth as he charged.

* * *

(With Lili)

Lili walked the stairs onto a previous Floor before stopping and looking back at Bell's direction. She started thinking about him.

"You were too nice." Lili noted, observing that Bell's kindness was her advantage. He was easy to fool and take advantage of. She then took off her hood and placed her hands on her Chienthrope ears. "The midnight bell tolls, Cinderella."

Her animal ears disappeared, revealing the true Prum that she was.

"This was all your fault, Bell. If only you hadn't met him…" Lili said as she thought back to when she saw Bell attempted to be coerced by the Adventurer yesterday morning. Even though Bell eventually shoved him aside, Lili thought it was because that Bell wanted the loot all to himself. Either way, Lili had to get rid of Bell now that he knows even a little bit of who she really is. She shook her head. "No, this is was the right thing to do. Bell's an Adventurer, too."

She remembered her hatred against Adventurers as she clenched her fist.

"One of those Adventurers that I hate." Lili remembered before taking out the rune that was telekinectically holding the dagger. She examined it before noticing the small Hephaestus logo on it.. "A Hephaestus weapon…"

She then smiled, having the key to get out of this. Her suspicions were correct, this dagger was truly quality work and could be worth at least two fortunes as it is with other Hephaestus weapons. She didn't care if anybody couldn't lift it. All she cared was that she makes enough money out of it

"I can sell this anywhere." Lili remarked as she examined the blade itself to see that it was smooth metal and had an aura that could warn enemies not to get on the wielder's bad side. This was just what she needed. "I may even get enough money to reach my goal."

She then hid the rune and dagger in her one of her tights before looking at the way out with a determined face.

"This is for my freedom." Lili explained to herself. She could care less about Soma wine, in fact she hates it because it was the main reason why the Adventurers would even start to exploit her for any money or loot that she comes across herself. Lili soon started running for the exit. _'I need this money to leave the Familia, so…'_

Lili then noticed a small Goblin in her path so she fired arrows from her small wrist-mounted crossbow. The arrows impacted the Goblin's face, making it cry and scream in agony. As it tried to pull out the painful arrows, Lili took the advantage by running past it and using the stairs. She soon saw the hallway to a previous Floor. Victory seemed to be well in her favor…until the Adventurer from before tripped her, making her crash on the ground. She tried to get up.

"Isn't this nice? You got a big haul." The Adventurer noted, making Lili's eyes widened in recognition. Did he know of her plans and if so was Bell in on this? Though the last part of the question doesn't seemed to be important, she had a tall Adventurer looking down at her and looked ready to kill her, if need be.

As Lili was about to get up, the Adventurer kicked her in the stomach, making her land on her backpack before the Adventurer looked at her with a cold face.

"You've screwed with me for too long, you goddamn Prum!" The Adventurer exclaimed with rage in his voice before kicking her twice in the face, causing huge bruises on her cheeks. He then kept his foot on her cheek. "Look at you, you little thief."

He pulled her away from her backpack before lifting her tiny body up by only tugging Lili's hair, making her cry in agony. She tried to get out of the grip but he was too strong to resist. She was figuratively and literally in his hands.

"I thought you were going to be getting rid of that kid soon. I figured if I laid a trap here, I'd be sure to find you." The man revealed, showing how he managed to get the drop on Lili. Without Bell or anyone to stick up to her nearby, she practically turned into prey to the Adventurers that wanted to extort her the moment that she got rid of Bell.

"A trap?" Lili got out, trying to endure the pain she was being given.

"There aren't a lot of paths you can use on this Floor. There are three more of us at the other routes." The Adventurer explained, revealing that he wasn't alone in planning Lili's capture. He then turned his expression to a wicked sinister smile. Happy that Lili fell into his hands of all people. "But you came to see me!"

The Adventurer then tore off Lili's white robe off, revealing her petite figure in a small torn red and white outfit. He then tossed her aside as if she was trash before he started digging through the contents of the robe.

"This is some pretty good stuff you have here!" The Adventurer laughed while Lili struggled to get up but the man kicked in the face one last time to makes sure that she stays down. "You even got a magic weapon!" The Adventurer remarked, holding the item that Lili had previously used in the past to help Bell.

The twisted man laughed as he was fighting all this good loot in Lili's robe.

"You've been having a good time, haven't you?" A voice asked.

Lili and the Adventurer turned to see the Soma Familia Adventurers. To Lili, this explained what kind of help the Adventurer get and she wouldn't be surprised if they planned on doing something this drastic.

"Oh, there you are. You're early." The Adventurer remarked before noticing the leader holding a sack but just focused on Lili. "Look at this brat. She even had a magic weapon. You were right, she's been saving up."

"I see." The Soma Leader smiled before looking at the Adventurer. Lili managed to sit up, despite all her injuries, before noticing something moving in the bag that the Soma leader was holding. "Hey, so I wanted to ask you something…You think you could leave all her stuff here?"

"Huh?" The Leader then tossed the Adventurer the bag he was carrying. The Adventurer caught the bag before looking into it to see a live giant ant.

"A Killer Ant!?" The Adventurer recognized before tossing it away and looking at the Soma leader in anger. He was basically jeopardizing the whole operation. "D-Do you know what you're doing!?" He asked, wondering if the Soma Leader lost his mind because…

"Yes, a dying Killer Ant will send out a signal to summon its fellows. Every Adventurer knows that." The Soma Leader explained before the other two Soma Adventurers revealing that they have bags with dying Killer Ants as well, meaning that more will be here soon.

"A-Are you insane!?" The man asked as he tried to draw his sword. "You crazy bastards…"

"You won't want to end up a meal for them while you're fighting us, do you?" The leader asked in an intimidating voice. Soon more Killer Ants appeared and a couple larvae tried to attack but the Adventurer easily kicked them away. He had a dark demonic aura around him, catching everyone's attention and curiosity. Was he using some sort of spell?

"Damn, even swindled by own Party…Enough is enough! Time I get my just dues!" The man said as he threw the magic weapon on the ground before he started transforming into a giant dangerous monster. It looked a giant insect-type monster with two tentacles emerging from the back with red venomous stingers, sharp pincer claws, sharp horns on his head, razor teeth, blue glowing insect eyes, red scaled skin, and a layered body. This was the Horror Chaurus.

This time it was the Soma Adventurers' turn to be scared. They did not anticipate the Adventurer turning into some type of insect monster.

"W-What is this!?" The Leader questions as he and the others were very tempted to run.

"You want the loot? Try to earn it fair and square!" Chaurus declared as the Adventurers pulled out their weapons.

"T-This is just a monster, we can take it, right Boss-?" One of the two other Adventurers started before a tentacle pierced his chest with his heart caught by the stinger attached. It was soon pulled out before Chaurus ate the heart, savoring its taste with pleasure.

"Juicy…" Chaurus remarked before following his statement with a cruel laugh. The other Soma Adventurer looked at Chaurus and then back at the Killer Ants. It looked like there were only two choices which was either to try and fight Chaurus only to end up being killed or run away and face the Killer Ants in an attempt to escape.

The man made the choice of running away because at least he had a better chance with running away rather than face certain death when facing Chaurus but it didn't look like the giant insect Horror was going to let him run.

"Whoa there, I didn't say you could leave…" Chaurus said before firing an acid ball from his mouth onto the Soma Adventurer. It was a direct hit and once coated in acid, the Soma Adventurer screamed pain and agony as he was forced to watch his skin and meat being eaten away at itself by the acid. The Soma Leader and Lili couldn't do nothing but watch in horror as the man soon dropped down to nothing but a bloodied skeleton in a small pool of acid.

Chaurus then turned his attention towards the Soma Leader who just picked up the magic weapon and pointed it at Chaurus as a means of defense.

"S-Stay back!" The Soma Leader said before firing multiple fireballs at the insect Horror, resulting in a huge flurry of fire. The Soma Leader seemed to be relieved but that relief was soon replaced with fear as the flames died down, revealing an unharmed but very annoyed Chaurus. The man soon fired again, again, and again but the only thing he ended up doing is pissing off Chaurus. "W-What are you!?" The Soma Leader questioned before the magic weapon disintegrated from too many uses.

The remaining Adventurer tried running away as well before Chaurus grabbed him by the legs and lifted him upside down. Chaurus looked at the Killer Ants around him and Lili before screeching at a high voice, making Lili cover her ears while the Killer Ants retreated. Unlike the Some Adventurers, these insects knew when a giant predator is in front of them.

Chaurus then looked at the Soma Leader straight in the eye.

"You tried to kill me!" Chaurus said making the Soma Leader smile nervously as he was trying to calm the beast down.

"L-Listen, it was all just business! I-I having nothing against you personally! You can take all the stuff and deal with Arde yourself!" The man tried to reason but Chaurus didn't seem convinced. "Come on, man! Like I said before, this was all just business! You understand, right!?"

"Oh, I understand but this isn't just business for me…" Chaurus said before ripping the Soma Leader in half with the head attached to only on half, making him scream in agony but he never got a chance to finish because in the next second, both halves were eaten. "It's also pleasure." Chaurus finished as chewed on the halves and swallowed.

Lili looked at the exit and tried to crawl away but Chaurus noticed before kicking her away from the exit. She skid and rolled across the floor. When she stopped, Lili sat up only for her eyes to meet with Chaurus's. Lili looked into Chaurus's eyes and saw coldness with hunger while Chaurus saw fear and appetizing in Lili's.

Lili couldn't move any longer due to the fear of being killed off easily like her fellow Soma Familia members.

"That man ruined a good looking magic weapon just to try to kill me…I want you to make it up to me. Make it worth my while." Chaurus said in a low tone, trying to hold himself from killing the small girl.

"I-I…"

The insect Horror moved closer and closer, making her back up into a wall.

"Don't worry, killing you right now would only be a waste despite how much anger I have for you right now." Chaurus explained. "But if you don't…"

Chaurus screeched at her face, making her even more scared as she saw his razor venom-covered teeth.

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Lili said before going for a key that was wrapped around her neck. She then offered it to Chaurus. "This is a key to a Gnome safe. I converted the money to jewels and hid them there." Lili offered, hoping that was enough to save her life.

Chaurus grabbed it and examined it.

"And to think that a little lying thieving shrimp like you would have something as valuable as this." Chaurus said before taking the key and looking at Lili before picking her up. "Now don't worry, I won't kill you…I'll devour you!"

"B-But that wasn't part of the deal!" Lili said, remembering what Chaurus has promised a few moments ago.

"It's not killing, if I don't make use of your corpse. Besides, what kind of Adventurer would keep a promise made to a Supporter!?" Chaurus hypothetically asked before tossing Lili away. He started to approach her with a hungry look while Lili turned over and faced the ceiling.

' _This is why I hate Adventurers...'_ Lili thought as she was certain that death was coming for her in only a few moments. _'But, I guess…this is what I deserve for deceiving Bell, who was so nice to me.'_

Out of all the Adventurers that she's been partnered with, Bell was the only one that made her feel like a real partner. He was the only one to ever show real care for her. He was her only friend in this cruel world.

' _If that's true, then maybe I should give up…but it hurts.'_ Lili thought as she decided to accept the inevitable as punishment for inflicting the same kind of pain that other Adventurers have to her. _'God, why…why did you make me like this? I hate myself for being so weak and small.'_

Lili shed a tear as Chaurus was getting closer and closer.

' _And nothing ever changes for me.'_ Lili then looked back at her life up to this point before thinking of herself. _'I was so lonely. I wanted to be with someone. I wanted to be needed. But…'_

Lili then had a sad smile.

' _It's over now, I can finally die. I can finally end this pain…of the me who can't do anything. The weak, small, worthless,…and lonely me. I'm finally going to…'_ Lili thought of Bell.

" _Lili..."_ The mental image of him smiled, reminding her that she doesn't have to die like this

"Am I going to die?" Lili questioned it.

Chaurus laughed and was about to eat her but…

"Firebolt!"

Chaurus and Lili looked before Chaurus was met with a Firebolt to the face, making him move away from Lili in pain. Lili then saw a familiar white haired Makai Knight with his goggles attached to his head.

"Looks like we made it in time…" Zaruba remarked, surprising Lili that the ring she stole days ago had talking. Bell smiled at Lili before looking subtly aggressive towards Chaurus.

Chaurus looked at Bell with a badly burnt face.

"So Zaruba was right, you are a Horror." Bell observed.

"You little brat…"

"Stay away from my friend…" Bell said before taking Garoken and using it summon his armor, becoming Garo.

Lili's eyes widen in surprise as Garo adopted a combat position while Chaurus chuckled.

"Since you decided to show up like this, you had better be worth this trouble…you fucking Wolf." Chaurus charged before Garo did the same.

* * *

(With Hestia)

Hesita was cleaning with a smile while Eina adopted a serious look, talking to her about Lili.

"Please, Goddess Hestia. I'll try to convince him, too. Please tell Bell to fire his Supporter-." Eina said, worrying that Lili would be nothing but trouble if Bell stays around her.

"That won't work." Hestia said, surprising Eina.

"Huh?"

"He's already made his decision." Hestia smiled. "No matter what happens, he won't abandon that Supporter." Hestia said as she remembered Bell's answer from last night.

* * *

(With Garo and Lili)

Garo slid under Chaurus before standing up and seeing a stinger come for him but Garo aimed his hand.

"Firebolt!"

A burst of green fire easily destroyed the stinger before Garo dodged an acid ball created by Chaurus. As he was fighting, he remembered his answer to Hestia as well.

" _Lady Hestia…I know it's all true, that she's a thief, that she's selfish, and that she doesn't care about the Adventurers she works with."_

Garo was soon his feet before slicing off Chaurus's left arm and other stinger. Black red blood poured out of the Horror's body while Garo prepared to charge. Lili just couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her; the Adventurer/Makai Knight that she tried to have killed was saving her from this monster spawned from another greedy Adventurer.

" _But if she's in trouble, I want to help her."_

Chaurus grabbed Garo with his remaining arm in an attempt to toss him away and consume Lili but Garo cut off the pincer hand before landing on his feet.

" _She looks so lonely."_

Chaurus stepped back as Garo jumped forward and managed to cut off the Horror's head.

" _Like I was when my father died!"_

Garo landed on his feet and sheathed his sword as Chaurus's body and blood dissipated into darkness. Garo calmly walked up to Lili, whose legs were frozen in shock.

"Are you okay, Lili?" Garo asked as he reverted back into Bell. Lili just looked at him with a shocked face because not only was the young man some sort of magical knight but he saved her life even after being left for dead by her.

"Bell…How did you get here?" Lili asked. She was certain that those Orcs would've killed him. Bell knelt down to her level and smiled.

"I ran into an old friend who really helped me out." Bell explained as he remembered what happened.

* * *

 _(Not long ago)_

 _Bell was cornered by the Orcs as one tried to swing its club at him. Bell blocked it with his emerald armguard but it flew off. Bell sliced it the Orc through the stomach before noticing the other Orcs being cut down…by Aiz._

" _Aiz!" Bell recognized as he and the Sword Princess met up._

" _I was told that you needed assistance."_

 _Bell nodded._

" _You could say that." Bell answered before noticing a somewhat sad look on Aiz._

" _I'm sorry if the subject of those demons you fight left you in a sour mood, I just wanted-."_

 _Just then more Orcs showed up and the two humans drew their swords._

" _We can talk about it later!" Bell said before looking at the cliff. "Aiz, there's a friend of mine that really needs my help! Can you cover me?"_

 _Aiz nodded, earning Bell's gratitude._

" _Thanks, I owe you!" Bell smiled as he climbed before taking one last look at her. "We'll talk later, if you want."_

 _Aiz nodded again and Bell climbed up before running for the exit._

* * *

(Present)

"She bought me time to get here and I used that to quickly follow you. Good thing I made it in time." Bell smiled while Lili had an irritated face, too confused about Bell's motives.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why? Why did you save me!? Why aren't you abandoning me!?" Lili asked with tearful angry face. "Wait, do you not understand that I was tricking you? Do you think I stole your dagger as a joke!?"

Lili tore out the rune and dagger from her tights and tossed it on the ground.

"Lili, calm down-." Bell started but it didn't look like Lili was letting up.

"What is wrong with you!? Are you a moron!? An idiot!? A complete fool!?" Lili shouted, wondering what's wrong with Bell. Why would he save a thief like her? Especially one that tried to have him killed.

"Lili, please settle down!" Bell said but once again, Lili only vented her confused anger…and guilt.

"I can't! I can't believe that you didn't notice anything! I lied to you about how much money I got for trading in the Magic Stones! Our share wasn't 50-50! It was 40-60! Some days I got cocky and even made it 30-70!" Lili confessed, letting her guilty heart take over. "And when you asked me to go pick up items, I told you the items cost more than twice what they really did! I've even said really mean things about you behind your back!"

Bell just stared at her, confirming his thoughts but allowed her to let it all out. She, at least, deserves that much.

"Don't you understand!?" Lili shouted in frustration. "I'm a bad person! A thief! I'm the worst kind of Prum! I've done nothing but lie to you! But even after knowing all of this, would…would you still save me anyways?"

"Yeah." Bell nodded without hesitation or thinking. Even if she was a liar and a thief, he knew that this wasn't the life that she wanted and did all of this out of necessity instead of greed. He knows her heart is still pure and innocent.

"Why!?"

Bell started thinking.

"Well, it is sort of my job to-."

"You dummy!" Lili snapped as tears poured down. "Not this crap again! Will you save just about any person just because it's some sort of duty to you!? I can't believe you! You're horribly naïve! You disillusioned knight! Dumb dreamer! Idealistic fool! Enemy of reality!"

Bell then just saw her cry out of frustration before easing her pain with one answer.

"Then…it's because you're my friend."

This caught Lili's gaze and offguard as she looked at him. Did he really mean all of this? Was he pulling her leg…or did he really see her as a close friend.

"I wanted to save you because you're my friend. I didn't want you to leave, because you're my friend." Bell softly said, meaning every work coming out of his mouth. Lili's tears intensified, shocked that Bell really wants to be her friend and would stick up for her despite everything. Has she…finally found someone to be comfortable with? "That's all the reason I need to save you. And I'd do again in a heartbeat."

Lili just said nothing but looked at Bell with eyes running waterfalls of tears at this point.

"Lili, if you're ever in trouble, just come talk to me. You think I'm an idiot and you could be right…but only because I won't understand unless you say something. But I'll save you, without a doubt."

That was when Lili reached her breaking point and was on her knees before hugging Bell and crying in his chest. Bell was caught a little offguard but he returned the hug and made sure she felt comfortable.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lili cried over and over again, not wanting to lose her one genuine friend in the world again because of her stupid deeds and motives. She didn't care about any of that anymore, she just wanted to be with her friend.

"It's okay. I'm here, just let it all out." Bell assured in a soft voice as the two stayed in an embrace with only Zaruba and the hall being the only bystanders.

* * *

(Later at night in Orario)

Bell was talking to Eina about the whole Lili situation.

"I'm sorry about not telling you, Eina. I know I had you really worried and…" Bell touched his arm, more specifically the spot where Eina's emerald armguard was. "I lost your armguard."

"It's okay, as long as you made it out alright." Eina said with a smile, happy to see Bell emerging from this unharmed. Some armguard was the least of her worries. "So what are you going to do now?"

Bell just smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bell rhetorically asked as he started walking away. "There's only one path that Makai Knights walk…and I'm proud to be on it."

"Right, that's why…you're the Golden Knight." Eina said as she looked at the small Garo symbol on the back of Bell's black duster.

Bell then began his patrol before he was gone from Eina's sight.

* * *

(Later in the morning)

Every Adventurer and Supporter was getting up and running straight into the Dungeon for another day of work. Well, most of them were as there was a certain small white hooded robed Supporter who hasn't found a partner to go with today was sitting on the fountain. As Lili watched them go in, she…took out a Madou Brush from her backpack and stared at it.

"This…" Lili started as she clenched it.

* * *

 _(Last night)_

 _Lili took a room at the Hostess of Fertility, thanks to Bell. He thought she earned the rest after what happened today. Before all of this, Bell told her everything of what his armor was, who Zaruba is (who she apologized to for stealing him), and what that monster was._

 _As Lili opened the door, she noticed a feminine figure in there._

" _Bell has placed trust in you as a Supporter." The woman said as the door behind Lili closed. She was slightly scared especially with what happened today. "Don't worry, I won't harm you. I only wished to talk."_

" _What about?" Lili finally got out as the woman stepped out of the shadows._

" _My name is Shiroishi and Bell told me about you, Lili." Shiroishi explained. "I know of a perfect way you can make it up to Bell."_

* * *

(Present)

That was when Lili became…an apprentice Makai Priestess. She and Shiroishi managed to cut out a deal of when Lili fulfills her duties as not only a Supporter but training as a Makai Priestess. In return, Shiroishi will ensure that the Soma Familia believes that Lili is dead. All that's left was to find a suitable mentor for Lili, and luckily Lana volunteered.

"My brush…" Lili clenched as her first lesson with Lana was supposed to begin later this week. She placed the brush away and was lost in her thoughts about the Makai but…

"Miss Supporter! Miss Supporter!"

Lili recognized the familiar voice and turned to see Bell.

"Are you looking for an Adventurer?" Bell asked as he advertised himself to her, similar to how Lili did to him when they first met.

Lili was still surprised and at a loss of words as she thought Bell wouldn't see her again.

"Are you confused?" Bell asked with a smile. "But it's actually quite simple. A Makai Knight/Adventurer who wants the help of a Supporter is advertising himself."

Lili was touched by this.

"Bell…"

Bell then offered his hand.

"Well, shall we go back in the Dungeon together, Lili?"

Lili looked at his hand before accepting it, making Bell smile and herself blush.

"Yes, Bell!" Lili accepted as Bell helped her off the fountain before the two walked back into the Dungeon. That was when their true partnership began.

* * *

(With Aiz)

Aiz stayed the night in Floor 10 due to the amount of Orcs that were present. She sheathed her sword and looked at the exit.

"I hope he and his friend got out alright." Aiz hoped before trying to make her way back. She then saw Bell's emerald armguard on the floor with the baselard still attached to it. Aiz then knelt down and examined it. "What's this?"

She then remembered seeing it before on Bell's arm. It must've flown off before Aiz met up with Bell. She took it with her before proceeding towards the exit.

* * *

 **AN: And that's all I have for this chapter! If you're wondering why Bell was open to Lili than Aiz about the Makai is because Lili has nothing left. I mean that while Aiz does have friends and possibly family waiting for her, Lili had no one before Bell came into her life. Bell offered her a place in the Makai because she deserves a chance at having friends and family so he knows that the Makai Order might be her best shot.**

 **Anyways, that's all I have on Garo for now so it's now time for me to return to my Rider roots! It's probably going to take me a while to make the updates for them since college started again for me but I'll get you guys something, I promise.**

 **So, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	6. Aiz Wallenstein

**AN: I know I said that I wanted to get back to my Rider roots but I also wanted to update this, plus I need to set up some things first before I update the Decade perspective of what went on in my latest chapter of W. Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 6: Aiz Wallenstein

It was night and Aiz Wallenstein was in her room, examining the emerald green armguard that she found in the Dungeon after helping Bell. As she was examining, she remembered showed it to Riveria.

* * *

 _(A little while ago)_

 _Riveria was examining the armguard before giving it back to Aiz._

" _I'm no Blacksmith but there is more to this armguard than meets the eye, Aiz."_

" _Is that so?"Aiz tilted her head in curiosity before Riveria traced her finger across the armguard._

" _Despite it looking a little old, I can sense that this armguard is a whole lot tougher than it looks. Allow me to demonstrate."_

 _Riveria grabbed a nearby dagger and tried to slash it, only for the dagger to break upon impact. Aiz looked surprised but armor pieces can usually be upgraded to this degree but only by highly skilled blacksmiths._

" _Usually, it would be safe to assume that this has been upgraded by a smith but…the look of this…it's been enhanced more than what any smith it can do. This is real special, Aiz. You got a rare find."_

* * *

(Present)

To Aiz, it would make sense that something like this would belong to Bell. Not only was Bell with her but, based on her experience with Bell, he has equipment that seemed ordinary but can perform amazing feats such as his sword and ring. There was so much more that Aiz wanted to see out of Bell along with wanting a few answers from him.

That was when she decided

As Aiz was getting ready for bed, she looked at the book one last time.

"Bell Cranel…who are you?"

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(In the morning with Bell and Lili)

The two were walking towards Hestia Familia HQ and Bell looked at Lili's Makai outfit which was basically a darker version of her previous one but had a few pieces of dark leather armor attached. She even had her Stats tattoo removed. Symbolizing her transition to the Makai Order.

"So, just to be clear, you're done with the Soma Familia?" Bell asked.

Lili nodded.

"Yes, I have no doubt that the Soma Familia think that I am dead." Lili explained. The latest thing they know about Lili is that she is most likely dead because they sent a few scouts into the Dungeon not a long time ago, only to find the bloody remains of the other Soma Familia members that were going to ambush her. So it was safe to assume that she too was dead.

Bell just nodded, listening to her explanation.

"Since I'm 'dead', there's no reason for me to continue being involved in the Soma Familia. Without my Stats tattoo and distinguishable appearance, the Soma Familia will presume I'm dead so they won't continue hounding me." Lili explained.

Bell nodded.

"But are you sure you're okay with being dead to the Soma Familia?" Zaruba asked, still feeling a little concerned over Lili. He was a little cranky towards Lili for being stolen by her, but Bell told him to lay off.

"Thanks for the concern, Zaruba but it's better to cut them off. There's no one that I can rely on over there anyways. The Makai Order is my new home and I'm just satisfied with it." Lili responded as she remembered her first lesson with Lana.

She was nice and understanding, despite knowing what Lili did. But when Lili explained herself, Lana understood and immediately promised to take better care of her, even offering her to stay at her and Dalton's apartment in the meantime before starting the first lesson which was just a fire spell.

Lili smiled at the memory while Bell looked at Lili who was in her Chienthrope disguise. He wasn't surprised that Lili was using a disguise spell since Zaruba could sense it but Bell was surprised on how convincing she looked. As long as no one told her who she was, Lili could easily work her plan out.

And it was good thing too. He was both angry and sad after hearing about why Lili was that way. He was mad that her fellow Familia members would treat her as if she wasn't a person and sad that she would always be punished and abused in such harsh ways.

Bell then touched Lili's cat ears to see how authentic it was. While they felt real, it also made Lili gasp with a blush of red on her face.

"B-Bell!" Lili gasped, making Bell retract his arms immediately.

"Smooth…." Zaruba commented, wondering how Hestia and Bell's grandfather would react to this.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…." Bell started before noticing Lili smiling with a blush on her face. "Anyways, you just surprised me. I was just wondering how convincing your transformation spell was and it looked like it really was authentic."

"Of course it is. So unless they know about this ability, no one can recognize me now." Lili said confidently with that blush on her face. "As long as they don't see me for a while, they'll still presume that I died in the Dungeon but…"

"Eh?"

"Are you okay with this?" Lili asked with a guilty look on her face as she still couldn't believe that Bell was treating her with kindness even after what she did. "I tricked you! I took advantage of your kindness and betrayed you."

"…"

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you for your kindness. If I'm just forgiven like this…"

Lili felt horrible. Guilt hung over her head. All the money and items she carried with her, as well as her life savings of gnome jewels, had been stolen by the Soma Familia when her key was destroyed in the battle between Garo and Chaurus. And no doubt that the Soma Familia took possession of her belongings now that she's "dead".

"Don't worry about me." Bell assured with a smile only to see Lili still depressed. How could she not be? No matter how many times Bell told her not to worry about it, rather than cheering up, she looked more and more depressed. It was like she wanted some form of punishment, something more than a slap on the wrist.

Bell looked down on her and saw that meaning through Lili's expression. He knelt down and gave Lili a hug which caught her offguard.

"B-Bell?" Lili got out, still surprised.

"It's alright, as long as you learned your lesson, there's no bad blood between us. And it wasn't your fault that you were like that, your 'fellow' Familia members didn't treat you like a person. You deserve so much better than them and I'm going to make sure of that. It's why I got you into the Makai Order." Bell said, explaining his reasons.

Lili hugged back and cried a little, so fortunate that she has a good friend like Bell. He did everything for her and seeing her knowing her lesson along with being better from it was enough for things to be considered even between them.

Bell soon broke the hug as the two looked at each other.

"Now enough with all this sadness and let bygones be bygones. You're now a Makai Priestess-in-training, no need to be stuck with the past!" Bell cheered, turning Lili's frown upside down.

"Right, Bell!"

The two then went into the Hestia Familia HQ where they were greeted by Hestia. She welcomed back Bell the way she usually does before looking at Lili.

"So this is the girl?"

Lili nodded nervously as she was in front of Bell's Familia leader and Goddess.

"M-My name is Liliruca Arde." Lili said nervously while Hestia scanned her.

"So you're the Supporter/Makai Priestess-in-training that I've heard so much about." Hestia said, remembering Bell's description of her. "Bell told me all about you."

Sensing a bit of a tense atmosphere, Bell decided to grab some tea for them just to lighten the mood.

"I'll go make some tea downstairs." Bell told them before going to do so. "Unfortunately, we only have two cups."

This immediately caught Hestia's attention as her eyes sparked.

"Oh, there's no reason to be worried about that! You and I can use the same cup!" Hestia said eagerly, wanting an indirect kiss from Bell.

Bell knew what she meant and sweatdropped at that but he decided to play dumb and cast it off like so.

"I guess even deities like you can tell jokes, Lady Hestia." Bell said, pretending to chuckle as he went down.

"Oh…" Hestia let out, disappointed before focusing on the matter at hand; Lili. "Anyways, first of all…let's hear your resolve."

"Eh?"

"Miss Supporter, can you swear you'll never make the same mistake again?"

"Yes, I swear. To Bell, to you, to the Makai Order, and more than anything, to myself." Lili answered with a nod. "He saved me. He given me a new home where people there aren't afraid or disgusted of me. I'll never betray him again. I don't want to."

"I see." Hestia answered.

Lili sighed in relief, that the goddess would be willing to understand her.

"However, I'll be honest, Miss Supporter." Hestia said as she sat down and looked at Lili in the eye. "I don't like you. Of course, I don't. You were lying to Bell so much, and now you're trying to win him over. I really don't like you. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have explained to Lady Shiroishi about you." Hestia said before noticing Lili's downcast look. "What's with that glum look, anyway?"

"…"

"Let me guess; Bell was too nice for his own good and refused to blame you at all, so now you're being crushed by your guilt, right?" Hestia guessed and the pained expression on Lili's face tells it all despite her best attempts to put it behind like Bell told her to. "In my opinion, you're just being selfish….but I'll judge you in Bell's place."

Lili then braced herself for what harsh words Hestia will say next but she didn't expect this…

"Please watch over Bell." Hestia said, surprising Lili. "Keep an eye on Bell so he won't get scammed by any more weirdos. And as a new member of the Makai Order, I expect you to fulfill your obligations towards sentient life the way that Bell does."

Lili looked at her, speechless.

"But just so we're clear, this isn't for you sake. After this, I'm sure of that if I don't do something, Bell will just get tricked by someone else again! And in the end, guilt is just the question of whether you're capable of forgiving yourself or not. If you've really changed, then prove it with your actions."

"Hestia…" Lili then bowed with a smile, grateful that even Bell's goddess is giving her a chance to prove herself.

"I'll let you into his Party. And I'm leaving you to be his Supporter in terms of adventuring and the Makai Order but…"

"I'm back!" Bell said as he was on his way back up. Hestia immediately looked at Lili.

"Be sure of one thing. Know your place." Hestia warned, leaving Lili surprised and confused.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm late-." Bell started before…Hestia cuddled one of his arms, surprising everyone in the room. "L-Lady Hestia?"

Lili just looked speechless as she know understood what Hestia was saying. Hestia wanted Bell all to herself.

"So once more, hello there, Miss Supporter. I hear you've been very good to MY Bell." Hestia said, putting emphasis on "my" to mark her territory. Hestia then gave a devious smiled. _'You've joined this race way too late. So keep your hands off my Bell! You thieving beast!'_

Lili gasped as if she heard what Hestia thought before gaining a determined look. Then to everyone's surprise, Lili cuddled Bell's other arm.

"Oh, not at all. Bell is always nice to ME, too!" Lili said, not afraid to compete for Bell. She'll admit that she developed feelings for Bell since that incident. Hestia just encouraged her to make a move. _'I'll rise to any challenge for Bell, even a Goddess! Yeah, I'm not going to lose!'_

The two girls glared at each other while Bell sweatdropped.

"Uh, Lady Hestia? Lili?" Bell called but they wouldn't listen, trapped in their own game

Zaruba just chuckled, amused at the situation Bell is in. Bell then got out of their grasps and ran straight out.

"That's right! I need to go to Eina and meet her at the Guild!" Bell said, wanting to get out of there.

"Bell!" Both girls called out before glaring at each other, blaming the other for what happened.

"It's your fault that Bell ran off!"

"What are you talking about!? You were doing the exact same thing!"

* * *

(At the Guild building)

Bell arrived and was looking for Eina but she wasn't at her station. Bell started looking everywhere for Eina.

"Where the heck is Eina?"

Zaruba then saw her.

"Found her." Zaruba whispered and Bell looked in the direction that Zaruba was facing.

Bell then saw Eina talking with a certain blonde at a booth.

"Bell?" Eina recognized and the blonde turned around, whom Bell recognizes as Aiz. His eyes widened before his gaze and Aiz's were locked onto each other.

' _What the heck!? Why is she talking to Eina!?'_ Bell thought, surprised that not only does Aiz know Eina but Bell heard a little bit of the conversation and was pretty sure he heard his name somewhere along the lines.

Sure, he knew he was going to talk to Aiz sooner or later but not now. Plus he wanted to talk with her alone and in private. Not out here in broad daylight with a bunch of other people. Seeing that both Eina and Aiz were preoccupied with themselves, Bell tried to make the other way.

"Bell!" Eina called but Bell ignored her.

' _Bell, calm down.'_ Zaruba mentally told him but Bell ignored him as well. His thoughts were too into his situation about Aiz that he didn't pay attention to where he was going.

Bell then bumped into a very muscular adventurer who had nothing but a loincloth.

"Huh?" The adventurer looked down to see Bell on his butt.

"S-Sorry, but excuse me." Bell said while Aiz flipped over to Bell. Bell was about to get up just as Aiz's backside landed in front of Bell mid-movement. It made his face collide with her butt. _'You have to be kidding me…'_

Bell moved his blushed face out of there to look at Aiz, who was looking at him. Bell turned as his face returned to normal color before Eina looked down at him with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing, Bell? It's rude to run off like that." Eina scolded, earning an annoyed look from Bell.

"Well, you could've told me that you knew the Sword Princess on personal level!" Bell pointed out before having a thought. "How much did you tell her of the…you know?"

"You can ask her yourself. Miss Wallenstein said she wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." Eina explained, making Bell look back at Aiz surprised. He didn't expect her to be this forward. Eina then started to whisper in Bell's ear. "Plus even though I did promise to tell her everything, Miss Wallenstein told me of your promise and who am I to deny her to you?" Eina whispered before giggling, much to Bell's confusion.

"Eh?"

Eina just waved it off before she escorted both Bell and Aiz into a private booth and returning to her duties. The two stared at each for a while, not knowing where to start.

' _Good conversation so far.'_ Zaruba mentally and sarcastically said, making Bell quietly groaned but the Madou Ring did have a point. Bell or Aiz needs to say something now.

Bell then took a deep breath before looking at Aiz.

"I'm sorry for my early behavior. I just didn't expect to be talking with you this quickly. I also had no idea that you knew Eina. If I knew then…I guess it doesn't really matter now." Bell said, adopting her usual personality. "Anyways, I wanted to thank you earlier ago for helping me escape the Orcs so I can rescue my friend."

"Is your friend well?"

Bell nodded before Aiz presented him with his emerald armguard.

"You left this in the Dungeon last time we met. I found it on the floor as I made my way back to the exit." Aiz explained as Bell looked at the armguard, making sure that it wasn't damaged.

"I'm surprised you didn't take it. Most people would've wanted to take it for themselves." Bell said as he placed the armguard on.

"I'm not that kind of person." Aiz explained as she looked at him. "Also…I never did thank you for saving my life for those three times we've met before."

"Eh?"

"For the time with those creatures during the Minotaur incident, the Monsterphilia incident, and the demon attack that me and my friend got drawn into. I never did thank you properly and I'm sorry for that." Aiz said, bowing in apology which made Bell scratch the back of his head.

Bell then smiled before flickering her on the on the forehead, getting Aiz's attention.

"Huh?" Aiz was caught offguard as she did not anticipate Bell doing something like that.

"I'm not helping you for a thanks or an apology. I'm doing this not only because of duty as well." Bell explained, making Aiz tilt her head in curiosity. "I do this because I care about your well-being as I do for others. In short, I want to protect you because I care about you which is why I protected you during those times. Just seeing you up and about in perfect condition is enough for me. No thanks or apologies necessary."

Aiz then finally understood. Bell wasn't doing this for any type of reward no matter how small it is. He was truly selfless in every definition of the word. It was like something out of a fairy tale her mother would read to her.

"I see." Aiz said with a small blush as she softly smiled at that and Bell returned a smile of equal quality as well.

Unknown to the two of them, Eina was watching and smiled at the way things were going.

"They look so cute together." Eina thought out loud to herself before continuing work.

After a little bit, Bell and Aiz exited the Guild building. They looked at each other.

"Sorry, I know I promised that I'd answer your questions but I'd rather do it where there isn't that many people." Bell said, wanting his armor and answers being secrets for now. Sure the Guild building is technically Makai Order property but it is filled with outsiders in broad daylight.

"I understand the precaution." Aiz said, being understanding.

"Also, I'm kind of curious." Bell said, surprising and slightly confusing Aiz.

"About what?" Aiz asked curious to what Bell has to say.

"I've seen you fight before but…" Bell then scanned Aiz, making her tilt her head in curiosity. "Well, we can talk about that later when I tell you about my armor and who I work for. Speaking of which, do you know anywhere quiet?"

Aiz started thinking before she came up with a place.

"There aren't that many people at the city walls. We can meet up with each other there later, after we're done with the Dungeon." Aiz proposed before remembering something. "Speaking of which, what is your Level?"

"Pardon?"

"What Level are you? When we first met, it was on Floor 10. You must be on a high Level to even go that far." Aiz remarked, remembering how dangerous monsters can be there even for someone of her caliber if not careful.

"That's…a bit complicated. Let's just say, I know my way around. I'll see you at night." Bell said before leaving.

Aiz watched him leave before Bell looked at Zaruba.

"I have to admit, I think she has a crush on you." Zaruba said, feeling the tension between the two as they talked in the Guild building.

Bell waved it off.

"There's nothing 'between' us other than friendship. Besides, even if I do have a small crush, I doubt the feeling is mutual." Bell said, not really interested in Aiz at the moment but he will admit that she has caught his eye a little.

"What makes you say that?" Zaruba asked as Bell looked back to see Aiz walking in the other direction.

"I heard a rumor that she rejected about 1000 requests for courtships. Just imagine all those broken hearts." Bell said, remembering what he heard last night at the Hostess of Fertility when he treated Lili for dinner just to make her feel better. "Plus, I think Lady Hestia told me that Loki is very possessive of Aiz and the last thing I want to do is cross a deity."

"Maybe you'll be the lucky one." Zaruba said, making Bell chuckle at his effort.

"Like that'll be today. Besides, I said I'm not that interested in Aiz."

* * *

(Later at night)

Bell was sitting on the northwestern wall and looked at the rest of Orario. He took a deep breath before smiling at the sites of the buildings. He could see the Pantheon, the Coliseum, and the large buildings that most likely belong to the other Familias such as the Twilight House that belongs to the Loki Familia.

He wished it was day though. That way, he could see all the people out there enjoying their day in this beautiful metropolis. Bell then pulled out his goggles and tapped the lenses twice, making them glow bright green and enabling night vision.

He was looking out to spot any Horror Activity before Aiz gets here. So far, it didn't look like there was trouble. As Bell kept scanning the area, he felt a poke on the back of his shoulder. He turned to see Aiz in her armor, meaning that she just got out of the Dungeon.

Bell lifted his goggled down and allow them to rest on his neck before the lenses changed back to normal.

"Hey, Aiz." Bell greeted to which Aiz nodded.

"Hello, Bell."

Bell then gestured Aiz to sit next to him and Aiz rested her sword against the wall before just doing that. The two stared out onto the city before Aiz looked at Bell. Bell caught her gaze and sighed. There was no escape from this, it was time to answer her questions.

"So, let's start things off with this, you want to know more about my armor?"

Aiz nodded.

"You already told me the name of the armor is Garo. Where and how did you get it?" Aiz asked.

"Inheritance. The armor came from my father, then his father before him, etc." Bell explained as he fully took off his goggled and rubbed his thumb against the lenses as he remembered his father, Marlowe.

"I see…where is your father?" Aiz asked before seeing Bell's face adopted a saddened look.

"He's…gone. Has been for a while." Bell said with a sad tone, making Aiz feel bad since she brought up the subject. Bell then took another deep breath before exhaling and adopting his usual cheerful demeanor. "But that was a long time ago. I don't like to talk about it but I do my best to honor his memory and that's by continuing my duty as the Golden Knight Garo."

Aiz was surprised by the sound of Bell's resolve before Bell looked at Zaruba. He seemed to be staring at the ring before looking back at Aiz.

"The sword and the armor isn't the only thing I inherited from my father." Bell then showed Zaruba, making Aiz tilt her head.

"A ring?"

"I'm not just any ring. I'm a Madou Ring." Zaruba said, slightly annoyed and surprising Aiz.

"A talking ring?" This just made Zaruba groan in annoyance while Bell just chuckled.

"Zaruba here is my partner and my friend." Bell explained. "He's been around for as long as Garo has been around. He acts as my advisor, Horror tracker, source of wisdom, and…a great conversation person." Bell said.

"I do what I can." Zaruba said.

"He knows your father then?" Aiz asked, making Bell nod.

"He knows all of the Garos. Like I've said, Zaruba has been around as long as Garo has. You can't have one without the other. Any more questions?"

Aiz then thought about her experience with Bell before thinking of another question.

"Who…do you work for?"

"…" Bell looked at Aiz with an expression that clearly asked for clarification.

"You don't seem like an Adventurer as your goals are clearly single tracked, you leave the Dungeon earlier than most Adventurers even the low Level ones, and I've seen you fight creatures that don't seem like ordinary Dungeon Monsters and I'm comparing that to Boss-types as well. So who do you work for?" Aiz explained.

Bell sighed. He already told her a lot of things regarding his armor and she has an inkling to what Horrors are. He might as well give her the full story.

"I work for an organization called the Makai Order."

"Makai Order?"

"Yes, we're an organization dedicated to the preservation of peaceful sentient life but our main aim is hunting the demons known as Horrors."

"Horrors?" Aiz asked before remembering the Horrors that she encountered. "That's what the monsters we encountered were called?"

Bell nodded before Aiz had another thought.

"Are Makai like you…?"

"Makai Knight."

"Hm?"

"I probably should've mentioned this earlier ago but the Makai Order is made up of two subgroups; Makai Knights and Makai Priests. I am a Makai Knight."

"What's the difference?"

"Makai Priests are smart and have experimented on magic regarding the Makai, the spiritual world. They use spells by painting magical runes in the air, use unique weapons if they want to, and create Madou tools like Zaruba here."

"And the Knights?" Aiz asked. She had an inkling of what a Makai Knight does, given her association with Bell, but she was still curious enough for a full explanation.

"Makai Knights…are basically the warriors of the Order, like me. We've been trained since childhood to inherit armors, like mine, to hunt down and exterminate Horrors until the end of our days so we can pass it on to our sons."

This caught Aiz by surprise. She didn't expect that kind of level of training or the fact that there were other armors like Garo.

"Are Makai Knights strong and skilled, given that they've been training for a long time?" Aiz asked, curious about their strength.

Bell seemed to pause for a moment before smiling. He got on his legs before taking out his sheathed Garoken.

"How about you see for yourself?" Bell proposed with a smile, surprising Aiz. "I'll admit, I want to see your skills for myself since I saw you in action. The famous Sword Princess should be strong, right?"

Aiz looked at him before thinking about it. Sure she had saw Bell in action before but not up close and personal enough to get a good reading on him. Plus Aiz did ask how strong a Makai Knight is and what better way to do that than to fight one.

"Very well, I accept your challenge."Aiz said as she got up and took her sheathed sword before taking the actual sword out and putting it back against the wall. Bell did the same thing as he placed Garoken next to Aiz's sword, Desperate.

The two looked at each other and adopted combat poses.

"Aiz…don't hold back." Bell said as he wanted this fight to be at full potential.

"Very well." Aiz said before the two started to circle each other. The two stared at each other, eager to see which person will make the first move.

"Come on Aiz, I'll let you do the first move." Bell grinned.

"As you wish, but tell me; do you know martial arts or any other fighting style?"

"Come and test me."

Aiz nodded before charging and doing a spinning kick which Bell instinctively dodged. He flipped a few spots before looking up to see Aiz directly coming for him. She tried to attack with her sheath before Bell blocked it.

The two looked at each other as their makeshift weapons were locked in. Aiz's serious looked was matched by Bell's casual smile.

"I must admit, your skills are impressive." Aiz complimented as she never fought anyone as swift as her, let alone someone who could read her moves.

"I can say the same. Maybe we should make this training together a daily thing." Bell joked but Aiz took that into serious consideration, given that their two Familia leaders are rivals.

But Aiz was thinking too much on it that Bell kicked her in the stomach, making her take a few steps back before Bell charged. Aiz quickly regained her composure before dodging Bell's charge. Aiz slashed with her sheath but Bell ducked and performed a sweep kick on Aiz, making her fall on her back.

She was about to get up before Bell pointed his sheath directly close to Aiz's face.

"Yield." Bell advised and Aiz was shocked on how long the fight lasted plus someone actually defeated her in a training match, of all things.

Aiz finally regained her composure before looking at her position. She looked around for a way out but she couldn't. She had no choice but to comply to Bell.

"I…yield." Aiz said before Bell smiled and placed his sheath down and offered his hand. Aiz accept it as Bell pulled her out.

"That was a good fight." Bell complimented. In his point of view, Aiz definitely earned the title of Sword Princess but he still felt like she was holding back a little. He was, however, keeping that to himself.

"And you are no pushover yourself." Aiz complimented as the two went back to their swords. As Aiz took Desperate and placed it back in her sheath before she watched Bell inspect the Garoken. Aiz looked at the blade itself and was impressed that a simple looking sword like the Garoken can not only be sturdy, powerful, and most likely centuries old but it's that it can transform itself and Bell into the legendary warrior known as Garo.

Bell soon caught Aiz's gaze and looked at Garoken itself.

"Interested in my sword, huh?" Bell asked, snapping Aiz out of her thoughts.

"May I see it?" Aiz asked.

Bell looked at the sword before looking at Aiz. He then had it in a reverse grip before offering it to Aiz. Aiz grabbed it before Bell lets go, making Aiz feel a drastic change in weight of the sword. It felt so heavy that Aiz's arm and upper body dropped with the Garoken impacting the stone floor.

"And that's just about what I expect." Bell said, leaving Aiz completely shocked before she let go of the sword. Bell reclaimed Garoken and played around with it as if it was weightless. Aiz was even more chocked and speechless by this act.

"Huh? What?"

"Only a true Makai Knight can wield this due to the special metal it was made with. Also, the weapon is alive, meaning that it can only choose the wielder." Bell explained as he looked at the Garo Dagger as well.

"All of this…just to slay creatures?" Aiz asked, making Bell have a dark look on his face. Did she hit a nerve or something? Unknown to her, Bell was thinking about the lives lost and ruined because of the Horrors.

' _Boy, is she in for a surprise when she finds out…'_ Zaruba mentally remarked to Bell before the white haired Makai Knight looked at Aiz.

"It's a…bit more complicated than that." Bell said, recomposing himself.

"What do you mean? Aren't they just creatures?"

"Look, next time that I'm assigned to a Horror Hunt…I'm bringing you with me." Bell said, surprising both Zaruba and Aiz.

"What?"

"Are you sure?" Zaruba asked, making Bell nod as he sheathed his sword and placed it back.

"My father always says that the best way to get an idea of something is to see it to believe it? Just bare this in mind, Horrors are no ordinary creatures." Bell said as Aiz nodded in understanding.

"Should we meet here?" Aiz asked, making Bell nod. "Also I was thinking about something else."

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should be sparring partners." Aiz proposed, somewhat surprising Bell. Bell did enjoy the fight enjoy the fight with Aiz but he didn't know Aiz would enjoy it so much that she wanted him to be her new sparring partner.

"Before I give my answer; tell me this. Why do you fight?" Bell requested, surprising Aiz as she did not anticipate a question like that.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's just a matter of trivia, really. Besides, you were curious about me so I'm a little curious about you." Bell explained.

"If you must know…I want to be even stronger than before. It's the only way to survive in this world." Aiz answered and it Bell made a blank look.

"How fruitless." Bell stated, making Aiz blink in surprise as she didn't expect that kind of response. "No real drive or purpose, becoming strong for the sake of it is meaningless."

"Then why do you want to be strong?" Aiz asked. "I could tell by the look in your eyes. You train constantly with a look that tells the need for power. You said my reason for being strong was meaningless because it has no drive. What about you? Do you have a reason? I imagine you do and it's regarding these 'Horrors'."

Bell looked at her.

"You'll see soon…Anyways, I'll be your new sparring partner, sure. We can do this…every early morning here, if it suits you."

"It's enough." Aiz replied, still wondering if she hit a nerve. The two then started to leave the walls.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at your place." Bell offered and Aiz accepted it.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

Ottar, a Freya Familia member, has just slain a Dungeon Monster with an unsatisfied look as he watched his prey explode into Magic Crystals.

"Not enough." Ottar said as he remembered why he was doing this. Freya was curious about Bell's strength and potential so she hired Ottar to find the perfect monster to bring out Bell's strength. "This is not enough to fulfill the orders."

Just then Ottar heard a noise and saw a unique Minotaur emerge. It had a grayish skin unlike the usual red, it had makeshift plate armor on, its fur was as black as the darkest void, its claws were as sharp as daggers, and it had a blunt weapon dripping with the blood of victims. The only thing it had in common with the normal Minotaur is the menacing glowing red eyes.

Ottar seemed unfazed but just scanned the creature and was impressed by its appearance. This could be the beast that he is looking for.

"You look a little tougher." Ottar remarked before the Minotaur roared at him. It tried to strike him with the blunt weapon but Ottar held it to block it. He smiled at the amount of force behind the weapon. This was the monster he was looking for. "Excellent, I choose you."

Ottar then shattered the Minotaur's weapon into pieces before offering it one of his cleaver-edged claymores.

"Master this." Ottar commanded and the Minotaur growled before taking the sword.

Ottar smiled while the Minotaur inwardly smiled because, unknown to Ottar, it was a Horrified Minotaur. A Horrified Minotaur with an agenda of its own…

* * *

 _(A little while ago)_

 _The hooded man grabbed a Minotaur's face before holding a purple glowing crystal in the other hand. He showed it in front of the Minotaur's eye before the energy from it was extracted and went into the Minotaur's eyes, nose, and mouth._

 _Soon when all the energy ran out, the hooded man released the Minotaur as it groaned in pain before transforming into the Horrified Minotaur. It looked at the hooded man before kneeling before him, recognizing him as master._

" _Now then…I have a task for you." The hooded man said before gesturing the Minotaur to rise and it did._

 _The two started walking down the hall._

" _From the Makai Priestess that I interrogated, the other Familia after the Keys is the Hestia Familia. Other than Hestia herself, there is only one other member; Bell Cranel the current Garo."_

 _The Horrified Minotaur growled before nodding, jotting all of this down in his head._

" _My original plan was for you to directly assault Bell but then…I found a better plan to put to use." The hooded man revealed as the two saw Ottar slaying Dungeon Monsters, including another Minotaur._

 _The Horrified Minotaur growled a little, still feeling a little bit of kinship over the fallen Minotaur but quickly waved that off. The hooded man looked at his loyal Dungeon Monster._

 _"My sources say that Freya wants the Golden Knight all to herself and I say how about we help with that?" The hooded man said, wanting to at least distract Bell to give him and the woman some time._

 _The Horrified Minotaur nodded, eager to hear what plan the hooded man had in store. The two then looked at Ottar who just slain another Dungeon Monster with an unsatisfied look._

" _This will not do." Ottar sighed as he continued looking. From the looks of it, looks like the big burly man is going to continue roaming the Dungeon until he finds what he's seeking._

" _That man right there…he's a Freya Familia member. All you need to do is pretend to be tamed by him. He can lead you to the Golden Knight.' The hooded man instructed before the Horrified Minotaur nodded. "I do not expect you to survive but I hope you'll leave a lasting impression on the Golden Knight. Now go and play your role."_

 _The Horrified Minotaur nodded before grabbing its old weapon and walking out._

* * *

(Present)

Both the Horrified Minotaur and Ottar smiled as the creature examined its brand new weapon. Ottar decided to train the Horrified Minotaur by swinging his own weapon at it.

The Horrified Horror saw this before quickly using his new sword to block the attack. The two locked their weapons and Ottar can easily see that this Minotaur was unlike any of the others. Truly he made such a rare find.

Meanwhile the Horrified Horror was trying to play the role of an untamed animal. It didn't want to show off too much of its strength and save it for the Golden Knight. As the two were fighting, the Horrified Minotaur charged like a bull and pinned Ottar against the wall.

"Impressive." Ottar said, amazed by the amount of strength the Horrified Minotaur had. Ottar then elbowed the head with all of his strength.

SNAP!

What the Horrified Minotaur didn't expect was the man snapping off one of the horns with his brutish strength. The Horrified Minotaur rubbed its hand on the spot where its horn used to be.

"Stand." Ottar commanded and the Horrified Minotaur growled over the fact that it has to listen to Ottar's orders, orders that come from a mortal. But in order for his real master's plan to come to fruition, the Horrified Minotaur has no choice but to heed Ottar's commands besides it needs to master its brand new weapon.

The Horrified Minotaur stood up and grabbed the sword before the two clashed their swords. Ottar smiled, there is no doubt that this Minotaur will rival Bell's strength once it masters the use of its brand new weapon.

* * *

(The next morning at the city walls)

"Ha!"

Bell was trying to slash Aiz with her sheath but she was dodging his attacks before punching him in the face, pushing Bell back a little. Bell was about to attack again before he stopped and dodged a slash but just then…

WHACK!

Aiz kicked Bell in the cheek with a spinning kick, knocking him out. After a few moments, Bell woke up again in the lap of Aiz just like what happened when Bell overused his Firebolt spell in the Dungeon. The blush was red enough to be visible before it intensified in color when Bell felt Aiz stroking his hair.

' _Not again..'_ Bell thought as he noticed Aiz, with a similar blush on her face, looking down on him. As the sun was rising, Bell had to admit; she looked cute like thatin this light but there was no time for that.

Bell then sat up before looking at Aiz. The two awkwardly stared at each other before looking away, trying to make their blushes die down.

"S-So nice job, knocking me out like that." Bell said, trying to start a conversation while calming down.

"T-Thank you…" Aiz said as she too calmed down before thinking of a question regarding the Makai Order. "Can I ask you a question, Bell?"

"Hm?"

"Are the Knights and Priests in Familias?"

"You can say that, some Familias are in the Makai Order such as mine. The same question goes to the Deities. We also have a being known as the Watchdog to oversee and organize the Order in this city."

"Is this Watchdog the leader?"

"No, she is…something more of an advisor." Bell explained as he and Aiz got comfortable sitting on the floor.

"I see. Is there anybody that you know are Makai Knights or Priests in this city?"

"I'm close with a Dwarf named Dalton and an Elf named Lana."

"Are they both Makai Knights?" Aiz asked, causing Bell to shake his head.

"Dalton is but not Lana. I probably should've mentioned this but females can't be Makai Knights. I apologize if it sounds a little discriminate."

"Why not?" Aiz asked with her head tilted in curiosity.

Bell gestured Aiz to look at his sword.

"The material that was used to create the sword and armor is called Soul Metal. I don't exactly know the reason but the female soul isn't compatible with Soul Metal." Bell explained.

"That's…actually a little discriminate." Aiz remarked as she didn't anticipate metal being biased on genders.

"Sorry, but it's not up to me." Bell apologized before Aiz yawned. "Tired?"

"A little, I'm going to practice my afternoon naps." Aiz said, surprising Bell. Why would a famous Adventurer like the Sword Princess would practice something like that? Swordplay and strategizing makes sense but afternoon naps? That was a little skeptical.

"Pardon me?" Bell asked, wondering if he heard all of that right.

"In a dungeon, you need to be able to fall asleep anywhere, at any time." Aiz explained, meaning that it's important to get rest to recharge in a dungeon.

"I understand that part but practicing it? Are you sure you're not just sleepy?"

"It's a part of training." Aiz explained, making Bell sigh.

"Go ahead and nap then. I'll be here. I've been trained to last days without sleeping." Bell explained.

Aiz looked slightly amazed before nodding. She laid down on her back, placed her hands on her stomach, and closed her eyes. Bell soon her chest rise and compress with light snores coming out of Aiz's mouth, signaling her slumber.

Bell just sighed as he wondered if she was a bit of an airhead. Bell then examined Aiz and she kinda looked peaceful asleep.

He then heard Zaruba chuckle.

"You know what your grandpa would say in this type of situation?" Zaruba joked.

"What?" Bell asked, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"'Go, Bell! A real man always goes after women in their sleep! Kiss her'!" Zaruba joked, making Bell laugh.

"The strange thing is that he would actually say that to me!" Bell laughed as Zaruba continued the joke.

"'It's the height of impropriety to not do anything in this situation. The girl is waiting expectantly for you to do something'!" Zaruba quoted in an old scruffy voice.

"Hahahaha!" Bell laughed quietly so he doesn't wake up Aiz. "You know what would be better? 'Stop, Bell! I didn't raise you to be the kind of boy who goes after women in their sleep'!" Bell said in a voice that sounds like his father. "'I'll never let you kiss her like this! Now stop this'!"

"'This is a man's battle now'!" Zaruba replied before the two laughed a little bit more.

The two soon calmed down a little before Bell went over to the Garoken and examined the blade. He looked into the reflection of the blade itself as he had a sad smile before memories came to him.

* * *

 _(4 years ago)_

 _Bell's Grandpa woke up in the morning before going out the front door, sitting on the chair next to it, and enjoying his morning porridge. The old man then noticed something in the distance before his eyes widened._

" _Bell?" The old man recognized as he ran towards the 10-year old boy and knelt down to examine him._

 _He was covered in dirt and blood with injuries adoring his skin. He breathed heavily as he tried to carry the sword he stole from the basement which was now covered in dripping blood. And his training outfit was covered in dirt and a few parts had either tears or holes in them._

" _Bell…did…did you go outside the village and tried to fight the Goblins in the nearby cave?" Bell's Grandpa asked as Bell looked at him. Right now, it was a little hard to breath._

 _Bell just nodded._

" _What were you thinking, child!? You could've gotten yourself killed!" The old man scolded as he was worried and scared to death right now but Bell didn't mind. He anticipated the pain from the Goblins and his grandfather's scolding._

" _Granpda…I want to be strong…" Bell answered._

" _Huh?"_

 _Bell then turned his head towards a hill._

" _Like him."_

 _The old man looked at the hill and there was a patch of dirt with the Garoken being used a makeshift gravestone. The old man looked down at the child and finally understood Bell's intention when going to the Goblins' cave. He wanted to be strong. As strong as his father Marlowe was._

 _The old man then hugged Bell._

" _I know, Bell. I miss him too but getting yourself killed isn't going to make you stronger."_

" _Then what will?"_

" _Your passion, humility, and love for…"_

" _You say love for girls, Marlowe will come back from the dead to haunt you!" Zaruba scolded from his stand at the window._

" _You know what I mean."The old man said. "Zaruba and I will help become as strong as your father was, just…don't get yourself killed."_

 _Bell nodded before passing out from exhaustion._

* * *

(Present)

Bell sighed as he sheathed his sword and looked at Aiz who was still asleep. Bell then laid his back against the wall with his hands directly behind his head. He looked up at the sky.

"Today is a good day..." Bell said as he enjoyed the cool weather.

* * *

(Later)

It was now sunset and the two teens were walking through the marketplace.

"So wanna get something to eat? I'm a bit famished." Bell asked and Aiz nodded.

"Sure, I could go for a bite."

Aiz then recognized a food stand and stopped in front of it along with Bell.

"Two jagamarukuns (fried potatoes) with red bean cream." Aiz requested and Bell's eyes widened upon seeing who was the stall vendor; Hestia.

"Very well-EHHHH!?" Hestia got out upon seeing Bell with Aiz.

"With extra cream and double extra red beans." Aiz requested as she was unaware that Bell and Hestia were staring at each other with wide eyes and sweatdrops.

"…" Hestia didn't answer as she and Bell continued staring at each other.

"Hello?" Aiz asked, trying to get their attention but Zaruba started counting down.

"3. 2. 1. 0.."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Hestia said as she jumped and pounced onto Bell. Hestia grabbed Bell's head and made sure their eyes was locked.

"L-Lady Hestia…"

"It's a different one every time with you, damnit!" Hestia shouted as she bit her lower lip with tears of frustration. "And now, of all people, you come with THIS woman!?" First it was Lili, then the female deities during their date, and now the famous Sword Princess whom Bell was concerned with at the beginning.

"I can explain! Please Lady Hestia, please calm down!" Bell pleaded but it seemed that his words were falling on deaf ears as Hestia just wept.

Soon after calming down Hestia, the three went into an alleyway where Bell explained the whole situation and what he told Aiz.

"I see…so Wallenwhatsit knows about the Makai Order."

"Yes, forgive me on being so open, Lady Hestia." Bell bowed.

Hestia stared at Bell before looking at Aiz.

"I was also trying to bring her on my next Horror Hunt so she could understand the ideas of what kind of monsters Horrors are." Bell explained and Hestia seemed unfazed before looking at Aiz and then at Bell. "With your permission…I would like make it so!" Bell requested which made Hestia think about it before sighing.

"Very well, if you're that insistent but you're the one that has to explain this to the Watchdog when I tell her." Hestia said before Bell sighed with relief as he looked at Hestia.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia."

Hestia then looked at Aiz.

"But look here, Wallenwhatsit! If you try to pull anything with my Bell, I'll make sure a Priestess erases your memory so much that you wouldn't even recognize your Familia! Got it?" Hestia warned, being very clingy to Bell.

"Yes." Aiz responded being calm.

"You're not allowed to try and seduce him, got it?"

"Huh?" Both Aiz and Bell got out. What gave Hestia that idea?

"You're not going to get your hands on my Bell, okay? I got to him first, after all!" Hesita warned before jumping and hugging Bell's face, pressing it against his face.

"L-Lady Hestia, please get off of me!" Bell requested as his face turned red. Hestia's face turned red in return as she just realized what she's doing.

"W-Why am I being so bold!?" Hestia questioned herself as she lets go.

"You have a good goddess, don't you?" Aiz remarked to Bell.

"That's up for debate." Zaruba replied.

Hestia just growled before she gave Bell the red envelope, signaling his next Horror Hunt tonight.

"Just take this, go, and get it over with before I change my mind!" Hestia said as Bell took the envelope. _'I hope Wallenwhatsit gets eaten…'_

Hestia then walked off while Bell took out his lighter and burned the envelope.

"What are you doing?" Aiz asked as she was curious as to why Bell would burn his orders.

Just then the burnt scraps floated around before they formed a message in a language the Aiz could not read.

Bell spent a couple of minutes reading before the message faded.

"I got my orders and we'll hunt the Horror around night time." Bell then looked at the sunset. "We still have some time so how about we get some food like before?"

"Okay." The two left went to the Hostess of Fertility for a little bit while the sun went down. Soon it was now night and the two left the bar, ready to hunt the Horror.

Aiz looked at the Dungeon.

"Are we going to the Dungeon?"

"No." Bell said, slightly surprising Aiz.

"Did it escape the Dungeon?" Aiz asked, having no clue what she's in for.

"You saw me slay a Horror near here, didn't you?"

Aiz nodded.

Sure she saw Bell slain that one Horror in town after seeing him for the first time without his armor, but she thought that was a one of a kind Horror.

' _Boy is she in for a shock.'_ Zaruba mentally said to Bell.

Bell and Aiz just continued walking down the dark street.

"Any ideas on where to start then?" Aiz asked, hoping that Bell would answer that question.

"That's where I'm heading to right now." Bell answered before he stopping in front of a building.

Aiz looked at the building's sign which read as, "The Dwarven Song Tavern" which was sort of a rival to the Hostess of Fertility.

"Are we going to get information here?" Aiz asked.

"Something like that."

They soon went in and found a bunch of people enjoying themselves to the music, food, drinks, and each other. Bell and Aiz took an empty table and Bell started scanning the area while Aiz was simply wondering why they were here or not asking the bartender for information. Aiz soon noticed Bell's eyes looking at Zaruba before looking into another direction.

Aiz looked in the direction to see a very attractive barmaid flirting with a smith.

"Come on baby, I can show you around the forge? Make you a real piece of work." The blacksmith said with a drunk smile on his face.

The barmaid giggled as she had a blush on her face.

"Well, I'm about to get off. But I think it's too dark to go to your place."

"Nonsense, I know a sweat shortcut nearby." The smith said before he and the barmaid went out.

"Come on, we're following them." Bell said as he got up and quickly went out.

Aiz followed too while also wondering what's going on. First Bell brought her to a bar, then he eyed a couple, and now he was following them. There was nothing regarding the Horror. Maybe Bell will give her answers but right now, she has to follow him.

She went out the tavern and saw Bell looking down a dark alley before…

"AAAHHH!" A scream echoed in the alley.

Aiz and Bell looked at each other before nodding and running down the alley. They see a huge blood splatter on the ground with the frightened barmaid in tattered clothes.

"Oh my gods! I need help, please! The creature…"

Aiz investigated the scene and looked at the frightened woman. If the Horror was indeed here then, it would come back for the barmaid. So they have to protect the barmaid so she might still be hunted. At least, that's what Aiz was thinking.

Meanwhile Bell looked at the barmaid and showed her the flame of his lighter. The eyes reacted and Bell quickly took out his Garoken before the barmaid screamed, making Aiz look. She saw Bell about to kill the barmaid so Aiz quickly pulled out Desperate and got in-between the two with her sword clashing with Bell's.

"Aiz, what are you doing!?"

"Why are you harming her?" Aiz asked with a serious look on her face.

"Aiz, SHE'S the Horror!" Bell explained.

"What…?"

Just then the barmaid kicked Aiz towards Bell, making them fall to the ground.

"Ha! That was easier than I expected!" The barmaid laughed before running off.

The two got off each other before Bell looked back at Aiz who had a somewhat guilty face.

"You saw a man transform into a Horror when we first fully met! Are you serious!?"

"I thought that was a special Horror…" Aiz said, feeling it is a weak response.

Bell soon caught up before flipping over the barmaid and slashing her a couple times with his sword before being kicked back by Aiz. Bell tried to stab the barmaid but the barmaid's eyes flowed green before she summoned a plant-like tentacle from her mouth that whacked Bell to the side.

Bell rolled before quickly getting up as the barmaid transformed. It had a dark green body with thorns, a dark red rose for a head, a crocodile head on the chest, green sharp claws, and when the crocodile head opened its mouth a slithery tongue made up of tendrils/tentacles appeared.

Aiz was surprised to see the Horror looking more frightening than any other Dungeon Monster she fought. Bell just braced himself before Zaruba started talking.

"The Horror Ivy is a plant-type Horror with a bit of a vicious animal-side."

Ivy roared as it jumped and burrowed through the ground, trying to escape through making tunnels. Bell and Aiz examined the hole the Horror made before Bell pointed Zaruba towards it.

"Zaruba!"

"I've marked it! Head north!"

Bell nodded before he and Aiz ran north.

"Turn left."

They did and Aiz felt a little guilty of giving Ivy a chance to escape. She was snapped out of her thoughts by…

"AAAAHH!"

"No, please! NO!"

The two heard screams in a house before blood was spilled over the window. Bell and Aiz opened the door and, to their shock and disbelief, Ive was seen consuming a man before consuming a couple of kids.

Aiz just stood in shock. She allowed this to happen and because she did, an innocent family was being slaughtered. Aiz couldn't take it anymore, she had to atone for her mistakes. She charged with her sword.

"No wait, Aiz-!" Bell tried to stop her but it was no use so Bell just helped the mother and a little girl escape while Aiz slashed the Horror but no damage was taken as she was easily disarmed and tossed away.

"And here I thought I was in trouble when I saw the Sword Princess next to the Makai Knight, but me screaming to fool you was priceless! Are you some sort of airhead! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Aiz just gritted her teeth as she grabbed her sheath and was about to attack but Bell appeared in between them.

"Bell…"

"Aiz…listen carefully." Bell said in serious voice. "I'm going to teach you what a Horror is."

Bell then took out his sword and charged. He dodged Ivy's claws as he appeared behind Ivy's back. He jumped on to her and had the Horror in a choke hold.

"This is a Horror!" Bell said as he stabbed Ivy in the neck.

Ivy then ran out of the house and threw Bell off while Aiz watched. Ivy opened her crocodile head's mouth, unleashing the vine-like tentacles towards Bell.

"Horrors pretend to be like people…" Bell started as charged while cutting a few of the tentacles in the process before getting close enough to cut an arm off. "To attack people!"

"Why you little…!" Ivy said before firing a beam from her rose head. Bell cut through it as he continued teaching.

"And devour them!" Bell told Aiz before ramming his sword through the abdomen. "That's what a Horror is!" Bell then kicked Ivy to the side as he removed his sword from her. "And the only ones who can defeat Horrors are…"

Bell then raised his sword, summoning and merging with his armor to become Garo.

"The Makai Knights!" Garo finished as Ivy launched more tentacles. Garo cut through some of them before some of them opened their mouths and tried to spit acid at him but his armor dissolved it upon contact.

Garo grabbed the remaining tentacles before pulling on them, launching Ivy towards him at a fast speed. When she was close enough, Garo cut through Ivy's waist, splitting her into two. The area below the lower waist dissolved into darkness while the upper body tried crawling away.

Garo noticed before flipping in the air and landing on Ivy's back before stabbing both her crocodile and rose head with his sword. Ivy screamed in pain as she dissolved into darkness.

Aiz approached Garo as he sheathed his sword and reverted back to Bell. Before they could exchange words, they heard crying and turned to see the mother and daughter hugging and crying over the loss of the father and other children.

The sensation of guilt was too much for Aiz so she started shaking a little and got on her knees before crying a little. She caused this to happen, it was all her fault. She saw a Horror transform before Ivy and disregarded that, thinking a Horror was just some creature but it wasn't. They were cruel dark beings with the need to harvest on the life of people. She now realizes how cunning, tactful, and how close they are to acting as people.

"I-I'm sorry…" Aiz got out as she continued crying.

Bell just looked at the mother and daughter with a sad but stern look. There was no point in grieving. His job was to protect peaceful sentient life but he couldn't get attached to the victims. He then looked at the crying Aiz.

"Hey, come here." Bell said softly as he made Aiz stand and face him before giving her a hug to comfort her. While he can't get attached to the victims, he can become attached to his friend.

Aiz just cried onto Bell's chest as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Aiz just cried, feeling her guilt intensified. Bell just kept the hug up as he rubbed her back too.

After calming down, Bell placed his duster around Aiz's shoulders to comfort her before escorting her back to Twilight House. Soon they were at the front gates and Aiz removed the duster and gave it back to Bell.

"Thank you, Bell." Aiz said with a smile. "I learned a lot today but…"

"Aiz?" Bell noticed Aiz's smiled turning into a frown.

"All this time, I thought Horrors were just creatures but…"

"Horrors have evolved to use the races of all people who live in this world as disguises. After all, a hunter is more efficient when it doesn't look like a predator." Zaruba said.

"But still I saw one transform before, I should've seen it coming."

"What's done is done. No point in mourning over the past. Nothing good comes from that, trust me." Bell said in a serious tone as if something similar happened. He then lightly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Look what matters is that Horror won't be doing any more harm, right?"

Aiz thought about it before nodding.

"Good, now stop frowning. A smile suits you better." Bell said and Aiz smiled.

"Okay, and Bell…"

"Hm?"

Aiz then closed her eyes…and kissed Bell on the cheek, making him blush a deep red.

"Thank you." Aiz said softly before went into the Twilight House.

Bell just watched her go as his blush died down and Zaruba chuckled a bit.

"You sure she doesn't have a crush on you?" Zaruba asked as Bell just placed his hand on the cheek that was kissed before smiling and going back home.

It has been one heck of a night.

* * *

(Outside of the Dungeon)

Ottar emerged with a broken sword and looked at the Dungeon with a smile. The Minotaur was ready to give Bell the hardest fight he'll ever receive.

"You'll be proud to see this, Lady Freya…" Ottar said before leaving.

* * *

 **AN: And that's my latest chapter of Garo. I know I said I will be doing KR but I recently got a DanMachi light novel and I couldn't resist doing this so sorry. I'll be working on KR next, I promise.**

 **Also someone said that I've been ignoring the fact that Soul Metal burns like when Garo saved Aiz in the beginning. I'll address that right now; I'm tweaking it. In my stories, the Soul Metal reacts on the state of the soul of the user. For example if Garo acts aggressive, the armor will burn but will not if Garo is calm. Easy to understand.**

 **One more thing, I got the idea for the Horror from KR Chrome which is supposed to be based on K** **aiju Biollante from Godzilla** **. So thanks man.**

 **So, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	7. Resolve

**AN: This is probably going to be the last fic I'm going to be updating in a while because I'm probably in college by the time this gets out. Also I want to let you all know, I'm going to update KR and Garo in a pattern so right now I'm going to update Garo now. I'm going to update Wolf's Den because it is one of the more light-hearted Garo stories compared to the others that I've written. Now…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 7: Resolve

Bell was rolling on the couch that he was sleeping on after a good Horror Hunt. He was sweating and he face just screamed anxiety even if his eyes weren't opened. Soon sweat appeared on his forehead and he muttered one sentence in his sleep.

"Dad…please no…"

He was dreaming about the night he lost his father.

* * *

 _(4 years ago)_

 _A 10 year old Bell wandered in a ruined forest. Trees were broken down, smoke was everywhere, and rain poured onto the surface and the young boy. The young boy_ _didn't mind that, all he just wanted was his father._

 _He soon went to the site where a battle seemingly took place. The boy continued moving before he stopped with a shocked face._

" _D-Dad?"_

 _He saw his father with body against a puddle mixed with water and blood with Marlow's lifeless face turned to face Bell. His white duster was decorated in blood, dirt, and stab wounds._

 _Bell approached Marlowe's body as his tears were now mixed in with the rain._

" _No…No, this isn't fair…Dad!?" Bell then lifted Marlowe's head and hugged it, mourning over the loss of his father. "DAD!"_

 _Bell got up and roared at the sky with his hands clenched so hard that his fingernails pierced his skin and started bleeding but he didn't care because it doesn't compare to the pain of losing an only parent._

 _A bunch of Lesser Horrors wandered into the scene and noticed the boy before charging straight for him. Bell kept screaming before the Garoken in Marlowe's hand started glowing, resonating with Bell's soul._

 _Just as the Lesser Horrors were about to close in, a bright light from the Garoken engulfed Bell and destroyed a couple Horrors._

* * *

(Present)

Bell jolted up awake and took deep breaths. He wiped the sweat off of him.

"Are you okay?"

Bell turned to see Hestia sitting up in her bed.

"Lady Hestia, forgive me if I woke you up."

"It's more of you I'm concerned about. Were you having a bad dream?" Hestia asked as she got out of bed before walking over to Bell and checking up on him.

"…" Bell didn't answer.

"Please Bell, I want to help." Hestia said softy as she wanted to make sure Bell was happy.

"Just a memory…of my father's death."

"Your father…his name was Marlowe Cranel, right?' Hestia said, remembering what Bell told her when they first met.

Bell nodded.

"He died a few years ago when I was still a child." Bell said as he remembered what time he had with him. "I miss my father a lot."

"Those two were close. Especially for Marlowe….since his wife Alison died from childbirth." Zaruba said.

"I see." Hestia then hugged Bell. "You're doing your father proud by being the Golden Knight you are now." Hestia said as she recounted Bell's accomplishments and actions as the current Garo.

"I know but it's his death anniversary soon." Bell said, not wanting to remember that night.

Hestia just hugged Bell tighter. She wanted to comfort him from such a sensitive topic.

"Bell, if you need anything, I'm right here." Hestia consoled. Little did Bell know, Hestia actually knew Bell's parents before they were married. She definitely knows that the both of them would be proud of what Bell grew up to be.

' _You are so much like your father, Bell…'_ Hestia thought.

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(In the morning at the Guild)

"Level 6?" Bell asked as she recalled what Eina told him. Outside, people were gathered around a notice board to see that the famous Sword Princess leveled up to Level 6. One of the feats that she was known for was that she is the fastest Adventurer to level up. It took her one year to reach Level 2.

"If I recall, it was the 37th Floor. She defeated a deep Dungeon Boss all by herself." Eina recalled, remembering the details given to her by Aiz and Loki.

"All by herself, you say?" Bell recalled with a smile on his face. It's been only a day since Aiz got most of that family consumed by that Horror but he's been helping her cope with training and small talk. He's actually kind of glad that he met her. Aiz can be a good friend.

"Normally, beating one of those things calls for a huge party of skilled adventurers, and it'll still be close." Eina recalled before noticing Bell smiling.

"I wonder how a group of Makai Knights or Priests can do against a Dungeon Boss. Most of our orders just have us avoid or circle around them." Bell said as he looked out the window to see a sketch of Aiz at the notice board. "She really is one of a kind."

"Outside of the Makai Order, I've never heard or seen a person who can do something like that. Imagine what she would be like if she was born to a Makai Order family." Eina asked while Bell recalled the last time he spoke to Aiz.

* * *

 _(Yesterday morning)_

 _The two were sparring as usual but decided to give it their all in every sparring match._

 _Bell charged with his sheath before it collided with Aiz's. The two moved their arms at such a fast pace but soon Bell did a spinning kick at Aiz, making her fall onto the floor._

" _Not bad, it was better than last time."_

 _Aiz got up and faced Bell._

" _Let's go one more time." Aiz said before the two adopted a combat pose. Ever since what happened with the Ivy Horror, the two got along better and consider themselves to be close friends. But they didn't talk about the kiss on the cheek as the two didn't have anything to say about it other than it just happened._

 _As their sheaths became locked in, Bell noticed a smile on Aiz's face._

" _What's up?" Bell asked as the two separated._

" _Your skill is impressive. You do a good job at defending others from Horrors." Aiz said, a bit envious she couldn't do what Bell can but at the very least, she'll help her friend._

" _I just do what I love for a living."_

" _Which is?"_

" _Protecting like all the Garos have before me." Bell said as the two then continued their spar._

* * *

(Present)

"Anyways…" Eina started. "Other than your search for the Keys to Kallig's Gate, we have a floor for you to clear out. There's a room that Horrors are using for breeding."

"Understood."

"Report to Floor 15 for your assignment but try to look into information on the Keys while you're there." Eina instructed as she gave the instructions to Bell.

"Thanks, I'll check back in later." Bell said as he got up and proceeded to make his way to the Dungeon. As he was walking, Bell dropped his cheerful demeanor as he clenched his fist over what happened to his father.

"Bell…it wasn't your fault." Zaruba said, being the only other person there who witnessed that whole event.

Before Bell can give a response, he was interrupted by…

"Bell!" Syr called before hugging his arm, surprising Bell and making him blush a little from the contact.

"S-Syr?"

Syr looked at him.

"I'm glad I was able to find you…" Syr said.

"Hm?"

* * *

(Later at the Hostess of Fertility)

In the kitchen, Bell was looking at stacks of dirty plates and pots from the parties this place usually had.

"You want me to wash dishes?" Bell asked, surprised that Syr would ask this kind of favor from him.

"Sorry, I skipped out on-I mean, took a break from some work that was piling up, and Mama Mia got mad at me. And as a punishment…"

Bell then sighed, realizing that Syr is just using him.

"And you want me to take punishment, meant for you?" Bell asked, making Syr giggle a little.

"Sorry, Bell but I'll make it up to you! Thanks so much!" Syr then left while Bell just sighed.

Bell looked at the dished.

"But it might be nice to not think about anything for a while." Bell said to himself, wanting a distraction. He wasn't even in a rush to complete the assignment he received from Eina. He could always do it tomorrow.

Just then he heard someone approach him from behind so he turned and saw Ryuu.

"Ryuu?"

"A formidable task lies before you." The Elven girl said, looking at the pile of dirty plates and pots. "I'll help you."

The two then started washing the dishes before Zaruba vibrated a little getting Bell's attention.

"Bell, that girl knows I'm a one-of-a-kind ring. You know what that means?" Zaruba quietly asked and Bell nodded before looking at Ryuu.

"Uh, Ryuu…were you a Makai Priestess?" Bell asked.

"Yes, in the past.'

"Well that explains how you know about Zaruba." Bell said.

"It's impossible to mistake an item of the legendary Golden Knight. You're…the son of Marlowe and Alison Cranel, correct?" Ryuu asked, slightly surprising Bell.

"Yes, I am. Did you know them?"

"Not really. I saw your parents once for a brief time during training when I was a child but it was only for a couple of minutes." Ryuu said before looking at Bell. "You have your mother's hair and your father's eyes."

Bell smiled as he had a somewhat good idea of his mother looked like.

"Tell me, how are they?" Ryuu asked, making Bell adopt a sad smile.

"For my father, he died a few years ago. As for my mother, I never met her. I was told she died during childbirth." Bell recounted.

Ryuu looked sad at Bell before continuing washing the dish.

"I thought that would be the case with your father, given that you have Zaruba meaning that you are also the current Knight. As for your mother, I didn't know and you have my sympathies. I also apologize for bringing up such a sensitive topic."

Bell looked at her with that same sad smile.

"It's alright, you have nothing to apologize." Bell said as he looked at his reflection at his now clean plate. "I've had many years to cope with the loss plus I always have Zaruba and Grandpa to watch over me."

"It's good that you can cope but it doesn't look like it to me." Ryuu said, catching Bell's attention.

"Hm?"

"I know you have a sincere cheerful demeanor that means well enough but around this time, you force it upon yourself. You're trying to act tough, when in reality you should be crying. You may have inherited your father's place but you need to make it your own."

"Ryuu…" Bell looked at her speechless and surprised. For such a young woman, she certainly seems wise. It makes him wonder why she isn't a Makai Priestess anymore.

"You're a Makai Knight and there are significant meanings to that name. Your father found his and now you have to find yours."

Bell nodded, getting what Ryuu is saying.

"Ryuu, the only reason I'm acting like this…is because my father's death anniversary is close." Bell explained, wanting to get it off his chest and explaining why he isn't his usual self.

"And because of that, you show your true colors?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I see. You need to let go of his death and think how proud he would be to see what you become." Ryuu said before lightly chuckling to herself. "My intuition can be wrong sometimes, but I feel like I hit my mark on the target."

Unknown to the two, Syr was outside and overheard the part of Bell saying that his father's death anniversary was close, now feeling guilty. She now felt bad that she had Bell doing her work near his father's death anniversary. Syr looked back at Bell and Ryuu working without either of the two noticing.

* * *

(The next morning at the city walls)

It was Aiz and Bell's last day of training together as Aiz would have to report back to the Loki Familia for another expedition into the Dungeon. Right now, Aiz was giving Bell a merciless barrage of attacks before Bell blocked an attack

He was trying to look for an opening and mentally scanned Aiz before finding one. Bell then performed a sweep kick, getting Aiz offguard and placing her on the floor. Bell immediately tried shoving his sheath onto Aiz's face but Aiz rolled away at the last second before trying to hit Bell's waist.

Bell dodged it with a good reaction speed before noticing something off with Bell. It's as if he was distracted. Bell jumped back and adopted a combat pose while Aiz just stopped, getting Bell's attention.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" Bell asked.

"It's…there's something off about you." Aiz pointed out as she was unaware that today was the anniversary of Marlowe Cranel's death

"What makes you say that?" Bell asked, trying to hide the fact and not get his friend worried.

Aiz then adopted a serious face.

"Bell, I know when you lie." Aiz said, having experienced something similar before with him.

"There's no way talking out of this, Bell." Zaruba added. Bell wasn't much of a good liar when it comes to his friends.

Bell sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this.

"I'm just a bit down today." Bell answered, earning Aiz's tilt of curiosity.

"Down?"

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death." Bell said while Aiz said nothing for a response. She just walked up to her friend before their eyes could make contact with each other from up close.

"I'm sorry if this is a sensitive topic for you but…how did he pass away?" Aiz asked.

"He died protecting me a long time ago." Bell said before Aiz hugged him. Bell was surprised that someone that was a little clueless like her would do this but Bell accepted it.

"Don't blame yourself for something that already happened. That's what you said to me, right?" Aiz recounted as she recalled the night she accidentally allowed Ivy kill most of the family.

"Yeah, but the memory…it's too strong."

"So was what happened with Ivy and you told me to keep going." Aiz said as she continued holding onto Bell.

"Aiz, I don't think it's going to be easy for me. My dad…was a better Makai Knight than me. I'm trying my best to fulfill his place but-."

"I don't think there is no such thing as 'try' or being a better Knight. My father once told me there is only 'do' and 'don't'." Aiz explained as she looked at Bell's face. "Please Bell, you can't stop being the Golden Knight. Please keep 'doing' your best to be the Makai Knight worthy of being your father's successor. There is no such thing as 'try'. So what would you rather accomplish, 'do' or 'don't'?"

The sun started to rise and Bell saw how stunning that Aiz looked as the sun shined on her.

"Aiz…" Bell then smiled. Even though he was still at conflict with himself, he appreciates Aiz's words and will take them to heart.

Before Bell can give an answer, Aiz broke the hug.

"I have to go soon. The others will be curious as to where I've been or why I'm late." Aiz said before she started to leave. She grabbed her sword and placed it back into the sheath before looking at her reflection in the Garoken's blade. She then looked back at Bell, who didn't look back at her. "I want to hear your answer when I get back from the Dungeon."

Bell finally turned and watched her leave.

"Okay, and Aiz…"

Aiz stopped and looked back at Bell.

"Good luck in the Dungeon and when we see each other again…I'll have my answer ready and let's go all out again like today!" Bell said with a confident smile, the one that cheered Aiz up during the whole Ivy situation.

Aiz smiled softly at the sight of it before leaving. Then, Bell looked at the sun rise as memories came back to him.

* * *

 _(5 years ago)_

 _It was another day of training between father and son. The 9 year old Bell charged at his father while screaming at the top of his lungs._

" _Ha!"_

 _Bell's practice sword collided with Marlowe's. Marlowe didn't seem to be interested in Bell and was just observing his son's effort to hit him. Marlowe then found an opening when they locked weapons. He kicked Bell down before Bell groaned a bit in pain as he was covered in dirt, some blood, and scraps._

 _Bell barely stood on his feet as he looked at his father with a mad look._

" _Come on, is this the strength of your resolve?" Marlowe asked as this annoyed the young Bell. He just wants to prove himself to his father like all the other bunch of sparring matches_

" _Just let me attack and you'll see." Bell said as he clashed again and again against Marlowe's practice sword up to the point where Bell was extremely fatigued._

" _I think you're working him to death, Marlowe." Zaruba pointed out, examining Bell's current condition. Marlowe knelt down and looked down so he was face-to-face with Bell's face._

 _Marlowe then sighed before deciding to allow Bell to catch his breath._

" _Alright, we'll take a small break for now." Marlowe said before Bell fell on his back, taking deep breaths of relaxation. He looked up at the dark sky before it started to lit up with the sun._

 _Marlowe then sat down next to Bell and looked at his face before chuckling._

" _You sure are stubborn, aren't you? Just like your mother…"_

 _Bell then sat up and looked at Marlowe._

" _You know…you don't really talk about Mom that much. What was she like?" Bell asked. He never met his mother but he remembered being told that she died giving birth to him. Bell always wanted to meet her and bond with her but he can't do anything about that,_

" _Your mother…was a beautiful woman." Marlowe said with a sad smile as he recalled memories of Alison. "When she found out she was pregnant with you…I've never seen a woman so happy before in my life."_

" _Would she love me a lot? Can she see me?" Bell asked as he sat up and looked at his father._

" _Your mother would've loved you to death. She had a lot of fun things planned for you outside of training. If I was Alison, I would be watching you every opportunity I get." Marlowe said, making his son smile._

 _Soon the sun started to rise and shined down on both male Cranels. Marlowe sees Bell looking at the sunrise in awe. Marlowe smiled as he too stared at the sunrise._

" _You see that, son?" Marlowe asked, making Bell nod._

" _That's one of the things that we Makai Knights protect; a new tomorrow." Marlowe said as he held his son close to him. "One where we would live in a peaceful world, just like your mother wanted."_

 _Bell looked even more enchanted as he stared at the sunrise and noted how peaceful it looked. It touched his heart that he would have a chance to protect something as precious once he is older/ Marlowe then examined how injured and tired his young boy was so a much needed break should be in order._

" _Maybe that's enough training for one morning. What do you think?"_

 _Bell shook his head, surprising both Zaruba and Marlowe._

" _Another hour…" Bell said as he stood up and readied his practice sword._

" _Are you sure?" Marlowe asked, worried that Bell would break under more of this intense training. He doesn't want his boy to be forced past his limits but Bell nodded._

 _The white haired boy insisted on training for a bit longer._

" _I wanna see that tomorrow, the same one that Mom wanted." Bell said, now determined and resolved to continue training even if it might break his bones._

 _Marlowe smiled as he grabbed his practice sword and ran to the other side of the field before facing Bell in a combat pose._

" _He definitely has a lot of Alison in him." Zaruba remarked, remembering a certain white haired woman._

" _Yeah, I can see a bit of me and her in Bell as well." Marlowe replied before Bell charged at him once more._

* * *

(Present at the Hestia Familia)

Bell was gathering supplies for his next trip to the Dungeon with Lili. Hestia was watching him, a little concerned over his mental well-being since today was Marlowe's death anniversary.

"So your sparring sessions with Wallenwhatsit really ended this morning, right?" Hestia asked, earning a nod from Bell.

As much as he loved training with that blonde haired girl, she has a responsibility towards her fellow Familia members and as an Adventurer. Plus the other Loki Familia members will become suspicious of Aiz if she keeps this behavior up and drama is the last thing both Aiz and Bell wanted.

"That's right. As planned, the Loki Familia is going on an expedition today." Bell answered, kind of wishing the sparring would last a little longer.

"I see…it's done, huh?" Hestia sighed with relief as she no longer had to worry about Aiz. "But are you sure you don't want a day off or something, considering today?"

Bell smiled, appreciative of Hestia's kindness but a full day of work is what he needs even if he can't fight at full strength due to a part of his mind focused on his father.

"I'm fine, Lady Hestia. If anything, a good long day of work is what I need to distract myself with. Besides, I really need to get started on the hunt for Kallig's Keys. I haven't started in a very long time. I'll see you later, Lady Hestia!" Bell said as he left despite his Goddess's protest.

"Bell!" Hestia called but no response. She then sighed, giving up and just deciding to wait for Bell while hoping he would be in a better mood.

(At the Dungeon's entrance)

Bell was walking towards to the Dungeon to meet up with Lili before noticing the Loki Familia getting prepped. Bell noticed Aiz among them before deciding to just watch this.

Soon he spotted a blonde, blue-eyed preteen announcing the Loki Familia's plan to his fellow Familia members.

"Zaruba, do you know that person?" Bell whispered before pointing Zaruba at him.

"That is Finn Deimne, he may seem like a child but he is actually over 40 years old." Zaruba whispered.

"So he is a Prum like Lili?" Bell asked, recalling that Prums always look young despite their ages.

"Yeah, he is actually 2nd in command of the Loki Familia with Loki herself being 1st. He's in charge of managing the actual expeditions. He was even around when your mother was about your age." Zaruba said, making Bell recall that his mother was a former member of the Loki Familia.

"You think he knew her?" Bell asked.

"Most likely, but I wouldn't bring her up around them. She was kicked out of the Loki Familia." Zaruba recalled.

"What for?"

"Remind me to tell you some other time." Zaruba said while Bell shrugged and decided to continue watching.

"We will now begin our expedition deep into the Dungeon. Once again, to avoid crowding the upper floors, we'll split into two teams. I'll take Team One." Finn announced. "Gareth will command Team Two." Finn then looked at some hooded men that were packed for the long journey. "Blacksmiths from the Hephaestus Familia will accompany us. We'll meet on the 18th floor. From there, we'll head directly to the 50th floor."

As Finn was talking, Aiz felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned and saw Bell smiling at her. Aiz smiled back, attracting attention of some her fellow Familia members such as the Amazoness twin sisters Tiona and Tione Hiryute. They notice Aiz waving at Bell before Bell waved back.

"Who is that?" Tione wondered.

"Boyfriend?" Tiona guessed, neither of the twins have ever saw Aiz give so much attention to one person outside of their Familia. The two then decided to gossip about this later while Bell allowed Aiz to return to work.

"Our goal is nothing less than the 59th floor, which has never before been reached."

Meanwhile, from her place in Babel tower, Freya was looking down on the Adventurers and Supporters with a glass of wine in her hands. She noticed that

"Preparations are complete but it appears that someone opened the box, and revealed it ahead of schedule, though." Ottar reported but Freya didn't seem fazed by that. She was certain that Bell and the Minotaur will cross paths regardless.

"I see. It's time for that child to show me his true power." Freya said with a Knight of Light book on her stand as Freya was watching Bell wait for Lili at the fountain.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

The hooded woman was adding runes to the Horrified Minotaur's sword while he was eating an Adventurer that she and her husband caught a while ago. Meanwhile the hooded man watched Minotaur eat before giving him a book.

"Use this as bait." The hooded man instructed and the Horrified Minotaur nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing? We haven't even read that yet." The hooded woman said, remembering how hard it was to get that log pertaining to the Garo that participated in the Zeus Familia's battle against Kallig.

"I don't need to read something that contains the same drabble of every Makai Knight." The hooded man then watched the Horrified Minotaur finish the Adventurer. "Besides, if anyone can properly read and understand this is the Golden Knight himself. And if he does die in this battle, I have nothing to lose. After all there's always more that we can find."

"But why give him the chance?" The hooded woman asked as the hooded man skimmed through the book quickly.

"It's no fun, to always be ahead. Sometimes the heat from the competition is what drives us to crush our foes and take away everything." The hooded man answered as the Horrified Horror took the book.

"I…will…accomplish…this, Master." The Horrified Minotaur said as the hooded woman offered the sword back.

"So your intelligence has grown. Good, it means you're fitted well into that body." The hooded woman remarked as the Horrified Minotaur took the newly enchanted and swung it a few times to feel it a bit lighter than usual.

"My name…is…Ragnar." Ragnar answered as he placed his sword back in the makeshift sheath on his back.

"I trust you will not disappoint." The hooded man said as Ragnar bowed.

"I will...not…" Ragnar then left to prepare the trap for Bell while the hooded woman approached her partner/lover and leaned onto his shoulder.

"You have an interesting way of thinking, don't you?"

"Well, isn't it one of the reasons you were so intrigued in me?"

"Maybe~." The hooded woman replied as she soon left. "I'm going to check on our home."

"I'll stay here and watch this. I want to see what this Cranel can do." The hooded man replied as he went to a safe hiding spot.

* * *

(Later with Bell and Lili)

The two were walking exploring the 15th Floor while Bell slain another Lesser Horror. He was finally working on the assignment that Eina had given him yesterday. Bell then looked back at Lili who was still trying to get the hang of using a Madou Brush. Bell soon walked up to Lili and checked on her.

"You okay?" Bell asked, making Lili nod in reassurance.

"Yes, sorry if I can't assist you much right now but I'm still learning my way around being a Makai Priestess." Lili said, remembering what she learned from Lana but it wasn't much.

"It's alright, everyone has to learn the long way." Bell cheered up before patting Lili's shoulder and continuing throughout the Floor. Unknown to him, Lili had a little bit of a worried look as she remembered what today was.

* * *

 _(This morning)_

" _Today is Bell's father's death anniversary?" Lili asked with a surprised face as she was packing up for her trip to the Dungeon with Bell._

 _The young Prum lived with Lana and Dalton to help with her lessons and try to lay low from the Soma Familia. To Lana, Lili did have a lot of potential but it'll take a while before she could a serious spell with just a Madou Brush._

" _Yes, the previous Golden Knight was Marlowe Cranel, Bell's father. He died a few years ago." Lana explained._

" _The worst part was that Bell himself was there when he died." Dalton added. "So he might be a little bit down today even if he doesn't show it."_

 _Lili was really surprised. She thought nothing would bring down Bell's cheerful personality but nobody is invincible. But Bell helped her before, maybe it's time to return the favor._

" _Is there anything that can cheer him up?" Lili asked but the pair of fiancées shook their heads._

" _Not that we know of. Just don't bring it up too often. Bell looked up to his father a lot." Dalton said as he recalled the couple of times that he worked with Marlowe but Bell would be with him as well._

 _Lili decided to see if she could think of anything to cheer Bell up but right now, she had to help Bell with his assignment regarding the Dungeon and Kallig._

* * *

(Present)

"Hey Bell, I have a question." Lili said, catching Bell's attention.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to ask the survivors of those who survived the battle against Kallig? I know that the Zeus Familia was wiped out, but there must've been a couple of survivors, right?"

"Other than Zeus himself, there aren't any confirmed survivors." Zaruba said as recalled the battle in his head. "There may have been a couple stragglers, sure but I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be deserters."

"Why?"

"That was one of the largest battles I ever saw and one of the more gruesome ones. We lost a lot of good people." Zaruba said. "Not every Knight or Priest would come back sane from something like that."

"I see…"

"Well what happened to Zeus?" Lili asked.

"You didn't hear this from me but…without a Familia to stand with, Loki and Freya, who were Zeus's rivals, managed to get him exiled with their combined efforts." Zaruba recounted. "Don't really know what happened to him then. He delivered me to Bell's family and disappeared ever since."

"No way to contact him?" Bell asked.

"No, definite way." Zaruba said, making Lili sigh in defeat.

"So finding scattered information is the only way, huh?"

"We'll get there." Bell said, trying to put his cheerful face on. Lili smiled and appreciated what Bell was doing but she knows that he probably doesn't want her to worry. Bell then looked at Zaruba. "So Zaruba, any Horrors left on this Floor?"

Zaruba took a few moments of silence to try and detect nearby Inga.

"I think there's only one area left." Zaruba said as he mentally tried searching other areas. "That's odd…"

"What?"

"For some reason, I detect a bunch of Inga in that one area as if there's something of interest there." Zaruba said, making Bell and Lili adopt serious faces.

"There must be something important there." Lili guessed. As far as she knows, Horrors are like cunning feral predators and are only attracted by few things; prey and dark energy. If it was prey, then someone is in deep trouble. "Bell, we should check it out. There could be a lot of people in trouble." Lili suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised. There was a big expedition among the Loki Famili regarding the 59th Floor, obviously they might've run into something like this along the way." Bell commented, remembering his first encounter with Aiz.

"Then let's check it out!" Lili said, running ahead of Bell.

"Lili, wait up for me!" Bell said before starting to run, trying to catch up to Lili.

As they were running, the Makai Knight and Priestess-in-training heard a monstrous roar. Bell recognized it.

"I know that noise…it's a Minotaur's shout." Bell said.

"That explains the few Dungeon Monsters and Adventurers here but…can a Dungeon Monster become a Horror?" Lili asked, still getting used to the concept of Horrors.

"It's something of a rare occasion, but yes." Bell answered as he finally caught up to Lili. "For some reason, Horrors find that the Dungeon Monsters are sentient, intelligent, and ripe with enough Inga to be overtaken. It's mostly rare to the amount of potential Gates here, but it is a thing we deal with."

The two then saw Ragnar who appeared to be reading the log from the Garo that took part in. Bell and Lili stopped as soon as they noticed the book.

"That book…!" Zaruba recognized it from before the battle when one of Bell's predecessors wrote in it. "That's from the battle against Kallig!"

Ragnar soon noticed Bell and Lili before closing the book, throwing it away, and grabbing his enchanted sword.

"Lili, get behind me." Bell said and Lili did.

"Bell, there's something off about this Horror." Zaruba warned as Ragnar started approaching them.

Bell didn't need to ask. He could see that the Horror was out to kill him and looked prepared. No ordinary Horror was so Bell took out his dagger and began dual-wielding.

"Lili, listen to me." Bell said as LIli paid full attention to him. "I'm going to try to distract him. When I do, make a fun for the book, get it, and get the heck out of here. This is going to be too dangerous…"

Lili reluctantly nodded Ragnar charged with Bell using both weapons to block the Horrified Minotaur's attack. Meanwhile Lili ran towards where the log was and picked it up before running towards the Floor entrance.

Ragnar saw this and kicked bell away before charging his sword with electricity. He then smashed his sword against the ground, sending an electric shockwave at Lili.

"Lili!" Bell tried running after her but the attack already caught up to her. Lili saw this and jumped away in time but the force threw her violently into a wall. Bell stopped and his eyes widened and mouth opened in shock as he remembered something similar happening to Marlowe in the fight he died in.

"Bell, focus!" Zaruba said and bell was snapped out of his thoughts to see Ragnar's sword coming down straight for him.

Bell rolled out of the way before checking on Lili.

"Lili, are you alright!?" Bell asked, examining her before his eyes widened in shock as he saw that not only Lili was unconscious but her forehead was bleeding, the sign of a bad concussion. _'This wound, it's just like…it's just like…'_

* * *

 _(4 years ago)_

" _Dad! Dad!" Bell checked on his father after he was thrown from such an attack._

 _Marlowe got up and Bell gasped when he saw blood coming from his father's forehead._

" _Dad, you're hurt-!" Bell started but the two male Cranels saw a dark figure swing down its sword on them. Marlowe pushed Bell out of the way before rolling in the opposite direction. Bell got up and tried to approach Marlowe sword-fighting with the figure. "Dad!"_

" _Bell, run and get to your grandfather!" Marlowe said._

" _But Dad-!"_

" _BELL, RUN!" Marlowe shouted and Bell hesitantly ran from the fight._

* * *

(Present)

"Bell!"

Bell was snapped out of memory lane to see Ragnar charging with his horn. Bell quickly grabbed Lili and jumped out of the way.

' _I'm not going to run. I'm not going to run away this time!'_ Bell thought as he ran from Ragnar to place Lili in a safe spot. Bell soon turned his head back to see Ragnar charging again and he was really close. "I'm sorry!" Bell shouted to Lili as he tossed her a few feet away from him and Ragnar.

Bell then used both of his weapons as a shield before being rammed into the wall, making a good sizable dent in it. Ragnar then looked at the scratched up Bell but the Makai Knight kept his defensive position.

"Die!' Ragnar shouted he rammed into Bell again and again until Bell's defense fell due to fatigue. Bell was rammed again and bell was force to vomit a little bit of blood. Ragnar soon moved his head to look at Bell.

"Damn…" Bell was on his hands and knees before opening his palm and pointing it at Ragnar. "Firebolt!"

Bell fired his spell but the attack did nothing due to Ragnar's tough armor and thick skin but that didn't stop Bell from trying again.

"Firebolt! Firebolt! Firebolt!" Bell chanted as he fired from his hand. Although the spell didn't do much damage to Ragnar, it did push him back and gave some distance between Makai Knight and Horror.

Bell then got up before raising his sword and cutting the circle of light. His armor fell down and merged with him to become Garo while his weapons transformed as well.

"Garo…" Ragnar recognized as Garo adopted a combat stance with both of his weapons. Ragnar only roared as he placed his hand over the runes of his sword and scanned them, making them glow a bright yellow. Soon his sword was consumed in nothing but electricity.

Garo braced himself as he knew this wasn't going to be a short fight.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"A minotaur appeared?" Bete asked.

Team One of the Loki Familia were following their route before stumbling across an injured Adventurer and Supporter on their way. Turns out they were hit hard by Ragnar.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it but it was unlike any that I've ever seen. It skin was grey but fur was dark as death, it wore armor as stronger than steel, and it wielded an enchanted sword." The Adventurer recounted as he remembered his party being ambushed by Ragnar only with him and his Supporter being the only survivors.

"Could it be a survivor from last time?" Tiona wondered as she remembered the Minotaur incident.

"It couldn't be. None of those Minotaurs that we saw could fit that description." Riveria said as she never heard of a Minotaur having that kind of description.

Aiz wondered if it was a Horror and if it was, she also wondered if Bell was fighting it. Finn then looked at the survivors.

"Either way, I'm glad you guys are safe." He consoled. "Are there any other adventurers on this floor?" Finn asked, wanting to save any person his team could.

"I think there's one under attack in a chamber that's pretty far back." The bandaged man answered. "It was a white haired kid. If you guys are fast enough-."

At the sound of that, Aiz immediately ran towards the location. She has no doubts that this was Bell under attack. Even if she couldn't help, she had to make sure her friend was okay.

"Aiz!" Bete called, wondering what got into her.

" Hey Aiz, this is an expedition, you know!" Tiona said, wondering the same thing before she and Bete ran after her.

"Bete! Tiona!" Tione called before going after them as well.

Finn watched them go before looking at another member of his group.

"Sorry, Raul but can you handle things here?" Finn asked.

"Yes, sir!"

Finn then looked at Riveria.

"Riveria, you're with me." He said and the elf nodded before they left.

* * *

(With Garo and Ragnar)

SMASH!

Garo jumped back from Ragnar's electrified sword as it made a huge crater in the floor. Garo dodged all of Ragnar's slashes trying to find an opening to counter.

"Damn, this Horror is good." Garo muttered before trying to find an opening but…

" _BELL, RUN!"_ A very familiar voice in Garo's head echoed.

"What?" Garo wondered before being smacked to the side. He flew a bit before he skidded a bit across the floor. He then stopped himself by stabbing his weapons against the ground.

"Bell, focus!" Zaruba said and Garo nodded as a response. Garo then noticed Lili stirring a bit before she woke up and looked around and saw the fight.

"Bell!"

Garo blocked a hit from Ragnar before feeling himself getting electrocuted a bit from the wandering electric energy from Ragnar's sword.

"Lili, run!" Garo said as he pushed Ragnar against the wall.

"I can't!" Lili said, refusing to abandon her only friend again.

"Lili, listen to me! Run, this is too much for you!" Garo said as he stabbed Ragnar's stomach area with his sword, making him wince a little in pain. He hoped that was the end of it but Ragnar only punched him away.

Lili finally and reluctantly nodded before running back. Garo soon flew through a bunch of beams before his back was hit hard against the wall. The impact was so hard that he reverted back to Bell.

Ragnar approached Bell as he got up. Bell soon looked and saw Garoken still embedded in Ragnar's chest. Bell attempted to run and grab it before dodging another one of Ragnar's attacks. Bell kept dodging, trying to find a good opportunity to grab his sword.

Soon Bell tried flipping over Ragnar but the Horrified Minotaur used his teeth to grab Bell's left arm. He then started to bite down on the arm so hard that it shattered the emerald armguard into pieces before Bell's arm spewed blood.

"Aaaahhh!" Bell screamed in agony before Ragnar tossed him away like a ragdoll. Bell soon landed face first into the dirt and struggled to get up. He soon did and looked at the Horrified Minotaur and just took deep breathes of exhaustion

Bell didn't know why but he was shaking a bit in fear.

' _Why am I shaking like a coward?'_ Bell thought as he struggled to stand up.

"Bell!" A familiar female voice called.

Bell turned to see Aiz and some of her Familia with Lili. At this point, he doesn't care if there were nearby witnesses. What matters is that he slays that Horror and make sure no one other than him gets hurt.

"Are you alright?" Aiz asked.

Bell nodded before looking at his bloodied arm. He managed to move all of his fingers

"I'll live but you shouldn't have come here…" Bell warned.

Aiz and the others then looked at Ragnar who simply growled.

"More food?" Ragnar wondered, and it surprised everybody except Bel, Aiz, and Lili.

"A talking Minotaur!?" Bete said, surprised. "I didn't think they were smart!"

"I must admit that is a first for me." Finn added. "I've never heard about a Dungeon Monster that can talk."

Meanwhile Bell wandered over to Ragnar and held the Garo Dagger in his left hand before eyeing the Garoken still in Ragnar's stomach. The two then charged for each other while Tiona looked at Aiz.

"Aiz, should we do something?" Tiona asked but Aiz didn't respond. "He's a Level 1, right? He'll die."

Aiz couldn't answer that question because she never did find out about Bell's Level. Is he a match for that monster?

"Leave the kid alone, Tiona. He's trying to be a man. You know the rules, we can't steal another person's target in the Dungeon. If I was him and I got saved like that, I'd want to kill myself." Bete said as he and most of the others were unaware of the real reason why Bell is being stubborn about this. The real reason being is that only Bell can destroy Ragnar.

Lili was about to say something but her concussion made her pass out. Riveria caught her and started healing her. Lili barely managed to wake herself up while being healed.

Meanwhile Bell was flipping and dodging, before dodging the sword and cutting the left side of Ragnar's stomach. Ragnar roared in rage.

"I'll kill you!" Ragnar said before Bell turned and was met with a punch to the gut. Ragnar then rammed his forehead into Bell's stomach into a wall. When separating, Bell slid down the wall on his butt, seemingly defeated.

"Bell!" Both Aiz and Lili called out while Bell smiled in defeat.

"I guess I wasn't as worthy as my father after all…" Bell said as he was about to be met Ragnar's blade.

But just then, a figure seemingly blocked the sword and everything around Bell turned white. Bell looked around the white void but one thing was in front of him; Garo. However this Garo's armor looked different to the one that Bell uses. It was a bit simpler looking, it had a cape, and the helmet's eyes were green instead of blue.

"To you who inherits my title…please stand." Garo said and Bell stood.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Marlowe?" Zaruba asked while Bell looked really surprised.

"D-Dad?" Bell asked before Garo dismissed his armor. The figure that replaced Garo had a black outfit with white coat but his face, though older looking, resembled Bell's. They even had the same eye color but his hair was jet black.

Bell's eyes widened at the appearance. There was no mistaking this; the man before Bell is his father.

"Dad!" Bell hugged his father with tears in his eyes while Marlowe hugged his son too.

"You did good, Bell." Marlowe said softly to calm his son.

"Am I? It was my fault that you got killed in the first place!" Bell said before looking at his father straight in the eye. "Every day, ever since your death, I would question myself whether or not if I'm worthy of being your successor and it. It even keeps me up at night." Bell then cried onto Marlowe's chest.

"Bell, you already know the answer to that." Marlowe said as the whole scene around the two changed to a familiar night. Bell separated from his father to see his younger self cry over Marlowe's corpse as the Horrors closed in on him. "I don't think you really remember this night past this point."

Bell tried to remember, only to end up hurting his head a little. He shook his head.

"No, I don't remember much past this part."

The light came and engulfed young Bell and destroyed a few of the Horrors. When the light faded, Garo took Bell's place before opening the eyes, revealing to be a blue color.

"What? Zaruba, you never mentioned anything about this?" Bell said to his ring. He was surprised that he was Garo at this young age.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Zaruba pointed out as they watched Garo slay the Horrors before picking up Marlowe's body and exiting the woods. The whole scene then returned to the white plane.

"The armor recognized you and your heart so it protected you by taking control of your body." Marlowe pointed out. "The armors choose their wielders. Garo recognized your heart and saved it."

Bell still seemed doubtful. Even if he was worthy of being the Golden Knight, does that mean he could be as good as his father was?

"I still sense the doubt in you." Marlowe said, knowing that look on Bell's face.

"Dad…can I be a great Makai Knight like you?"

Marlowe just smiled before ruffling his hand through Bell's hair.

"Bell, remember what I told you years ago?" Marlowe asked, making Bell's eyes widen as memories came back.

* * *

 _(10 years ago)_

" _Daddy!" A 4 year old Bell called as he entered his working room._

" _Yes, Bell?" Marlowe placed down his paper to look at his young son holding a book._

" _Today is my birthday, Daddy!"_

" _Is it now? How old are you now? Three?" Marlowe teased but Bell took it seriously._

" _I'm four, Daddy! I'm going to be a big boy!" Bell cheered, making Marlowe chuckle. Marlowe's only regret was that Alison wasn't here to celebrate Bell's birthday right now but he couldn't look sad in front of his son on this special day._

 _Marlowe chuckled as he picked up his son and placed him on his lap before noticing the book._

" _Bell, what's that you got there?" Marlowe asked before Bell looked at the book and smiled._

" _Grandpa knows a whole bunch of stories so he made one into a book just for me on this day!" Bell said cheerfully._

" _Can I see that book?"_

 _Bell gave to book to Marlowe as he started to skim through it. He then sighed in relief as he finished._

'Good, no dirty stuff…' _Marlowe thought before Bell pulled on his outfit._

" _Daddy, can you read me the story?" Bell asked, making Marlowe chuckle with a smile._

" _Of course, I'd be honored to read to the birthday boy."_

 _Marlowe then looked at the book's title, "Argonaut". Marlowe felt a sense of familiarity before opened the book and started reading the book to Bell._

 _Bell had an enchanted book as Marlowe read him a tale of a boy who wanted to be a hero. He slayed countless monsters, goes off into several adventures, and does all of this out of selflessness. Bell then looked at his father and saw the same thing in him._

 _Marlowe soon finished the book and looked at Bell._

" _So what do you think, Bell?" Marlowe asked but he got a pretty good idea what his son would say, given the bright smile on his face._

" _When I grow up, I want to be a hero like you and Argonaut!" Bell said but Marlowe only chuckled a bit, confusing him. "What's so funny?"_

" _Son, if you ever want to aspire to be something, then do it because you want to. Don't it because someone else made you to." Marlowe said, wanting his son to have freedom of choice._

 _Marlowe wanted Bell to be his own person and he won't do that by aspiring to be him. If he wants to be the next Golden Knight, then he has to do it out of his own decision. Marlowe didn't want to put Bell in a position where he can't say no._

" _I think I understand, Daddy." Bell said before Marlowe ruffled his hair._

" _Now then, how about we go get some lunch together?"_

" _Yay!" With that, Bell jumped off his father's lap and ran towards the kitchen with Marlowe following him._

* * *

(Present)

"Yeah, I remember." Bell said with a sad smile as he cried onto his father's shoulder. Marlowe got Bell off so he could look at him straight in the eye.

"Bell, I'm so proud to call you my son. Truly, I couldn't have asked for a more worthy successor." This made Bell cry more as he always wanted to hear those words from Marlowe. "But you can't try being the Golden Knight like I was. You need to be your own person."

Bell's eyes widened once more as he remembered hearing a similar thing from Ryuu.

" _You're a Makai Knight and there are significant meanings to that name. Your father found his and now you have to find yours."_

Now he truly gets it. Bell can't move on and become a real Golden Knight if he's too focused on the previous one, his father. He had to aspire to be Garo on his own and only then will he find his own meaning of being a Makai Knight. He couldn't borrow his dad's, he had to find his own.

"It seems our time here is almost gone." Marlowe said and Bell was sad that he wouldn't get to see his father again. Marlowe noticed that look in Bell's eye and smiled before placing his hand on Bell's heart. "I'll always live on through you. Watching over you and protect as I have done now. You…are my living legacy. But Bell…you must stay strong."

Bell looked surprised as he confidently smiled, now knowing that faith his father has in him.

"Right!"

"So Bell did you become what you wanted to be out of the sake of just wanting? What is it?" Marlowe asked one last time before fading away while the white plane faded to back where it was originally, Ragnar swinging his sword on Bell.

"Yes, I am…" Bell quietly said before getting on his feet and running towards Ragnar. "I am…" Bell saw Garoken and grabbed it before making a deep cut.

Ragnar screamed in pain before Bell removed the Garoken.

"I am one who protects. A Makai Knight!" Bell said, confusing the others except Aiz and Lili.

"A Makai Knight?"

Bell raised his sword and cut his circle of light.

"I am the Golden Knight…" Bell started before his armor fell down and merged with him again, becoming the Golden Knight. "GARO!"

* * *

(With Freya)

Freya gasped with pleasure as she was watching this fight with her powers. She was amazed at Bell's willpower to not give up and what kind of a battle he could fight. To Freya, Bell was truly a grand prize.

"Beautiful…what a beautiful sight…." Freya got out as she continued watching with anticipation.

* * *

(With Garo and the others)

"EEEHHH!" Everybody, except Aiz and Lili, let out as Garo was fighting Ragnar with both of his weapons..

"What kind of armor is that!?" Bete questioned.

"It's well-made, yes." Riveria added before noticing something else. "That's not all."

"It's his own skills." Finn added, seeing what Riveria was seeing.

"He's holding his own." Tiona said as they watched Garo flipped over Ragnar and dodging the sword again. Garo then opened his fingers, not letting go of his sword and dagger.

"Firebolt!" Garo chanted and fired two green bolts of fire at Ragnar. Ragnar screamed in pain as his armor fell off, unable to take the heat.

"He didn't chant anything for that spell!" Tione remarked before remembering something. "Aiz…you said a while ago that you were saved by a person in golden armor…is this him?"

Aiz didn't answer but the serious look in her eye was enough to tell.

"N-No way, he actually exists!?" Bete said, surprised like everyone else.

Ragnar then charged, despite the pain and clashed weapons with Garo. Garo just roared before parts of his armor exhausted green flames which circled the entire area.

"That armor…it can't be something the Hephaestus Familia made! No…it's something that even surpasses them, maybe even surpassing Hephaestus herself!"

Aiz and Lili were just watching in anticipation, hoping their friend will live.

Meanwhile Garo flipped over and stabbed his dagger into Ragnar's sword-wielding arm. He pinned it and the rest of Ragnar on the floor before twisting the dagger. Ragnar screamed before…

CRACK!

Garo disconnected the bones, holding the arm together before removing his dagger and jumping back. Ragnar stood up but due to his broken arm, he dropped his sword. Garo placed his dagger away, imbued his sword with green flames, and grabbed Ragnar's sword. Garo now dual wielded a sword of fire and a sword of electricity.

Garo then started giving a barrage of slashes on Ragnar's chest. Blood gushed out and landed on Garo's armor but it dissolved upon contact. Garo then kicked Ragnar away before the Horrified Minotaur tried charging at him.

Garo blocked the horn with Ragnar's own sword but both shattered upon impact. Garo then used the opportunity to get underneath Ragnar and plunged Garoken deep into Ragnar's abdomen. But it didn't end there…

"FIREBOLT!" Garo chanted and the green bolt of fire, conducted through the Garoken, entered Ragnar's stomach.

Green flames emerged from Ragnar's chest wounds before Ragnar himself vomited blood, feeling his insides burning. Ragnar tried to fight back but…

"FIREBOLT!"

The same thing happened again and Ragnar increased in size lie pumping a balloon with too much air. Everyone was still speechless.

"FIREBOLT!" Garo chanted one last time as Ragnar stomach's increased so much that his body couldn't handle the pressure and exploded in green flames with them seemingly swallowing Garo.

Everyone braced themselves for the aftershock and it came with Bell's duster being blown onto Aiz's feet.

"Bell?" Aiz picked up the duster before seeing the smoke clear.

When it did, they see a badly hurt Bell but alive and conscious. His chest armor was destroyed and there was barely anything left of the shirt underneath it, revealing his scratched up upper body with his pendant perfectly intact.. Bell then sat down while breathing heavily, happy that it was over.

"Bell! Bell!" Lili ran over to Bell and hugged him.

Bell smiled.

"I'm alright. I'm alright, don't worry about me." Bell said as he looked at Zaruba who a bit dusty from the battle.

"A reckless but effective tactic you used." Zaruba whispered so none of the Loki Familia could hear him.

"Sorry but it was the only thing I could think of." Bell said as he struggled to stand up before Lili grabbed his arm and side and helped him walk despite her short height.

The two walked over to Aiz who offered Bell's duster back and he took it.

"Aiz…that is my answer, my resolve." Bell said and Aiz smiled, happy to know that Bell is going to be alright from here on out.

The others looked at Aiz and Bell, wanting to know more about their history but it seemed like they didn't want to talk about it.

"Take care of yourself, Bell." Aiz said and Bell nodded before he and Lili started leaving. When the Loki Familia watched them go, they noticed something that widened their eyes; he had no Stats tattoo. The damaged shirt exposed a scratched up, plain back.

It was impossible, he had to have had stats to take on or something. He had to if he fought a creature like that.

Finn looked at Riveria.

"Riveria, is he using the same magic that Aiz used to hide her tattoo?" Finn asked and Riveria shook her head, confirming it.

"That's stupid, he should've had something!" Bete said before the werewolf looked at the Makai Knight. "You! What's your Level?"

The two just kept moving, not wanting to give away any Makai secrets. Maybe to Aiz later but definitely not to the Loki Familia.

Bete was about to snap due to his impatient attitude but Finn stopped him. Finn looked at Bell.

"You…what's your name?"

That was when Bell and Lili stopped. They could answer that much, besides Aiz would've answered if they didn't.

"My name is Bell. Bell Cranel." Bell said as he and Lili resumed leaving. As they left, Finn felt like he heard the name "Cranel" before.

Now that he thought of it, the old Prum felt a sense of familiarity when looking at Bell's white hair. His eyes then widened as an image came up in his mind. He saw a young girl with blue eyes and white hair tied in a ponytail that resembled a bit like Bell.

' _Alison…?'_ Finn wondered why Bell resembled her but decided to keep it to himself. He and his fellow Familia Members just watched them leave. But one thing is for certain, they're going to have a major talk with Aiz later.

Unknown to them, the hooded male was not far and saw all of this with a wicked smile under his hood.

"Good…he is strong…" The hooded man noted before leaving to meet up with his partner.

* * *

(Later at Lana and Dalton's apartment)

"YOU IDIOT!" Hestia scolded Bell as he was being healed and tended to by Lana and Lili.

"Lady Hestia…please calm down." Bell said with a sweatdrop on his forehead, trying to calm Hestia down.

When they arrived back in Orario, Hestia spotted them immediately and quickly noticed Bell's wounds so she immediately took them to Lana, given that she is also a healer. They then told Hestia what happened and she was a bit scared to death, given the intensity of the battle even though Bell was the clear victory.

"If you died, just like that…I'm not going to forgive you…ever!" Hestia said as she then hugged Bell to be grateful that he was alive.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bell said, his chest still hurting. Hestia broke the hug.

"I'm so sorry!" Hestia said as Lana and Lili then tended to Bell's chest. Lana was also teaching Lili how to use healing magic with a Madou Brush.

"Just hold it like that and don't forget the rune." Lana reminded, making Lili nod in understanding.

"Here, you might need this." Dalton said as he approached Bell with his old armguard which was now polished and looked good as new.

"Thanks, Dalton." Bell said before Lana checked Bell's bitten arm for infections but he seemed to be in the all clear.

"You know, you're lucky to have survived that kind of battle." Lana said.

Bell shook his head.

"It wasn't luck that saved me…it was my dad." Bell smiled as he recalled Marlowe's intervention.

Everybody looked curious but decided to ask Bell later, given what they were doing. Hestia just smiled.

' _You always cared about family right, Marlowe?'_ Hestia thought as she watched Bell wince a little and Lana scolding Bell for not staying still.

* * *

 **AN: And there is my latest chapter of Wolf's Den! Glad I got this done right before my first day of the new semester in college. Anyways, the next thing I might update is either Decade or Faiz, given recent RWBY. Besides that, the next chapter for this story won't be regarding Bell but a young Marlowe. That should be something to look forward to. Responses:**

 **Guest: Yes, I am. I thought I pointed that out in the beginning and the picture I used for this story.**

 **So, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	8. Parents

**AN: Hey guys, it's time for a new chapter of Wolf's Den! I know that I have other Garo stories that I could do but…arguably, Wolf's Den is my most favorite. I'll update the other Garo stories though especially since Akito the Exiled just finished but that's another story for another day. Anyways…it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 8: Parents

It was now night time for the city of Orario and all was quiet…if one was to ignore Garo fighting a demonic centaur on a rooftop. Garo dodged the centaur's giant cleaver, making a giant dent on the roof, slightly alarming the inhabitants of those inside building.

"Damn, we gotta take care of this somewhere safe!" Garo said, looking at the dent. It's only a matter of time before there was enough collateral damage to attract attention.

Garo then leapt off the roof and onto the ground before the Centaur joined him. The Centaur roared at him before pointing his cleaver at the golden Makai Knight before galloping towards him.

"Get ready, Bell." Zaruba said as Garo prepared his sword and waited until the Centaur was close enough. Upon clashing, Garo slashed first and the Centaur started bleeding from the wound on its chest. It then tried to gallop away.

"Hey!" Garo said before concentrating with his pendant underneath his armor started glowing. It then opened a portal and from it, a golden armored horse with a red man arrived and galloped around Garo before stopping. This was the Madou Hose, Goten.

When a Makai Knight slays 100 Horrors and after passing a trial of facing one's shadow, they are gifted to use a Madou Horse reflecting their armor. Bell, however, gained his ability through the pendant that his father gave him.

Garo then got on Goten before lightly hitting the horse's sides and getting a good grip on the reins.

"Go!" Garo commanded before Goten galloped after the Centaur. The Centaur saw the Makai Knight and tried to go faster but the Knight and his horse were on his hooves no matter how fast they are. "Come on boy, we're almost there!"

The two kept racing throughout the city before ending up outside the city walls. The Centaur tried losing Garo in the woods but the Makai Knight then used the power of Goten to turn his sword into a very giant and heavy claymore which was 2-3 times bigger than Garo himself. Not only was it taller and wider but the tip took the shape of a semi-circular blade.

Garo used his transformed Garo Zanbakento slice through multiple trees and soon found Centaur before gaining an idea.

Garo stood up on the saddle and when Goten and the Centaur ended up in a clearing, Garo jumped off the saddle. He held Garoken in a reverse grip and landed the sword through Centaur's back, coming out of his abdomen.

The Centaur screamed in pain before Garo transformed his sword back into its default shape and jumped off before the Centaur exploded into dark gas. As Garo was absorbing Centaur's essence, he felt a sting as his armor was emitting a dark smoke.

"Looks like it's that time of year, Bell." Zaruba remarked as Garo reverted back to Bell and Goten went up to Bell. The Madou Horse licked Bell's face before disappearing.

"Yeah…not only do I need Garoken purified…I need myself as well." Bell said as he looked at his hand. When a Makai Knight slays a Horror, a bit of the Horror's essence gets rubbed off at them. If not taken care of during periodical purification rituals…there'll be dire consequences. "And this means I'm going home…back to Grandpa."

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(In the morning at Hestia Familia HQ)

Bell stabbed his sword into the wolf statue's mouth and smoke emerged from it before Bell removed his sword, causing the smoke to stop.

"Now that my sword is cleansed, it's time for my body." Bell said as he went over to the coat hanger and got his duster on before Hestia noticed.

"You're going home?"

"Yeah, but only for the purification ritual. I'll be back by the end of today." Bell assured but Hestia still look worried.

"You sure? You just fully healed." Hestia pointed out.

It's been a few days since Bell had that big battle with the Minotaur and Bell was back to his normal cheery self, seemingly moving on from his father's death. Even though, it wasn't known but the rumor of the battle was spread throughout the city. The rumor was of a golden knight fighting an armored special Minotaur but the Makai Order didn't mind as it didn't linked Bell in any way. The only thing in that rumor besides the battle was that the golden knight saved Loki Familia, including the Sword Princess.

"I'll be fine, Lady Hestia." Bell said as he sheathed his sword and placed it in his duster. He then opened the door. "I'll be back by the end of today."

"Okay, be safe." Hestia said before Bell left the church and was now on his way to the city gates. As he was walking, he started to overhear the Adventurers and Supporters around him.

"Hey, you heard about the golden knight?"

"That's just some stupid made up stuff. You shouldn't listen to everything you hear and take it to heart."

"But if it's from the Loki Familia that means it's true, right?"

"Even if they did see it, I'd doubt they'll say anything about the matter."

"But still, you think he's part of a special Familia? Like the Freya Familia?"

"Doubt it."

"Looks like you're the center of attention, Bell." Zaruba remarked. An important aspect of being a Makai Knight was not to be discovered and so far, Aiz and key members of the Loki Familia know Bell's secret. Bell didn't seemed worried or upset about the matter.

"If they want to gossip, they can gossips long as they don't know the full story. Besides, Aiz promised me that she can keep the others quiet." Bell said, putting trust in his blonde friend.

"You're awful relying on her and vice versa…." Zaruba said, getting Bell's attention. Bell and Aiz have been pretty friendly with each other. So much so that a few may even consider them a couple. Bell blushed but immediately shook off the feeling.

"Aiz is remarkable woman and she has earned my respect for a long time. Just because we're really good friends, it doesn't mean we're a couple." Bell said before reaching the front city gates where he saw farmers and traders entering into the city. There were the occasional Adventurers but that was less often than people think.

Upon getting past the gates and onto the outer area of Orario, Bell looked for a safe place and went a little far from the stables. He looked around and saw no one in sight. It was then that he took out his goggles, placed them on, and took out his Garoken. His pendant then glowed brightly before Bell used his sword to summon Goten. Goten galloped around before noticing Bell and going up to him.

The Madou Horse licked Bell's cheek again before turning around and allowing Bell to get on. Usually he would take a normal horse, but if it was to be somewhere fast then Goten was the only reliable mount to ride. Plus using Goten as Bell wasn't really bothering due to Bell's training with Soul Metal.

Once Bell was on, he placed on his goggles and took control of the reins before signaling Goten to move.

"Go!"

Goten immediately galloped at a very fast pace while Bell was enjoying the rush of the wind against his face. That was also another reason Bell preferred Goten to any other horse. No horse could match Goten's speed or Bell's need for adrenaline.

"Come on. Come on…" Bell said as he made Goten got into the woods, straying from the path to avoid attention. Goten jumped over a series of hills and trees as Bell gave a wild grin. It was nice to experience something like this. As Goten was galloping, Bell was remembering the first horse ride that he was ever given.

* * *

 _(9 years ago)_

 _A 5 year old Bell was playing with his toy sword before seeing Marlowe galloping around in a horse. Bell watched in curiosity before his father noticed and had the horse walk up to him. Bell looked up at the horse in awe since this was the first time he saw the animal up close. He then looked at his father who was wearing a pair of riding goggles._

 _Marlowe looked down at his son in response before getting off the horse. He placed the goggles on his forehead as he smiled and knelt down to Bell's level._

" _What's wrong? Never saw a horse before?" Marlowe asked with a smile while Bell was too focused on the majestic creature. Marlowe noticed and couldn't exactly blame him. Horses can be loyal and fast companions, even riding one can give one an addiction to thrills. That concept did give Marlowe an idea._

" _Hey Bell, how about you get on?" Marlowe asked, surprising Bell before the child immediately smiled and nodded. Marlowe chuckled at that as he placed his son onto the saddle. He then got on himself before taking off his goggles and placing them on his son._

 _Bell looked even more surprised before looking back at his son._

" _You can keep them." Marlowe said. "They're special goggles and helped me a lot throughout a lot of sticky situations. I think you can wear them now."_

 _Bell smiled as he looked onto the road in anticipation. Marlowe then got the horse to move, allowing Bell to enjoy his first horse ride._

* * *

(Present)

Bell smiled at the memory before he spotted a nearby farm that he recognized. He stirred Goten towards it and stopped in front of the home to see an old man with gray hair and a full beard sleeping. Bell stopped and dismissed Goten before he quietly approached the old man and pointed Zaruba at his face.

"WAKE UP!" Zaruba said, immediately awakening the old man and making him fall on his back. Both Bell and Zaruba laughed as the old man struggled to get up. He then looked at Bell and groaned a bit.

"I don't know if I should hug you or scold you…or maybe both." The old man said before hugging Bell. Bell smiled before returning the hug himself. "It's good to see you again, Bell."

"You too…Grandpa." Bell said before the two broke the hug. The old man looked at Zaruba and nodded in greeting.

"It's good to see you, Zaruba."

"To you as well…Zeus."

Before Zeus was driven to exile by Freya and Loki, he promised Bell's biological grandfather that he would look after his family. After the exile, Zeus decided to live with the Cranel family and raised Marlowe as if he was his son along with Bell as his grandson.

"So what brings you back here? How is Orario? You in a good Familia? You got any girls?" Zeus asked, making Bell sigh. Zeus does have a habit of being a pervert at times. He remembered him saying that Adventurers should do what they do…for attracting girls to their side.

"Purification ritual. It's been well but there has been some trouble. I'm in decent enough Familia. And no." Bell answered his adopted grandfather's questions in order but Zeus didn't seemed convinced so he looked at Zaruba.

"Is this true?" The old god asked.

"Talk to me in private." Zaruba said, making Bell sweatdrop and Zeus chuckle.

"Very well, but what kind of trouble has there been in Orario?" Zeus asked.

"I'd actually thought you could help me on this." Bell said, seeing that the Zeus Familia were the ones that sealed Kallig into the Dungeon to begin with. And the leader and only survivor of the battle was in front of him.

"Oh? How so? You know I can't go back in that city." Zeus said, remembering how he was cornered and forced into exile by his fellow deities.

"It's more like, I need to know something." Bell clarified before remembering the reason he was even here to begin with. "But first, I need to handle the purification ritual."

Zeus nodded before pointing in a direction.

"You know where it is." Zeus said. "Don't let me stop you."

Bell nodded.

"After this, we'll share a lunch. It's been a while since I had some of your famous cooking." Bell said with an anticipated expression which made Zeus chuckle.

"I'll start heating it soon then." Zeus said before Bell started walking in the direction that Zeus pointed at. "Don't get yourself hurt."

Bell started walking away from the home before seeing a white tower nearby that had a huge statue of winged creature on the top. Bell smiled as he approached the tower as it played a vital role for the Golden Knight. Not only was it where Bell would perform the purification ritual but it was also where he was formally made Garo…as was Marlowe and the rest before him.

It was also the resting site for all the Garos…well, most of them. Marlowe was the only exception as he wanted to be buried on top of a hill next to Alison.

Bell was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he was now at the door of the tower. The door automatically opened for him, detecting his presence as Garo. Upon walking inside, there were floors of wolfish statues, each representing a past Golden Knight.

Bell then walked into the center of the floor before a voice started talking to him.

" **We are those who hath received the title of Garo."** The Garo collective said as the eyes of each wolfish statue started to glow and look down on Bell. **"Art thou ready to be bathed in light?"**

"Yes." Bell answered as the ceiling opened with a bright light shining down on him as the floor rotated.

" **Right now…the evil Ki in thy body as well as thy Inga are disappearing."** As this was being said, Bell felt a huge weight being lifted off him. It was a sign that the darkness within Bell is no longer there.

After a little while longer, Bell emerged from the tower to see his grandfather waiting for him.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Zeus asked before the two started walking back to the farm.

As they were walking, Bell started explaining about the Makai Order's situation regarding the Dungeon and the circumstances regarding Kallig. Bell even told him of the two journals he found as clues, one belonging to his biological grandfather. Zeus only had a stern look as memories of Kallig resurfaced in his mind.

"Kallig…a name that I did not think I would ever hear again." Zeus said in a very serious tone.

"You, my biological grandfather, and the rest of your Familia fought him. What was he like?" Bell asked, just in case to be prepared should Kallig ever be released from his prison.

"He was…giant. Bigger than Horror than I ever seen. His black scaled-skin was tough as diamond and the purple flames that replaced parts of his body. He is a force not to be taken lightly." Zeus described. "His trademark feature is the lack of right eye. One that the Garo back then took…before his life was taken in exchange."

"How powerful is he?" Bell asked, wondering if the Horror has power of an equal level to its appearance.

Zeus was silent as his head was filled with the images and screams of all those who died during the battle against the dragon and its minions. Bell could see the pain in his eyes and that this wasn't a subject that Zeus would be very open about.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Bell said, snapping Zeus out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, Bell. And while I can't go much into details, but…I can say that Kallig's power is immense. There is a reason that Messiah took notice of him, pet or rival." Zeus answered before the two were back at the farm.

They entered the small house and Bell looked around. He smiled as things didn't look like they changed much.

"Go make yourself comfortable while heat up lunch." Zeus said as Bell hung his duster up on the nearby rack. Bell felt nostalgia as he looked around. He soon stopped himself upon seeing the office where his father would use.

Bell walked up to the desk and smiled as he placed his hand on the surface. He then gotten curious to see if the contents have changed. He pulled up to drawers to see that not much has changed. Bell soon took notice of a small booklet and looked at it in curiosity. He never saw it before.

He was about to open it before a piece of paper fell out. Bell went down and picked it up to see that it was a sketch. It was the sketch of a young girl that seemed to be around his age.

"Do you recognize this person, Zaruba?" Bell asked as he showed his ring the picture. His eyes slightly widened.

"Bell…this was your mother back when she met your father." Zaruba answered, making Bell look extremely surprised. He had never known her, given that she died giving birth. Bell always wondered what his mother looked like and here she was…but in a younger state. But it also prompt Bell to ask…

"Did my parents really meet when they were young? Like childhood friends?" Bell asked, making the Madou Ring chuckle.

"Young? Yes. Friends? Far from it." Zaruba answered, making Bell slightly confused. "You might want to take a seat. This may take a while to explain."

Bell nodded and sat down as Zaruba started to begin his tale.

* * *

 _(Many years ago in Orario)_

" _Oi! Marlowe, wake up!" Zaruba said, making a young man who looked like Bell, except with jet black hair, to wake up from the wagon he hitched a ride in._

" _What? Is the wagon under attack!?" Marlowe asked as he frantically looked around but only to see the front gates of Orario._

" _No, but you imagination is." Zaruba sarcastically answered, making Marlowe chuckle with a slightly blushed face._

 _Marlowe got rid of his blush before getting out of the wagon. He looked around as he seemed much anticipated to start his work here as a Makai Knight. But to start things off, he needs to establish contact with the Watchdog of this city and must join a Familia associated with the Order._

 _Meanwhile in front of the Twilight House, a young girl with long white tied in a ponytail, had blue eyes, and wore white and blue clothing with blue tights and boots was talking to Finn. She also had a longsword by her side with a staff carried on her back._

" _Can't you do something, Finn? Please, I'll owe you." The girl asked but Finn only sighed._

" _I'm sorry, Alison but it's out of my hands now." Finn said as a Loki Adventurer got out with a duffle bag and dropped it in front of Alison._

" _My stuff!" Alison recognized before looking at Finn. "Can't I just apologize to Lady Loki and just get it over with?"_

" _If it was any other insult, then yes but…you know how sensitive she is about her flat chest." Finn said before having an apologetic look. "Alison, you're a great girl and a good Adventurer as well. I want to help you as much as I can. If I find a Familia for you with an empty spot and contact you immediately."_

 _Alison just sighed, taking the duffle bag with her and accepting her expulsion from the Loki Familia._

" _I guess it's a start." Alison said before looking up at one of the windows with a sad look as if there was someone looking down on her from said window. She then turned her attention back at Finn. "Give Aria my regards."_

" _Of course."_

 _Alison started making her way out before taking one last look of the Twilight House. She then left while behind the window was a woman that looked exactly like Aiz. She was then approached by Finn._

" _I'm sorry, Aria." Finn explained while Aria just remained quiet and watched her friend leave._

* * *

 _(With Marlowe)_

 _Marlowe purchased an apple and was eating while looking around the city, trying to familiarize himself to his new home._

" _This place looks amazing but…" Marlowe then thought about the reason he's here. The Horrors who are threatening this city and consuming its people is the sole reason that Marlowe came to this city. To slay those Horrors and fulfill his duty as the Golden Knight. But before he can do anything, Marlowe needs to find a Makai Order-affiliated Familia._ 'But which one? Maybe the Hermes Familia? My old man trusts him so maybe I can too.'

 _Unknown to him, his future wife was walking in his direction and thinking about her own problems._

'I'm kicked out…I'M KICKED OUT!? What am I going to do!?' _Alison thought as a bunch of negative thoughts ran through her head._ 'How am I going to live!? Where will I go!?'

 _Alison stopped in her path and just groaned. This just really wasn't her day and was just cursing fate at this point._

'What else can go wrong today!? Just put me down already!' _Alison thought before Marlowe, who wasn't looking, accidentally tripped and fell on her before they fell onto the ground._

" _What the…?" Marlowe thought out loud as his head and hand on Alison's chest but he was looking away so he didn't see what he was on. Marlowe accidentally squeezed one of Alison's breasts, making her gasp with a blush. "Why is this so soft?" He squeezed again before a blushing Alison was fed up with this._

 _She rolled up her hand in a fist before she punched Marlowe in the face so hard that he flew and crashed into a wall, making a huge dent in it. Marlowe groaned as he slid off while Alison got up and walked over to him before grabbing and picking up the Makai Knight by the collar._

" _What the hell is your problem!?" Alison screamed at Marlowe while the man seemed confused. He then studied her blushing face before remembering squeezing something soft. That was when he pieced two and two together and realized he accidentally groped her. Not a good impression in Orario._

" _Smooth move…" Zaruba quietly said as Marlowe sweatdropped from nervousness._

" _It's bad enough that I got kicked out of my Familia but to be handled by a pervert like you…" Alison placed her hand on her staff as if trying to pull it out. Marlowe waved his hands in surrender._

" _W-Wait!" Marlowe started as he did not want to be beat up in under one hour of his first time in Orario. "I didn't mean to! It was just an accident!"_

" _That's what they all say!" Alison replied as she pointed the head of her staff at Marlowe's face. Marlowe looked nervous before remembering a couple things that he packed._

 _He went for his belt and took out a smoke bomb. Marlowe pressed the button on it before dropping it on the ground. Alison noticed it before it started releasing the smoke, which caused her to cough a little. She covered her mouth after releasing Marlowe._

 _Marlowe took the advantage by running away while Alison used her staff to wave off the smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, Alison started looking everywhere for Marlowe but only to find him gone. The white haired girl gritted her teeth out of frustration before she stopped herself by taking a deep breath._

" _Calm down, Alison. He's not worth getting back at." Alison calmly said to herself. "This is probably insult to injury to me being kicked out of the Loki Familia. Just get to your apartment and think on what to do next."_

 _Meanwhile, Marlowe was around the corner and watched Alison calm down before leaving the scene._

" _Well, that went well." Zaruba sarcastically remarked while Marlowe took one last good look at her. "What's wrong? Thinking you might've fallen in love?"_

" _I swear, I think the old man rubbed off on you." Marlowe remarked before looking away from Alison. "At least, I don't have to deal with her again."_

" _So you want to go find the Familias and contact the Watchdog now?" Zaruba asked, seeing that Marlowe has had enough sightseeing especially since what happened with Alison._

" _Yeah, so where is the Hermes Familia?" Marlowe wondered as Zaruba told him where to go._

* * *

(Present)

Bell was surprised in the manner in which his father met his mother. Nor did he expect his mother to be not only an Adventurer but also a former member of the Loki Familia. Though he did wonder how in the world did Alison gotten along with Marlowe, let alone fall in love with him. Bell was about to ask Zaruba but…

"Bell, lunch is ready!" Zeus called and Bell went to him to see a bowl of soup filled with chopped pieces of steak and vegetables.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Bell said as he sat down and started eating, along with the old looking god. As they were eating, Bell couldn't help but think about his parents' first encounter and wanted the story to continue.

Zeus soon noticed Bell deep in thought as he was barely touching his food.

"Is there something bothering you, Bell?" Zeus asked, seeing that Bell was thinking about something. Bell was snapped out of his thoughts before looking at his grandfather.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about what Zaruba told me of how my parents met." Bell said, immediately placing Zeus's attention on Zaruba.

"How much did you tell him?" Zeus asked.

"I told him how they 'met'." Zaruba answered, immediately making Zeus groan.

"Grandpa?"

"You stupid Madou Ring! I wanted to tell that part! It was my favorite…" Zeus said in comedic despair while Bell seemed confused. But then again, given that Zeus is a bit of a pervert, this really shouldn't surprise him. "Did you tell him how they got to live with each other?" Zeus asked.

"No and Bell wanted to hear up to when they finally trust each other." Zaruba said, recounting Bell's confusion

"Okay, let me tell those parts!" Zeus said with the anticipation of a little kid.

"You promise to tell word for word? With absolute truth?" Zaruba asked with a voice of uncertainty but Zeus didn't seemed to be bothered by it.

"I swear on my word as a divine deity." Zeus said, making Zaruba sigh. That's the closest to a promise.

"Guys?" Bell asked, catching their attention as Bell continued to eat his soup.

"Alright, boy! Prepare for a tale of true romance!" Zeus exclaimed in a dramatic tone. "RRRooommmaaannncceee!"

Bell just sweatdropped at that before Zeus started talking.

* * *

 _(Many years ago)_

 _It's been hours since Marlowe and Alison first met and Marlowe tried finding a Familia to join but all of them were full._

" _So you are the Golden Knight?" Shiroishi asked as Marlowe presented himself to her. The young man then bowed in respect to her._

" _Yes, it is an honor to meet you, Madam Watchdog." Marlowe said as Shiroishi seemed pleased with his manners. "Were you expecting my arrival?"_

" _Of course, I have sources." Shiroishi said as she remembered something else. "But those same sources tell me that you haven't join a Makai-affiliated Familia, is this true?"_

 _Marlowe nodded._

" _I am sorry but all the Familias that I have visited today are full." Marlowe said with a bit of tiredness in his voice as he was exhausted from his day of trying to join._

" _I did have a Horror Hunt for you as a welcome present but I planned to give it to you after you joined a Familia." Shiroishi commented as she pulled out a red envelope. "Maybe I can give this to you now, if you want while I try to find an available Familia for you." Shiroishi said as she tried to make Marlowe's first time in Orario a bit better._

" _It would make my day here a little less stressful." Marlowe answered as he caught the envelope that Shiroishi tossed._

" _I'd suggest you read it later on in the day." Shiroishi said as she then tossed a card to Marlowe. Marlowe caught it and read it to find an address there. "This should serve as a temporary home until I find you a suitable Familia."_

 _Marlowe nodded in understanding before he bowed and left the place. As he left, he looked at Zaruba who vibrated a little._

" _What's up?" Marlowe asked his partner._

" _You wanna go to the apartment?" Zaruba asked, curious on what their new home will be like._

" _Might as well, we still have a long ways to go." Marlowe said, having thought of nothing better to do._

 _Marlowe walked over to the address and entered the apartment building. He looked around and the setting seemed to be normal. Marlowe then found the front desk and approached the woman behind it._

" _Excuse me, ma'm." Marlowe said as the landlord stared at him with a blank face, making him a little nervous._

 _The landlord then pulled up a list of apartments and looked at it for a few seconds before looking at Marlowe._

" _Sorry, we don't have any rooms available." The landlord said and Marlowe was about to leave but the landlord stopped her. "Actually this is the perfect time to test out a new system I've been working on for such an occasion."_

 _This caught Marlowe's curiosity._

" _What kind of system?"_

" _It's a rent-in system." The landlord explained. "If the resident of a current apartment agrees to it, you pay that resident for rent and not only does said resident pay an added but also gets a fraction. What do you say?"_

 _Marlowe thought about it. He was going to be busy a Makai Knight but given that he's going to be a Familia soon, it wasn't going to be much of a problem. Plus, if he could just keep his secret secured, then his roommate wouldn't expect a thing._

" _Okay, you have a deal." Marlowe accepted as the landlord smiled._

" _Great! I'll talk to one of the residents then. Give me a moment." The landlord left and Marlowe looked at Zaruba. "What do you think? A good deal."_

" _I'd rather leave mortal matters to you. But in my personal opinion, this can work if you know how to make it so in your favor."_

" _Relax, how hard can it be?" Marlowe asked before the landlord returned._

" _Alright, good news is that she accepted. Come on." The landlord gestured as she lead Marlowe to his new shared apartment. The landlord found the door number and opened it before letting the young Makai Knight in._

 _He looked around before deciding to let his new roommate that he was in._

" _Hey, I'm going to be your new roommate for a while." Marlowe said._

" _Okay, I'm making a sandwich. You want some?" A familiar female voice said._

'Wait, that voice…' _Marlowe thought before he went to the kitchen and saw a familiar white-haired girl._

 _Alison turned and saw Marlowe before dropping her sandwich while Marlowe dropped his bag in equal shock._

" _Not you again!" Both Marlowe and Alison remarked while Zaruba silently chuckled._

'It's going to be that hard, Marlowe…It's going to be that hard…' _Zaruba mentally told Marlowe while he and Alison were trying to process the fact that they're going to have to live with each other._

" _Okay, I am not doing this." Alison was about to leave to tell the landlord that she was about to change her mind but…_

" _No!" Marlowe then ran up to Alison and hugged her leg._

" _Hey, got off!" Alison said as she tried to shake Marlowe off but the Makai Knight had a very good grip. He didn't want to sleep outside tonight or lose the closest thing he has to a home._

" _Please don't kick me out!"_

" _I'd rather kick you for real but apparently, we both have to live with disappointment!" Alison replied in an aggressive tone as she kept trying to get Marlowe off her. Alison then limped towards her staff and took it before she pointed it at Marlowe. "Break through spear of thunder my name as an agent is Tonitrus, avatar of thunder, queen of thunder!"_

 _Her staff fired a lance of thunder at Marlowe and despite the pain, he managed to stay on._

" _Are you kidding me!?" Alison said as she tried thinking of another spell._

" _Please! Please! Please!" Marlowe kept begging but it looked like his words were falling on deaf ears. "It's only temporary! You'll barely notice me around here!"_

 _Alison just looked at Marlowe._

" _I'll pay a majority of the rent!" Marlowe said and that seemed to catch Alison's attention._

" _Is that so?"_

 _Marlowe looked at Alison's face and nodded._

" _Fine, you can stay." Alison said and Marlowe instantly got up before looking at Alison with a cheerful smile. "But just you let you know, you're paying 60 percent of the rent!"_

" _It's a deal!" Marlowe said before letting his hand out. "I'm Marlowe. Marlowe Cranel."_

 _Alison stared at the hand for a few moments before Marlowe retracted it, seeing that Alison is still bitter about him. She sure does know how to hold a grudge._

" _And my name is Alison. Alison Hawk." Alison said before looking back at the food. "I'm keeping the sandwich as a whole."_

" _Fine, I was going to go out for lunch, anyways." Marlowe said as Alison stopped in her tracks and looked at Marlowe._

" _Out for lunch?"_

" _Yeah." Marlowe answered and Alison looked back at her sandwich and back at Marlowe before placing the sandwich away._

" _Okay, I'm in."_

" _Just like that?" Marlowe asked, surprised by the sudden change of attitude._

" _I need something to my mind off and I doubt a sandwich is going to help me that much." Alison admits as she compared restaurant or tavern food to a sandwich._

 _Marlowe sighed but thought of this as a way to make up to her for what happened earlier today. Maybe this is fate giving him a second chance so he accepted her invitation._

" _Fine, you can come but you're paying for your own food." Marlowe said._

" _Deal."_

* * *

(Present)

"So my mother wasn't a nice lady?" Bell asked with a surprised expression. This was certainly the last thing he wanted to hear about his mother.

"Not really, no." Zeus admitted, remembering the first slap he gotten from her upon remarking her chest.

"Yeah, it really took a long time to try and get used to her." Zaruba added, seeing that Zeus nailed the portrayal of Alison very accurately.

The two males continued eating the soup while Bell seemed more anticipated to continue listening to the story.

"So what happened next?" Bell asked before Zeus continued.

* * *

 _(Many years ago at the Hostess of Fertility)_

 _Marlowe and Alison were sharing a table until Mia herself appeared and dropped a few platters of freshly cooked food._

" _We didn't order this."Marlowe pointed out while Mia just laughed._

" _Of course, you didn't! It's to cheer up one of my favorite people in this city!" Mia said as she patted Alison on the back. Marlowe just seemed confused before looking at Alison for an answer._

" _When I first came to this city, I worked as a waitress for this place because I needed an extra source of income." Alison explained. "My family really didn't support me in my decision to become an Adventurer. I didn't even get my first weapons here until much later."_

" _Ah." Marlowe said in understanding while Mia had a sympathetic look towards Alison._

" _Sorry about what happened to you in the Loki Famila." Mia said while Alison was trying her best to forget about the whole thing._

" _Thanks, Mama Mia. I really need this." Alison said as Mia dug her hand into Alison's hair a bit playfully. It was obvious to Marlowe that the two females are fond of each other and this was the first time Marlowe has seen Alison being nice to anyone._

" _Not a problem, I look after my girls, employed or not." Mia said before looking at Marlowe. "I've never seen you before. Are you Ali's boyfriend or something?"_

 _Instead of blushing, the two young teens just gave Mia a blank annoyed look. If they were on better terms, then it would be a playful blush but, if anything, they're only associates._

" _We're only roommates, Mama Mia." Alison explained before she had a fully annoyed look, remembering how they even met in the first place._

" _Alison and I are just roommates, nothing more." Marlowe added. Despite wanting to try to be friends with Alison, considering her as a crush is a bit much._

" _Oh, well the other waitresses are going to be disappointed." Mia commented as she and Alison knows how much the workers here can be with gossip. "But what is your name, boy?"_

" _Marlowe. My name is Marlowe." Marlowe answered as Mia patted him on the back._

" _Nice to meet you, Marlowe!" Mia greeted with a cheerful smile before she pointed at Alison with her other arm. "Do me a favor and take care of little Ali here! She can be a real pain at times but she's a nice girl where it counts." Mia said as Marlowe sweatdropped a little._

 _Before he can give his answer, a waitress walked up to Mia and whispered something into her ear before leaving. Mia sighed before looking at Alison and Alison seemed confused by the stare until her eyes widened, piecing two and two together._

" _You mean-!?"_

" _Yeah, if I were you, I'd hide." Mia said before going back to the kitchen, having other orders to fill out while Marlowe just seemed confused._

 _Alison then looked at Marlowe._

" _Marlowe, I need to-."_

 _That was when the doors opened and Alison saw a very familiar red-headed goddess. Out of fear, Alison quickly hid under the table as Loki and her Familia entered the premises. Marlowe just looked underneath the table to see Alison._

" _What are you doing? We don't even have a cloth on this table." Marlowe pointed out. Alison just stared at him before making her body face the other way so no one can see her face despite her body being visible._

 _Aria walked in last and noticed Alison's crouched body. Aria decided to confront her friend but first, she went to Loki._

" _Hey Loki, I'm going to talk to someone real quick." Aria said and Loki nodded in acknowledgement before the blonde went over to Marlowe's table and took Alison's seat._

" _H-Hi." Marlowe answered slightly nervous as he was trying to cover for his white-haired roomate._

" _Hello." Aria greeted before she lightly kicked Alison in the sides. Alison slowly and hesitantly poked her head out and saw Aria. "Ali…"_

" _Ari…" Alison recognized as she slowly retracted her head back to under the table like a turtle but Aria grabbed Alison by the back to the collar before dragging her out. "I'm not mad at you, Ali. I'm just…surprised." Aria cleared up before looking at Marlowe. "Who's he?"_

" _Oh…" Alison looked at Marlowe. "Marlowe, this is Aria, a childhood of mine. Ari, meet Marlowe, my new perverted roommate."_

 _This caused Marlowe to sweatdrop._

" _I am not a pervert." Marlowe replied as Aria let go of her childhood friend before Alison dragged another chair for herself while avoiding contact with any more Loki Familia members. Aria then looked at Alison with a serious look._

" _So is it true that you got kicked out of the Loki Familia because of an insult to Lady Loki?" Aria asked while Alison adopting a defensive look._

" _It was just a joke! It's not like I really mean it." Alison defended herself while Marlowe just watched before he decided to ask._

" _What exactly did she say?" Marlowe asked, earning Aria's attention before she looked back at Loki who seemed to be enjoying herself._

" _One night when eating here, Alison made a joke regarding Lady Loki's…lack of assets and the goddess herself took that seriously." Aria explained, making Marlowe look at Alison._

" _I-It's not like I meant it!" Alison tried to defend herself before she thought of something to change the subject. "So why are you here in Orario, Marlowe?"_

" _Are you aiming to be an Adventurer?" Aria asked as that is usually the reason why people would move to the city._

 _Marlowe nodded, sticking to the cover that almost all Makai Knights use when living in the city._

" _Yeah, I thought I followed my old man's advice and be an Adventurer for the thrill and money." Marlowe said, remembering what Zeus's advice was…but modified a bit._

'Didn't Zeus say to become an Adventurer just for "babes"?' _Zaruba mentally asked Marlowe and he instinctively sweatdropped as a response, surprising and slightly confusing the two girls._

" _Is something wrong?" Alison asked and Marlowe immediately stopped to throw off suspicion._

" _I-It's nothing…" Marlowe said, trying to clear his thoughts of his adopted father._

 _Aria then looked back at Loki who was still busy before looking at her white haired friend._

" _I have to go soon or else Loki will notice both of us together." Aria said before getting a piece of paper out of her pocket and giving it to Alison. "I spoke with my contacts in the Guild and this is a list of Familias you could be familiar with."_

 _Alison unfolded the paper and looked to see that it was a long list. She then hugged her childhood friend as a sign of gratitude._

" _Thank you, Ari! Thank you so much! I owe you one!" Alison remarked while Aria smiled and hugged back._

" _Hey, what are best friends for?" Aria responded before seeing Loki looking for her. "I need to go. I hope we'll see each other again soon."_

 _Aria then looked at Marlowe._

" _Maybe you should be with Alison in joining a Familia." Aria suggested and Alison scoffed at the thought of that._

" _I'd rather work for the Soma Familia then work with this guy." Alison said while Marlowe sweatdropped._

" _We already live together and you have no complaints about that…" Marlowe pointed out as Alison just gave him an irritated look before looking at Aria._

" _Anyways, I appreciate everything, Ari. Wish me luck because I'm going to start Familia Hunting tomorrow."Alison decided as Aria smiled at her friend's enthusiasm._

" _Good luck, and I wish the both of you well." Aria said before leaving to rejoin the Loki Familia while Marlowe and Alison watched her go._

" _She seems to be nice." Marlowe remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Alison._

" _For once, we agree." Alison said as she looked at the list. "There was another friend I have. His name is Albert and I think those two would look cute together."_

 _She decided to have Mia take a look see as wanted an opinion of a person she trusts, rather than Marlowe who she's still on rocky terms with. She then left the table to consult with Mia while Marlowe find this as a perfect opportunity to take the red envelope that he got from Shiroishi from earlier ago._

" _Zaruba." Marlowe called as he looked around to see that no one else is looking around but that really isn't much of a concern. He could make up a lie and say that it's a new spell that he's been trying out. Regardless, Marlowe allowed the letter to get close to Zaruba's face before he lightly breathed green fire against it._

 _The envelope burned green before it burnt to shreds with the remnants floating and rearranging themselves to form a makeshift message. Marlowe was silent as he tried to read the message from the letter._

'A dangerous task befalls the Golden Knight on his first night in the city of Orario. A Horror that was once a remnant of something long since sealed has escaped from the Dungeon and prowls the skies of the city. Seal it before it can cause damage just as much as the Horror it spawned from.' _Marlowe read from the message but it soon faded before Marlowe focused his attention on Zaruba as he just remembered something else from Zeus. He remembered Zeus advising him to always keep in contact with the Guild. "You know where the Guild building is?"_

" _Yeah, the entire Guild organization is directly working with the Makai Order so don't worry about secrecy." Zaruba reassured as Alison approached the table and took her seat._

" _So what did your friend say?" Marlowe asked while Alison just sighed._

" _She said that based on my personality, there's a lot of Familias on this list that won't even take me." Alison said before faceplanting the table. "Why does the world hate me?" Alison said in a comedic depressed tone._

 _Marlowe just patted her on the back for consolation. Usually, Alison would just say that she doesn't need any consolation but right now, she isn't picky._

* * *

 _(Later at the apartment)_

 _Alison was in nothing but a tanktop and shorts as she was getting ready for bed. She then went to the living room area to check on Marlowe. She expected to see him in pajamas but what she didn't expect was to see Marlowe in his usual clothes and it looked like he was about to go out._

" _What are you doing?" Alison asked as she was curious about why Marlowe looks like he was about to go out._

" _Oh, I'm just going to run some errands." Marlowe said as an excuse to go out on his first patrol which was something he was definitely looking forward to._

" _What kind of errands would you need to run? It's almost midnight." Alison pointed out but Marlowe just made his way to the door._

" _It'll be quick stuff. I'll be back before you know it." Marlowe replied as he was about to exit the door but…_

" _Marlowe, catch." Alison said as she tossed him the key to the apartment. Marlowe caught it and looked at Alison. "That's my only copy, okay? Don't lose it."_

 _Marlowe nodded before he was gone and Alison just got to bed but she didn't sleep. She can't help but have this little doubt that Marlowe was doing more than simple errands. It was now almost an hour since Marlowe left and Alison's feeling of doubt grew so much that it was up to the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. Marlowe was out doing shady business as far as she knows. Alison would rather not get involved with that kind of person, money or no…and she just gave him her key._

 _Alison couldn't take it anymore so she got up and immediately changed into her Adventurer outfit. She got her sword and staff before leaving the apartment._

 _She was outside and the sky was black littered with stars and the moon being the center of it. Alison just took a deep breath as she started walking alone in the streets of the city._

" _Marlowe!" Alison called but no response so she tried again. "Marlowe!"_

 _Once again, there was no response so Alison just decided to continue walking around._

'In hindsight, I probably should've just asked where specifically he was going.' _Alison thought to herself as she continued walking. After a few minutes, Alison started to doubt her worry as she feared this was just a waste of time before…_

 _ROAR!_

 _Alison looked up in the sky and saw a small dragonoid creature with purple glowing cracks, black rocky scale skin with dark red veins, and purple glowing eyes. Alison looked surprised at the creature before noticing Marlowe on it with his sword in its back._

" _Marlowe!?"_

 _Meanwhile, Marlowe was trying to slay the Horror known as Wyvern before the Dragon Horror noticed Alison. Wyvern then smiled as he then thought of an idea before diving in for Alison at a very fast speed. Marlowe then noticed Alison before his eyes widened._

'Alison!?'

 _Marlowe then removed Garoken from Wyvern's back before jumping off and diving after Alison. Marlowe sheathed his sword in his white duster before going for Alison. He managed to get to her first before grabbing her by the shoulder and getting her out of the way before Wyvern's head impacted the floor._

 _The two rolled on the floor for a while before they stopped. The two opened their eyes with Marlowe on top of Alison. They two noticed their current position before blushing but soon the Wyvern roared, getting their attention. Marlowe and Alison stood up and Marlowe took out his sword and got in front of Alison while she was still surprised by what was going on._

" _What kind of creature is that!?" Alison remarked before looking back at Marlowe. "And how did you end up in this situation!?"_

" _Does that really matter!?" Marlowe asked before he noticed Alison taking her sword and staff out. "Wait, that's not going to work!"_

 _Alison just seemed a little confused but then looked at her sword before thinking that Marlowe was just referring. Alison placed her sword away and just aimed her staff._

" _Break through spear of thunder my name as an agent is Tonitrus, avatar of thunder, queen of thunder!" She chanted before her staff became imbued with thunder. She fired a lance of thunder from her staff and upon impact, it did not really affect Wyvern that much._

" _What!?"Alison questioned before earning an annoyed look from Marlowe._

" _Didn't you listen to me!?" Marlowe questioned. "Your weapons and magic is not going to work!"_

" _What!? Why!?" Alison questioned as Wyvern just roared and breathed purple fire at the two. Marlowe pushed Alison out of the way before he himself jumped back to avoid the flames._

 _Marlowe only gritted his teeth as he then noticed Wyvern paying attention towards Alison due not being a member of the Makai Order, meaning that she'll be easy prey. Alison just got up from the floor before Wyvern lunged her but…._

" _I got you!"_

 _Alison looked to see Marlowe in front of her, pushing Wyvern back with his sword. Alison was surprised that Marlowe would save her especially when they're not being on easy terms._

" _Marlowe? You'd help me?" Alison asked as Marlowe pushed Wyvern aside before looking back at Alison._

" _I know that we haven't known each other for long and in that time, we weren't really well-associated but…I swore to protect people, especially you."_

 _Alison seemed really surprised that someone would do this for her before the two were snapped back into reality when Wyvern and got up before roaring. Marlowe took a combat position while Alison remembered that Marlowe scolded her since Wyvern cannot be killed by conventional means._

" _So if this thing can't even stand my magic, then how do we kill this thing?" Alison asked before Marlowe looked at his sword and then back at Zaruba. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice so…._

" _This is how to kill…the Horror." Marlowe replied, making Alison tilt her head as she never heard that kind of name. Marlowe then raised his sword and cut a circle of light before it shined down on him before golden pieces of armor emerged and merged with him, becoming the green-eyed Golden Knight known as Garo._

 _Alison just looked at Garo with wide eyes and an open jaw as she did not anticipate this._

" _W-What!?" Alison got out while Garo adopted a combat stance with his transformed sword ready._

" _G-Garo!?" Wyvern got out in a shocked tone of voice while a stunned Alison only looked at Garo in shock._

" _Garo?" Alison got out before Garo charged for Wyvern and the dragon Horror breathed purple fire at him only for Garo jump over it with his sword ready for the kill but Wyvern flew away from him, making Garo stab the ground instead._

" _A coward?" Garo wondered as he saw Wyvern flying away but the Horror soon made a U-turn and it looked like he was preparing for another attack._

 _Garo sees that and starts running for it while Alison could nothing but watch. Wyvern then sky-dived for Garo before he then start to breath fire once more, putting the floor on fire. Garo ran into the fire and the fire didn't seem to bother his armor much._

" _I have you now!" Garo said as he raised his sword and sliced through Wyvern's body, making two halves. Garo landed his feet on the ground as Wyvern's halves exploded into a purple fiery explosion. Garo sheathed his sword and looked at a shocked Alison before reverting back to Marlowe._

 _Marlowe then approached Alison who was still in a somewhat state of shock._

" _Alison, are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you?" Marlowe asked with a concerned tone as Alison still seemed to be frozen with shock._

" _Maybe we should get her back to the apartment." Zaruba suggested, immediately snapping Alison back into reality but…_

" _A…A talking ring!?" Alison got out before she fainted from shock._

 _Marlowe and Zaruba looked down at her unconscious body._

" _I think she took that better than I thought." Zaruba remarked._

 _Marlowe just sighed before picking up Alison and carrying her bridal style. He then left the scene._

* * *

 _(Later at the apartment)_

 _Alison stirred before she opened her eyes and found herself on the couch._

" _Was it a dream?" Alison wondered before…_

" _I'm afraid it wasn't." Marlowe said, immediately getting her attention. Alison stared at him before looking at Zaruba._

" _That ring…can talk?" Alison asked, making Zaruba scoff a little._

" _Out of all the things that she has seen tonight, that's the major thing that creeped her out?" Zaruba asked as Alison sat up and looked at the Madou Ring._

" _Hey, demonic beasts and magical armor is something I can work with. Just not…sentient items."_

 _Alison then remembered another question that was in her head before looking at Marlowe._

" _That demon monster called you Garo. Is that the name of your armor? Where'd you get it? Was it a custom order from Hephaestus? If so, how come you're new to being an Adventurer?" Alison kept asking and this seemingly amused Marlowe as she seemed so eager and curious. It made her look cute in his mind._

" _Okay, just calm down. I'll explain everything just as long as you don't tell anyone." Marlowe promised, earning a look of concern from Zaruba._

" _Are you sure about this? There's no turning back from this." Zaruba said but Marlowe knew that question was answered when Alison saw Wyvern and the Garo armor._

" _What else can I do, Zaruba? I have no choice and there wasn't any chance of turning back." Marlowe replied as he explained to Alison about the Makai World, the Horrors, the Makai Order, his armor, and why he's really here._

' _That…is a lot to take in." Alison admitted as she did not think that something like this would exist in their world. "Usually I would just call bullshit, if it wasn't for the fact that I saw you fight that Horror."_

" _Yeah, it's something, alright." Marlowe explained before Alison realized something based on what Alison told him._

" _Are you telling me that there are Horrors in the Dungeon at all times!?" Alison questioned and Marlowe nodded as a response._

" _There is no real natural light in there as far as I know and the greedy nature of Adventurers and Supporters radiates Inga. It is an ideal Horror nest that the Makai Order can never cleanse. All we can do is just make it a bit safer." Marlowe explained as he got up and looked at Alison. "I'm sorry for all this trouble, Alison. I'll leave now as I can only cause trouble around you."_

 _Marlowe then went for the door and was about to leave but…_

" _Wait!"_

 _Marlowe stopped and looked back at Alison, who just sighed._

" _Can you still pay the rent?" Alison asked and Marlowe nodded. "Okay, first of all…if you can still pay the majority of the rent, then I still need you here. Plus, you just arrived here in Orario while I have been here for a couple of years, you're going to need outside help if you're going to blend in."_

 _Marlowe seemed confused that Alison was quick to help especially that those two had a very rocky relationship at first._

" _Not that I mind, but why would you even bother with me? And don't give me that rent excuse because I know there had to be more." Marlowe explained, able to see through people thanks to Zeus's training._

 _Alison then blushed a little._

" _I-It's because you saved my life tonight and you even said that you were willing to protect me despite what I said and did to you." Alison explained. "I came from a rich family and was the youngest of three. My parents had the heir and the spare so they never bothered with me. It's one of the reasons why I moved to Orario on my own; to get away from them and make a name for myself. I've always depended on myself to survive in life and then you came in."_

" _Alison…"_

" _What I'm saying is that, I never really had someone to look out for me like that out of goodwill. Sure Aria is a best friend and while she has helped me out, it wasn't anything as dangerous as that encounter with the Horror. We're even but I think we should be…um…."_

" _Partners?" Marlowe suggested and Alison looked at Marlowe surprised. First this man gets hurt by her, pays her, saves her, and now…he wants to be partners with her. This was a weird day but…_

" _Parnters." Alison said with a smile as the two shook hands on it to make their partnership official._

 _The concept of "weird" is just something Alison is going to accept as a norm._

* * *

(Present)

"So what do you think?" Zeus asked as he and Bell finished their meals. Bell then looked at Zaruba.

"Is everything he said true?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, it was all very accurate." Zaruba said as he remembered the story word for word while Bell looked out the window.

"So that's what my mom was like." Bell said as he looked at the grave on the hill.

"Yeah, she would've loved to meet you." Zeus said as he looked out the window as well.

"I can tell that you have Alison's ferocity." Zaruba said as he noted how Bell can be when fighting a Horror.

Bell smiled a little before realizing something.

"By the way, you never told me what Familia they joined." Bell said as Zeus just smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Let's just say that they became fellow members to a Familia of a deity that you're very familiar with."

"But the only Familia I'm really associated with is the Hest-." Bell then stopped himself as his eyes widened and his mind made the connection. He's going to have a lot of questions when gets back to the city.

"It's best not to think about it." Zeus said as he got up and placed all the plates and cups into the nearby sink. "Anyways, before you leave, how about you help me around the fields?" Zeus asked as he left the house.

"Okay, Grandpa!" Bell replied as he left the house with the drawing of Alison back on the table. Unknown to him, behind it was a sketch of Marlowe and Alison together.

* * *

 **AN: And there's my latest Garo chapter. I wanted to release this much earlier ago but I had prior commitments to deal with. If you'** **re wondering why Bell can summon Gouten early...well, I don't want to spoil it but his pendant is the key. Anyways, now that I'm done with Garo for now, I was thinking of…a preview regarding my new Kabuto! Let me know what you think.**

 **So, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	9. Welf Crozzo

**AN: Hey guys, it's good to see you all like my Amazons and Kabuto reboot idea. I might consider making those actual stories one day. But now I have to tend to my older stories and given my updating rotation, the next one is…a Garo story! But which one? It would have to be Wolf's Den, which is one of my favorites. So without any delays, it's Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 9: Welf Crozzo

In the dungeon, the hooded male was sleeping while his female partner wrapped her arms around his in her sleep. As they were sleeping, the hooded male moved a little as his dreams only consisted of horrible memories. Voices echoed through his head as his body squirmed a little in his sleep.

" _This is madness!"_

" _We must seal away the Dragon's Inga before it spreads!"_

" _You will not be forgotten, brother…"_

" _What have you done!?"_

The man soon awoke as he had enough of the voices that plagued his mind. He soon slid his arm out of his companion's embrace before he wandered to the front of Kallig's sealed gate. He touched it and felt its rough texture course through his fingertips.

"Soon…soon, I'll have the power I need to take my revenge." The man said before taking his hood off, revealing his face which had pale skin with one normal eye being blue on the left side and the other dark with only a purple iris on the right. He also had dark blue hair with a young looking face.

The female soon stirred and woke up before looking at her lover.

"What's wrong…Soran?" She asked while Soran looked back at her.

"Nothing, I just needed to stretch." He lied as he didn't want her to worry about him. They had much more important things to do. Too important to let personal things get in the way.

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(The next day at Hestia Familia HQ)

Bell was practicing in the training room, doing his best to dodge the arrows and giant pendulums swinging at him. Bell stayed concentrated as he soon saw a pendulum rushing directly at him. He blocked it with his sword before looking behind him to see an oncoming arrow.

Bell soon took out his dagger and blocked the arrow with it. He then turned his attention to the pendulum his sword that was pressed against the pendulum. Bell then used both Garoken and Garo Dagger to push the pendulum back a bit before slashing it, making it fly all the way back to the wall.

"Bell, behind you!" Zaruba warned and Bell saw three pendulums coming at him. He braced himself before he noticed the pendulums stopping and retracting. Bell was a little confused before looking at Hestia who was revealed to be the one who stopped them with a push of the button nearby.

"Bell, you just recovered and already you start training." Hestia said with a smile as she knows this was definitely a thing for Bell to do. It's been a few days since his fight with Ragnar and one day after he checked in with his grandfather Zeus. Sure he only faced one Horror during that timeframe but Hestia was still a bit worried, but granted this is something of a minor worry and nothing serious.

"I didn't have a problem fighting that Centaur Horror." Bell pointed out.

"You had Goten's help." Hestia pointed out and Bell looked like he was about to respond to that statement before noticing Hestia in her formal wear.

"Pardon me for changing the subject, but why are you dressed like that?" Bell asked as he was wondering if anything special today.

"Today is the day when the gods meet. Denatus, held once every three months. There we choose titles for Adventurers who've leveled up." Hestia explained as she and the rest of the gods involved with the Makai Order have to fulfill their normal obligations to avoid suspicion. "I'll be back later so you be careful then. With any luck, I could clear up your rumors with the other gods within the Makai Order backing me."

Bell nodded as Hestia left the church. After spending a little more time training, Bell then placed his coat on as he then decided to go out for lunch.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

A Party was running away in panic as Horrors were chasing them. They obviously tried fighting them at first but upon seeing that their attacks were doing nothing, running was the best option. But their option soon proved to be fruitless as they were soon met with a dead end.

They turned slowly and saw a Horror in front of its kin, all of them looking ready to feast on the three Adventurers. Before the three can do anything, a blade emerged the front Horror's chest. The Horror screeched in pain before exploding, confusing the Party and rest of Horrors. There was no time to react as a silver blur emerged from where the destroyed Horror was before it passed through all the other Horrors.

When it was at the end, all of the Horrors exploded and have left the Party in awe and shock. They have never seen movement like that or someone/something kill at that inhuman speed. The Adventurers were going to thank the blur but it was already gone.

They didn't know what just happened, but they didn't care. They were alive and they had that blur to thank for. They didn't know who or what it was but it long gone now. They had to tell the others in Orario what just happened.

* * *

(Later at the Hostess of Fertility)

"So how many people approached you regarding the rumors on your way here?" Lili asked as she, Bell, Lana, and Dalton were drinking at a table.

"Ugh…" Bell sighed. While there were rumors of a golden knight saving the Loki Familia from a special Minotaur, there were other versions of said rumors. One of which being that a certain white-haired boy was one that saved them…and he had no Level. This annoyed Bell as he was pelted with questions like, "Are you the kid that saved the Loki Familia?", "How can someone as weak looking as you save an elite Familia like Loki's?", or "How come you don't have a level?".

"Let's just say, he had to stick to the shadows to avoid them." Zaruba explained.

"Ouch." Dalton remarked as he drank his ale. "At least, it's just a rumor and not something confirmed. Otherwise, the gods are going to have a field day with this."

If the word of someone with no Level, performing a major feat such as slaying a major Dungeon Monster, the gods would've had immediate talk about this. Such as arguing which Familia to join if he's not in one already or the use of illegal methods for such strength. Luckily, Bell had the power to confirm or deny that while Aiz made sure no one would speak of this. Another matter would be Titles and a public one is the last thing that Bell wanted, given his occupation as a Makai Knight. Even if he publicly denies it, it's only going to cause even more suspicion as to why he's defensive about it.

"Thank goodness for that." Bell sighed in relief.

"I think you deserve something of a title." A female voice said and the four turned to see Syr and Ryuu with food and drinks.

"Trust me, the last thing I would want is attention." Bell replied and as if on cue, he and the others overheard everyone in the tavern talking about him.

"Hey, is that him?

"The guy who defeated a Minotaur without a Level?"

"Nah man, you shouldn't believe every rumor you hear?"

"Says the guy who thinks the golden knight rumor is true."

Bell just sighed as he couldn't do anything about this but hope that this rumor would just die away soon.

"When will they stop talking about me?" Bell wondered while the only solace he can find that no one has approached him to confirm to rumor so far.

"As soon as you stop being famous. True or not." Syr joked while Bell just groaned at that. He soon looked at the gray-haired waitress.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Bell asked, wondering why those two are here and not doing their jobs as waitresses. He then thought of one reason and just sighed at that, they wanted to know the truth. "You guys want to know whether the rumor is true or not, don't you?"

"Syr does more. I, however, do not really care." Ryuu said but she knows it was true since the mention of a golden knight was a reference to Garo. She, like the other Makai members, have a role to play and must play dumb for the sake of secrecy.

"Oh come on, Bell! You have no Level and defeated a Minotaur that could've killed you! Not to mention that it could've been trouble for the entire Loki Familia!" Syr said as she and Ryuu took seats. "At least, that's what I heard from people."

"Yeah? People also say that mice are born from straw or that Dungeon Monsters can be good mating partners." Bell pointed out, making the statement that anyone can tell a fib and people will automatically believe it. It wasn't the point at this case, but it was best that Syr or any Makai outsider doesn't know that.

"Still, you should set the record straight." Syr pointed out.

"I do that and people won't leave me alone for a long time." Bell pointed out while he hoped that someone can change the subject of the conversation. Luckily, the dwarven Makai Knight did when he finished his ale and gave it to Syr.

"Hey, you mind fetching me a refill?" Dalton asked and Syr nodded before leaving the table. He then turned to Bell. "Say Bell, is it true that Eina is assigning you work in the middle levels of the Dungeon?"

Bell nodded and Ryuu looked at the white-haired young man.

"I hate to sound like I'm meddling, but it would be best if you avoid going past the 13th Floor for now." Ryuu said and Lili looked at her a bit offended.

"You don't think Bell and I can't handle the middle floors?" Lili asked while Lana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Because from what I learned from our previous lessons, you still haven't properly controlled a spell." Lana said as she then told everyone what happened.

* * *

 _(A couple days ago)_

" _You have to focus in painting the rune in perfect detail compared to the books and scrolls to maximize its effectiveness. Allow me to demonstrate." Lana said as she then painted a Makai Rune and tapped it before it fired lightning. She then looked at her apprentice. "Now it's your turn."_

 _Lili nodded as she gripped her Madou Brush._

" _Right." She said as she tried paining the Makai Rune as best as she can before tapping it. It didn't fired lightning but rather…bubbles. "Uh…"_

" _Okay, try using a summoning rune." Lana instructed as she placed her head in her hand. She didn't really have an apprentice but it looks like it's going to be a while before Lili knows half the spells that she does._

 _Lili painted the summoning rune before tapping it and it summoned an armored wolf._

" _Oh, a Makai Beast. That's an impressive summon, especially if he's going to be your Familiar." Lana complimented as she didn't expect Lili to do something like that._

 _Soon the door opened, revealing Dalton with some steaks and a victorious grin on his face._

" _Who's hungry!?" He said before the Makai Beast noticed them and charged at the dwarf before tackling him and eating the steaks. It was clear that this beast wasn't trained._

 _Lana looked at her apprentice as she realized that this is going to be a long morning._

* * *

(Present)

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Lili asked as she sweatdropped a little as she resumed drinking.

"I'm just letting everyone know the status of your training." Lana said as she took a sip of her tankard and then looked at her fellow elf. "Didn't mean to interrupt. Keep talking."

Ryuu then nodded before looking at Bell.

"Anyways, that's not what I meant. What I meant is that those Floors are completely different to what you usually face." Ryuu explained as Bell decided to stay quiet and learn more. "Not only do you have Horrors to worry about but you also have to deal with stronger monsters, their numbers, and their encounter rate change. The problem isn't your abilities especially given your status, but the problem is that two people can't handle them all alone."

Bell nodded at this information as Syr returned with Dalton's refilled ale before noticing a table needing her aid. The Golden Knights of the past have never received victory alone. They all received help from fellow Makai Knights or Priests. Bell has to start thinking the same and reach out to the rest of the Order especially since he and Lili are not invincible.

"Ryuu does make a good point. You need to expand your party more." Zaruba quietly advised and Bell started thinking before looking at Lana and Dalton who were pretty much the obvious choices.

"So what about you guys? Are you in?" Bell asked while the two soon-to-be-married couple thought about it and looked at each other.

"Of course you have our aid!" Dalton said as he happily drank his ale, making Bell and Lili smile at that.

"But, we have our own duties though. We aren't always Adventurers." Lana pointed out. Being a soon-to-be-married couple, they have to plan their wedding. Another problem is that being two older members, they're obligated to do more dangerous tasks. Lana was assigned to archiving and experimentation while Dalton had trained younger members.

"Then we need more people…" Bell remarked before Syr came to him.

"Sorry but a person from that table wanted me to give you this." Syr presented a red envelope to the group, immediately catching their attention.

"Excuse me for asking but, who asked you to give this to me?" Bell asked.

"That hooded person over there-." Syr then pointed at the table but to her surprise, there was no one there anymore but the money paid for the food he had eaten earlier ago.

* * *

(Later at the Watchdog Center)

The letter personally asked for Bell and Dalton to meet with Shiroishi and that's what they did as the Watchdog greeted them with a smile.

"I am glad you two were able to meet with me, Golden Knight Garo and Beast Knight Giga." She said and the two Makai Knights bowed in respect.

"It is always our privilege to make your acquaintance, Madam Watchdog." Bell said while Dalton only looked at her in curiosity.

"If I may ask, why summon the two of us here? Is it a Horror?" The dwarf asked and to their surprise, Shiroishi shook her head.

"I'm sorry but this is something of an internal matter." She explained before summoning a crystal orb and showing it to the two Makai Knights. In it, they saw the silver blur saving the Party from earlier today. "Hours ago, these three Adventurers claimed to have been saved from a group of Horrors by a silver blur."

The two then widened their eyes as they know that something like that which can also seal Horrors has to mean one thing only; it was a Makai Knight.

"So these three were saved by a Makai Knight?" Dalton asked as he didn't see why this would be a big deal since it was a Makai Knight's duty to protect the innocents from Horrors. "I still don't see why you summoned me or Bell here."

"There is no record of any Silver Makai Knight regarding those that live in this city." She explained while Zaruba decided to speak up.

"It could be a Makai Knight that lives in the Dungeon." Zaruba pointed out but that didn't help ease the Watchdog.

"Even if it was, they would've communicated with the rest of the Order." She pointed out as members of the Makai Order were required to check in with Shiroishi for leads on Horrors or Makai Artifact retrievals.

"Are you implying that this is a Makai Knight operating outside of the Order?" Bell asked and Shiroishi nodded at that.

"It is important to determine whether this Knight is a friend or Fallen." Shiroishi explained. "If he is indeed a Fallen Knight, you two know what to do."

A Fallen Knight is a Makai Knight who lost his way and follows the path of darkness. Someone that dangerous is usually hunted by Makai Knights and Priests alike. If this person was a Fallen Knight, then bell and Dalton had to give it their all.

Bell and Dalton nodded as they understood the importance of their mission. Bell then thought about his Party dilemma and looked at Shiroishi.

"Madam Watchdog, I do not mean to change the subject but…would you happen to know any Makai Knights willing to join my Party?" Bell asked and Shiroishi shook her head.

"I apologize Bell but I don't know of any Makai Knight or Priestess that are open to join your Party." Shiroishi responded, much to Bell's disappointment. "I'll continue to look for any Makai members who aren't too busy but for now, I would suggest that you and Dalton started getting to work on who this Knight is and determining what his intentions are."

The two Makai Knights nodded and bowed, seeing that there was nothing left to talk about. As they were leaving, the two looked at each other.

"So what do you think about this whole ordeal?" Bell asked, curious about what his older friend thinks.

"Truth be told lad, I wouldn't know what to make of this whole mess." Dalton said as he rubbed his beard in thought. "I have not heard of something like this. I've faced Fallen Knights a couple of times but a Knight operating outside of the Order is something truly bizarre for me."

Bell nodded in agreement. This was Bell's first time being assigned something regarding the Order's internal matters. He looked back at Shiroishi who was leaving her place and wondered why would she assign him something like this? Dalton was old enough and just said that he has experience with dealing with Fallen Knights.

Zaruba sensed Bell's thoughts and vibrated to have his partner look at him.

"Zaruba?"

"Hey, I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you. If the Watchdog thinks you can handle it, then you can handle it." Zaruba assured Bell and the white-haired teen smiled at that assurance. The Madou Ring was right, he shouldn't be worried about why Shiroishi would send him on a mission like this, it would be something for him to figure out later.

"So should we meet up inside Babel tomorrow? I have to resupply on a few things inside." Dalton said as the two exited the Watchdog Center and onto the streets of Orario. It was late afternoon but Adventurers and Supporters were already leaving the Dungeon, having met their quota.

"Yeah, early morning should be fine. I'll meet you, Lana, and Lili there." Bell responded as he too was short on a few supplies.

"Aye, see you there then." Dalton said as he went off to train younglings while Bell looked at where the Dungeon was. He was actually curious about what kind of man this Makai Knight is and wondered why he would operate outside of the Order. And while Bell had all these questions, he knew one thing for certain; he'd be looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

(In the Dungeon)

A young man was panting as he sat against the wall and took deep breaths. He had short, spiky red hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a dark blue undershirt with a black kimono over it tied with a belt, along with a blue scarf, tan pants, and long brown boots. His face wore an exhausted look and sweat was beading down his forehead.

"This is something that's going to take me a while to get used to." He remarked as he then looked at the sword in his hand. The man knew that this was a magic sword and he hated swords like that as he believed that they can rot the users to the core with greed. It was ironic for him to hate magic swords and yet use one.

The only reason being is that he felt that it was important in a way. He just couldn't shake this feeling off and couldn't quite explain it.

"Why would my father have this?" He wondered as he gathered his strength back. His strength was enough for him to stand and put the sword back in the sheath carried over his back. But to emphasize that he hated magic sword and only used his when needed, he had another regular sword stored underneath the sheathed magic sword.

Like the magic sword, the regular sword didn't look flashy or anything. It was a large-sized sword with a broad blade.

"I just hope I learn how to control this properly." He said as he then made his way for the exit. "Until then, I need a Party."

* * *

(The next day)

Bell was in Babel and was looking around for Dalton and the others.

"Think we're too early, Zaruba?" Bell asked.

"I highly doubt it. Lana probably pressed him into doing something." Zaruba said as he and Bell knew how the couple worked together. "Check a little bit ahead of you. Maybe he's at one of the shops."

Bell did as he passed by the notice board and a few of the vendors. He soon passed by the armor store and noticed Dalton inside. He soon approached the dwarven Makai Knight.

"Hey Dalton, what are you doing?" Bell asked as the dwarf held an armor piece.

"Lana is pressing me into buying some armor pieces for a spell she's been working on." He explained, bringing his curiosity.

"What kind of spell?"

"She wouldn't tell me except that the armor had to be something light with good defense." Dalton explained. "She needs it for a test dummy."

"Need my help?" Bell asked and Dalton thought about it. He didn't see any harm in this. Plus, an extra set of eyes is always help.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm to it." The dwarf decided as he and Bell looked around. He has been here once for a new armguard but now he's here for armor.

"Are you sure Lana asked for something light with good defense?" Bell asked as he examined a mannequin wearing heavy armor.

"Not exactly but I want to get something really good for Lana, even if it is for something as trivial as spell testing." Dalton explained while he looked through boxes. Bell just looked at him with a cheeky smile as he rarely sees Dalton's romantic side.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie." Bell joked and Dalton just scoffed at that.

"She's my damn bride. Of course, I have to get the best for her." Dalton replied as he didn't have to be embarrassed about anything. Soon, he and Bell soon went to the counter to get the cashier's opinion but he sees him preoccupied with someone else. It appeared to be a guy with red hair and two swords on his back. It was obvious that this guy was an Adventurer.

"I said, why do you keep putting them in the corner?" The red head guy said with an annoyed look. "I'm risking my life to do this! Would it hurt to treat me with a little bit of respect?"

The cashier didn't want to continue this conversation and hoped he had an excuse to move on. Luckily he found one when he saw Dalton and Bell approached the counter.

"Welcome!" The cashier greeted as Bell and Dalton appeared up directly in front of the counter with the Adventurer next to them. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for lightweight armor with some great defense. What do you have?" The dwarf asked and it looked like the redhead Adventurer wanted to speak but the cashier was already looking through the back.

As the cashier was looking and Dalton was being patient, Bell noticed the redhead Adventurer's disgruntled look before he noticed an open box next to him. He looked into the box to see the contents to consist of white armor pieces with red parts and outlining. They looked pristine and good as new. It also seemed light and looked like they can take a good hit.

"Hey Dalton." Bell called and the dwarf looked at him. "What do you think of this?" The young Makai Knight asked as he pointed at the box. Dalton then took the box and looked at the contents since he wasn't tall enough. The cashier and redhead Adventurer noticed Dalton looking through the armor pieces with interest.

"Sir?" The cashier asked before Dalton was finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, this looks good. Alright, I'll buy this. How much?" Dalton asked and redhead Adventurer laughed while the cashier was speechless.

"Well now, it looks like my merchandise can bring customers after all!" The redhead Adventurer cheered to himself as he then looked at the two men. "Come on, let's talk about the price outside."

He then took the two guys and the armor outside before going to a more scenic floor on Babel. The three sat on a bench before Welf presented the crate of armor.

"So how much is it going to be? We don't have much of a problem with price, uh…" Dalton started.

"The name's Welf Crozzo but just call me Welf." The man, now introduced as Welf, said.

' _Crozzo? Where have I heard that before?'_ Zaruba thought but decided to keep quiet.

"So Welf, what kind of price are we talking here?" Bell asked before Welf's eyes widened as he examined Bell.

"Wait a minute…white hair and red eyes…you're the one who is rumored to be without a Level." Welf remarked as Bell groaned a bit. Just how long were people going to remember this?

"Yes, it's me and I don't want to confirm nor deny the rumor." Bell said instinctively as he lost count of how many people recognized him from the rumor. Meanwhile Dalton decided to steer this conversation back to its original subject, much to Bell's relief.

"So Welf, how much is this armor going to be?" Dalton asked while Welf rubbed his chin and then looked at Bell. He then smiled inwardly as he thought of a bargain.

"Tell you guys what, I'll give this armor free of charge…on a couple conditions." Welf said and the two stared at the redhead before deciding to hear him out.

"Alright, you have our attention." Bell said, being courteous.

"I want a direct contract with you, Bell Cranel." Welf proposed and Dalton seemed a little troubled by the mention of that while Bell seemed a bit confused considering he never heard of something like that.

"Direct contract?"

"I'll only work for you, and make weapons, armor…Whatever you want." Welf said before being stopped by Bell.

"Sorry Welf, but I don't really need something like that." Bell said. Being a Makai Knight, he only uses his Soul Metal Sword, small arsenal of smaller weapons, his outfit which can protect him better than most armor that Adventurers wear, and his Garo armor.

Welf seemed a little disappointed but still kept his confident look.

"Well then, how about you let me join your Party? That's my only other condition." Welf said and the two Makai Knights looked at each other as they were unsure of what to think of this. As far as they know, this is an outsider who doesn't know what he's asking for. They don't want to drag him into the Makai and bring him unwanted trouble.

Bell soon felt Zaruba vibrate, wanting his attention.

"Excuse us for a second." Bell said as he and Dalton soon turned to face each other, having their own private conversation. They soon looked at Zaruba.

"What is it, Zaruba?" Bell whispered.

"I say we let him in." Zaruba said, surprising the two Makai Knights as this isn't something that the Madou Ring would usually say.

"Why is that?" Bell asked.

"I heard the name Crozzo before and I think it was regarding the Makai." Zaruba explained, having the sense of familiarity with the name. "I say we take him in and just keep a close eye on him."

"But we're trying to find the rogue Makai Knight and he could just get in the way." Dalton pointed out. They were on a mission and an outsider would not only get in the way but he would also be in danger. There is a reason why the Makai Order doesn't like to have outsiders involved.

"Plus, what if we find him in his armor or if we fight Horrors in our armor?" Bell asked.

"Then you can have Lana erase or rearrange his memories." Zaruba said, trying hard to remember where he heard the name Crozzo before.

Bell then looked at his dwarven friend/fellow Makai Knight.

"What do you think?"

"I don't like it but if your partner is positive about this…then, fine." Dalton said before him and Bell looked at Welf.

"Well…it's not our first choice, but you're welcome to join our Party." Bell said, making Welf smile.

"Alright, you won't regret this!" Welf cheerfully said as he gave Dalton the crate.

The dwarf sighed as he looked at the contents.

"Lana better be appreciative of this." He stated before looking at Bell. "I'm going to drop this off at my place. You better go to Lili and Lana at the Dungeon entrance. I'll meet up with you guys there." Dalton said as he was leaving with the armor.

Bell soon looked at Welf as he got up from the bench.

"Well, might as well introduce you to the others." Bell said as he and Welf started going down the tower. As they were walking, Zaruba couldn't help but turned his gaze over one of Welf's swords. Particularly, the one that has its blade sheathed.

* * *

(Inside the Dungeon)

Soran was wandering the halls of the Dungeon while thinking about what the keys to Kallig's gate was. He needed the two swords used to seal the gate. The redhead had a good idea what one of the swords would be but he doesn't know for sure it was the right one. He needed a way to confirm it.

"Maybe I should introduce myself…" The man said himself as he remembered seeing Bell's fight with Ragnar. The fight did look pleasing to watch and Bell's resolve was certainly strong. As far as he could see, Bell might be worthy to wield Garoken which means this could be an interesting confrontation. "But first, just to make sure he hasn't gone soft during his recovery…"

Soran then took out another purple glowing crystal. He soon noticed an Infant Dragon nearby looking for food.

' _Perfect.'_ The young man thought as he found a suitable vessel. He soon started to approach the small dragon. "Come here boy, I have a treat for you…"

* * *

(Later at the 11th floor of the Dungeon)

Welf took a whiff of fresh air as he stretched his arms out.

"I'm finally on the 11th Floor!" He rejoiced while Lana looked at Dalton. While this wasn't an ideal place to look for the rogue Makai Knight, but Shiroishi's instructions did mention that the Makai Knight saved the other Party of Adventurers around the 10th floor. Even if this wasn't exactly the 10th floor, he could've moved up here as he was last seen heading this way.

"Care to explain why you brought a stray along with us?" She asked with an annoyed expression. While she is appreciative for the armor, she did not approve of this outsider interfering with their mission. Lili felt the same thing but not only did she felt that Welf would be a burden but it's that the redhead Adventurer would here for his own selfish reasons. Like she did when she first met Bell.

"Yeah, I don't think you even told us why he couldn't go adventuring with his own Familia." Lili pointed out and she did have a point. All Adventurers belong to a Familia and most of them party up with fellow Familia members.

"Well the most likely reason for that would be that he doesn't get along with his Familia, right?" Lana asked Welf who was scratching the back of his head with a sweatdrop.

"I still think you two should've talked to us." Lili said in a somewhat bitter tone as she didn't want history to repeat. To her, she couldn't help but feel history repeating itself. First, a guy shows up and offers a bunch of good stuff. And in return, asks for a couple of favors that'll most likely benefit him more than the rest of the Party.

Welf then looked at Lili and approached her with an irritated expression.

"Am I that much of a problem, Lil' Shrimp?" Welf asked and this immediately annoyed the young Makai Priestess-in-training. If it's one thing she hates about being insulted about, it's her height.

"My name isn't Lil' Shrimp, its Liliruca Arde!" She snapped and Welf decided to have a little bit of fun out of this.

"Oh! Nice to meet you then, Lil' Lili!" Welf greeted before holding out his hand to shake. Lili, for obvious reasons, just looked away as she was already annoyed with this man.

"Forget it!" Lili snapped while Dalton chuckled a bit.

"At least you made me feel a little bit better about my height." Dalton joked while Lili just looked really annoyed. She really did not like him.

"Sorry if all of this really seems sudden." Bell apologized while Dalton looked at Welf.

"We should probably scout out ahead." Dalton said and Welf looked at the rest of the group before looking at the dwarf and nodding.

The two males went out and Bell looked at the two girls so he can properly give them an explanation.

"Okay, the reason he's even here is because of Zaruba." Bell explained, getting their attention before pointing the Madou Ring at them.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's just that…I heard the name 'Crozzo' before and I-."

"Wait, 'Crozzo'?" Lili asked to make sure she heard right. "As in, the cursed magic weapon blacksmiths? The fallen blacksmith nobles?"

This caught Bell's attention while Lana felt that she heard the name as well.

"What are you talking about?" Bell asked as he genuinely had no idea what she's talking about.

"You mean you've never heard about it?" Lili asked before looking at Bell's expression to confirm her question. "The Crozzo family was a clan of blacksmiths famous for their ability to make powerful magical items. But one day they lost all their abilities, and because of that, they're not completely destitute."

Bell then looked at Zaruba.

"Does any of this ring a bell, Zaruba?" Bell asked.

"I honestly think so…" Zaruba said as he started to remember something but just then, the ground started shaking a bit. "Guys, looks like we're about to have company."

With Dalton and Welf, the two guys were making their way back to the Party before they started getting surrounded by Imps.

"Damn and here I was thinking that this would be easy." Dalton said as he pulled out his axe. Welf just smirked as he pulled out his bigger sword while the dwarf noticed this. "You don't dual wield?"

"It's a personal preference." Welf explained before looking at the Imps practically closing in on them. "Now, let's go!"

Dalton and Welf charged at the Imps while Bell and the girls were dealing with a few Orcs. Bell was using Garoken to keep the Orcs at bay while Lana was using ranged spells and Lili using her crossbow attachment since she has yet mastered any Makai spells properly.

On a nearby cliff, Soran was watching along with an armored figure. It had dark skin with dark purple glowing parts. It wore gray armor with three purple glowing crystals in the chest. It had draconic wings, claws, and feet but its limbs were humanoid. It head was a dragon's but it looked young and outfitted with a gray helmet. It was a Horrified Infant Dragon with extensive changes but Soran liked to call this pet Salke.

"Hmm…let's call this an appetizer. Wouldn't you agree?" Soran asked, making Salke just growl as the Horror eyed Bell.

Meanwhile at the fight, Dalton headbutted an Imp before cutting him from the waist while Welf bisected another before it exploded into ash. Dalton soon noticed Bell and the girls fighting Orcs before he also noticed a large yellow armadillo with a very hard shell not too far behind them. It noticed them before rolling up into a razor-sharp ball and revving itself up before charging at the girls from behind.

"A Hard Armor!" Dalton recognized.

Dalton ran as fast as he can before running up to a rock, jumped off it and landing his axe into the side of the armadillo's side before it exploded. Lana soon noticed it as Dalton rested his axe on his shoulder.

"You owe me one." Dalton said before Lana playfully sighed.

"Day's still young. By the end of it, we'll see how much YOU owe me." Lana emphasized while her fiancé just chuckled, accepting the challenge.

Soon Welf managed to catch up to them as he sheathed his bigger sword.

"I have to admit you guys do short work." Welf admitted as he saw a bit of the action as he was catching up to them.

"I'll go get our loot." Lili said as she started collecting Magic Stones dropped from the Monsters. Despite her status as a Makai Priestess-in-training, she still had to feign the role of a Supporter like Bell does as an Adventurer especially in front of Welf.

Bell and Soran noticed other Parties appearing on the Floor. While Bell didn't mind and just focused on his own Party, Soran looked at Salke.

"Get some." Soran calmly commanded before Salke jumped down from the cliff they were standing on. It noticed a Party not too far from the Makai's and got ready to lunge and attack. After all, it couldn't attack the Makai Party on an empty stomach.

"So how about we take a little break after Lil' Lili gets the Magic Stones?" Welf asked, feeling a little bit tired from the fight. Unfortunately for him, the others didn't really feel tired due to their Makai training. But before they can respond, they heard screams of terror not too far away from them.

"What is that?" Bell wondered before they saw an Adventurer running at them from the fog that surrounded the area. He stopped in front of the Makai group as Lana checked up on him.

"He's unharmed but he's obviously traumatized." Lana analyzed as the man was sweating and his expression was one of extreme disbelief. Dalton then looked at Bell and Welf.

"You two should find Lili. This could start escalating into something very dangerous." Dalton instructed and the two nodded before going in the direction that Lili went off to. Meanwhile Dalton looked at the scarred Adventurer. "Tell me what happened."

The man looked at the dwarf with his terrified expression still fresh. Whatever he saw, surely left a good impression on his mind.

"I-It wasn't a normal Dungeon Monster…No...I-It was something more." The man said as it was only a blur that killed them followed by screaming, demonic groans, and the sound of something eaten. "It just killed everyone in my Party! Please, you have to get out! Get help before-!"

Just then Salke, at inhuman speeds, picked up the Adventurer and flew into the fog.

"HELP ME! NO-AGGHHH!" The Adventurer got out before his voice became a mixture of screams and pain.

Dalton looked at his fiancé with a serious look as they both knew what this creature was; a Horror and from the look of things, it was heading into the others' direction.

"We have to go!" Dalton said and Lana nodded before she took out her brush, painted it, and casted it in the air.

"All aboard!" Lana said as Dalton got on before giving her a thumb's up. Lana nodded back before tapping the rune and it propelled the dwarf into the air.

Meanwhile, Bell and Welf saw Lili, who was picking up the Magic Stones, noticing them.

"Lili, get away from there!" Bell warned and Lili looked a bit confused before a wall of purple fire descended from the sky and was heading towards her. Lili's eyes widened before survival instinct kicked in and she started running for her life.

Meanwhile Dalton flew and caught Salke's leg but he was barely hanging on especially when the Horrified Infant Dragon noticed him. It tired shaking him off while Dalton climbed up the leg and started making his way up to the back. This caused Salke to stop breathing fire and try to get Dalton off his back. Lili used the opportunity to run back to the guys before Lana caught up with them.

They soon looked up and saw the scuffle before Dalton held his axe out.

"Let's see how you like this!" Dalton said before he plunged his axe into the Horror's back. Salke screamed in pain before Dalton pulled his axe out and noticed the Horror's wings. "Alright you overgrown lizard, time to take this fight to the ground!"

Dalton then cut off one of the wings and Salke screamed in agony. Without one of his wings to keep him balance, Salke flew a little before crashing into the ground with Dalton.

"Dalton!" Bell called as he and the others ran up to the crash site to see if Dalton was okay. They soon saw Salke emerge from the newly formed crater. The group also noticed a knocked out Dalton not too far from the crater with his axe not that far from him.

"Dalton!" Lana called before she ran out to him while Bell only adopted a combat stance with Garoken. Welf looked at Bell with a worried expression as Salke turned his attention towards him, Bell, and Lili.

"Oi Bell, are you sure about this?" Welf asked as Bell would have to be insane to try and fight a creature of this scale without additional support from a Party.

Bell just looked at Welf with an adamant expression on his face.

"There's one rule in this Party; no one gets left behind." Bell explained as he charged at it. He roared as he ran before jumping with his sword ready. But Salke blocked it with his gauntlet and punching Bell with his free hand, propelling him into the air.

Bell skidded against the ground before struggling to land on his feet, which he barely succeeded in doing. Salke then looked at Welf and Lili before roaring at them. Lili took out her Madou Brush and seemed a bit unsure of attempting a spell due to her never fully mastering a spell and the fact that Welf was nearby. Speaking of who, he charged and tried attacking with his bigger sword but it didn't do much damage.

Welf looked at his blade and then at the monster.

"This beast…"

Welf was then grabbed by Salke by both hands. He struggled a bit while Lili looked at her brush as she was contemplating what to do before the three heard the sound of Bell charging. As he was running, Bell raised his sword and summoned his armor before he merged with it and became Garo.

"Wow…" Welf got out before Garo jumped high in the air and punched Salke in the face with his free hand, making the Horror stumble back and dropping Welf. Garo landed next to Welf who looked at him with a look of disbelief. "Bell…"

Garo looked at him before looking back at the recovering Salke.

"I'll explain all this later. Right now, I have a job to do!" Garo said as he then started charging at Salke. While running, Garo noticed Lana and the recovering Dalton behind Salke. "Dalton, I could use your help!" Garo said as he jumped up as he gripped his sword with both hands. He jumped up and tried to slash at Salke but the draconic Horror blocked the attack with its armored gloves.

It soon breathed fired on Garo and the force from it pushed him back away. Garo soon flew into the wall of a nearby cliff. Garo groaned a bit before Salke started to approach him with his fiery breath still being sprayed at him. Garo tried blocking the flames with his sword but the closer Salke got, the stronger the flames were and harder it was to escape.

Dalton fully recovered and noticed this.

"Hang on, lad! I'm coming!" Dalton said as he ran towards the fight while also picking up his axe. He raised his axe and spun a green circle of light in a diagonal direction. It straightened itself out before it opened up. It dropped down armor and merged with him, becoming an armored Makai Knight.

His height was the same but he was wearing a green bodysuit with a green helmet based on a wolf. It had a small gold accessory with a small red gem on his forehead and the eyes were orange. He had big green bulky armored shoulder pads that are pointed up and each had a silver spike on them. The torso was a green piece of armor with a gold V-shape symbol and one his forearms, he had green bracers with his left arm having two bladed claws. He wore greed armored greaves with gold marks and matching boots. And his axe size also increased with the blade being bigger and sharper and it was as tall as him. This was the Beast Knight Giga.

"Lana! Gonna need some help here!" Giga said as Lana then summoned another rune for him to get on. Giga got on and Lana aimed it at Salke's back. "Ready!"

"Fire!" Lana then launched the green Makai Knight onto Salke's back. He got a good grip and readied his axe.

"Don't worry, Bell! The cavalry is here!" Giga said as he plunged his axe into Salke's back. However, Salke tried to bear with the pain because this could his only chance to try to kill Garo. So the Horror kept doing it while Giga tried stabbing the back multiple times with no effect.

"Guys, it's starting to get hot here!" Garo said as he still was having trouble trying to move and the flames was slowly starting to hurt him. Giga then looked at Lana and Lili who caught up with them. Lana then gave Lili enchanted crossbow bolts since she knows she can't fire a proper spell yet.

"Use these." Lana instructed and Lili nodded before loading them into her crossbow. Lana then fired lightning bolts while Lili started firing the crossbow bolts. That and the constant stabbing by Giga, it should've been enough to stop Salke from attacking but it only gave the Horror more reason to keep going.

Welf just watched all of this happening with a look of disbelief. Not only is this creature is something abnormal according to Dungeon's standards, but that Bell and Dalton can summon armors that are on par with the beast along with Lana and Lili who seem to be doing a good amount of damage too.

"Damn, it looks like I don't really have much of a choice here…" Welf then reached for his other sword, the one he hated using.

Meanwhile, Garo felt himself getting a bit weaker from holding defense for too long. The others' attacks were doing a lot but Salke was deadest on finishing off Garo. But when Salke finally saw Garo weighing down, a silver blur appeared and went past through Salke's legs. As a result, the legs were cut off. Salke screamed in pain as he fell with Giga getting off in time.

Garo breathed heavily before he reverted back to Bell, due to exhaustion. He and the rest of the group then looked at the downed Salke before the silver blur came back before jumping onto the Horror and stabbing it in the head.

Salke screamed and groaned as he dissipated into darkness.

"That was close." Giga said as he reverted back to Dalton.

They soon saw the silver blur, revealing to be a Makai Knight. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a wolf-based silver helmet which included a blue accessory on the forehead on the forehead and some gold above the dark red eyes. He had silver armored pauldrons with black, blue, and red spaulders with a gold outline. He had silver upper body armor that had two gold straps that went down to the legs. Around his waist armor, there was a red gem in the center and matching silver armor in the legs and boots. He also had armor in his arms, including the forearms and hands. And in his hand was a large looking silver demonic kata with a big blade. This was the Silver Knight Zanga.

Zanga actually looked at the others to see that they were really surprised. This must've been the rogue Knight since it was reported that it was a silver blur that saved the Party from the other day.

"What?" Zanga asked before looking at himself. "Oh, sorry I thought you guys were used to seeing someone like this."

Zanga soon reverted back…into Welf, much to everyone's surprise. In hindsight though, they should've suspected something like this when the man carries two swords but only uses one of them at a time. Welf then sheathed his Makaiken while Bell approached him.

"Welf…you're the rogue Makai Knight?" Bell asked and to his surprise, Welf looked really confused at that statement.

"A Makai what? Is that supposed to be a title or something?" Welf asked and Dalton approached him.

"You're a Makai Knight like Bell and I here. Dedicated to preserving peaceful sentient life from the demons known as the Horrors." Dalton said, trying to remind Welf of what he stood for but…

"I'm sorry but I literally have no idea what you two talking about." Welf said in a genuine tone of voice which really surprised the rest of the Party as this was something unorthodox. There were cases that involved Makai Knights attempting to leave the Order or become Priests while there were cases of them becoming Fallen Knights. But now, this was the first time that they are dealing with someone trained to handle Soul Metal armor and blade while absolutely having no idea what they were meant for.

Bell then looked at Zaruba for any information especially when Zaruba said that he might've remembered something before the fight broke out.

"So Zaruba, now do you remember the Crozzos?" Bell asked, confusing Welf a little since he was talking to a ring.

"Yeah, I remember them being close to the Makai Order. They were once great smiths regarding Soul Metal but ended up being greedy with their power and focused on outsiders." Zaruba explained, immediately shocking Welf.

"Woah, a talking ring!" Welf remarked while Zaruba looked a bit offended.

"I'm not just a ring! I'm a Madou Ring!" Zaruba barked before turning back to the original subject. "Looks like this is the first pure-hearted Crozzo that came to be in a long time."

Lili then looked at Welf.

"Something still doesn't add up. If he is the first Crozzo Makai Knight in a while then where did he get his armor from? I mean, I understand it's a family heirloom like Bell's but if the family was corrupted, who did he get the armor from to begin with." Lili pointed out as she did brought out a very good point. If the Crozzo family was as corrupt as they heard and lost their way from the Makai, then where did Welf get his armor? Was it from a very distant relative who refused to die? Or was it from pure circumstance?

Before they can ask, they heard clapping. The five of them turned and saw Soran clapping on a nearby cliff with a smile on his face.

"Wow, Salke almost had you guys there. I was starting to doubt myself, whether or not your guys would be entertaining. And sure enough, it turns out you are." Soran remarked while the others looked surprised that someone would be connected to the Horror that Welf sealed a little while ago.

"And who the hell are you?" Dalton asked as he and the others got the feeling that Soran isn't human especially just by the appearance of his dark purple eye.

"Ah, that eager for names, huh? You've kept me entertained long enough, I suppose you've earned that." Soran said as he shrugged. "My name is Soran and I hope you can provide more entertainment than Priest Dumar did."

Most of the Party, save for Welf, had their eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Then that means…you're the one who killed Priest Dumar!" Lana accused and Soran didn't look that guilty about it.

"Guilty as charged."

"Then that means you're the one who's attempting to free Kallig!" Bell also accused of since the notes of Kallig were the only ones missing.

"Man, you people are on a hot streak today. But yes, I do aim to free Kallig from his prison in this Dungeon and after that, great changes will come." Soran explained, slightly confusing the others but it was best to assume that this man was a Horror.

"And releasing an ancient destructive Horror will bring great change?" Bell asked while Soran laughed at that.

"I forget how youth can lack vision. Though I remember being like that when I was still a Makai Knight." Soran said, revealing himself to be a Fallen Knight. Looks like Shiroishi was right, there was a Fallen Knight in the Dungeon. And her orders stand that this is someone that they would have to eliminate.

"If you're really a Makai Knight, you know what we're going to do to you…" Dalton said as he and Bell readied their weapons but Soran didn't looked fazed at all.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Soran said before noticing Dalton running up to him.

"Good, then don't take this personal!" Dalton jumped high in the air with his axe swung. At the last second, Soran took out a claymore that looked deteriorated, rusted in a few spots, and a part of the crossguard missing. He easily blocked Dalton's attack before Soran easily counterattacked by swinging his sword and the force threw Dalton back into the ground in front of the Party.

"Dalton!"

"Ow…" Dalton got out while Lana checked on him. Bell took out Garoken and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Sorry, but I already had my fill of entertainment for today." Soran said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. Bell still looked defiant and Soran laughed at that. "Ha, he used to give me that look too!" Soran remarked but the others were not in the mood to play games.

"Enough play time!" Bell said as he charged next with Garoken ready. He soon jumped up and Soran tried swinging at him but Bell dodged and landed next to him. As soon as Bell got up, he tried attacking but Soran dodged every single one of his attacks easily.

"I think that's considered play time." Soran replied before taking his claymore and performing heavy swings. Bell tried dodging and despite them being heavy swings, they were surprisingly fast on the follow-up attacks.

Lili then looked at Lana as Bell and Soran were having their swordfight.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Lili asked while Lana shook her head.

"It's too risky. One shot could hurt Bell instead of Soran." Lana explained with her eyes not off the fight.

Meanwhile, Bell and Soran's swords clashed and sparks were practically flying off their blades.

"Is that all you can do?" Soran taunted as the two pushed each other back. Bell growled while Soran just smiled as he was ready to go another round. Soran started walking up to Bell as the white-haired Makai Knight braced himself before Soran readied his claymore and swung.

The two clashed again and again with the others watching in anticipation. Bell then kicked Soran away and charged for the kill while Soran stood still smiling. Before Bell can drive Garoken in Soran, the Fallen Knight stepped aside and dodged the attack before kicking Bell in the back of the head which resulted in him thrown into the grass.

"And here I thought you were the Golden Knight for a reason." Soran taunted while Bell got up.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Bell then took out his sheath and placed his sword into it, getting the shuriken ready. He removed his sword and swung the sheath, sending the six shuriken out. Soran easily deflected them off his blade before he noticed Bell in the air and about to summon his armor but…

"Oh no you don't!" Soran tossed a firebomb at Bell and the explosion upon contact threw Bell back into the ground.

Bell groaned as he got up and looked at Soran with an angry look while Soran still had that cheeky smile.

"Sorry…but I don't want to kick things up just yet. Maybe the next time we meet, we won't hold back." Soran said as he took out a yellow bright stone. "See you soon, Garo."

Soran tossed the stone high in the air before it shined a bright light in everyone's eyes. When the light faded, Soran was gone and Bell looked at Zaruba.

"Zaruba, were you able to cast a mark on him?" Bell asked, hoping to hear some good news.

"Sorry, couldn't give a proper mark on him." Zaruba said and Bell groaned before jumping down from the cliff and rejoining his Party.

"Looks, like we have a lot to tell Lady Shiroishi." Lili said before looking at Welf.

"A lot more, by the looks of it." Dalton added as he recovered while Welf only looked a bit confused.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" He asked as he had no clue of what to make what just happened.

* * *

(With Aiz and the Loki Familia)

The Loki Familia was continuing their expedition to the 59th Floor and were currently on the 44th Floor. Right now Aiz, Finn, Gareth, and Riveria were on a cliff and watching Bete, Tione, Tiona, and bunch of Loki Adventurers were fighting a group of stone golems that had fire eyes, red marks, and a red glowing mouth in the center.

"Bete, don't get in my way!" Tiona warned as she, Tiona, and Bete were charging at one Flame Rock. The Amazoness twins soon charged with their weapons ahead of Bete. "Don't blame me if I slice you in half!" She warned as she and her sister dodged a blow.

"Like your slow-ass weapon could hit me!" Bete said as he charged in and kicked the Flame Rock with his mithril boots, smashing through a limp.

Meanwhile, Gareth wondered why those three were so pumped to fight.

"What's got them so worked up?" The dwarven warrior asked, looking at Finn. "The others won't learn anything if those three are giving all they got."

Finn was silent as he was still thinking about Bell, starting with his similar look to Alison. Could those two be related somehow? They definitely had the same white hair. And that armor…how could be so well-made and not have been created by Hephaestus or her Familia? Finn had to make a mental note of asking Bell if he sees him again.

"It seems that an Unleveled Adventurer they saw on the way down got under their skin." Riveria explained, immediately surprising Gareth. An unmarked Adventurer was something new to him since without a Stats Tattoo, an Adventurer couldn't Level Up and become stronger.

"Oh, they met someone like that before our groups met up?" Gareth said as the image of an Unleveled Adventurer just peaked his curiosity. He must've been strong to even survive the 1st Floor.

"Yes." Riveria said as she looked at Aiz, remembering her and the others' promise. They wouldn't speak of the armor that Bell was using in return for learning a bit more about him. "He was the one that saved Aiz a long time ago. His name is Bell Cranel."

At the sound of that name, Aiz felt riled up as well. She was inspired by Bell's fight with Ragnar to keep fighting even when being pushed down. In her eyes, Bell was strong and keeps doing so while being humble and friendly at the same time. She wanted to be strong like that as well and to do that, she must keep fighting.

"I'm going." Aiz announced as she jumped off the cliff.

"Aiz?"

"Looks like she's also fired up." Riveria stated as Aiz took out her sword and slashed a Flame Rock. When she landed, the Dungeon Monster exploded before Aiz proceeded to fight the rest.

Meanwhile the hooded female was watching all of this, specifically Aiz.

"Oh I like her." She stated before she took her hood down. She had pale skin, dark gray hair, a blue eye, and a dark and purple eye like Soran but it was on her left side. The strangest part of her face is that she looked like young Alison.

Soon Soran appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How are things, Amber?" Soran asked as he kissed her cheek while Amber just smiled.

"These Adventurers are making me want to fight them. Just to show how sloppy they are." Amber said as she looked back at the fight. She then pointed at Aiz. "Her…she is different."

Soran let go of Amber to watch this fight more closely.

"I suppose…but this isn't as fun as fighting the Golden Knight himself."

Amber looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh? And was the fight everything you hoped for?" She asked as she too watched.

Soran looked back at her with a wicked smile.

"Oh, it was and I learned a bunch of new things." Soran said as he still remembered that fight. "Bell not only has one of the Keys…but he also has a fragment of Kallig. The best part is that he doesn't know that."

"If he does have a fragment of Kallig, are you going to use it against him?"

"Not now, he doesn't understand its full power. I'll do it when he does." Soran said as he then sat on the cliff and just kept watching.

* * *

(At Watchdog Center)

"And that's what the Makai Order stands for." Shiroishi finished as she was explaining to Welf what is the Makai Order, Makai Knights, Makai Priests, Horrors, and the Order's purpose.

She has been told by the others what has happened in the Dungeon today including the encounter of Welf as Zanga and the Fallen Makai Knight Soran. Like the others, she found it stranger that Welf can wear the armor but had no information of the Order prior to donning it.

"We are to safeguard the Makai and this world. To protect peaceful sentient life from the demons known as Horrors. But in doing so, we must keep ourselves a secret." She finished.

This confused Welf as he was surprised that the Makai Order possible saved the world countless times and they don't get credit for it.

"Why? Shouldn't people know more about this? He asked while Shiroishi only looked at him. That was practically the first question that every outsider asks.

'There are a few reasons why we must work in the shadows." Bell explained as he and Dalton were watching this whole confrontation while Lana and Lili already left for training. "One of the reasons being is the mass paranoia the Horrors could cause. Creatures that can take the forms of their victims and hold their memories of them. Say we tell everyone, what would convince them that their next door neighbor isn't a Horror?"

He did have a point. With such creatures out and roaming like a friendly person, that is a just reason to be paranoid because a Horror could literally be right around the corner.

"And with Horrors only roaming through the nighttime, people would fear the night and this world. We cannot allow society live on fear and fear alone. This is their world, they have the right to live their lives as they see fit. Not as prey in a feeding ground for Horrors." Dalton explained as he thought on how Horrors can be merciless and vicious. He even remembered that one mission he and Lana had regarding a deserted village, didn't take long to discover what happened.

Shiroishi then turned her attention towards Welf, who took out his Makaiken and looked at it.

"I believe we told you our story. I believe it's time you tell us yours." Shiroishi said before Welf sighed and looked at her.

"I was born and raised in Rakia, a nation type Familia ruled by Ares. Reason being is that the Crozzo Family was blessed by a Spirit to create magic swords. They've been selling them to Rakia as corruption from greed started to set in." Welf said as he felt shame from his family history. "As you can tell, the Spirit was not happy about how we were using its gift for greed. It cursed us and now most of the Crozzos can no longer make magic swords…until I was born."

"You can forge magic swords?" Bell asked and Welf nodded.

"Yes, I can and my family rejoiced at that. They wanted me to continue the 'tradition' of making magic weapons to earn back their lost fortune." Welf said as he clenched his fists. "I did at first. I had plenty of customers with good income. But they all request magic weapons since the only reason they would come to my shop is that I am a Crozzo. I got sick of them, turned down orders, and left Rakia."

"Strange how you got sick of magic weapons." Dalton remarked.

"They wanted a tool to make them stronger. To make them famous…but that's not what a weapon should be." Welf stated. "It's not a tool or the golden ticket to fame and fortune but an extension of the user. No matter how hard things can get, your weapon will never betray you. Magic weapons will only corrupt and leave the user behind as they are misused. It only wastes talent." He proclaimed as he remembered the greedy faces he had to deal with back in Rakia.

Bell then took out Garoken and looked at it before he approached Welf.

"I understand where you're coming from." Bell said, surprising Welf. "Most would look at my sword and armor as items that can make them great and powerful. Power that can be used to rival even the toughest of Adventurers…but that isn't what it's supposed to be for. My father and his fathers before him have used this sword to protect peaceful sentient life for no reward but duty instead. Garo was a part of them and me too. My blade wants to protect and that's what I'm going to do."

Welf was surprised that he heard something like that and just smiled. Maybe the Makai Knights are the only group of magic weapon users that Welf can easily get along with. At least they would know how to use their weapons properly and not take advantage of them.

"This doesn't explain how you got your armor." Shiroishi pointed out as Welf still didn't say anything about the armor. She does know that it also came from his family, at least according to the records.

"Shortly after I left Rakia, I was approached by my grandfather. He supported my decision to leave, saying that we Crozzos lost our way. He believed that I can be the only Crozzo that can still make it though. So he trained me to fight and how to use it to summon the armor. Originally I was against using it, but my grandfather said that this sword isn't just a power container. He never told me what it was for or at least, never had the chance." Welf explained as he remembered his grandfather's training.

"Did he pass away?" Shiroishi asked, earning a nod from Welf.

"He gave me his sword and this box when he passed away." Welf explained as he took out a small wooden box. "He told me to open the box when I feel that I'm ready and that I should always use the sword to protect, not for greed. Didn't exactly understood what that meant before I meet you guys."

"And now that you have?" Bell asked, curious to see what Welf thinks of him and the whole Makai ordeal.

Welf stood there, rubbing his chin as he was thinking about everything he heard and seen today. The others stood there as they seemed anxious regarding Welf's decision. Welf soon finished thinking as he then looked at Shiroishi with his answer.

"Before, I always thought there was more to me than just a blacksmithing. I always used the armor to defend Parties that couldn't defend themselves against Horrors. It felt right and made me feel that I had a purpose. And just hearing it from you guys, made that feeling even better." Welf said as he looked his box and sword. "What I'm trying to say is that…I like what I'm hearing about the Order and the Knights. And I want to be part of that."

They all smiled at that before Welf looked at the small box.

"I wonder if this is what he meant." Welf wondered before he opened the box. Dalton and Bell looked into it as well to see that it was a bracelet with a side view of a face. It blinked at them before Bell and Dalton recognized this.

"A Madou bracelet." Bell recognized while he pointed Zaruba at it.

"What do you know? It's an old man." Zaruba recognized as the bracelet stared at him specifically.

"Has anyone ever taught you to respect your elders?" The bracelet asked, slightly surprising Welf.

"My grandfather had something like this the whole time?" Welf asked, being surprised while the bracelet stared at Welf and looked around his surroundings.

"A Watchdog Center? The first sensible thing you've done since getting here." The bracelet said, surprising Welf.

"I've used the armor to protect others!" Welf said defensively.

"Only in the name of yourself! Protecting others is well and good but you spent most of your time so far as a blacksmith and Adventurer but not as a Makai Knight." The bracelet barked at while grumbling a bit before sighing. "I'm sorry, I know you're the right inheritor for the Zanga armor, you're just…rough around the edges."

"Okay, that's why I'm going to be a Makai Knight now, er…" Welf started before the bracelet sighed again.

"My name is Goruba. Surprised your grandfather hasn't said anything about me." Goruba said as Bell then looked at Welf.

"Madou like him and Zaruba are there as our partners. They're used to be Horrors with no hatred towards humans. Sealed within these items, they are used to give us power. Not only that but they also track Horrors as well as other useful abilities." Dalton explained.

"The only catch is that we're partners/advisors, not your slaves." Goruba explained, looking Welf in the eye as he was paying attention. "And you'd have to accept my Contract, in order for us to be partners."

"Then give me one! If you don't think I can be a proper Makai Knight, then give me the chance to be one. Guide me." Welf said as Goruba then chuckled, much to his confusion.

"Normally, I would've rejected something like this but after seeing what your family degraded to…well, I suppose one shot wouldn't hurt." Goruba said as he then cleared his figurative throat. "Welf Crozzo, in exchange for my power and assistance, you must offer your life to me every new moon. Do you accept?"

"Yes!"

"Then place me on." Goruba said as Welf took out the bracelet and placed it on his left wrist before feeling a brief sting. It soon faded after a few seconds. "And there, you and I are partners."

Welf smiled before Bell patted him on the back.

"Good job." He said with a smile.

"Welf Crozzo." The Watchdog called as Welf and the others Knights looked at her. "While you maybe an official Makai Knight, but like Goruba, I believe you still need to be taught what I means to be a Makai Knight."

"But you heard Goruba, he said that he'll help me." Welf pointed out but Shiroishi didn't seemed convinced.

"That help may be adequate help but I believe you need some insight from someone who's an actual Makai Knight." Shiroishi pointed out. While a wise Madou Tool would be useful in helping, experience from an actual Knight is invaluable in teaching to be one.

"Don't worry lad, I'll be sure to teach you everything you need to know-." Dalton started, assuming he'll be the one teaching since he already trains young Knights but Shiroishi stopped him right there.

"I'm sorry Dalton, but I believe this matter is best left assigned to Bell." Shiroishi said, immediately surprising Bell and Dalton.

"Pardon?" Both Makai Knights asked at the same time.

"You heard me, Zanga will be an apprentice to Garo." Shiroishi repeated as Bell and Dalton looked at each other. It wasn't uncommon for a Makai Knight to be apprenticed to a fellow Makai Knight of a different armor. What was uncommon in this case was that the teacher is much younger than the student.

"It's a big responsibility. Are you sure Bell is up to the task?" Dalton asked as he know from experience that it's never easy to be a teacher.

"I do not expect it to be an easy task but I trust that Bell is up to it especially since they have a 'direct contract'." Shiroishi explained, showing her faith placed in the young Golden Knight. She then looked at him. "Are you?"

Bell looked at Welf for a few seconds before looking at the Watchdog.

"I know what it's like for family having an effect while carrying out a name at the same time." Bell said, knowing how long he spent time being in his father's shadow and trying to live up to his father's expectations as Garo without even knowing it. Only recently in his fight against Ragnar that Bell realized what was wrong with him and decided to live up to the mantle of Garo without being in his father's shadow. "I don't know if I earned the right to be a teacher/master but I'll do my best to show how you can be a Makai Knight without the burden of family shadows slowing you down."

Welf had a cheeky grin as he then patted Bell on the back.

"Then it is decided. You shall be Bell's apprentice. You two are dismissed." Shiroishi said before Bell and Welf bowed before leaving.

"I look forward to learning from you, Master." Welf said and it felt weird to Bell since he's only 14 years old while Welf was 17.

"Please don't call me that. Just call me by my name. After all, we're Party members so treat me like a companion." Bell said while Welf looked surprised before smiling again. Things could be looking up for him.

"Alright, as long as you do the same for me." Welf replied back, earning a chuckle from Bell before they were gone.

Now Dalton was left and looked at the Watchdog again with a serious look.

"So, what are you going to do about the Fallen Knight Soran?" Dalton said while Shiroishi thought about it.

"For now, our only objective is to hunt him down and confront any known associates he has. We cannot allow him to unseal Kallig or else the Dungeon will used as a weapon against us and every innocent person in this city." Shiroishi said, glad that there is at least a name and person behind it as well. The Makai Order can now know who killed Dumar and trying to unseal Kallig but the thought of a Fallen Makai Knight being behind it is troubling.

"Do you know any Makai Knight by the name of Soran?" Dalton asked. If Soran was a Makai Knight then Shiroishi would've known him closely like the rest of the Order here in Orario.

"It does ring a bell. I'll look into it and let the others know when I've found enough information." Shiroishi said as she then got up. "I'll look into the archives now."

She soon left before Dalton finally left himself.

* * *

(Later at Hestia Familia HQ)

Bell and Hestia were eating dinner and while doing so, Bell has been explaining what has happened including the events regarding Welf and Soran.

"So you finally found the one who's behind all this?" Hestia asked as she was eating her fried potato.

"Yeah, I've faced him on a 1v1 duel and he was powerful. I can tell he was holding back and it looked like he was toying with me." Bell explained as he remembered the fight.

"They may be Horrors but Fallen Knights are just as cunning and dangerous as regular Knights." Hestia explained while taking a sip of her drink.

"She's right, Bell. You're a dangerous Makai Knight yourself as you've proven through multiple hunts and the way you use your armor. But Soran is everything like that but seasoned and imbued with the power of darkness. No doubt he is just as powerful, if not more." Zaruba explained as he remembered the encounters with Fallen Knights with previous Golden Knights.

"But don't let that stop you, Bell." Hestia reminded him. "We're assigned to stopping Soran from unsealing Kallig and we're going to do just that, got it?"

Bell looked at her and smiled. He was going to stop Kallig's rise and whatever Soran has planned, he made a vow to protect this world and its inhabitants.

"Yeah, I got it." Bell said before remembering something. "By the way, you never did tell me how Denatus went yesterday."

Hestia stopped eating.

"Eh?"

"You never told me what happened in Denatus yesterday especially regarding whether the rumors about me are cleared up." Bell pointed out as he remembered what Hestia told him the other day.

"Well…things went smooth for the most part." Hestia explained, getting Bell's attention.

"Most part?"

"Loki did try to press me into confirming but I was backed up." Hestia explained but Bell was a bit confused why Hestia seemed anxious to say anything.

"Well, did something went wrong?"

"No, it went great actually. The gods don't know about what you can really do or the Order's existence." Hestia said as she twirled her finger around one of her twin tails. "But I didn't exactly get support from the gods within the Order…"

"Pardon?" Bell asked with an eyebrow raised as he sensed something suspicious coming.

"It was from Freya. She managed to seduce all the male deities into forgetting the rumors and debunking them." Hestia explained as she remembered Loki's warning regarding Freya.

"You're acting like you're not grateful." Bell said as he was surprised a non-Makai affiliated deity defended him.

"No, I'm not." Hestia explained with a serious look on her face. "If there's one thing I know about Freya is that she always looks after her own agenda. She most likely defended me because either you or the Makai Order are part of said agenda."

Bell then looked troubled as he didn't expect to get another goddess's attention. It was weird enough when Hestia is practically in love with him.

"So should we do something about Freya?"

Hestia shook her head.

"We're in no power to actively question her, especially given the number differences between our Familias. Plus, we already have enough to worry about regarding Soran, Kallig, and your apprentice Crozzo." Hestia said, remembering that there's a lot of bigger things at stake. "For now, we just have to ignore her and confront the issue when time presents it."

"Alright." Bell said as he doesn't like anything about what he just heard. He still felt a bit uneasy about the possibility of Freya being interested in him.

"Oi Bell, looked like you can add another to the list." Zaruba joked while Bell just groaned as he just wanted to do his job in peace. He was too busy already to deal with this.

"Bell, you should probably eat your food before it gets cold." Hestia reminded as Bell looked at the food in front of him to see that most of it was untouched.

"…Right." Bell got out as he just decided to eat before night patrol comes.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Dungeon)

Soran was roaming icy parts of the Dungeon before finding a cave nearby. He wandered its dark depths and jumped down into a hole. When he landed on his feet, he looked around to see that room he was in resembled something of altar room.

He roomed around and noticed in the center of the room was a figure. Soran walked up to it and saw that it was someone resembling a European Knight with his armor worn down. He was on his knees with a coiled sword through his abdomen.

Soran inspected the blade and notice blood still dripping from the sword.

"So this is one of Kallig's most feared lieutenants? Cinder, am I correct?"

"…" Cinder was silent and still like a statue.

"I don't know if you can hear me but a lot of time has passed since the Zeus Familia has trapped you here." Soran said, knowing from Kallig that the Zeus Familia couldn't handle Cinder with their diminished strength. In order for them to face Kallig without losing strength, they had to seal and trap Cinder here in order to prevent him slowing them down.

"…" Cinder still remained silent with little to no signs of life.

"I don't know if you can hear me but good amount of time has passed since that pathetic band of Makai Priests and Knights had confronted your master. But do not worry, he still draws breath and has called me as faithful champion." Soran explained as he then gripped the handle of the coiled sword. "He calls to you now. To aid me as you did him many years ago."

Soran pulled the sword out and tossed it away. Cinder's wound soon healed and purple eyes glowed past the helmet's visor.

"If what you say is true…" Cinder started as he started moving for the first time in years. He looked at Soran and got up before purple flames started to surround the area. Soran didn't seemed affected by this while Cinder picked up the coiled sword.

Purple flames started to engulf the blade, making it look more dangerous and powerful. Cinder then pointed the sword at Soran.

"Show me the strength my master would've granted you…" He said while Soran smiled and pulled out his claymore.

"You asked for it." Soran smiled as he then raised his sword and used it to cute a circle of light before armor emerged from it and fused with Soran.

He had a black bodysuit with silver armor atop but some parts were missing while cracks resided which were seeping darkness. The armor may look elegant but it was dirty and worn down. Like all Makai Knights, he sported a wolfish helmet but it was covered by a blue hood and cape with the ears sticking out of the hood. His helmet had one yellow eye and another purple one. This was the corrupted armor of Holy Silver Knight Arcoxia.

His claymore also changed to a much longer, heavier, and elegant looking but the sword was still cracked, worn down, and missing a crossguard piece.

"Bring it." Arcoxia taunted as he rested his sword on his shoulder while Cinder charged.

* * *

(The next day at the Dungeon)

Bell and Lili were waiting for Welf while Lana and Dalton had their own personal matters to take care of.

"Yo!" A voice called while Bell and Lili turned to see Welf in entirely new clothing.

He was wearing a dark gray duster while his dark blue undershirt was still there. He also wore a baggy black pants and black boots with his two swords still being carried at the back.

"You're still going to use two swords?" Bell asked as he was caught a little offguard by that.

"Sorry, but it's a fighting style I'm more comfortable with. Steel for Dungeon Monsters and anyone that's trying to pick a fight with us while Soul Metal goes to Horrors." Welf explained as he gently rubbed his back. "That tattoo removal process really hurts thought." He said as he winced a little with memories of Lana's ritual from last night filling his head.

"I know you feel." Lili remarked as she rubbed her back a bit as well, remembering the first thing that happened when she joined the Order.

"Looks like I'm the odd one out then." Bell said as he then looked at Welf. "Alright, for your first Horror Hunt, I managed to get us assigned to Floor 10. There is a big area in that place where Adventurers and Supporters go 'missing'. So I think you two know what that means."

The two nodded while Lili took out the crossbow bolts that Lana gave her.

"I may not be a skillful as my Master but I still have these and I'm getting better at a few spells." Lili pointed out as she was starting to enjoy being a Makai Priestess, even though she is still an apprentice.

Bell smiled.

"I don't doubt it." He said as he playfully messed with her head. "But don't be afraid to get behind me or Welf for cover if things don't go your way."

Lili nodded as a sign of understanding while Bell looked at Welf.

"When we arrive at the 10th Floor, I'll let you lead the Horror Hunt but I'll still help you out. Especially in combat." Bell said while his student smiled.

"I gotta admit, this is kind of exciting." Welf said, already looking forward to his first Horror Hunt.

"I can relate to something like that." Bell said with an amused look as he remembered his first Horror Hunt.

"I can't say I can." Lili brought up before she smiled. "But I can understand the feeling."

"What a bunch of adrenaline junkies." Goruba remarked with a groan.

"I can relate." Zaruba brought up.

The entire Party laughed at that before Bell looked at the Dungeon.

"Come on, we have a long ways to go today!" Bell said as he started going inside.

"Right!" The two said while Bell was happy thinking. Despite Soran and his attempts to unseal Kallig, Bell was happy that the situation manage to get him companions. Even if they aren't from his Familia, he was happy to not to go alone with Zaruba.

* * *

 **AN: Well there's my latest Wolf's Den chapter which was very long! I want to thank SonicHeroXD and Kamen Rider Super-Fan for the edits and descriptions. I also took some inspiration from the Dark Souls franchise to come up with a couple things in this chapter. Feel free to guess what they are. And I apologize for getting this chapter way past my birthday but well, life can be surprising.**

 **So, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	10. The Party

**AN: Hey guys, since I've updated a Rider story, schedule says that my next fic to update is Garo. I've honestly have been looking forward to updating this one in particular; Wolf's Den. You can say that it's one of my favorites. And with the Sword Oratoria anime spin-off over, I feel a bit motivated to update this story…despite the mixed reception the anime got. So now…Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi or Garo.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Party

"Aargh!"

Cinder stumbled back as Arcoxia dismissed his armor, revealing Soran.

"So do you believe me now?" Soran said, readying his blade should the knightly Horror decided to attack once again.

"No…I sense my master's power within you." Cinder said as he regathered his energy and strength. "If you truly are my master's chosen champion, then how may I serve?"

Cinder then kneeled, showing his newfound obedience towards the Fallen Knight.

"There is one question that still exists in my mind, how long has it been the realm of light?"

"Many, many years…" Soran explained as he knelt down and looked into Cinder's helmet. "We have a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to free Kallig."

"Where should we start?"

"…Tell me, does the Golden Knight sound familiar to you?" Soran asked with a sinister smile.

* * *

 **When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.**

 **(Play Savior In The Dark by JAM Project)**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Sadame no kenshi yo, yami ni magirete.] The song starts with the camera zooming in a dark background before Garo slashed the screen. The scene soon changed to a silhouetted Bell in a combat position.**

 **[Nani yue tatakau no ka? Sore wa ken ni kike.] Garo spends some time doing poses before the camera changes to Bell, without his coat, practicing with two giant pendulums in a training room underneath the church that he lives in.**

 **[Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oi-kakenai] The camera soon changes to a white background where Garo and the axe-wielding Makai Knight, Giga, were fighting together.**

 **[Yami ni umare…Yami ni shinobi…Yami wo kiri-saku.] Several demonic hands reach for the light but only to see Garo get in between them and cutting down the hands.**

 **[Haruka na inishie kara uketsuida simei da kara.] The camera sees the wicked smile of a hooded figure before seeing Horrors and Dungeon monsters. The camera soon changes to Garo doing various things such as writing a rune with his sword and fighting a Horror.**

 **[Yuke kaze no gotoku. Makai no kenshi yo] A Horror blasts a dark fire ball but Garo shook off the attack before using his Blazing Armament mode. The camera soon changes to Garo riding Goten and Bell transforming into Garo.**

 **[Tamashoo we kometa. Ikari no yaiba tataki-tsukete. Jidai ni kagayake!] The camera switches between Bell and Garo. Garo was dealing with Horrors while Bell was dealing with Dungeon monsters. The two soon did the same poses, switching in and out.**

 **[GARO!] The camera soon changes view to see the title of the story.**

* * *

(At the Hestia Familia HQ)

After breakfast and a short amount of time in the training room, Bell grabbed his black duster and placed it on as he was preparing for the adventuring side of his job. He was a little excited as he was about to head into the middle floors for the first time. Now that he had two others watching his back, he has a better chance of surviving.

Plus, he's really curious to see what else the Dungeon has in store for him, including new enemies and sites. He also found it a perfect opportunity to train Welf at his best, given his rookie status among the Makai Knights. The middle floors should be difficult enough to provide Welf with the tough opponents he'll need to fight. Same goes with Lili and her spells.

"It's funny how you're basically in charge of the whole group and you're the youngest out of all of them." Zaruba remarked, reading Bell's thoughts.

"You said something like that when I finally became the new Garo." Bell remarked as he stepped outside the church. "Alright Lady Hestia, I'm going out!"

"Hold it!" Hestia called as she emerged from the church and examined Bell. "You're up for the middle floors? Your advisor assigned you something to do?"

"Yesterday, she told me just to scout. Guess she's going easy on me since this is my first time in the middle floors." Bell explained. "So I figured that I might as well help Welf and Lili train and scavenge any loot or magic crystals I can find."

"And your duty to find Kallig's keys?"

"That hasn't left my mind." Bell answered firmly, still taking that job as seriously as he can. "If I find a lead in there, you know I'll stick to it."

Hestia sighed.

"Alright, just stay safe and don't push the others too far." Hestia said, making Bell nod in acknowledgement.

"Right!" Bell started to leave, making his way to the Dungeon entrance where he is supposed to meet the others.

Hestia just watched and felt a little worried of what dangers he can find in the middle floors.

* * *

(Later that morning)

Hestia was making her way to work before seeing Takemikazuci sending his Familia to the Dungeon.

"What's going on?" Hestia asked.

"I'm sending them to the middle floors." Her fellow deity reported, slightly surprising Hestia.

"Why there?"

"Priest Dumar had made several reports regarding those places. Doesn't hurt to investigate them." Takemikazuci explained while Hestia nodded in understanding. If she recalled properly, Shiroishi had assigned Takemikazuci and his Familia to the investigation of Priest Dumar's murder. If his reports had indicated something in the middle floors, then it has to be worth investigating. Hell, there could be a good chance that his murderer is down there.

"I see. My Golden Knight is also down there too, helping to train two new initiates into the Order."

"Wow, what a coincidence!" The male deity remarked while Hestia couldn't help but be concerned about Bell.

Unknown to them, Hermes was watching from above with a hooded Zeus next to him.

* * *

(With Bell's Party)

Bell and Welf were currently fighting dark wolves with Lili supporting them from the rear. For Bell, one of the hellhounds tried biting down on his armored bracer, but thanks to Dalton and Lana's work, the white-haired Knight didn't even feel anything. Welf saw this and immediately decapitated the wolf, making it explode into darkness.

The last hellhound saw this and growled before charging. Lili was the only one that noticed so she took out her brush and fired a small lightning bolt from it. It paralyzed the monster, giving Welf enough time to charge and cleave it.

With the area cleared, they started collecting Magic Stones and relax.

"Not bad for our first few battles in the middle floors." Bell said.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I'm surprised you're not hogging most of the action." Welf remarked.

"What kind of teacher would I be if all I did was just show you guys moves?" Bell replied before looking around. "We should head someplace more open."

The two nodded at that before they heard noise from behind them. They turned and saw three white rabbits with glowing red eyes and standing up on two legs.

"Hey look, it's Bell." Zaruba remarked, slightly annoying his partner due to their similarities. With the rabbits having white hair and red eyes just like the young Makai Knight.

"They're Al-mi'raj…." Bell said.

"I say we call them Bell for short. Easier to remember." Goruba said, joining in at the name game before the Al-mi'raj charged at them.

* * *

(With Hermes and Zeus)

"I have to admit, I'm surprised that you'd come back to the city considering the past…" Hermes remarked casually as he was eating an ice cream.

"When Lady Shiroishi contacted me about the situation especially regarding the Fallen Knight. I thought it was best I take a good looksee especially if he's after Kallig." Zeus explained as he was eyeing some items in the market that he could use for the farm.

"But to come all this way? You must really care about your grandson." Hermes remarked as he did the same.

"Part of the promise I made to his parents." Zeus explained before looking at Hermes. "Be honest with me, how are things with him here? I know news of his battle with the Horrified Minotaur spread far and wide around these parts."

"As Asfi reported to me before taking off, not a whole lot of Adventurers are fond of him. Some say he managed to beat the Minotaur alone just by the luck of his magic. Or that he finished off the Loki Familia's leftover monsters." Hermes said before take a bite of his popsicle.

"And the armor?"

"Everyone believed that it's just a stupid made-up story to add flair. And the lack of the stats tattoo made it more far-fetched."

Zeus sighed in relief. It was nice having a fellow deity to talk to after spending so long alone in the farm. Hermes was one of the only few that knows about Zeus still being alive and his relationship to the Cranel family.

"I have to admit Zeus, I'm a bit jealous. Your grandson does sound quite interesting and becomes more so, the more I hear about him." Hermes remarked.

"You snooze, you lose. I got to him first and he already joined a Familia…unless you're willing to trade. Maybe for that quite Asfi girl." Zeus said with a lecherous smile.

"Tempting but I'd rather see him for myself first." Hermes said playfully.

"Your loss." Zeus remarked as he and Hermes walked into the Hostess of Fertility. Zeus smiled wider upon seeing the workers. "I see not much has changed since I last visited here."

* * *

(With the Takemikazuchi Familia)

A majority of the Familia were on the run from something with one of them even carrying one of their injured. It was a girl with black medium length hair that covered a good portion of her face with an axe embedded into her back with blood spurting out.

As they were running, another one of their own stopped to look behind. She had black eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was also wearing a black kimono underneath a dark Haori jacket with a sarashi underneath with a dark red sash and black and red thigh length boots. There was also darkish red armor on her left shoulder, arm guards, and her weapons sheathed at her waist which consisted of a katana and Madou Brush.

Soon a figure was thrown and landed at the girl's feet. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a rust-colored wolf helmet with horns. Like other Makai Knights, he wore the basic armored equipment for them, and he has a glowing crystal attached to the center of his chest. His rust-colored bracers have spikes attached to them, and a second crystal is attached to his waist. Finally, the sword next to him had a roundish end on it while having a rust-like color to match the armor. This was Giru, the Wicked Bones Knight.

Giru was struggling to get on his feet before noticing the girl next to him.

"Mikoto, you and the others have to get out of here!" Giru said as he grabbed his sword and stood up in a combat stance.

"You need help!" Mikoto said as she took out her Madou Brush and painted a light green wound which soon flew into Giru, slightly rejuvenating the Makai Knight. They soon saw a small army of Horrified Al-mi'raj with Amber leading them. She had a wicked smile with a small pouch in one of her hands.

"What are you doing? Dumar's small sanctuary is right behind us. Don't you want to come in?" Amber mockingly asked as her Horrified minions looked bloodthirsty.

Mikoto looked at Giru.

"Ouka, we have to leave! What's important is that we know who she is and have to report it!" Mikoto said and Giru looked at Mikoto before finally nodding. The two turned and started running away from Amber.

"Aw, don't run away! The hounds really want to play with you." Amber said before whistling, summoning a pack of Horrified Hellhounds appeared. They growled before barking and starting pursuit. "Just don't mind them being slightly hungry~!"

As the two caught up to the rest of their Party, Giru dismissed his armor which revealed a tan male with black hair and eyes, wearing a long dark Haori coat with leather shoulder-pads that had feathers sticking out of them. Underneath was a black shirt with dark pants and black boots.

Ouka and Mikoto soon managed to catch up to the group while the Horrified Dungeon Monsters were getting closer. Meanwhile, not too far from them, Bell and his Party were still dealing with the normal Al-mi'raj, whose numbers have nearly doubled during the past few minutes.

"Bell, you think we can take on this many?" Lili asked, slightly nervous as she never saw this many Dungeon Monsters in one place.

Bell just smiled, still trying to be as optimistic as he usually is.

"Maybe one more shows up and we'll be in trouble." Bell joked as he then took out his dagger, now dual wielding. Bell then looked back at Welf who was still using his regular sword. "Welf, this might be a good time to switch weapons."

"Sorry Bell, but I'm still upholding my principal of magic weapons. Unless one of them is a Horror, I'm not taking out my other blade." Welf said as he tightly gripped his steel sword. He then adopted a cheeky smirk. "Besides, if one more does show up, then that's going to be the one that I take care of. Right?"

Bell just smirked as he and his apprentice charged. Bell quickly stabbed one and threw his dagger into the head of another, killing both monsters with ease. Bell quickly performed a dodge roll from the next attack before picking up his dagger and using it to stab a charging Al-mi'raj before decapitating with Garoken. He then placed the dagger back in his duster as the numbers started to die down.

Meanwhile Welf was having a harder time, given that he wasn't using his Soul Metal blade. He swung the big blade at a few of the monsters, killing them. Welf then turned and saw three more jumping at him. Welf braced himself before a Makai Beast emerged from the side. It clawed two of them mid-air before snatching the third one by the neck with its teeth. When the armored dog landed on its paws, it violently shook its head to break the monster's neck before tossing the corpse to the side. Welf looked a Lili who had a small smile.

"I call him Silver due to the color on his armor plating." Lili explained while Silver looked up and growled. Thankfully between the first time she summoned him and now, Lili learned how to bind Silver and control it…most of the time. She was still learning the ropes but it was enough for now.

The four made short work of the rest of the group. They soon met up with each other as they sheathed their weapons while Lili has yet to dismiss Silver.

"Alright guys, looks like we've got some room to breathe-." Before Bell can finish that sentence, he and his Party saw the Takemikazuchi Familia Party running for their lives. Bell recognized them and the state that they're in before seeing what they were running from. The others soon saw this before looking at Bell and they could tell by the look at his face that he wasn't going to just stand by and watch. "Come on guys, we have to help!"

Bell ran ahead of them before they took off with their leader. For Mikoto, she turned back to see a Horrified Hellhound lunging for her. She stopped and braced herself but she saw the Horror stop dead mid-air with Garoken right through its abdomen. The Makai Priestess looked down and saw Bell as the Horror dissipated into darkness.

"You alright?" Bell asked as Welf, Lili, and Silver caught up them before the rest of the Horrors appeared as well.

"Mikoto, get going or we're leaving you!" Ouka's voice echoed, obviously a bit farther away. Mikoto only looked at Bell's Party which consisted of a lesser amount of people than her Familia. If they couldn't defend themselves, what hope does Bell and his group have?

"Go and help your friends! Now!" Bell urged and Mikoto reluctantly nodded before running off. Now it was just Bell's Party with the small army of Horrors. Welf then sheathed his steel sword, now replacing it with his Soul Metal one.

"So…this could be a good time to armor up." Welf said as Bell nodded.

"Looks like we might be a little late on leaving today." Bell replied as he and Welf raised their swords before cutting their circles of light, summoning their armor and merging with them to become Garo and Zanga. The two Makai Knights adopted combat stances while Lili and Silver stood their ground.

In the back of the Horror force, Amber stepped up and saw the four but she seemed more focused on Garo.

"So…that's your son, Alison?" Amber asked with an amused expression as the two Makai Knights charged. They started cutting through the Horrified monsters while Silver was guarding Lili, clawing and biting any Horrors that try to attack her while the young Makai priestess has been casting whatever support spell she has learned from Lana.

After a short while, both Makai Knights were starting to feel a little worn down but that didn't stop them from continuing the offensive as the Horror forces were a lot less than half compared to before. Zanga was fighting three Horrified Al-mi'raj before blocking their axes. When he blocked their attacks with his sword, he swiftly performed a leg sweep to get them onto the floor. He then quickly swept his sword across the floor, cutting through them with ease. Zanga looked around to see no more Al-mi'raj.

"Alright, I've taken care of all the Bells!" Zanga said.

"Not funny!" Garo said as he was currently fighting the last of the Horrified Hellhounds. One lunged at him while Garo easily cut it down before two more flanked him. Garo looked back before they breathed dark red fire on him, causing the golden knight to be pushed back. After a while, the hounds stopped to see if Garo was still standing…only to be met with a giant green flame that consumed them. When the flame died down, there was nothing left of the Hellhounds while Garo looked Zaruba was pointed at their direction with an open mouth. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Though next time use your lighter." Zaruba said as the rest of the Party met up with him but before words can be spoken, they heard clapping.

They turned and saw Amber, which caused Garo's eyes to widen as he remembered Zeus and Zaruba's description of his mother.

"Mom?" Garo asked, mistaking her looks while Amber just chuckled. Sometimes it was just easy to forget that there was a 14-year-old child utilizing that ancient powerful armor.

"Oh you wish but my name is Amber. And I have to admit, it's quite a pleasure to see you all work." Amber remarked while the Party stayed on guard as they had recognized Amber's eyes being as dark as Soran's. "It's no wonder that Soran took a personal interest in you."

That sentence just made them a bit tenser.

"You're working with that Fallen Knight?" Garo asked as he pointed his sword at Amber, who had a pretty calm casual expression.

"If that's the case, we're going to cut her down." Zanga said, remembering what he was told about Kallig.

"Oh cut me down? That Party from earlier couldn't do it…" Amber started as she closed her eyes before taking out her Madou brush. She then smiled before painting and tapping it, summoning a large dark Makai Beast which growled and barked at the group. It charged and tackled Zanga, trying to bite of his armor before Silver tackled the beast off him. Silver tried to bite down on the dark beast before it easily shook the smaller beast off.

Zanga then charged and slashed the dark beast while Garo charged at Amber. Amber quickly painted another dark rune before tapping it, turning her brush into a dark sword of energy. The two then clashed their weapons.

"Who are you and why do you look like my mother!?" Garo asked while Amber just chuckled.

"Why don't you ask your ring that?" Amber asked, making Garo look at Zaruba with a look of disbelief underneath his helmet.

"Zaruba?"

Amber then used the distraction as an advantage as her other hand was immersed in purple flames. She then punched Garo right in face, propelling him in the air before crashing onto the ground next to his group.

"Bell!" Lili checked on Garo before loading her crossbow with the enchanted bolts that Lana had given her. She immediately aimed and fired, hitting Amber right in the shoulder though it didn't' seem to bother her though she didn't feel a burning feeling due to the magic it was enchanted with.

"Not a bad shot, kid." Amber remarked as she effortlessly removed the bolt while the Party regrouped with Zanga kicking the dark beast towards Amber's feet. The beast got up and looked like it was about to lunge at them again but Amber stopped it. "Don't, Soran still wants to have his fun with them especially with the Golden Knight."

The four just stared at them while Amber dismissed her beast, bringing it back to the void where it originally spawned from.

"Now then, I suppose I should send you guys on your way." Amber said as she turned her energy sword back into a brush. She quickly painted another Makai rune and tapped it, causing the brush o glow dark purple. "Oh, by the way, welcome to the middle floors."

She then touched the ground, causing the ground to shake before it started collapsing, dragging the four down to newly made abyss. Amber just looked down and just heard all of their screams becoming fainter before silence. She then made her way back to where she came from.

Meanwhile down below, Bell immediately woke up and sat up to see that he was alright from the fall despite his armor having been dismissed and himself being dirty. He then looked around his surroundings to find any of the others. His eyes widened upon seeing Welf unconscious before the redhead woke up and started groaning in pain as he was buried under some rubble.

"Hold on!" Bell quickly got on his feet and towards his apprentice. He quickly lifted the rubble off of Welf before helping him up.

"Thanks." He said while Bell still looked concerned.

"You okay?"

"Nothing that time won't heal." He said before looking around. "By the way, where's-?"

They then heard Silver's barking and saw Lili also pinned by debris with the Silver Makai Beast trying to lift it out of the way. The two Makai Knights joined in on this before hearing something coming down the end of the hall.

"You hear that?" Welf asked and Bell's eyes widened when he saw a new pack of Hellhounds appearing.

"Get Lili out of there, I'll hold them off." He said as he picked up Garoken from the floor and adopted a combat stance. "Looks like we're going to be later than I thought."

As he prepared himself for a fight, he remembered Ryuu's words regarding the middle words. This really is different from the upper floors in more ways than one.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Orario)

Hestia just arrived at the Guild and talked to Eina in the hopes of finding Bell and the others since they had been missing for some time now. Unfortunately, she didn't receive the answer that she was expecting…

"They haven't checked in with you?" Hestia asked, making sure she heard right.

"If anything, I haven't seen them since this morning." Eina replied, now starting to feel worried herself. She then looked back at her coworkers. "Have any of seen Bell or anyone from his Party?" She asked.

Unfortunately, they all shook their heads, making the two even more worried.

"I think I have an idea." A voice said, earning Hestia's attention. Hestia looked back to see Takemikazuchi, Ouka, and Mikoto. Mikoto herself seemed to be bothered by something.

"Take?" Hestia asked, wanting to know what was going on.

* * *

(With Bell and his Party)

Bell just finished off the Hellhounds while Silver and Welf removed the last of the debris off, freeing Lili. The redhead then took his sword and sheathed it aside his other one.

"Thanks." She said as she tried to get up but only for her to wince and get on one knee. Silver whimpered in worry while Bell checked on the young Priestess in training.

"Are you okay?"

"I think one of my legs got sprained on the fall down here." Lili explained and Bell examined it.

"Can you heal it?" He asked.

Lili shook her head.

"I used too much energy in supporting you and Welf. Not to mention that a good portion of my energy is still in Silver as long as he still exists in our world." Lili explained before Bell looked at Welf.

"Welf, can you carry Lili's bag?" He asked, making the redhead nod.

"Sure, no problem." Welf said as he picked up Lili's bag and started carrying it while Bell looked at Lili and Silver.

"Silver, do you mind if your master rides you?" Bell asked, only to receive a small growl by the Makai Beast.

"Please, Silver…" Lili requested as she softly petted her Familiar's plates. Finally, it seemed to relent before Bell helped Lili onto its back with little to no resistance.

"Come on, let's try to find a way out of here." Bell said as she looked up at the hole from where they came from. He then looked at Zaruba. "Zaruba, any chance you can tell me how far down are we?"

"You're down by two more floors." He said, looking at the hole itself.

"Yeah, it'd have to be a pretty powerful spell to even make some damage to the floors." Goruba remarked while Welf just whistled in amazement.

"Damn, that Amber girl really isn't joking around despite looking like it." He remarked but as soon at the mention of the name, Bell looked at Zaruba. All his life so far, he believed that his mother died giving birth to him but the way Amber implied it, she didn't or at least she didn't die doing so. He wanted to learn the truth of what really happened.

"Zaruba, I was told that Mom died giving birth to me. What actually happened?"

"…" Zaruba was silent as this was a subject that the ring would not even blink.

"Zaruba!" Bell snapped, causing the other two to be surprised as they had never saw Bell angry or impatient. But it was quite understandable given that the woman that they just faced had the actual face of Bell's mother; the woman who supposedly died giving birth to him.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He plainly remarked, much to Bell's surprise. Zaruba was usually more direct with him and didn't even hid any secrets, seeing as they are supposed to be partners.

"Can you at least explain to me why I was lied to?" Bell asked, trying hard to suppress his rage.

"It was your father's request, that's all I'll say on that." He said while Bell just clenched his other hand as he felt upset upon remembering that Marlowe told him the same lie when he was little. The white-haired Makai Knight took a deep breath and relaxed, there were more important things to do at the moment, like finding a way back to the city but he would not forget this subject or even dare let it go.

The Party then started moving down the hallway of caves. As they were walking, Welf looked at Bell and decided to try and make small talk since he had the feeling that they were going to be moving for a while.

"So Bell, how exactly are we going to making our way back to the city? We don't exactly know the layout of this Floor." Welf pointed out as they were only prepared for the Floor that they were previously on before the fight with Amber and the Horrors. Bell was trying to think while walking and keeping a close eye out for Horrors.

Soon after they stopped upon seeing a ridge between them and the next platform.

"Dammit, a dead end." Welf remarked while Bell looked down the ridge where it looked almost bottomless. They tried walking around the ridge but only ended up seeing just a wall. They soon heard more growling, signaling that monsters can be nearby. The four were on guard but they know that they just can't keep this up forever.

"If I may make a suggestion…" Lili started, getting the guys' attention. "If we want to survive, we can also try going down to the 18th Floor."

"You mean we need to go further down?" Bell asked before Welf stepped up.

"The enemies will just get stronger and we're not exactly at our best condition." He pointed out but Lili kept a stern expression.

"The 18th Floor is one of several safe zones in the Dungeon. In other words, monsters don't appear there." Goruba pointed out to Welf while Lili nodded at that.

"If we can find some higher-level Adventurers to take us back up with them, we have a better chance of getting out."

Bell thought about it and it sounded like a good idea. Many Makai members are stronger than the average Adventurers but Bell's Party was too few in numbers. They need the help of Adventurers or whoever they can find during their time here.

"So how can we get there?" Bell asked, now up for Lili's idea.

"With holes like this one, we can probably go down a lot more quickly than we can go up." Lili explained, looking back at the ridge between them.

"What about the Floor Boss?" Welf asked, sounding a little fearful. "Won't that thing be on the 17th Floor?"

"That would be the Goliath. I'm sure the Loki Familia already came by and beaten it on their way down. We just need to move quickly before it respawns." Lili explained before looking at Bell. "But Bell is our Party Leader, it's his choice."

Welf then looked back at Bell.

"So, what's going to be?" Welf asked while Bell thought about it before sighing.

"Let's get moving then. With any luck, we could meet up with the Loki Familia and ask for help." Bell said as he was sure that Aiz can put in a good word for him given how close they are. He just hopes that they're in good condition

* * *

(At the Hestia Familia HQ)

At the old church, Takemikazuchi and his Familia had just explained everything that happened. But as they explained everything, Mikoto had an expression of guilt as she had allowed a smaller Party to fight their battle despite their intentions. And they weren't the only ones in the church, Lana and Dalton due to them being friends.

"So Bell and his Party saved them from a group of Horrors and a Fallen Priestess?" Hestia asked, making sure she heard everything right.

"That's right, they owe them their lives." Takemikazuchi replied while Hestia looked at the group.

"If Bell doesn't make is back…I'll blame you until the day I die." Hestia said, looking at the group but she didn't look as angry as they thought she would, especially given how she feels about the white-haired Makai Knight. "But I won't hate, I promise. Instead…can you help me find Bell?" She proposed.

"Unfortunately, the only ones I can send are Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa as a Supporter. The others would just slow you down." Takemikazuchi said, much to the others' disappointment.

"Well you have our backs. No way am I going to let my pal disappear into the Dungeon just like that." Dalton said, earning a nod of agreement from Lana.

"I still have a lot to teach Lili. She has a lot of potential as a Priestess and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her die at such a young age." She said.

"Alright, five isn't a bad number." Hestia remarked before…

"I'll help too." Hermes said as he stepped into the church while the hooded Zeus waited outside as he didn't want to attract any attention especially since Hestia is his sister.

"Hermes? What are you doing here?" Hestia asked, a little confused.

"What? I can't talk to a good friend of mine? Especially when she's in trouble?" Hermes asked before pulling out the quest notice that Hestia posted. She lvoed Bell so much, she was eager to pay and enlist anyone's help to find them, whether they're from the Makai Order or not.

"Friend? You hardly ever talk to her since we descended from Heaven." Takemikazuchi pointed out.

"Some friend you are." Dalton remarked after hearing that.

"Wow, you guys are harsh…but I genuinely want to help Hestia." Hermes sincerely said. "And I also want to help Bell. I'll even take my Familila's ace, Asfi, with us. In fact, she had gotten herself back in prime condition a long time ago. We'll pick her up on the way to the Dungeon."

Lana then noticed something based on that sentence.

"Wait, when you say 'with us', do you mean…you're coming along?"

Hermes just nodded while Takemikazuchi seem alerted at that.

"But it's against the rules for a god to enter the Dungeon!" The other male deity said while Hermes seemed unconcerned.

"It'll be fine as long as nobody finds out." Hermes said casually while Hestia stepped up.

"In that case, I'm going too." She said, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's bad enough bringing one deity but two-!" Lana was about to protest but Hestia looked at her with a stern face.

"I want to help save Bell, too. I can't just leave his fate to someone else. Got it?"

Hermes nodded before he started making his way to the exit.

"I'll meet you at the entrance tonight. I've got to pick as Asfi." Hermes said as he left the building, leaving everyone else on the planning. Hermes walked out and saw the hooded Zeus waiting around the corner.

"You really think that one person can protect you and my sister?" Zeus asked, worrying about his sister. He wasn't protective of Hermes that much since the younger-looking god did prove himself when he served as his messenger back in Heaven.

"Hm, despite five other people joining in on the expedition, I can't depend on just one person protecting the two of us." Hermes explained before looking at Zeus. "Why don't you join us? Despite the rules, you used to go there all the time when you were the head of-."

"Been there, done that. I left that part of my life, remember? As worried as I am about my grandson, I know that he's in good hands." Zeus said as he started to leave. "I should really get back to my farm before someone recognizes me. I've been here for too long. Safe travels."

"Hmmm…in that case, I suppose a certain retired Priestess will do." Hermes thought out loud to himself as he thought about Ryuu while watching Zeus walk off into the distance.

* * *

(With Amber)

Amber was enjoying eating an apple while taking out the pouch in her pocket. She soon heard footsteps behind her and looked to be prepared for anything. She then dropped her guard as she felt the familiar aura that was her partner.

"I can see why you like to toy with him, Soran." Amber remarked as Soran walked up to her.

"The boy reminds me a bit of myself. He's not a bad fighter too." He remarked as he took the apple and examined I before raising an eyebrow. "Why do you eat this? You know we don't need things like these anymore."

"I like the taste." Amber said, taking the apple back and resuming eating. Soran then noticed the pouch and Amber caught his gaze. "A Makai Party was searching Dumar's sanctuary in the Floor earlier ago. Nothing really meaningful regarding Kallig except the pouch."

"What's in it?"

"Just some small dragon scales that was pried off of Kallig during his battle with the Zeus Familia." Amber said, looking casual as she took another bite of the apple.

"Do we need it?"

"No, I only took it because the Makai Order would've used them for research against the dragon should he be released." Amber said as she finished the apple ad threw the core away. "Enough about that though, the kid did think I was his mother."

"Can't exactly blame him, you do look like Alison." Soran remarked while Amber had an irritated look.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Certainly not mine." He replied before cupping her cheek. "But it doesn't matter whose face you're wearing, you're still the same Amber to me."

Amber just smirked before kissing his cheek.

"By the way, where's Cinder?"

"I've sent him on a job to watch the boy."

"Not attack?"

"Not with all those Dungeon Monsters roaming about." Soran replied as he examined the scales. "Don't get me wrong, when they're Horrified, they can really serve as a huge asset. But on their own, they can prove to be quite the pests they truly are. Especially the Floor Boss, Goliath."

"Protecting a Makai Knight from Dungeon Monsters with a Horror. Sounds ironic." Amber said as she took out another apple and started eating it. "But wouldn't it be a whole lot easier if we just take the Goliath under our control?"

"Just a bit of insurance. You know, to keep one of the keys safe." Soran replied as he went through the Amber's bag. "As for the Goliath, we're too short on time and I don't think we can summon a big enough Gate to possess the monster with. Besides, Cinder is more than worthy to take the Golden Knight himself."

"Speaking of keys…"

"All I managed to narrow down is that it's in the lower Floors but there's a lot between us and Kallig. As for the 3rd and last Relic that we need…we would have to take a more aggressive approach." Soran replied as he took an apple for himself and started eating it.

Amber then just blankly stared at Soran.

"Why are you eating that? You know we don't need things like these anymore." Amber said in a mocking tone while Soran just chuckled.

"What can I say? I like the taste." Soran replied in an equally playful mocking tone before taking another bite.

* * *

(With Bell and his Party)

Bell just landed on his feet as he was the first to jump down the ridge. He looked around to see the new Floor resembling more like ruins than caved like the last one. The teen held Garoken and looked around to see if there are any monsters. Fortunately, there were none so Bell sheathed his sword and looked back up top.

"It's all clear!" He said before Silver jumped down next easily while Lili still stayed on though she struggled a little during the fall. "Alright Welf, it's your turn!"

Given how newly inducted he was, he can't jump down as easily as his teacher did or use a Familiar to take the easy route.

"Okay, give me a little bit!" Welf said before he slowly started climbing down. He kept trying hard not to lose his grip before…

"Out of curiosity, why not use your armor?" Goruba asked while Welf continued climbing down slowly.

"Because, that would be a very dumb reason to use it for."

"Then just jump down." The bracelet responded while Welf had an adamant look on his face.

"I'm a new Makai Knight. I just can't-!" As Welf was arguing, he almost lost his grip but quickly regained it.

"Then may I make another suggestion?" Goruba asked.

"What?"

After a short while, both Bell and Lili saw Welf climbing down using both of his swords as makeshift picks.

"Almost there…" Welf said as using his steel sword was a little heavier than his steel one. Soon he was at ground level before noticing the staring from Bell and Lili. "Give me a break, I'm relatively new."

The two just shrugged before they continued on their way to Floor 18. Not too far from them, Cinder was watching a nearby cliff after dealing with a couple of Hellhounds. He was tempted to try and kill them, seeing as that the Party was such a low number. But he had orders and he was honor-bound to serve Kallig, even if he had chosen a Fallen Knight to represent him. For now, he'll just bide his time and ensure that these fools make it to Floor 18.

Meanwhile, the three were continuing their journey while Bell looked around.

"I don't like this, guys." He said plainly as he took out his sheathed Garoken. "Why aren't we attacked by any Dungeon Monsters?"

"I'd relax a little if I were you, Bell. We just got here." Welf said as he just continued walking with Lili and Silver. Bell just let his guard down a little as he caught up with the others. They soon saw a pack of Hellhounds passing by them before one of them caught their scent and growled upon noticing them. This attracted its pack before they started preparing for a fight.

"New Floor, same problems." Bell remarked as he unsheathed Garoken while Welf took out his steel sword. The two charged while Lili noticed Silver growl as he wanted to attack but he reluctantly relented as he knew protecting his master was more important. She then sighed before taking out more crossbow bolts and loaded them before firing.

* * *

(With Freya)

Freya was drinking her wine while watching the night sky hovering over Orario. She was well-aware of what Hestia, Hermes, and Takemikazuchi are trying to do to help Bell and his Party. For once, she decided not to intervene in something like this as she had her resources trying to scrounge up whatever they can find on the Makai Order.

"You think you all can keep a secret like this from for good?" Freya asked as she took another sup of her wine. She was expressing her thoughts to Hestia, Hermes, or any of the other deities part of the Makai Order. "Oh well, it's fine for now."

She then got up from her seat as she walked over to the table and inspected some of the items her Familia members brought to her when she asked them to investigate some of the Familias that could be related to whatever this "Makai" is.

"Just remember, as soon as I learn everything you all hid from me…I'm going to play with him again." Freya said, referring to Bell as she wanted to see more of him in action.

* * *

(With Bell and his Party)

Bell and Welf just finished killing off the pack before regrouping with Lili and Silver. As they regrouped, they noticed the sound of someone…or something big coming this way.

"Come on!" Welf let out as they saw three Minotaurs looking and growling at them.

"At least it's not a Horrified one." Bell remarked as he thought back to his fight with Ragnar.

Soon one of the Minotaurs roared and attempted to swing its axe at Bell. Bell and the others jumped out of the way before Bell started to charge forward while taking. He jumped onto the attacking Minotaur's chest before he plunged both of his weapons into the monster's chest. The Minotaur roared in pain as Bell pulled out his weapons but kept plunging them all over the chest area.

The monster was groaning in pain before Bell climbed up to its neck and replaced his dagger with his Madou Lighter. He immediately ignited Garoken and slit the throat of the Minotaur, making it scream in pain before finally dying. Bell jumped off as the dead Minotaur fell and exploded into darkness.

Bell then saw another Minotaur raised its axe and about to swing it down before rolling away to dodge it. As he fought, Welf couldn't help but stare in awe of how his mentor is being able to fight these Minotaurs. When he first heard about an Adventurer being able to fight a Minotaur without a Level, he was very skeptical and was sure someone was glossing over a lot of things. But seeing it was a whole other story especially when that certain Adventurer turns out to be his assigned mentor.

Welf just smiled as he felt admiration before…

"Welf! A little help here!" Bell called as he slashed one Minotaur's chest before dodging the axe of the other.

"Right!" Welf said as he took out his steel sword and went straight to the battle.

* * *

(With the Search Party)

Ryuu, who was dressed in a black flower and a dark sleeveless top underneath. She was also wearing a pair of long black gloves, and boots with a grey sash around her waist where her Madou Brush and various rune-scribed knives were hanging. Right now, she and the others have reached the floor where the cave-in landed.

She was inspecting the rubble up close while the others made their own observations. Asfi looked up and saw the holes in the two floors above it.

"What kind of thing had the power to create a cave-in across two Floors?" Asfi wondered before looking back at Ouka's group.

"So, what were you running from again?" Ryuu asked, looking at them too as she wanted a clearer image of what Bell and his group were facing.

"A bunch of Horrified Dungeon Monsters with a robed lady leading them." Ouka said, immediately catching Asfi's attention.

"Dark robes?" Asfi asked as she remembered her encounter with the hooded Soran. "Was the figure hooded?"

"No, it was a female. White hair with a blue eye while the other was dark and purple." Mikoto said. While it did definitely sound like a Horror, there was something about that description that made Ryuu and Hestia uncomfortable especially since it sounded familiar. They decided to wave it off for now while Hestia noticed something on the ground.

There was Magic Stones and other supplies that must've fell out of Lili's bag on the way down here.

"This must've been theirs." Hestia remarked as Lana looked past the cave-in.

"We're on the right trail."

* * *

(With Bell and his Party)

Bell and Welf had just finished off the Minotaurs before they started to feel exhaustion start to overcome them. Despite them being Makai Knights, they were still mortals and can be victim to conditions that normal people face.

"We can't stop now. Have to keep moving." Bell said as he caught his breath.

"Especially in a Floor like this." Zaruba remarked as Lili and Silver caught up to them. "Don't forget what Lili said about this place. The Floor Boss Goliath can respawn soon and you're in no shape to face it."

"How much farther do we have to go?" Welf said as he sheathed his sword while looking at Goruba.

"Close, there should be an exit nearby that should lead to the 17th Floor." Goruba reported and the three Party members looked at each other.

"Then let's get moving quickly before Goliath can have a chance to respawn." Bell said and the other two nodded before continuing their journey.

Soon after facing more mobs of Dungeon Monsters, the three soon found a hole down which should lead down to Floor 17.

"Well, looks like this is the place." Bell remarked before looking back at the others. "I'll go in first and check if the coast is clear."

Everyone nodded at the plan, seeing that Bell is the more experienced one. Bell then jumped down the hole and slid down the ramp in it. He soon emerged from the exit, seeing icy-crystalline ruins.

Bell looked around while keeping his hand close to where his sword was stored. After a few minutes of looking around, he didn't see any mobs of Dungeon Monsters which signaled that the area is safe or at least for now.

Bell sighed in relief before looking up the hole.

"It's clear you guys!" Bell said and in a few minutes, Welf emerged from the hole followed by Lili and Silver who was separated on the ride down. After helping Lili get back on her Familiar, the Party decided to continue their journey while hoping they made it at the right time.

* * *

(With the Search Party)

As the group kept walking, Hestia looked at Hermes with a skeptical look. Despite the reasons that he stated, Hestia felt that there was obviously more going on. Hermes was running a fairly nice Familia outside of their Makai Order duties. Plus, he had a lot of years to start talking to her and he just picks NOW to do so when Bell goes missing is a bit strange. The goddess decided to upfront about it while everyone else was in the front.

"So tell me Hermes, why are you doing this?" Hestia whispered, getting only Hermes's attention.

"Didn't I say so? I really just want to catch up an old-." Hestia stopped him there.

"You can cut that out, Hermes. You and I both know that you've had several opportunities to do so before. Why now?" Hestia asked as she was protective about Bell and wanted to make sure that Hermes genuinely wanted to help,

"Well, someone asked me to help Bell." Hermes revealed, slightly surprising Hestia. While that was half-true, obviously he can't give away Zeus's identity for obvious reasons.

"Someone?" Hestia asked as she wondered who'd want to keep a close eye on Bell. It wouldn't be Freya since she usually takes a more direct role and it was Shiroishi due to her duties as the Watchdog of the city.

"Well, it's not just someone. It's someone special, I can say that much." Hermes said before adopting a smile. "But don't get me wrong, I really do want to help Bell." He said sincerely but Hestia was understandably still a little skeptical about all this.

"Why is that?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice to arouse the attention of the rest of the Party.

"I'm curious about this incarnation of the Golden Knight and want to see what feats he'll bring to this era." Hermes said with a wider smile on his face. Ever since being inducted into the Makai Order, he was curious of the Golden Knight given the lore he has read from being the first Makai Armor developed to the almost impossible feats that each incarnation of Garo has performed. Hell, Bell even has the feat of being the youngest Makai Knight in general since he is only 14 years old. And that was around him starting his career, Hermes really wanted to see Bell's full potential just like Zeus.

* * *

(With Bell and his Party)

Bell and his Party were continuing to walk through the Floor before Welf decided to stir up some small talk just to kill time and admittingly the sense of quietness was kind of creepy for the apprentice Makai Knight.

"So Bell, have you ever seen a Floor Boss before?" He asked and Bell shook his head, which was slightly surprising given Bell's veteran status over the two-other people here.

"Unfortunately, I didn't join up with much Parties but I heard they're massive, right?" Bell asked, remembering all those tales and banters he heard when resting at the Hostess of Fertility. Some of those tales include the wins and losses over those Bosses, how big those special Monsters are, and how powerful their attacks can be.

"That's right, I heard sometimes it would take small armies to defeat them." Welf remarked while Lili looked at Bell with another question of curiosity.

"I don't mean to pry but weren't your parents Adventurers? Did they ever fight Floor Bosses?" Lili asked as she remembered Bell giving a short summary of his family a long time ago. Bell was silent at first before she noticed him looking at Zaruba.

"Have they?" Bell asked as he didn't know much of his parents' time as Adventurers.

"That's a long story. One I don't think we have the time for." Zaruba said as he'd rather talk about it in a safe environment and with Zeus since he could always use help when it comes to talking about Marlowe and Alison.

The four kept moving before stopping in a big room with a huge crystalline wall.

"This is the Great Wall of Sorrow." Lili recognized before looking at the exit right across from them. "We have to move quickly now."

Bell then looked at the wall before noticing something strange. That his pendant was glowing and vibrating as if it was trying to tell him something but he did his best to ignore it. The two Knights nodded as they all started rushing before noticing a small quake and wall starting to crack.

"Lil' Lili, remember when I said this was crazy and you replied that the Goliath would take a while to respawn?" Welf asked as enough debris has fallen off, to reveal a large dark-skinned face with long black hair with dark red eyes. It screeched at them, having felt their presence. "I was right, this is crazy!"

"RUN!" Bell said as he and the others started running as fast as they can towards the exit. Meanwhile the Goliath started emerging from the rest of the Wall, revealing its muscular titanic body. It then eyed the Party before growling and raising its hand, attempting to swat at Bell.

Welf saw this and quickly tackled Bell down.

"Look out!" Welf said as they got on the ground, the arm barely missing them. As they got up, they saw the Goliath raise its other hand and shaped it into a fist before going for them. They didn't have enough time to dodge but a wall composed of purple flames blocked the fist.

"What the hell?" Bell couldn't help but look curious at the wall while Zaruba vibrated.

"Something's not right." Zaruba said as he sensed something familiar and off by the flames before seeing the Goliath about to attack again soon.

"Worry about it later! We have to go now!" Welf said, more fearful for their lives than the mystery flames.

The two managed to catch up to Lili and Silver before jumping down the exit right when another fist hits the exit. The Goliath only groan in disappointment before looking around as it sensed another presence outside the Party that just escaped.

It kept looking before seeing Cinder with his coiled sword out. Whether he like it or not, he was assigned to protect Bell and the rest of his Party. Even if it meant fighting a Floor Boss all by himself.

"Why hello…" Cinder mocking greeted as the Goliath just roared before attempting to punch him. Cinder responded by quickly igniting his sword in purple flames and just when the fist was about to collide with the armored Horror, it quickly dismembered the fist. This made the Goliath scream in pain as Cinder ignited himself in purple flames as his eyes glowed bright purple. "…and goodbye."

Cinder immediately jumped onto the Goliath's arm and stabbed the arm, making a cutting a path towards the Goliath's face. He immediately jumped up into the air with his sword now aimed for the Floor Boss's face.

* * *

(With Bell and his Party)

Bell and the others were rolling down the ramp before emerging from the exit. Upon landing, Silver had taken enough damage during the fall to vanish back to the Makai, restoring some of Lili's energy. When they stopped moving, the three looked around to see that they were in a nice relaxing open field of a forest. They then noticed someone standing right in front of them.

"The Sword Princess!" Bothe Welf and Lili recognized while Aiz recognized Bell.

"Bell? Is that you?" She asked, much to Welf and Lili's surprise since he never seemed to mention her that much.

"Hey Aiz…" Bell greeted as he was just happy that the worst part is over and that they actually met up with the Loki Familia if Aiz is here.

"What are you doing here in the 18th Floor?" Aiz asked as she grew curious of how three people ended up in Floor 18 especially if the Goliath was resting in the previous Floor.

Bell just sighed as he was just happy to see another friendly face.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

 **AN: Alright and there's my latest chapter in Wolf's Den. I have to admit, I really like writing for this story especially regarding RPG elements. And just as a heads-up, I am going to replace the Black Goliath with Cinder but just like the canon, I'm going to try and go all out during that fight so wish me like on that since the canon does have some good fight scenes.**

 **I might make this fic one of the more frequently updated ones but that's just me. Also I could've finished this chapter a long time ago but there were some things that I had to deal with so I apologize.**

 **Anyways, please** **review or send PMs for questions, comments, or concerns. Don't be afraid to review this chapter, send questions, or look at my other fics. Alright, I'm done; goodnight**


End file.
